Journey of the Dreamer: Riders of Aura
by UnitedOsprey1991
Summary: What is a dream, what is reality? Join a kid from our world as he travels across the multiverse to find the eight who wield the Gems to save the the multiverse First world: Pokemon. Rated T OC/mini harem Ash/harem max four girls each. Ch.15 up and edited Ch.16 in progress. Moved back to Kamen Rider section. Be nice Please review. Edited for names. Changing stuff as I go.
1. The Story before History

**A/N: This is my first Story on this site. I have been reading for years. I got a lot of ideas in my head and hopefully they will work out.**

**This story will be the first of several crossovers involving my OCs. It will be a series spanning across several popular books, games and anime. Hopefully I can finish the series.**

**This is the prologue which will explain the series and what is going to happen in the first set of stories.**

**Shutting up now, let's start this show. Osprey SWOOSH**

Prologue: The Story of the Elemental Gems

The world of that we all live is in is a mysterious and wondrous place. Many different cultures show the how mother earth is powerful. The Eastern culture reveres animals and give their myths the form of man or woman. The western religion believed a single deity did so much for them that they write stories about. The pre-Colombian Native American believes in the spirits of animals and that they could change into them given time. But what if all the elements and deities were just a link to a vast multiverse that our world was only a small part of and is the reality most people see today.

You see our world was once a part of a much bigger world, a world of magic and a world of science. Stuff that books, T.V Shows, movies, anime, and video games seem to get right and wrong at the same time. Our world was once were a part of the same world as other and they were protected by the Ten Guardians. The Ten Guardians got their powers from the ten elemental gems. The powers included the control of the ten recognized elements that combined are recognized throughout the world. They were Water, Earth, Fire, Air, Lightning, Ice, Wood, Metal, Light and Darkness. Five gems were wielded by the five princes of the world and five gems were wielded by princesses of the same world. The five families that wielded them were named Decatur, Kurosaki, Uzumaki, Toji, and Greilman over time the families who wielded these powers amassed their wealth and knowledge to protect the world. The world was at peace for thousands of years.

Until one day, a great darkness spread across the land. This wasn't the darkness one of Guardians wielded it was pure unadulterated darkness. This darkness threatened to swallow the world and the universe threated to cease to exist. Until the last group of the Guardians managed to seal the darkness away but only temporarily and they knew they would return threaten the entire world. So to protect themselves the Guardians took their gems and their wealth and split the world into many dimensions hoping they would be reunited in the future. Using the last of their strength they each took to one of dimensions as their home. One pair went into the world of nature, One pair went to a world of wondrous creatures, One went to the world where the death protected the living, one went to a world of magic and beasts and the finally one went to our world. Over time the tale of the Guardians faded into history as the worlds took up their own ideas of how they came into being. But in the five families that soon became ten there exists a prophecy that the guardians would slay the darkness once and for all.

_The Darkness is upon us_

_The worlds descend to chaos_

_But fear not for the Guardians will return_

_He who dreams of a thousand dreams_

_Shall find his power at the beginning of his eighth year_

_He shall train to protect his destined ones _

_And they will train to protect him_

_He shall leave his world _

_To find the remaining eight who have the power to win_

_One who pursues a lifelong ambition_

_One who feels out of place_

_One who lost much to madness and treachery_

_One who wander to find herself_

_One who overcomes adversity for a dream_

_One who wants to repair her family_

_One who blames himself for a loved one's death_

_One who is willing to sacrifice all_

_The Darkness will be destroyed if the ten Guardians train and protect each other_

_But be wary of the ones who think they are friends as they will attempt to deceive_

_Take head if the darkness destroys the dreamer_

_All will be lost to maelstrom_

_But if they see the through the deceivers_

_The darkness will be destroyed in its entirety_

_The worlds will be forever united_

_As love is the ultimate light_

_Let love lead the way for hatred will lead to destruction._

_Let the dreamer light the way to peace forever more_

**A/N That's the prologue. The clues to which character is which can be hard if you don't follow certain games or anime. There will be harems for the main males but it will be small and their main girl will be one of the other guardians. Four max on each one and I know who is in the harem for three of the guys. (OC is one of them and his girls will be ocs) So this is a starting point for a grand adventure into the worlds of anime, games and real life. Love, life and all of that will be the key to surviving. **

**Next chapter: Who is the dreamer, who is his destined one what is the darkness, how will he find the other eight. **

**A/N 3: First book is going to focus on the first four mentioned in the prophecy after training the OCs. Guess where we are going? Hint: the guy has a lovable mascot and the girl lost her bike to said mascot.**

**A/N 4: Family names: Decatur is a made up name but it part of the family's heritage. Not necessarily the last name, Toji is the Japanese last name of a certain character. Greilman is made up**

**A/N 5: Review and please be nice on the criticism. Flamers will be used to fuel my need for food.**

**A/N 6: Please read past the first chapter its not going to bite you. Its a good story and please review constructively **

**OSPREY…..SWOOOOOSH!**


	2. The Legend Begins

**A/N: This is the start of the story so be nice. UnitedOsprey1991 claims nothing but the Ocs.**

Normal: Dialogue

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bold: Yelling **

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_**

Underline: Dates and locations

Chapter 1: The Dreamer dreams

July 23rd 1999 (A/N so tempted to put 1998 for Resident Evil reference) 

Location: Town outside of New York City Earth Prime (A/N my OC's world and the start of point for any adventure

Oakland, New Jersey was a small town with roughly 12,000 people. Compared to its sister towns Franklin Lakes and Wyckoff it was a blue-collar town. There were shops, restaurants a Recreational field a fire, police and EMS departments and a strip mall. But what gave it fame was its school district. Considered one of the best in the state its four district feed into a high school in the town called Indian Hills. Right now all of these schools were closed due to it being Summer vacation.

The focus of this tale isn't on the school it is on a house on the edge of town in the middle of a cul-de-sac on top of a hill. Inside this house lives a boy who doesn't have a lot of friends. His birthday was the next day and like several birthdays before it was only going to be family. This little boy would be turning eight years old tomorrow. But unlike the birthdays before this it will be the last one of his normal life.

"Drew can you come help me" called out a black-haired man. This is Mike Smith he is thirty-four years old with black hair and blue eyes. He is working on a boat he had recently gotten. Unknown to him his family carries a secret which will manifest in his son.

"Coming dad" called out a squeaky voice from a game room. Out onto the driveway was Mike's eight year old son. He had brown hair with two cowlicks and brown eyes with glasses. He was wearing a white shirt with a dog on it and black gym shorts obviously not caring he was going anywhere. This was Andrew Michael Smith who preferred to be called Drew. Following Drew was a three year old Sheltie name Winston named for his love of NASCAR. His lack of friends doesn't tamper with his imagination as all the games he played the books he read and the T.V he watched gave him so many ideas.

The father and son duo worked on the boat. "So son what do you want to do tomorrow it's your birthday?" Asked Mike. "I don't know I never gave it any thought." "its ok son I am taking off tomorrow from my office to spend it with you." Thanks dad." So they continued to work on the boat.

"Say dad can I tell you something?" Said Drew "Sure". I have been having these weird dreams.

"What kind of dreams.

"Well one of them has me and a girl I have never met fighting some monstrous creature with Ash that character from Pokémon alongside his girlfriend and two other girls. Another had me fighting ninjas, a third had me fighting a giant dragon and a fourth had me fighting ghosts and spirit. All of them had a central male and female figure alongside a couple other girls. I had a support group too and one of them looked like Tori next door."

Mike was wondering if his son needed to get out more and make friends. His imagination was bad enough as it is

"What do you think it means?"

Mike thought about it and something came to mind from his Uncle Steve.

_Flashback 1980 Tallahassee (A/N Go Noles)_

A college bound Mike was packing to go to school. "Hold up Mike I want te give ya something." Called his Uncle. Steve a former marine with greying hair was walking up to him with a box. "This little trinket has been in our family a long time passed from parent to the eldest child, I was going to give to little Steve but something tells me either you or son is going to need it I don't know the history about but our father told me about something called the Guardians that were around pre-biblical times.." Opening up the box, Mike saw a ruby gem surrounded by pretty diamonds. "He also told me that a vast wealth was waiting for the one to awaken it but at the same a great evil would be coming. He also told me a prophecy" So he related the prophecy to Mike who took the words to heart. He wondered if it would happen in his life time. "One last thing Mike" Steve continued, "Great power comes with responsibility

_Flashback end 1999 _Oakland

"I think two things one you need to get out more" Dad!?" " Don't Dad me, but the other thing is I think I can give you an early birthday gift, don't tell your mom."

So they went to the attic in the house. The house was a two story house but the way the land was the bottom level was level with a lower elevation than the top level. The attic was in the kitchen for some reason. Mike climbed up and grabbed the box that Uncle Steve had given him year ago. After a couple of trips and stuff falling about, making Drew wonder how he was related to him he came down with a package.

"Uncle Steve gave me this" Mike said. "He said this gem is very important to our family. He said something about Guardians and the pre-biblical time. We never really followed up on it because of our beliefs. It is also possible that you could come onto a vast monetary amount or other stuff." Mike said as he pulled out the ruby. "Money never mattered much to me." Drew said "Really?" Mike said sarcastically. "Ha" Drew sarcastically laughed. He examined the ruby, "It's really pretty, and it matches the July Birthstone." He didn't know what it was but he decided to wear it as a necklace. "How does it look? Asked Drew "It looks good, real good. Like you were meant to wear it." "Cool" As he examined it a wave of nausea overtook Drew, "Ugh dad what is happening," "Drew? DREW? As Drew fell he was caught and laid down. "No please wake up!" Mike checked the pulse and found one but it didn't ease his worries. "Maybe it's the gem that would mean—"Mike took his son to his room and went to call his Uncle

_In the dreamscape: Unknown Time._

"Ugh note to self my curiosity is going to get me killed one day" Drew as he woke up in a black void. "Now where am I?" as he looked around, "Last thing I remembered was the…gem." Drew said as he held up the gem.

"Welcome to your mindscape young prince" a voice called out making Drew turn around. "Wha… who are you? Asked the very scared and curious autistic (A/N I have it so I have every right to use it.) "I am known as Tsukihime. It means moon princess in the language known as Japanese to you." An ethereal beauty appeared to the young boy. She had white hair that fell to her waist a beautiful face, skin that was translucent and was wearing a long white dress. (He's 8 so nothing more at this point)

"You look like an angel, am I dead" asked the boy. "No you are not I am simply a watcher waiting the day the prophecy of my people would come to pass." "Your people mam" asked Drew. "Yes you see my people were once very widely populated throughout the universe and now due to the destruction of my world there are only a few lines that can claim direct descent.

"How did your people die?

Here Tsuki shed a tear "A great evil destroyed billions of people and through the sacrifice of your ancestors our world was split up and so were the guardians families. Your family can claim decent from.

"How can you tell?" "The Gem of Fire or the Fire ruby was given to one of the guardians." Drew looked at the Red gem. "So red… is this like Power Rangers where red denotes the leader? "Yes most of the Ruby's wielders led the group known as the Gem Guardians. "Wow so I have a great power in me so could I shoot fire, fly and all of those cool things. Asked Drew in child-like wonder.

'_The mind of a child is always a wonder'_ thought Tsuki, Yes child you can do that and so much more. All you need is training.

"But wait how am I going to train inside my mind." Drew Asked

"Don't worry I will come to your house and live with you. I will convince your parent to take me in. "Like a Jedi?" "Something like that." "Now one more thing before you go back.

Which is?

The prophecy which goes like this

_The Darkness is upon us_

_The worlds descend to chaos_

_But fear not for the Guardians will return_

_He who dreams of a thousand dreams_

_Shall find his power at the beginning of his eighth year_

_He shall train to protect his destined ones _

_And they will train to protect him_

_He shall leave his world _

_To find the remaining eight who have the power to win_

_One who pursues a lifelong ambition_

_One who feels out of place_

_One who lost much to madness and treachery_

_One who wander to find herself_

_One who overcomes adversity for a dream_

_One who wants to repair her family_

_One who blames himself for a loved one's death_

_One who is willing to sacrifice all_

_The Darkness will be destroyed if the ten Guardians train and protect each other_

_But be wary of the ones who think they are friends as they will attempt to deceive_

_Take head if the darkness destroys the dreamer_

_All will be lost to maelstrom_

_But if they see the through the deceivers_

_The darkness will be destroyed in its entirety_

_The worlds will be forever united_

_As love is the ultimate light_

_Let love lead the way for hatred will lead to destruction._

_Let the dreamer light the way to peace forever more_

"So this prophecy what does it do with me" asked the inquisitive boy.

"Your dreams young Drew you have been having dreams of your past lives and the other guardians. Your imagination runs rampant with these all these games and these shows and yet you aren't corrupted by them. These shows are actually trying to present what they think is real said Tsuki.

"What"

"Manga, which are Japanese graphic comics, the comics like that superman comic are actually different worlds that were split up from the world my people lived in.

"One last question what is with the girls. In my dream they don't seem to be fighting each other for the guy's attention. I saw Misty that red-haired girl from Pokémon along with a couple other girls. They looked like they want to share him. Same with the other guys they look like they have multiple girls on them.

Tsuki giggled "So you noticed. I think you will understand when your older. But suffice to say you will never run out of love, none of them will.

"I will so you in a week our training will begin then we will be training both here in the mindscape and the world outside so be ready," before Drew could ask how Tsuki sent him out of his mindscape in gentle wind.

Unknown time: July 24th

Drew woke up sometime later. Looking outside he saw it was morning meaning it was his birthday.

Drew rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom considering he was out a while. After he finished his business he looked in a mirror and saw the ruby he got from his dad. "You and I are going to see a lot aren't we" Drew joked.

Drew walked into the kitchen seeing his Dad making his famous pancakes. "Morning Dad" Mike turned around and saw his son. He went over and gave him a hug "You worried your Mother and I son. She went to work by the way. Anyway she will be back later." Drew nodded and went to eat his breakfast.

A Week Later

Drew was playing some of his new games he got for his birthday. He had gotten a few games for his N64 and had gotten books related to his favorite subjects, history and criminal justice. Now he was wondering how he was going to meet Tsuki when she said she was going to meet him in a week.

"Hey sunshine" called his mother. Kimli Cross was a pretty brunette of French decent. She was the same age albeit a couple months younger than Mike. She had pretty brown eyes hair and light brown similar to her son and a temper that unfortunately was passed to her son.

"Yes mom?" asked Drew. "Your father and I have someone we want you to meet." Drew followed his mother to the foyer. Drew's eyes widened when he so the white hair

"Son" began his father "we were asked to take care of someone because her family can't take care of her. So I want you to meet

-"Tsuki?"

"You Know Her?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, remember when I was knocked out?" Drew explained to his parents about his meeting and how he was destined for something. "Well, the girl I met was named Tsukihime and she looked just like this girl."

"Hello my prince it's nice to see you again" said Tsuki.

"Well that's great I think it will be nice knowing you will get along" said Mike and the parents left so the kids could talk

"So two things first how did you get here and two what name did you use? " asked Drew.

"Well first off I just showed up at your dad's office claiming an old friend was asking for his assistance" began Tsuki. "Second I used Tsuki as part of my first name.

"What was the first part

Ookami which means wolf

Very poetic Tsuki.

"Thank you"

"So what am I going to be trained in"

"Well I would think languages, history, and science and math skills for academic pursuits along with customs and politics for you're going to need them when you take your throne. For physical training, strength and speed along with learning to with your element. I also think sword training with a few swords I have with me and martial arts. Over time you are going to learn skills from each world you are going to be sent to starting with aura training. By the time you are twelve you will be able to fight all sorts of enemies. That is when you are going to visit the first of the worlds that contain your fellow prince and princess.

Drew gulped but gave a confident grin "Let's get started Tsuki

**A/N: End of chapter: I am going to summarize training with flashbacks next chapter, I will also bring up the first two girls that are going to help Drew out. Chapter after that I am sending them into the Pokémon world. I am going to start it at the Mirage Kingdom in Hoenn why because that's where two of Ash's girls will be at the same time.**

**LATER….OSPREY SWOOOOSH**


	3. The Dreamer remembers

**A/N: UnitedOsprey1991 here Let's get started on the next chapter. I own nothing save my OC's and other original content**

Normal: Dialogue

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bold: Yelling **

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head: _**

**Personal A/N at the bottom**

Underline: Dates and locations

Chapter 1: The Dreamer remembers

**OSPREY SWOOOOOSH**

Five Years Later: March 14, 2004 2:45 Pm 

Valley Middle School in Oakland was the only school that could be counted as a junior high in the town. It housed the 6-8th graders and was considered one of the better schools in the state. It was a Friday and that meant kids were excited to get out for the weekend. It was at the side of the school that we find our hero waiting for his ride and two of his companions.

Drew was waiting a little impatiently for his father to pick him and his three companions "Girls where are you darn it" As Drew was waiting he thought about his training for the journey that was going to happen any day

Flashback five years ago

"Ok Drew time to begin with your training" said Tsuki. Tsuki was in a white training uniform with a black belt. Drew wearing a similar gear except red and white asked with interest "How are we going to train in four years all of the stuff you promised with school and other stuff. "Simple I am going to train you into the ground every chance I get. I may be tough but it's because it's necessary." Drew just gulped but not wanting to back down

At the end of the day Drew couldn't move. "Mommy ow" "Sorry Drew this is going to get worse before it gets. Trust me this will get worse especially when we start doing other stiff"

"I just hope I survive Tsuki" Drew said as he collapsed onto his bed and hugged one of his stuffed bears he named Junior.

Flashback end

She had him work on legs arms to prepare him for the martial arts he was going to learn. Over the next few months he worked on several styles including Taekwondo, Karate and Muay Thai. She also trained him in his dreams. One of his favorite styles however was TawKwonDo, something he now worked on out of school. He was good but not that good at some of them. But he would persevere

One of the things that scared his parents was when started on fire manipulation.

Flashback November 2000

"Ok now Drew now it's time to start on your element manipulation" Tsuki said at the dinner table. "What will he start doing" said Mike. "It's going to be fire manipulation Mr. Smith." "Fire? FIRE! Are you nuts?" "No I am serious the Ruby's wielders always were fire wielders. I guess I should also mention that other than his sword his primary weapon is going to be a gun. All that training should

"Ok maybe this is a little much for me" said Kimli. "You are going to give a ten year old a gun? "Yes the gun will not use real bullets and will not be used on real people. The gun will only kill the dark soldiers. It's going to be powered by the energy your son will learn to use when his fire manipulation training starts.

All Drew could say was "Cool."

Flashback end. (A/N: Before continuing I do not believe young kids should have guns. 2nd Amendment might say right to bear arms but unless there is a good reason like hunting for food no one under eighteen should be allowed wield a gun eighteen is when we can sign up for the military in the U.S.

After a discussion Drew was allowed to train with the guns with his parents around. He trained in all sorts of guns but his personal favorites were two M1911 pistols one colored Garnet named Osceola and one gold he called Renegade after Florida State's mascots and a blue Colt. 45 named the Brave from his future high school. He also trained with shotguns, assault rifles and hunting rifles.

"Sorry we are late Drew Gabby got her locker stuck again." "Shut up Tori you were taking too long in the bathroom." Snapping out of his thoughts he looked over to see three girls. Tsuki was still pretty albeit a little older wearing a white blouse and blue jeans. The first girl that spoke was Victoria Anabel Spallina or Tori, Drew's next door neighbor. She was thirteen years old about the same height as Drew with long Brown hair blue eyes and freckles. She was wearing a dark long sleeved top and blue jeans. The other girl was Rebecca Gabrielle Sirgant or Gabby who was also thirteen but was younger than Tori. She had Dark Blonde hair and blue eyes and stood about 4'11. She was wearing a similar get up but with a white top. Smiling he remembered how he met each girl and how they entered the fold.

Flashback Tori April 2000: 

Drew was training with his sword with Tsuki watching. It was a broadsword similar to the English knights about two and a half feet long with a gold grip and a red hand guard. He was training in the Phoenix Wing style, a style which focused on powerful strikes acrobatics combined with his Fire manipulation (think fire bending) like a phoenix fighting his opponent from the air. It was one of the main styles he trained in the other was Taekwondo which focused on the legs a perfect complement to his sword. His father was at his office and his mother was doing errands. He finished his Kata and went to take a shower. On his way up he heard a knock on the door. Curious he opened it and there stood Tori and her mother Donna who was selling girl scout cookies.

"Hi Tori what's up?" Sorry I was working out back and was going to take a shower asked Drew. Tori looked at Drew who at elven was developing muscles from all the work he has done and in her head 'Drew works out that much where does he hide it' Tori felt dizzy and started to fall down. "Tori are you ok…Tori? Tori. Donna called out as she fainted kind of like a certain blue haired ninja

In Konoha

Said blue haired girl sneezed and went back to sta…following her crush (So worth it)

Back to Oakland

Tori woke up a few minutes later on one of the couches in Drew's house. Drew was taking a shower while Donna and Tsuki were looking over her. "Oh Tori your awake thank god. Said her mother. "Hello Tori I am Tsuki I am living with Drew." "Nice to meet you. So what's with Drew? "I am training him for his destiny something that you will help with." "What do you mean?" "Among the powers I have is to see what the Chinese call the red string of fate. You are among four different strings attached to Drew."

Drew walked having changed his clothes as heard this. "So is she the princess" "She is one of your four but is not the one that has the Garnet of Wood."

"What do you mean one of the four? Said Tori

So Tsuki and Drew explained about the Guardians and the prophecy and her part in it. "You will help him train you will fight alongside the other guardians and their knights most of which will be female. You also become a lover of Drew over time if you will allow fate to run its course." Said Tsuki causing Tori and Drew to blush. "I'll admit I think Drew is cute and if he keeps it he will be handsome." Tori said as their blushes turned atomic. "So will you join us?" "I will think about it ok." So they left allowing Tori to think about it.

Hours later: Play Zelda's Lullaby

Tori woke up in a strange place. She saw she was in a place that seemed to be massive. She looked down and saw she was a princess attire. A Sapphire dress with matching jewelry and a tiara with a blue gem centerpiece. She also appeared older maybe sixteen

"Well that confirms you aren't the main princess for me" Tori turned around and saw Drew dressed up in a gold regal outfit. "I know I look good but you look amazing" Tori blushed "Thank you but what do you mean." "Tsuki explained to me that if I found one of my princesses but not the one wielding a gem than you would be taken to room that matches your fantasies. The Gem wielders would be taken somewhere else." "Ok but what is going on" said Tori. So Drew explained the Guardians and the prophecy. Tori looked like she was going to faint again but Drew caught her before it happened. "Wow" Tori said and blushed and Drew holding her. She looked around and saw shadows dancing and talking. "What's with the shadows?" "They are apparently the ones that we haven't found yet both the gem guardians and their knights and princesses. As you can see I have three shadows with me so that mean I haven't met them yet." Tori looked and saw there were shadows standing with him. "So what do you think this was our past lives apparently?" "It looks amazing but how do you know I am one of yours." "Other than fainting at the sight of me look at your pinky." Tori looked at her right pinky and saw a red string going from her to Drew. "As you can see you are connected to me as well as the shadows." Tori looked contemplative "Tori you don't have to do this." "I want to do it but I am scared of what will happen." "Tori as long as we protect each other and care for each other we will succeed." Tori smiled at that. "Would you like to dance I figured your dream wouldn't be complete without a dance without your prince charming." "Yes…Yes it wouldn't" Tori said as she took Drew's hand.

End song Flash forward January 2001 Gabrielle.

The two friends were now in fourth grade. At school they were in separate classes for the year. On this day Tori was home sick from the flu as she was the last couple of days. So the teachers were picking up the school work so that she could catch up. Problem was that someone else got the job but didn't know where they lived

Drew was eating lunch at the table with some of the other kids and Tsuki. Gabrielle walked over to him.

"Hi Drew can I ask you something?" "O…K sure what do you need?" "Do you know where Tori lives?" "Yes she's my neighbor do you want me to take her work for you?" "No can you give me ride over my mom is at work." "I will ask Ms. Spallina but I think you can." "Great thank you." And Gabby left him. 'O…K that was weird why would she do that when she has other friend.'

After school Gabby and Drew went to Tori's house. When they got there Drew went up to Tori's room. It was girl's room with posters of boy bands and dolls. On the bed was Tori still sleeping.

Tori woke up when the door opened. "Hey Tori" Drew said in soft voice "how are ya feeling.

"Better" said Tori "hopefully I will be good to go monday." Tori said coughing "Well this is what you get for not getting a flu shot and sorry for giving it too ya." Gabby walked in "Hey Tor how's it going"

"Good hopefully I will be better" "That's good I brought your homework" "Thanks Gabby." As she was placing the homework down she suddenly felt dizzy. "What is happening to me—" as she fell over. Drew caught her and laid her down. "You have to be kidding me Gabby is one of the girls!?" Tori exclaimed. "Looks like it. Uh oh boy, I am gonna get your mom. This will be awkward to explain. Darn it" With that Drew left to get Mrs. Spillina

Unknown location unknown time later.

Gabby woke up in a forest. She felt her head and looked around. She saw a lake and several trees. She saw animals ranging from rabbits to deer. She saw several animals like wolves that seemed to like her. Across the lake she saw a big castle. She saw her reflection. She appeared older with longer golden hair and looked to be dressed to live in the woods. Gabby always loved animals and the forest this was her dreamscape.

"Very pretty Gabby." Gabby turned around and saw Drew also apparently aged to about sixteen and looked like a medieval hunter. "I can see you are surprised to see me. Tori was the same way however he was in a ball room." Drew explained as a wolf walked up to him and he petted him. "Bet you are looking for an explanation." "It would help" Gabby said. So Drew explained the Guardians and the prophecy. During this time Tori came up to them to help explain. "So as you can see this is your dreamscape. It also is where we are going to train when we sleep. Time has little meaning here." "O.K but one question why are you talking to me I haven't been the nicest person to you." "Fate has a funny sense of humor. Just as you found me and I found Tori we are going to find others to protect the universe including a couple more from our world. I hope we get along." Gabby took one look at Drew and said "I hope this

Waking World Later that evening

Gabby woke up and saw she was not in Tori's house but a different house. "Before you say anything you are at my house." Gabby turned and saw Drew and Tori on another couch. "Your mom knows you are here and considering it's a Friday she let you stay over. She brought your stuff. Tori's mom released her as she was well enough to pass on the flu Hope your hungry one rule in this house is that we never leave guests hungry."

Gabby nodded. "Good to know I am starving."

A couple of hours later after dinner, Mike walked into the living room and came about a cute sight. Gabby and Tori were using Drew as pillow and Drew was sleeping on the couch after watching TV. To not disturb them Mike brought a blanket and covered them so they wouldn't be cold.

Flashback End

All that training gave the girl an edge over the others in sports. In addition to the training he went through they trained in different weapons than Drew. Tori worked more spell casting and preferred staves while Gabby went with bow and arrows. As it stood Drew was the only frontline fighter but Gabby could use both while Tori could launch spells from a distance.

"So Tsuki when do you think our journey will begin" Tori said as Mike drove them. Tsuki said "Soon the stars were lining and I am feeling more and more darkness as our world is started to become corrupt. "We will be ready Tsuki I promise." "Good because I feel you are ready." As they arrived at Drew's home and did their homework.

Unknown Time Dimensional prison

The Ruined Place. Once the home of the Princes and Princesses of the Gems the palace was destroyed when the darkness came. This was where the seal was and has lasted for fifty-thousand years. But now the seal was becoming undone.

"COME FORTH MY GENERALS"

Soon five shapes took form.

The first was a man standing at 5'5 with a staff with a purple crystal at the end. He wore black pants with a purple robe and had a belt with six balls on it. This was Aura master Glenn the traitor.

The second was a red headed woman who was 4'11 with a B-cup breast. She wore a Green robe and had brown eyes. She wielded a dark-red staff. Despite her innocent size the look in her eyes told you she was insane. This was Yuzan a former goddess and was the real reason why several worlds were flooded.

The third was a man standing about 5'9 where a white robe and a black belt and carrying black-hilted katana. He had Red hair and brown eyes. This was Malachi a shinigami who once headed the Kingdom's army

The Fourth was a female who had brown hair and a C-cup breast . She was dressed in a ninja garb which were a dark green armor with a mess underneath. Biker shorts closed toed shoes completed the ensemble. Her weapon was a two foot ninjato She was Lian, a ninja that betrayed the royals and lead to billions of deaths.

The final man was dressed in a Black suit and tie. He stood at 6'0 and carried a hugged zanbato that he could carry one-handed. He was Matthew the elder brother of the last prince of fire.

"So the gems are being awakened as we speak." Glenn said.

"Oh goody more people to kill and flood and maybe more cookies" childishly said Yuzan.

"This means that the Great War is upon us and we need to be victorious." Said Malachi

"Hm…maybe I would need to seduce all of those princes and kill them. Said Lian

"Enough my brother's line has awakened his destiny we need to calculate his downfall."

"That will not be necessary right now" a dark voice rasped. This was the overwhelming darkness that almost destroyed the universe. The real name had been lost to history but the way he manipulated the down fall gave him the name the Puppet Master.

"What do you mean?" Said Yuzan.

"We need to gather our forces and defeat them with an army. In addition we need to prevent the other gem guardians from awakening their powers." "So where do we strike first" said Malachi.

A hologram popped and showed a traveling party meeting with a red haired girl. There was a black haired boy with a yellow mouse, a green haired boy with glasses a Black haired teen with squinted eyes and a brunette with two long pig tails. (If you're a Pokémon fan you will recognize them or you aren't a fan

"The Thunder and Water Guardians are in this group kidnap them or destroy them. I will set you up a base with your own troops. Do not disappoint me Glenn." "I will do as you command. Those aura masters will not get the best of me." "The rest of you prepare for other invasions.

The group of five separated. "Soon my brother your line will end and all the worlds will suffer. You will regret choosing him father."

Back on Earth

Tsuki woke with a start. After catching her breath she realized what happened

"It's time I hope my training has been enough.

**End of Chapter.**

**OK that's the end of this chapter. Next chapter the journey begins in the mirage  
kingdom from the anime.**

**I am going to go through Hoenn from that point the Battle frontier and Sinnoh. I will throw in original content some places but some episodes won't be messed with**

**I will go back to my OC's world regularly throughout the series. One of the books will focus on that world.**

**I am looking for a beta reader and criticism should be helpful**

**Next chapter: A journey begins, a new world, friend are made enemies unite and the revelation of two of the guardian.**

**Edited: 6/4/13 removed the political commentary although my point was that guns don't kill people. People kill people. This chapter was originally made two days after the shooting at Sandy Hook elementary school.**


	4. Powering up and departure

**A/N: United Osprey 1991 here with Chapter 4 edited Here Drew and his lovely preteen ladies get their equipment and start their journey.**

**I own Nothing save my OC'S**

Normal: Dialogue

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bold: Yelling **

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_**

Dates and Locations.

March 24,2004

It had been ten days since Tsuki had the dream.

Flashback 

Tsuki was eating with the family at breakfast. "So Tsuki what kind of training are you going to do with Drew today." Mike said "Actually there won't be training rather there will be prepping and getting ready." Replied Tsuki. "What do you mean?" asked Drew. "I mean it is time for the journey Drew." "What?" "Yes in ten days we will leave for the first world and find the other guardians." "Why ten days?" The equinox is approaching and the best time to leave is when they are just past that point." "You are just saying that because my dad's birthday is coming up." "No I am being completely serious. Inform the girls to prepare I have a few gifts to give you which will help you.

Flashback end

It was now the day of their departure and the three teenagers were given their weapons and something else which made them feel like superheroes.

Flashback three days before departure

Tsuki stood before the group waiting to handout their weapons that would help them.

"You have trained in swords, magic and fists." Tsuki began. "But in order to combat the stronger opponents you need these. Tsuki said as she presented three very advanced belts. Along with a phone for Drew a card for Tori and thumb drive for Gabby. "To activate them you need to say Henshin and insert the objects into the belt. Give it a try. Drew your gem will be on your belt over the phone

They were hesitant but Drew stepped forward to try his. Like he had done it for years he activated the phone and pressed the transform button and

**STANDBY**

Drew was spooked by the belt but he continued by pressing the one that looked like a lion he gathered his energy in his right hand and swiped across the phone (Think Takuya from Digimon frontier also the belt is similar to Kamen Rider Faiz Don't own either but it acts like a touch screen) and yelled out HENSHIN! And placed the phone screen facing out in the space on the belt and closing the case making the Gem shining

**TRANSFORM COMPLETE**

A Bright flash engulfed Drew and when it subsided there stood an armored figure. The armor was had a red chest plate with gold stripes up and down the arms and legs. Drew's Broadsword Leonid appeared on his back while his two guns appeared on his hips.

"Drew?" asked worried Tori? "It's me Tori but in this form I am Kamen Rider Zodiac.

"Kamen Rider?" asked Gabby. "In English it means Masked Rider. It's like Power Ranger except its typically one or two heroes and it's much darker." Said Tsuki.

(It is in fact darker than Power Rangers some of the early ones became cyborgs)

Drew pulled his phone out and powered down. "Come on try it feels awesome."

"O.K I'll try is said Tori as she pulled her card out depicting, a belt showed up on her waist similar to Kamen Rider Decade. Tori channeled her energy and opened the belt

**Kamen Ride**

HENSHIN and closed the belt

**SIRIUS**

Tori's form was replaced with a similar figure to Drew but in Blue and Grey and more feminine. It had wolf ears and claws on her feet and hand. Her staff Aquarius was attached to her back and a spell book was on her waist which contained some of the spells she mastered and the cars she would use."You look beautiful Tori." complemented Drew. Tori powered down and blushed.

"My turn" said Gabby and she pulled out her belt which was red and had a slot for the drive (Lost driver from Kamen Rider W). She pressed the button on the plug which had a pictured of a bow and arrow.

**ORION**

Henshin yelled Gabby and inserted the plug into the driver and flipped the driver off center.

**ORION**

When the flash died Gabby stood in a Yellow and black outfit with her bow Sagittarius on her back and her dagger Luna her waist.

"Very cool Gabby" complimented Drew. Tsuki came around as Gabby powered down. "Here's more cards for you Tori more images for your phone Drew and more drives for you Gabby" as she gave Tori a deck of cards and Gabby three more drives while Drew downloaded the images to his phone. "To activate them just replace the one you are using and reactivated the belt. Also some will only activate under certain conditions. I have also taken the liberty of making your Pokémon from your games into reality and sent them into that world save the six in your starting party.

Flashback end

Now with all their gear packed and Pokémon on their normal belts they were ready to say goodbye to their parents and start their journey. "Ok" started Tsuki "I am ready to open the portal to the Pokémon world. I tried to get you as close to where I feel the gem guardians for that world. Until you come back this world will be in a state of Semi-stasis where time passing will being felt by this group only. This will continue to happen until the worlds merge. "OK Tsuki." "Before you leave Drew I want to give you something." Mike said. He held out a case and opened it. It contained a wooden cross and a pocket watch. "Rev. Dave said that the wood came from Nazareth and asked me to give it to you as a confirmation present. The pocket watch is something thought you would like it will keep time regardless of where you are thanks to Tsuki."

Drew started to cry a bit "I will miss you Dad, I love you." Drew hugged his Dad while Gabby and Tori hugged their parents goodbye.

"Ok girls ready to do this"

Yeah/Let's go

"Alright, the gate is open may the fates smile on you."

"Ok, time to ride"

And with that the three teenagers from Earth started on the journey of a lifetime

**End Chapter**

**Ok I promised the Pokémon world this chapter but think of it as a transition chapter they now have armors similar to the Kamen Riders. Drew is the only one with an original belt.**

**Please if you read this fic please review I am not the best writer so every positive criticism helps.\**

**Also here are the explanations of each power shown here. Every chapter I introduce a new one I will put an explanation**

**Leo: The lion and the astrological sign of those born between July 23rd and August 22nd. One of twelve zodiac constellations it was first described by the Greeks when the tilt of the Earth's axis was different from what it is now. It is a decent size constellation but it represents strength as they get their energy from the sun. Drew uses this as his base transformation and has access to fire and his blade. His powers revolve around the Western Zodiac**

**Orion: The Hunter. One of the most recognizable constellations Orion is a prominent constellation in the northern sky. Easily found by locating his belt where three stars are lined up next to each other. It is also used to find other big name formations. Gabby uses this as her base form and has access to hunting gear like her bow and arrows. Her powers will come from twelve human and mythological constellations.**

**Sirius: The dog star. Unlike the first two Sirius is not a constellation. Rather outside the moon and the planets it is the brightest star in the sky. The term dog days of summer comes from the fact it shows up in July and August. The Ancient Egyptians used this star to calculate the Nile floods and formed the first calendar. Tori uses this card to access her base form and has access to her staff and spellbook. Her powers will come from twelve animal constellations**

**I figure I could teach people some stuff while writing. I am history major but astronomy and earth science are number two and three in my book. So I will be putting some stuff in here to possibly teach the readers if they didn't know**

**Preview:**

**A journey begins, a kingdom under siege, an enemy reveals itself, a power awakens**

**Next chapter: Mirage of the Darkness**

**OSPREY….SWOOOOOSH**

**5/2/13: Changed Rider name to Zodiac because his powers reflected the western Zodiac. His element of fire comes from his birth sign Leo which is normally associated with the sun and fire**

**5/30/2013: Put in powers and explanations of each of the cards used.**

**8/2/13: Fixed stuff**


	5. Mirage of Darkness

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Ok now we will start the Pokémon part of the journey. I picked the Mirage Kingdom because besides a couple of battle frontier episodes this was the only time Misty showed up and she is needed for the plot. This way they can train in Hoenn Kanto and Sinnoh.**

**I own nothing save my OC'S**

Normal: Dialogue

_Italics: Thoughts _

**Bold: Yelling **

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_**

CAPITALS: Attacks

**I own nothing save my OCS and the powers. All characters belong to their respective owners**

**OSPREY….SWOOOSH**

**Also can I get reviews please I know I stink at writing but constructive criticism helps a lot**

Mirage Kingdom Jail

Ash's day had gone from good to horrible. The good part was that he met up with his longtime friend Misty who was visiting from Cerulean City. Now he may be dense when it comes to certain matters but he was happy to see his best friend and deep down he felt something he couldn't describe. Then Team Rocket showed up and ended up capturing Misty and her Togepi taking them to where they were now. There they met the princess of the Kingdom Sara who explained that in order to take the throne she needed a Togepi.

Then the situation went haywire as Colonel Hansen a member of the guards used his Shedinja to try to take Misty's Togepi and to claim the throne. When his plan failed he used some sort of power to merge with the Shedinja and beat them. Now he, Brock, Max, May Misty and Princess Sara were stuck in the jail. They were being held to keep them from disrupting the ceremony for the new king. They had several guards that seemed to be releasing the same energy as Colonel Hansen. To top it off they had taken all of their Pokémon.

"What are we going to do Ash?" asked May

"I don't know May I just hope our Pokémon are ok" said Ash.

"Togepi…sniff…sniff what are they doing to my poor Togepi" cried Misty.

Ash went over to consul the crying redhead "we will get them back somehow." Misty blushed slightly from the contact.

Just then the door opened up and three guards walked in. The first one a male knelt down next to Ash. "Play along if you want to get out of here" whispered the guard (Drew). Ash's eyes widened slightly but nodded. The guard picked them up. "O.K you are coming with me to see your Pokémon one last time. "I hope the gods have mercy on you

The other two Ash observed were girls as they picked up their friends. Their helmets kept them from seeing their faces. His friends were looking scared and May was panicking but Brock seemed to be putting on a front.

The guards took them away from the jail and escorted them to another room. The guards at this door stopped them.

"Halt! This is a restricted area. What are you doing with the prisoners?

"I have orders to let them see their Pokémon one last time before we experimented on them to turn them into loyal soldiers." Said Drew causing panic in Ash's friends but Ash heard contempt on experimenting

"I have no such orders to let them down here yet show me your id.

"My Id" said Drew patting down his pants "My id…IS RIGHT HERE! Punching the guard knocking him out. The other guard tried to retaliate but the guards with them double teamed and knocked them out. Drew took off his helmet and grabbed the keys from the guards. "Not much time for introductions" said Drew unlocking the cuffs "just call me Drew, brunette is Tori and blonde is Gabby. Grab your Pokémon and let's go we need to prevent that Colonel bastard from taking the throne. He's going to use the power he gets to launch an attack on the rest of Hoenn.

The group grabbed their Pokémon who were happy to see them especially Pikachu. They left the lab and proceeded to go through the castle quietly.

"Who are you? Asked Brock after several minutes of avoiding the guards.

"We were a couple of traveling trainers when we saw you guys get kidnapped and hopped on. That's all you need to know right now" said Gabby which was partially the truth they saw Togepi get kidnapped they just knocked out the guards. Drew held up and looked around the corner to see three guards guarding a door that led out into the courtyard. "Three guards Gabby do you have your Kirlia. "Yeah want me to knock them out? "Yeah, hurry." Gabby opened one her pokeballs and out came a Pokémon that had red horns on a green head and looked like a dancer.

"Kirlia use Hypnosis on the guards"

Kiiiirrrlaaaaa went the Kirlia as the emanation pokémon sent out hypnosis waves and put the guards to sleep.

"Help me move the guards" yelled out Drew as Brock and Ash helped them move out of the way.

They went into the courtyard where the ceremony was taking place to crown Colonel Hansen the King.

Princess Sara saw it and couldn't keep it quiet. "STOOOOPPPPP! The whole crowd turned towards the group.

"So much for stealth" murmured Tori which Gabby nodded.

"I am Princess Sara and even though I do not have a Togepi I cannot allow Hansen to take the throne.

"Do not listen to her" yelled out Hansen" she is an imposter princess." While this was being said Misty's Togepi started waving her arms for a Metronome attack. When she stopped the Togepi disappeared and reappeared in Sara's arms.

"WHAT!? Goddamm it and here I thought I could kill the princess before I took the throne." He didn't realize he was speaking into the microphone which got the crowd upset. "No matter I will crush everyone with my power that got from that guy."

"My soldiers to me" said Hansen as he transformed into a Shedinja hybrid. His soldiers released their Pokémon which consisted of Houndooms and Golbats which made the crowd disperse.

"Looks like a battle is brewing, guys release your pokémon we are taking the country back. Princess please stand back. Said Drew. "Let's ride Marshstomp"

"Time to fight Combusken

"Let's help out Grovyle"

"Let's go Pikachu."

"Torchic take the stage

"Go Foretress

Misty calls Staryu

Ash saw the new pokémon and pulled out his Pokedex

**Marshstomp the Mud Fish Pokémon. Marshstomp is the evolved form of Mudkip. It is able to move and swim more quickly through mud than through water.**

**Combusken, the Young Fowl Pokémon. Combusken is the evolved form of Torchic. Its quick and powerful legs are capable of dishing out ten kicks in one second.**

**Grovyle, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Grovyle is the evolved form of Treecko and live deep within forests. Known as tree climbers, they jump easily from one tree to the next.**

"So even now you defy me Princess Sara very well men ATTACK!

Ash and co. started battling with their Pokémon. Meanwhile Drew, Tori and Gabby went to take on Colonel Hansen and three of his minions who stayed behind.

His minions released their Pokémon while Drew's group quickly took them on. After a couple minutes

"So you decided to take me on you puny humans what makes you so different. No matter SHADOW BALL" Colonel Hansen yelled and fired the black ball at them. The trio niftily dodged and brought out their weapons. Hansen took the time to summon more shadow soldiers

"You're not the only one with move bastard. Fire Slash" Drew yelled and sent a fire wave at him

Crystal Ice/Thunder arrows yelled the girls and tried to hit him. He dodged them as well but some of his lackeys weren't so lucky and were disintegrated. He was very fast in this form. The heroes took their weapons and started to take on the shadow soldiers.

Meanwhile the battle with the soldiers were going well for the heroes as most of their battlers were gone and loyal soldiers to royal family were rounding them up.

"That was tough are you guys O.K" Ash asked his friends and Pokémon

"I'm fine" said his friends

"Pikachu/Torchic/Forretress/Staryu

"Good let's see what the others are doing"

"No my minions how could you defeat them!" yelled Colonel Hansen

"It's over Colonel please stand down" said Sara

"No I've come to far my puny human body won't take over this place maybe my full form will. Rawaaggghhhh!

Colonel Hansen was covered in shadows and when it cleared up Hansen had transformed into a deformed Shedinja with legs his eyes were bugged out.

"AHHHHH!" yelled Misty whose insect phobia was well known.

"Yes tremble in my power" said the transformed Colonel SOLARBEAM and fired the beam at the group.

The blast sent Ash's group flying landing far away from the creature and into

"With this power I am unstoppable MUWAHAHAHA!

Drew, Tori and Gabby recovered and looked at each other and nodded through off their pilfered armor revealing their traveling clothes (For Drew its Ethan's clothes with blue shorts, for Gabby its Lyra's clothes from Johto and for Tori its Hilda's only with the pants down to the Knees)

"Hey Colonel Bastard!"

The monster turned around and looked at the trio standing

:"You know what they say about power it corrupts absolutely as in we are going to absolutely kick your butt. Drew turned to Ash "What your about to see we will explain later O.K? Ash and co. just dumbly nodded.

Drew turned back and took out his phone and the fire ruby while girls took out their belts and put them on. The ruby turned into a phone which had 12 images on it. Drew then showed a belt with a slot for a phone on his waist

"Yeah and who are you do something about yelled the colonel.

Drew just smirked and press a button that looks like a lion while the girls took out their respective items

**STANDBY LEO**

**Tori put in her card: HUSKEY **

**While Gabby put in her drive: ORION**

**(A/N I changed hunter to Orion and put the ruby in the phone)**

"We are just a couple of kids with a mission." Drew said as he gathered energy

Drew gathered energy in his left hand while holding his phone in his right crossed in front of him. Tori put her left hand on the right side of the buckled while raising her left hand up to her shoulder. Gabby inserted the drive into the belt and stood with her left shoulder facing Hansen and her arms in a position like she was holding a bow.

"Tell your buddies we are coming for them. HENSHIN and swiped the energy across the phone and when he moved it to the belt he formed his hand into a gun. Tori slotted her card while putting her arm to the side. Her left arm closed it and placed on her side. Gabby swung her right arm swung down and flipped it to its on position.

**Drew: STANDBY COMPLETE**

**Tori: KAMEN RIDE SIRIUS HUSKY MODE  
Gabby: ORION**

Where three teens stood three armored soldiers. Kamen Rider Zodiac was in Leo form which a lion's mane and claws was more gold than red. Kamen Rider Sirius (changed it from Husky) was blue and white with blue eyes like a real world husky with her staff on her back. Kamen Rider Orion looked like a female huntress with yellow and black markings and a bow and quiver on her back with dagger on her waist.

"So you think a costume change will make a difference no matter my shadow minions will take care of you." As more soldiers showed up

"Tori Gabby can you handle the minions this guy is ticking me off.

"Right" confirmed the girls and took out their weapons and the battle resumed.

Tori took on her share soldiers with grace. He dodge on and struck back with Aquarius her staff. She pulled out her spellbook and called out a spell

WATER BOMBS

She called out and sent out several big water balls at the soldiers disintegrating them. She turned quickly around blocked with the staff and counter-attacked.

Gabby was striking with bow and dagger. Two soldiers struck at her she guarded with her arms and swung and struck them the chest.

ORION'S LIGHT she called out launched three energy arrows from her bow Sagittarius that hit three soldiers than split off and hit their buddies behind them.

Gabby smiled and through her dagger at another one that tried to make its way to Ash's group and then ran up to it and kicked two more destroying them.

Speaking of Ash's group they stood there amazed at the fighting.

"Wow they are just like those Sentai cartoons on T.V said Max

"The white armor is so pretty like a snow angel said May with sparkling eyes.

"That hunter girl pretty I am in Lo—ouch/That's not how you talk about our heroes lover boy" Misty said interrupting Brock but she was just as amazed at their saviors while admiring the water spells.

Ash stood there perplexed as if these fighters looked familiar '_they look familiar somehow they look like some of the people in my dreams that I have been having lately' _Pikachu saw his trainer thinking

"Pikapi?" Ash looks over at his longtime companion "Sorry Pikachu I was just thinking about something that's been bothering me. I'll be fine.

Pi...Pikapi

Meanwhile Drew was battling Hansen in a battle of blades. Hansen was using his claws while Drew was using Leonid in its full length form of three feet.

Hansen struck with fast with his claws which Drew was able to block but was pushed back.

"See I can't be beaten Shedinja with its ability means I am immortal SOLARBEAM FRENZY

He launched two Solarbeams at Drew which he was able to dodge the attack leaving a crater.

THUNDERCANNON Drew yelled firing at Hansen but it was absorbed.

"See your attacks can't touch me—

"Oh will you shut up it's the same thing with you villains. You blurt out your plan you claim your unstoppable you know what I say to that as he powered up a fireball in his hands

EMBER STREAM

Drew launched a fiery shower at Hansen but unlike the electric attack, this time it got through to Hansen

**WHAT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE**

"Something about Shedinja's ability." Drew started as he powered up another attack

BLAZING SLASH

He sent another attack at Hansen doing more damage to him.

"Wonder Guard is a great ability but it has one flaw." Drew said as he pressed another button on his phone

**STANDBY FINISH: LEO**

Drew powered up his sword which caught fire and standing behind him was an image of a lion whose main was on fire. Hansen beaten up still looked defiant as Drew walked towards him.

"Wonder Guard guards against all types that does not do super-effective damage. With Shedinja' type combination I can think of five types that can do the deed. Unfortunately, for you I specialize in one of them.

"**NO you can't do this.**

"Hansen you gave up your humanity when you made that deal to try to take over this country. So I won't feel bad doing this."

**NOOOOOOOO!**  
LEO BREAKER

Drew vanished and appeared behind Hansen. Drew started to sheath his sword uttering one last phrase "Checkmate loser" fully sheathing the sword. The monster that was Hansen was sliced three times and destroyed in a blaze of fire.

Drew walked towards the group deactivating his belt.

"You girls alright." Drew asked Tori and Gabby.

"I'm fine Drew" Tori said removing the card from her belt

"I'm good" Gabby said removing the driver and powering down.

Drew smiled and turned towards Ash's group.

"You guys O.K" Ash and Co. just nodded. He turned to Princess Sara and bowed to her.

"Your highness your country is back under the royal control.

Sara nodded "Thank you. You all must be tired after the ordeal please stay for the night we will have a feast prepared for all of you.

"I thank you your highness for your generosity."

Sara nodded and left with her parents.

Drew turned to the group "I know you want answers but there are too many ears around. When we get on the road, yes we are coming with you, we will explain O.K.

The group nodded and Drew and the girls left to go rest.

"Wow that was so cool the attacks the spells and the armor" Max claimed

"I wonder if they will give me tips on their looks and battling" May said

"I wonder if the girls will give me their numbers—OUCH!

CAN IT LOVER BOY

"Hehehe" laughed Ash.

So the group left for rooms being prepared for them

Hours later they were in a dining room eating their fill of the feast prepared for them. After a couple of hours they went to bed tired from the day's events. (I'm tired at this point)

The next day Misty stood at airfield ready to leave among tears from their group especially Ash.

"I'm sorry I can't come the gym will be a wreck without me. Said Misty.

"I wish there was some way to keep you here Mist I miss you on our adventures." Said Ash blushing as he said so.

"Excuse me is there someone named Misty in your group." Said a messenger from the castle.

"That's me" said Misty looking confused. "I have a messenger from someone named Lily; it said they hired someone to take on the gym for you. Said something about trying to snag your boyfriend their words not mine."

"Those sisters of mine I don't have a boyfriend _yet_" Misty said in angry embarrassment.

"That's great Mist now you come with us." Ash said.

Misty went from angry to happy in an instant and hugged Ash which caused Ash to blush.

"Great now I am going to hear these arguments again. I seriously hope they express their feeling soon said Brock.

"What do you mean Brock?" asked May "You'll see" Brock chuckled

Meanwhile with Drew his thoughts were of '_This has Tsuki written all over it_' Tori and Gabby came up to Drew "So where the Gem guardians Drew said Tori" snapping Drew out of his thoughts. "Yeah I thought Tsuki would transport us near them." "Patience girls, if my gut is right we might be closer to them than we thought possible." Drew said looking at Ash's group specifically the hugging couple. "I think it just needs the right motivation to be revealed." Drew said as they walked towards the group

They said good-bye to the royal family and set off towards Fallarbor Town for May's next contest.

Unknown to either group they were being observed from afar

"So even here the stench of those guardians reeks. No matter, I feel that they aren't ready for more powerful foes. These fools will do anything to get ahead in this world. I hope my tests don't destroy them I hope those guardians that come from here will put up a challenge." Said the cloaked figure as he vanished without trace.

**END CHAPTER**

**Ok so that's Ch. 5**

**I am only going to do the important chapters i.e. contests and gym battles plus a few that include capturing Pokémon and a couple others I deem important.**

**With Misty and my OCS in there some of them will have different outcomes.**

**Preview: With Misty and new friends aboard the gang heads to Fallarbor town for May's contest. But evil schemes from the shadows and when the gang is in trouble from a possessed trainer only Ash's lineage can save them**

**Next chapter: Falling into a new power**

**Please review I see a number of views and visitors but no reviews. Constructive criticism will help especially since it's been years since the Advance generation episodes**

**OSPREY….SWOOOOSH**

**Edited 7/2/2013 put the transformation stances. **


	6. Of Contests and Destiny

Paste your document here...

**Chapter 6: Of Contests and Destiny**

**O.K I'm back this might be the last one for a little while because of school.**

**Now then with new and old friends what will Ash and Co. do when faced with a threat to other people. Will a new rider help them?**

**I own nothing save my OC'S **

Normal: Dialogue and Pokémon attacks

_Italics: Thoughts _

**Bold: Yelling and Belt voices**

_**Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:**_

CAPITALS: spells and other attacks

**I own nothing save my OCS and the powers. All characters belong to their respective. Thanks Bulbapedia for everything Pokémon related this is from episode AG051 I am going to this one and couple after it than jump to Lavaridge and then a couple more then Petalburg. Afterwords I am going to skip around to the other gyms and contest. Please review I need the help also should I put in opening songs it would be from today not back then unless it's a Pokémon opener.**

Ash was in a room at the Fallarbor Town Pokémon Center pondering what had been told to them hours ago.

_Flashback several hours_

"O.K we have given you enough time and now we want answers." Said Brock. They had finished dinner and were lounging in one of the rooms in clothes dressed for bed.

"I promised that I guess with the excitement in getting that Skitty and coming to the town was a bit much. However it is a long story so get comfortable" Drew said as he stood up to make sure the door is locked.

He turned to walk towards the window to view the starry sky. "I know you are from different regions so tell me what your stories of how they were formed are.

The siblings looked at each other. "Well" Max started "according to the schools Hoenn was created after Groudon and Kyogre were formed. Groudon raised the landmasses and Kyogre filled the seas that would later become Hoenn. The meeting of these two created a great battle for supremacy until it was quelled by Rayquaza, then when the continents were formed a huge monster was able to move Hoenn to where it is today and that the keys for to finding it are located somewhere in Hoenn.

Drew nodded and turned towards the Kanto natives. "From what I have read" Brock started "from the region of Sinnoh it is said that In a void of nothingness, a single Egg came into being, which then hatched into Arceus, the first Pokémon to be in existence. Arceus created Dialga, Palkia, and possibly Giratina, and Arceus then gave Dialga and Palkia the abilities to control time and space, respectively. Giratina was banished to another dimension for its violent behavior. Then, during the very early formation of the world, Arceus created Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit to create willpower, knowledge, and emotion respectively, things that are in all modern humans and Pokémon. They dove to the bottom of present-day Lake Valor, Lake Acuity, and Lake Verity, an act which earned them the name "the lake trio". At that point, Arceus created the Sinnoh region and Mt. Coronet divided the region into two sections. During this violent procedure, Stark Mountain was created and Heatran was formed in lava. Arceus finally created the Adamant, Lustrous and Griseous Orbs before falling into a never-ending sleep at the Hall of Origin.

Drew nodded again and decided to drop the bombshell. "Those are good stories but what if I were to tell you that they are mostly wrong." Shocking the group. "You see this world has existed long before those legends existed in a different form. What I mean is this world was once a part of a much bigger world." Drew started to explain the story Tsuki told him including the guardians and royalty. (Read the Prologue)

"What that's impossible it would have certainly been mentioned somewhere in the record? Brock questioned.

"The reason" Tori picked up on the story "is that it happened so long ago that any records would have been lost to time. Long enough for each world to develop their own history.

"Ok that's great but what is with the armors? Misty said impatiently.

"They are called Kamen Riders" Gabby explained "they are the armors of the guardians and their guard." Holding up her driver "A multitude of abilities infused into belts and only releasing for their right owners.

"We are not of this world" Drew picked making them turn towards him "We are from a world where technology outpaces nature and have hundreds of countries. There is no Pokémon but I have seen similar creatures that the Pokémon could resemble. Also in our world you're a popular T.V show based on a game developed about eight of our years ago." Stunning the group into silence

"Why…why are you here then? May asked.

"The only way we know where the guardians are is a vague description of what world they are on. We were teleported to a point where the Prince and Princess of this world would be together at the same time. However that may not be the case in the other worlds we go to." Gabby said

"You think that they are among us? Max asked this time.

"We think so" Tori said.

Ash had been silent to this point asked the last question "What are going to do to us."

Drew looked over at his girls and nodded. "We will stay with you guys. We will train not only your Pokémon but also your bodies. Just because we have the only way to beat those things right now doesn't mean you can't defend yourselves. We will start after the contest here in town so you can stay focused. Now then I know you are tired so let's get some sleep we will talk more in the morning." With that Drew and his girls took their leave to their room.

_Flashback end_

Now Ash was sitting in his bunk staring at the bed above him and Pikachu. The girls had the bunk across from them and Max was on top of the bunk he had. Brock was sleeping on the floor.

"Pikapi" Pikachu asked worried to his long-time trainer.

"Sorry Pikachu just thinking about what they said. Could there be more than our world? Could we be able to fight against those dark soldiers?

"Pika…CHU! Said the yellow rodent.

"You think so buddy. Thanks for the vote of confidence.

"Pika. Pi?" Pikachu noticed something in his bag. "What are you looking at buddy?" Pikachu pulled out a necklace with a yellow topaz shaped like a thunderbolt.

"Oh that trinket Mom gave it to me for this journey said something about needing it soon. Its pretty don't you think.

"Pikaaa"

"I was hoping to give it to Misty but I don't think she would appreciate it." Ash said as he put it on and taking a look at it. A flash of light caught his eye.

"What the…huh…Pikachu I feel dizzy." Ash said as he fell back onto the bed. Pikachu tried waking him but he felt sleepy too and fell asleep.

Around the same time

Drew was sitting in bed looking bored. The girls were talking about nonessential thinhs

"Was it a smart thing to tell them now considering one is about to compete in a competition in tomorrow." Gabby said

"Sooner is better than latter, now we will train them to fight in case we can't."

"What about the other worlds and their powers." Tori asked as she and Gabby turned towards the bed

"If they have training it will be less work for us. As for the rest of them we will find them. I have a feeling before too long we will not just be taking on dark soldiers

"You mean" Tori asked shocked

"Yes I have a feeling we will be fighting in a real war and taking real lives. This is why I want to train them outside of their armors whether they get them or not I seriously hope especially for Max that they don't have to take a life for too long. We will help them. We haven't done it either but it will be a shocker for everyone.

The girls looked disturbed. "I will protect you, if it comes to that. But some things can't be stopped."The girls slightly blushed and then Drew's gem started to glow

"Looks like we were right about the prince and princess being here. One of them just found their gem. Time to go meet them. See you in dreamland as Drew fell unconscious."

Unknown time Unknown location (Play Hyrule castle from Zelda Wind Waker)

Ash woke up to an unknown room. When he looked he saw that he was in a castle however it was devoid of color and the hall looked ruined Ash looked around and noticed paintings on the wall. He saw a big painting that had ten figures five female and five male. Without color he couldn't make out all of the images. However, he noticed one of the figures towards the left side of the painting looked familiar. The figure was male and was wearing long cloak with boots and dressed like someone from medieval time. He was holding a staff with a gem crystal on top and on his side looked like a blade. When he saw the face he gasped as it looked like him only more mature looking. He looked and found another picture of his look alike. This time he was sitting down in the same outfit from the big picture. There were six figures standing near them four female and two male. He realized that the two males looked like Max and Brock save the Brock figure looked like a knight and the Max figure looked like a mage. The four female figures were standing next to him. He looked and saw that two of them looked like Misty and May. Misty's figure looked like it had long flowing hair while May's figure looked like similar to her real hair. Both looked dressed for combat with Misty wielding a Trident looking spear and wearing a cape and looking like a water mage and May wielding Dao sword looking like a Chinese swordsman

"It's scary isn't." Ash turned around and saw a woman walked up to him. She was the only one with color "These pictures look so much like your friends. These were the last princes and princess before the kingdom fell.

"Who are you and what is this place?

"My name is Tsukihime but you can call be Tsuki. For your other question normally when we find someone of any guard we would meet them in their dreams. But since you found your gem" Tsuki pointed at Ash's necklace "you were taken here."

"So what is this place?"

"This is the Palace its real name is lost to history. This is the main place where the guardians operated from and from where they could protect their people. The kingdom was too large for one palace so they used multiple places.

"What happened.

"Greed, Lust, Power. They all had immense wealth and knowledge but used it for the betterment of their realms. Some of their allies betrayed them. People wanted what they couldn't have and deserve. They were also betrayed by several of the soldiers they led. They would rather let chaos rule than let order lead. Come I want to show you something.

Tsuki took Ash to an innate door which were decorated with decorative images. "Show your gem to the door to pass through.

Ash did so and the door opened to let them inside. Tsuki led him through the hallway to a huge room. This place had a little color but it wasn't much only centered on the area where Drew was standing. Tsuki moved to the back of the room.

"Ten elements, ten gems ten people. Show your gem to receive your belt if you want to continue.

(Legend of Zelda pulling the sword or whatever that music is then keep playing the Hyrule Castle)

"I haven't backed down from a challenge I am not going to do it now." Ash said stepping into the center and raising the gem. The kanji for Thunder glowed behind his left shoulder. A belt buckled reveled itself along with a set of cards. It landed in Ash's hands.

"Now what?

"When the time comes Ash you will know. Tsuki as she faded away and the dream ended.

Back in the Pokémon Center

Ash woke up in a daze. He moved his arms to get feeling and hit a solid object. He moved the covers and saw the same belt buckle as from the dream along with a deck of cards.

_It wasn't a dream_ Ash thought.

"Ash are you up came from the door" it was Misty. "Come on we are going to be late for May's contest.

"Coming" Ash said he hid the belt in his bag and left his room. "Come on Pikachu

"Pika Pikapi"

Fallarbor contest hall locker room

May was nervous this was her first real contest and couldn't shake the jitters.

"Torchic, Beautifly, Skitty I hope we do well."

"May…MAY" a voice called snapping her out of her thoughts. She turned and saw it was Ash and Drew.

"You O.K" asked a concerned Ash.

"Yeah I am I just have a lot on my mind."

"Contest Jitters?" Drew Asked. May nodded. "Just relax May if you get nervous just find us in the crowd we are going to be on the front row.

"Thanks Drew"

"May you can do this we believe in ya" Ash told her "Pika pika" said his yellow companion.

May blushed slightly and nodded. With that the two boys left.

Unknown to either of them someone was watching them with an eerie purple glow.

"So she thinks they can win this contest no problem I will just steal their Pokémon with my new friend" said a feminine voice with a purple snake like creature walking behind them.

In the stands

"How is she": Brock asked as Drew and Ash walked backed to their seats

"She's fine just needed morale boost." Drew said as he sat between Tori and Gabby. Gabby had a camera out to watch the contest and to allow May to see what she could improve on.

"Let's cheer her on alright."

On the stage

"Welcome to the Fallarbor Pokémon Contest. I am your host Vivian Meridian and we are ready to see some amazing appeals. Judging today's contest is the head of the Pokémon contest association (correct me if this is wrong) Mr. Contesta

"This show will be spectacular"

The President of the Pokémon Fan Club Mr. Suziko

"Remarkable" (Really annoying)

And our last one is the Fallarbor Town Nurse Joy

"It is a pleasure to be judging this contest.

"Now then let's get this show on the road

With that the contest got under way. Many tried to make a good impression. Drew, a rival Coordinator managed to get a 29.6 which was a very good score. Grace a fellow competitor who blushed at their compliments got a 29.5 with her Medicham. Jessica an unknown competitor was able to wow the judges with a rainbow making Dustox scoring a 29.7. May with her Beautifly was able to squeak in with a 25.9 which made the group cheer in relief.

Now they were in the knockout stage with Jessica (Jessie in disguise) squaring off against May.

"Alright Five minutes on the clock and…BEGIN

"Go Dustox

"Beautifly take the stage"

Dustox/Beautifly

"Dustox use Tackle with a rainbow

"Dustox

"Beautifly dodge it and use String Shot."

"Dustox use Whirlwind and blow it away." Dustox did so and made May lose points

"Follow up with Poison Sting" "Beautifly knock it back with Gust" Beautifly was able to knock back the Poison Sting and costing them points. It also had the unknown effect of damaging something on the back of Dustox which had been helping them.

"Grrr… Dustox tackle that bug" "Beautifly knock it back with Silver Wind." Beautifly sent out a powerful gust of wind at Dustox. It cost her more points and further damaged the machine. In the back Meowth tried to operate the machine.

"Uh oh this ain't good. Better set up the back-up plan ready." Meowth said as he went to get Plan B started.

"Dustox use Psybeam Maximum Power with a rainbow." "Beautifly use Gust and send it flying." Beautifly was able to push Dustox away and draining all off of Jessica's points.

"And that's that with all of Dustox's points May and Beautifly." Vivian noticed something. "What a second what is this something fell of Dustox. It looks like a machine.

"That looks like outside assistance Jessica should be and is disqualified from the competition.

"Darn looks like it plan B" said Jessie as she threw down a smoke bomb. When it cleared Jessie was in her uniform and she had company in the form of several dark soldiers and a purple snake-like monster.

"Seveperious help destroy this place. "

"Yes mam

The crowd started to panic and tried to run.

"Guys we need a plan." Brock yelled out.

"Right Misty, Ash on me Brock, Max, crowd control Tori and Gabby try to keep the soldiers from hurting the civilians." Drew yelled out as he pulled out his driver phone and started his change sequence

**LEO STANDBY**

HENSHIN

**COMPLETE**

Drew was now in his Leo armor.

Tori and Gabby also changed and went to take on the soldiers.

Misty and Ash went with Drew to take on Team Rocket. They also wanted to protect May who was now caught between the crowds and the monster.

EAT THIS POISIN STING yelled out the monster and fired multiple shots at the crowd. Husky and Orion managed to shield the crowd with their weapons

"Don't worry about the crowd kill that twerpette" Jessie yelled out and pointed towards May. Seveperious nodded and turned towards May. Upon hearing the world kill Drew knew he had to step up. He took out Leonid and went to attack the snake creature.

"Ash get the girls out of here I am going to hold him off.

"O.K come on girls."

"Wait where's Togepi?" Asked a frantic Misty.

Togepi in the confusion had wondered off and was near the two battlers.

"TOGEPI!" yelled out Misty and went to retrieve Togepi.

"Misty no come back" yelled out Ash and went to try to stop her.

At the same time Drew was knocked aside and the monster turned towards Misty who was now hugging Togepi to her chest.

"SAY GOODBYE. POISON STING." The monster fired the stingers at Misty.

Time slowed down as Max, Brock, Gabby, Tori and Drew watched on in horror as it was fired at Misty who could only freeze in horror. Ash saw this and wished he could do something.

_"Gotta save Misty…come on feet move_' the belt he received started to glow _Move_ the glow started to become more prominent. MOVE! At the third move Ash and moved his body in front of Misty and protected her.

"ASH NO!" The stingers hit Ash and through up a dust cloud, surrounding Ash and Misty when it cleared the remaining crowd looked on stunned

Misty who had covered her eyes to not see Ash being killed opened them to see what happened to Ash. What she saw shocked her. Ash was not only unscathed but now surrounded by cards.

"You O.K Mist." Ash said.

"You…You big dumby I thought you were dead." Misty said with her eyes tearing up.

"It will take a lot more to kill me. You should know that by now." Ash said with a wink causing Misty to blush.

Ash stood up and the cards that surrounded him went in the deck case that was now attached to a belt with a pokeball logo on. Save one which went into his hand.

"Well what do you know Ash awoke his powers." Observed Drew as he knelt nearby.

"Those fancy cards won't save you Seveperious finished them.

"Yes mam POISION STING.

Ash stood in front of Misty as held the card in front of him. A card scanner appeared on his left side of the belt (Think Kamen Rider Chalice). Ash lifted the card up and slid it through the scanner HENSHIN

**EVOLVE**

This action caused the pokeball symbol to flip over and show a lightning bolt and sent out a blue rectangular shield which deflected the bolts and knocked back the monster. Ash ran at it causing a brief flash and when it died down it revealed an armored figure. It had a blue chest plate with yellow lightning bolts on. The boots were black with lightning bolt and the helmets were gold with blue eyes.

"For the sake of my friends I fight for justice Kamen Rider Aura" Ash said as he took a stance facing towards the monster.

Grrr… it doesn't matter what you call yourself you are still a twerp destroy them."

"Yes mam POSION STING" and fired again.

Ash took out a card from his deck which depicted his Torkal in his shell and scanned.

**IRON SHELL**

Ash stood his ground and thanks to the Iron Defense took little damage.

Drew took the opportunity to run over to Misty and managed to get her moving again.

"You alright Ash.

"Never better Drew" Ash said as he took out another card (They are going to depict Pokémon he's caught and their various attacks) this one was of his Cyndaquil

**Flame Wheel**

FLAME WHEEL Ash called out and went towards the enemy like the move Flame Wheel

Drew followed up with another attack

PYRO BALL Drew followed in a similar fashion and hurt the monster.

The Monster was reeling and they knew it. Drew and Ash looked at each other and nodded. Drew picked up his phone and pressed the Leo button

**STANBY FINISH: LEO**

While Ash took out two cards depicting his Grovyle wielding its Leaf blade (if it wasn't evolved at this point pretend it is now) and his Pikachu unleashing his Thunderbolt.

He scanned Pikachu's card first

**Thunder**

Then Grovyle

**Blade**

Then he took out the blade he had which as a 30-inch katana and began charging

**Energy requirement complete**

They began charging their attacks. The blazing lion showed up behind Drew while an Image of Raikou appeared behind Ash

"No wait don't" yelled the monster

"You threatened to kill my friend _and secretly my love_ and now you expect mercy I don't think so." Ash yelled out as his blade became fully covered in lightning.

"Ready Ash" asked Drew. Ash just nodded and they started to charge at the creature.

THUNDER BLADE

LEO BREAKER

The two attacked converged and to observers it looked like a Lion and Raikou struck the creature with their claws. Drew and Ash turned around and started to sheath their blades Drew in front of his body and Ash like a Samurai.

"Checkmate" Ash said as he fully sheathed their blades. Seveperious collapsed and exploded.

They walked towards the group and powered down. The fans who stuck around started to cheer them on as they left.

"You all O.K" Ash asked as they entered their rooms. Brock and Max nodded but Misty looked looked like she was going to cry.

"Ash…YOU BIG DUMBY" Misty started. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED _and I wouldn't be able to tell you my feelings_

"I'm Sorry you could have been killed. I was doing what I thought was the best thing."

At this Misty broke down and cried. When Ash tried to reach out for her she ran out from the room.

"Give her some time Ash you and her have been through a lot." Drew said as the rest of the gang left the room. This left Ash to think about what Misty did.

Several hours later Ash came to dinner. But to the surprise of Brock he wasn't hungry.

"Ash are you ok?" Brock asked

"Yeah just thinking about stuff"Ash said.

"Such as?"

"What my relationship is with Misty.

"What about it?" Max asked

"I don't know but during the attack all I could think was saving Misty. When I got over to her I surely thought I was going to die." Ash explained. "Then my necklace started to glow. Next thing I knew I was in that armor. All I thought about was protecting Misty." At this May looked down a bit which Drew noticed but continued paying attention. "When you got her of the way Drew it was a relief and I just wanted to end that thing before she was hurt.

Drew leaned back and thought about what he said. "I maybe only thirteen Ash but I think deep down you feel something stronger for Misty." Ash's eyes widened a bit as Drew continued "You would fight for any of your friends but when Misty and to an extent May was threatened you reacted and now you have a power that with training you will be a warrior capable of defeating anything that comes at you or your special people.

Ash looked down as Brock picked up what Drew had said "Might I suggest talking to Misty before bed tonight. You have known her as long as you have known me I know how both of you work.

"I will Thanks guys." "No problem Ash" Drew said as they got up. As the group left Drew held May back. "I've seen your feelings for Ash May." May looked shocked" Honestly speaking I have no authority to tell you to go after him but might I suggest telling him soon. It will only hurt everyone in the end."

May just nodded slightly "Thatta a girl. Have a good noght.

May left the common room.

"Do you think it will turn out alright." Gabby said as she and Tori walked up to him

"Fortune favors the bold Gabby."

"What does that mean."

"It means I think we might have a budding couple soon."

Tori looked at May and she said "But which couple or will it be both."

"I don't know I hope I never have to deal with this deilema." Drew said folding his arms

The girls looked at each other and just laughed.

"What?"

"Oh nothing Drew" "Yeah well we are going to bed Good Night."

"Girls? What's so funny? Girls?!"Drew called out as the door closed

"I will never fully understand girls." Drew said as he went into the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed.

In the room Misty was in since she fled from Ash

Misty was in the room she shared with her friends. She had fallen asleepo from crying and had just woken up from crying. Her little Togepi was walking to her noticing her feelings.

"Toge?"

"Oh Togepi hi sweetie I am sorry. Its just that your daddy can be so dense. He always gets into trouble he scares the living daylights out of me and he is so reckless."

Here Misty started crying again. "And you know the worst part. I can't help but love him for all of his densness there I said it I fell in love with that bike-destroying reckless handsome future Pokemon master." Misty broke down crying. She continued crying until she felt a pair of arms around her. She turned around and saw Ash in his T-shirt and sleep shorts

"Ash?"

"So you do love me?"

"How long have you been there."

"Since you started to talk to Togepi?" Here Misty looked down away from Ash. "Is it true?" Ash asked.

Misty just nodded. "For how long?"

"Since that incident with Lugia. I just couldn't get the courage to say it until now."

"Misty I am so sorry about your feelings. Truth be told I just never thought about it until Drew brought it up.

Misty smiled and did something bold for her she. She grabbed his headkissed him tenderly. At first Ash's eyes buldged but then closed and sank into the kiss.

When they parted Misty just snuggled into his chest. "Where do we go from here"

Well I think-" just then they heard some sniffles. They turned to the door and saw May in her PJs.

"May?"

"Sorry it was just so beautiful with that confession and the kiss. Congradulations." May said but her eyes were tiring not from happiness.

Misty picked up on this. And her eyes widened in shock. "May do you-"

"Yes I am being selfish and I am sorry but with what Ash has done for me and what we have been through I couldn't help but fall in love with him." May said starting to cry. "But I figured you would be the one that he fell for and who am I to break it up." May said breaking down crying on the bed next to theirs

Misty looked at the crying brunette. She started to think and came up with an idea. She whispered it to Ash whose eyes widened and gave her a look that said 'are you sure' Misty nodded and they both went to the coordinator. "You know May I may have Ash but he has a big heart. How can I be selfish towards a girl who is truthful with their feelings."

May's eyes widened and before she knew she was gently pushed into Ash who caught her and her mouth met his. The kiss began as a shock to both but they slowly melted together. When they broke apart, it was Ash's turn to cry.

"Why are you doing I don't deserve both of you.

Misty smiled and responded "its because you are just special. But if any other girl wants a piece of you they will go through us." May just nodded. Ash smiled and kissed them on the forehead. "Thanks girls. Can we take it slow I am new to the romance thing."

They just smiled kissed his cheek. Ash looked at the time "Girls its late we have had long day and May still needs to win that contest. The girls nodded and snuggled into his chest, rather than question it he just went to sleep. Nurse Joy stopped by the room and saw the trio. She just smiled and pulled up the blankets she turned off the lights before leaving

The next morning.

Drew stopped by the room and knocked. "Misty, Ash are you in there?" When he heard nothing he opened the door and saw a sappy sight. Misty and May were hugging Ash's chest like their own Pillow and Ash was hugging them tenderly.

"Drew you up?" Tori called out. Drew shushed her and pointed. Tori giggled happily and took a picture of them and they left the room.

A few minutes a later a loud grumble woke up the trio. When they realized it was Ash's stomach the girls laughed at Ash's red face.

"Guess some things never change huh Ash?" Misty giggled.

"What I'm hungry" just then Misty and May's stomachs growled causing them to blush.

"You make fun of me for my stomach guess you're just as hungry." Making the girls mock scowl at him causing him to laugh.

"Nice to see you guys are up." The trio looked up to see the group walking up to him it was Gabby that said this.

"Pikachupi Pikapi" "Togeprii" said Pikachu and Togepi as they came up the group. Misty knelt down to pick up the baby Pokémon and Pikachu jumped up to his trainer.

"Hey buddy how are ya." "Chaaa" squealed the mouse as his trainer scratched his ear.

"I'm doing great buddy guess what. Me Misty and May are together.

"Pi?" Yeah we are going out I just hope that I don't mess up."

Piika Pika Pikapia Pikachu Pikachu"

"What do you mean you won a bet?"

Pi…Pika pi Pika pika Pikapi pi Pikachupi pi Pikapai and Pikapika.

"You bet how long it would take for me and Misty to get together and on when May and me get together. Who was a part of this bet?

Pi...Ka Pika.

Here Ash face faulted. "Everyone one of my Pokémon give me a break.

Pi...Ka Pikapikachu

"Not just mine but Misty Brock and May's Pokémon

Said trainers face faulted in the case of Brock and face palmed in the case of Misty and May.

Drew and his girls just dropped on the floor laughing.

"Sorry but this is so funny even your Pokémon realized your feelings man both of you were dense.

The trio just stared at the laughing teen and then broke down laughing. When they calmed down Tori asked "You guys hungry? It is breakfast time." The three resting on the bed nodded and got up to get ready for the day

At the Contest Hall later that day

Well after an exciting first match and the resulting chaos the field has been repaired now it's time for the finals of the Fallarbor Town contest" said Vivian. (I switched the order shown in the series May's match was the second match). "On my left its May from Petalburg City on my right is Grace from Verdanturf Town (made it up. She doesn't have a home town listed)

In the stands the gang was ready to cheer May on.

"Come On May" "Go May" "Let's go May." Yelled out Ash, May and Drew with Tori and Gabby on waving flags and wielding a camera.

"Five minutes on the clock and begin" (Look up the battle for the side comments)

"Go Medicham

"Beautifly take the stage.

With that two Pokémon unleashed their battle cries and stood ready for battle.

"Beautifly Tackle it" "Medicham dodge it. Then Meditate" Medicham dodged it and focused its energy.

"Beautifly use Gust." Beautifly sent a gust at the psychic and sent it flying at the floor. "Slow yourself down with Confusion" Medicham was able to slow itself down but they still lost points.

"Beautifly String Shot" "Medicham use Confusion to send the string shot back" Medicham did so and entangled the butterfly.

"Follow up with Ice punch." Medicham did so and incased the butterfly in ice.

"This is not good" Brock said.

"Your right with Beautifly being frozen all Grace needs is a good hit and those points are going to drop." Drew commented

"May you can do it Come on! Ash yelled out.

"Medicham use Hi Jump Kick."

"Beautifly come on get out of there." Beautifly managed to break free of the ice.

"Good now use Silver Wind." Beautifly did so and hit Medicham in the back and sent to the floor. With combined momentum and power Medicham landed on its knee hard hurting it. This caused a major loss of points.

"Its hurt May now's your chance" Drew yelled

(Start Advanced Generation Victory music or whatever it is)

"Beautifly start spinning and use String Shot and Tackle.

"Medicham stop it with Confusion" Medicham managed to stop the tackle but with the force of the spin the String shot didn't. "Now Silver Wind"

The Silver Wind managed to entwine Medicham causing to fall down.

"Keep it up May" "You've got him on the ropes finish it May" yelled Drew and Ash.

"Tackle him Beautifly" Beautifly went for the tackle but Medicham managed to break free and tried to stop him.

"Now Silver Wind" Beautifly launched the attack but this time it split trapping the arms then the Tackle hit him.

Grace's points were at a critical point with one minute on the clock.

"May is going to win come on clock run out." Said Max.

"Come on May you can do it" yelled out Misty.

"May you can do this yelled out" Ash.

"We aren't out of this yet, Medicham use Hi Jump Kick.

"Beautifly use Tackle.

As the clock hit thirty seconds the two Pokémon went at each other and then collided sending them flying. Just then the clock ran out.

"Time's up now let's see who won.

The crowd saw the board and saw May had more points.

"The Winner is May Congratulations." With that the crowd cheered. May's friends cheered the loudest.

Meanwhile May stood there stunned as she realized she won her first contest. "Wow…I won." Then she snapped out of it and cheered "I WON! I WON MY FIRST CONTEST!"

Later on the ribbon ceremony May stood on the podium waiting for her ribbon. Mr. Contesta stepped up to her "On behalf of the Pokémon contest association I present the Fallarbor Town Ribbon"

"Thank you" She looked at it and did a victory pose "YES I GOT…THE FALLARBOR RIBBON." She yelled out holding it in front of her. Her friends were nearby clapping for her victory with Ash and Misty cheering the loudest.

With that the group's adventures in Fallarbor Town was over. Feelings were reveled and powers were gained. But though they earned their rest tonight soon they must begin to train to fight against the darkness. Lingering questions still remain who is pulling the strings, where is Ash's princess, will they overcome their opposition and finally will their friendship survive.

Stay tuned

**A/N: End of Chapter boy this was a doozy to right I think I rushed the romance a bit but if you leave opinions in your review it will be appreciated.**

**Also on Pokémon news: GEN VI has been announced for Oct. 2013 in all regions looks good so far.**


	7. Unwavering loyalty

**UO: I know. A lot of fans feel the same way. Can you do the disclaimer please? **

**Drew: Sure. UnitedOsprey1991 doesn't own Pokémon, Kamen Rider or anything mentioned in his fic just his OCS. If he did own either or both of them he would be a Trillionaire and a better artist, Ash would have gotten together with Misty, May or Anabel and would be a champion Six times over (counting Orange island and Unova)**

**UO: Alright smart guy ready to Torture Ash and friends?**

**Drew: (Evil Smirk) Oh Yeeah! **

**UO: Also can you please review six chapters with now reviews I am getting hits but no reviews. I might have to break out some desperation measures**

**Drew: Can we use the Teddiursas (Holds up a Teddiursa who is instantly hugged by Gabby)**

**UO: I was thinking puppies but that will work. Do you want the Teddiursas to get upset thus bringing the momma Ursaring to attack you? THEN REVIEW PLEASE. Constructive Criticism please and no ten word reviews.**

**With That **

**UO and Drew: OSPREY…SWOOSH**

**I own nothing save my OC'S**

Normal: Dialogue and Pokémon attacks

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bold: Yelling and Belt voices **

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_**

CAPITALS: spells and other attacks

Location: On the way to Lavaridge Town

The sun was just peaking over the mountains in the distance and shined down on the camp the group set up last night. They were all sleeping soundly dreaming their little dream. Brock was dreaming of Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny (Obvious much). Max was dreaming of all the Pokémon he will train in the future. And of course Ash was dreaming about being a master but was now dreaming of Misty and May with the girls dreaming of him.

It was this sight that greeted Drew Tori and Gabby. They had done light training before the sun came up and now were coming to wake the group up.

Now Drew may have a serious personality but unfortunately was influenced by his father more so than his mother so he decided to imitate a funny scene from a movie he saw. He motioned the girls who were giggling quietly to go over to the two boys while he walked up the slumbering trio while moving Pikachu and Togepi quietly

"Good morning Hoenn" Drew started quietly. "It's shaping up to be a lovely day, seventy-six degrees sunny with some nice wind from the Northwest. So it seems like a nice day to laze about do nothing. Or…you could possibly I don't know…**WAKE YOUR SORRY BUTTS UP. LET"S GO YOUR TRAINING STARTS RIGHT NOW!"** At this point the girls cast a water spell on the boys while Drew took the water bucket he filled and poured the water on Ash and the girls. The results were obvious.

"**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" **yelled May and Misty as their clothes were soaked.

"Officer Jenny yes go ahead and cool me off because I am on fire baby." Brock mumbled. Gabby sweat dropped and threw a training gi and a towel. "Let's go lover boy."

Max stumbled out of his sleeping bag looking for his glasses. "What happened and why am I wet?"

"Sorry Max but we are starting to train today and Drew thought it would be funny to do this" Tori said with a look over to said trainer who was now trying to wake up Ash while tossing Max a towel and white training outfit.

"Ugh…huh why am I wet?" Ash said and looked towards the girls and when he saw the girls soaked and seeing what's underneath well the results were obvious. Ash flew back with a nosebleed.

"I think I overdid this." Drew said with a sweatdrop. "**YOU THINK" **yelled Misty and May.

Drew sighed and looked over to Pikachu. "Can you shock him please Pikachu girls go change into the training gear." Pikachu launched a thundershock at the wet teen. Ash was now awake and crispy.

"OK when you are done changing we will have breakfast and then your training begins in earnest with stretches so your body won't crash.

So the gang had a light breakfast and the training started in earnest. As with any first day of training there were a few incidents.

Training montage of the first day

"Alright first thing you are going to do is train your endurance and legs. See that tree over there" Drew pointed at the tree in the distance about the length of a football field . "You are going to be hauling up to five logs" Drew pointed at the logs next to him, they were similar to what you see in a fire place "over to that tree five times without getting hit. You will start with two if you can handle it. Also we will be flinging attacks at you randomly to test your reaction speed." At this the kids paled. "Alright so who's first." Drew said with a smile

They took their turns one at a time. Every now & then Drew or his girls would fire an attack at them. Ash and Misty were able to dodge most of them. Brock however was hit a lot. Not because he couldn't dodge them he dodged some of them but when Max or May dodged he ended up being hit by an attack or its shockwave. After three hours of being shot at and making a certain snake mistress proud (In Konoha said mistress sneezed while holding a needle and inadvertently castrated her prisoner.) they were beaten up and tired.

"Ok get some water we are going to take a fifteen minute break. Then we are going to determine what elements to start training you in." At this the teens just collapsed. "I am sorry but you have to get in shape for some of these. Today we are starting manipulation and to unlock your chakra. Tomorrow we are going start on learning hand to hand and weapons.

So after a delicious lunch by Brock and training their Pokémon they started to learn how manipulate the elements by first unlocking their chakra.

Element training

"Ok now that we have started working on your physical strength we are going to unlock your inner energy." The five trainees were in a circle surrounding several items (Pokémon move power-up items like Mystic Water and Charcoal). "First thing you are going to do is meditate one at a time to find your chakra. Then we you do so expanded the energy to the items in the middle. The ones that glow are the elements you're going to train in first.

The five did so and they went into meditation poses. Ash being the adventurous one started out first. When Ash went into his mind he saw a thunderstorm and lighting that was being bottled u. When he reached out to grab the bottle it came to him and felt a tremendous energy flew through him. When he opened his eyes he saw five of the object fly in front of him. "Well first one and we have unexpected outcome." Ash looked at the items. There was a magnet a fang that looked reptilian a bird's beak a yellow seed and a bag of sand. "The Magnet means electricity" Drew said holding the items "The Miracle Seed means grass or wood, the Soft Sand means ground element, the Sharp Beak means flying or air, and last one" here Drew held up fang "the last one means there is some dragon moves in your future." This made the rest of the group gasp.

The rest of the group tried out the techniques. Misty had four types, Water which was no surprise, Ice which made sense because of the water; Fire which Ash said was because of her fiery personality which got him a knock on the head and Flying which would help mix water and her ice moves. May discovered three Fire which was thanks to her starter; Bug because of her contest skills and Grass which they didn't have an answer. Brock got rock because of his Gym ground because they were similar and surprisingly Water which Brock aid was due to his mother. Finally Max two to start: Flying and Rock. He also got a slight reaction to the Psychic item and Dark item which Drew explained meant with training he could learn them just as easily as flying.

With that said the training was over for the day and thus the students collapsed.

"Oh my aching body" May moaned as she struggled to sit up.

"This is worse than being dragged to the mall by my sisters" Misty complained.

"My legs/my arms" complained Max and Brock.

"Help…Me" Ash moaned.

"Oh please this was only day one. Wait until we get to learn the martial arts. Some of them look fun but it takes a lot of limb strength for them especially the ones we specialize in. So your legs if they aren't sore now they will be." Tori said

With the gang collapsed in disbelief. Drew took pity and sighed.

"Look I may be a tough trainer but it is because I don't want you to get hurt. I want you to protect yourselves and your families" Drew said. This made the group reluctantly nod.

"Good now to make it up to ya we I'll cook dinner. Go clean yourselves up I will get you when dinner is ready." The group got excited at the prospect of dinner but it only made their bodies rebel in pain.

"Ok seems like you need some help. Haryiama, Marshstomp help them out.

"You too Combusken," said Gabby.

The three Pokémon helped move the trainers over to their stuff where their swim stuff was. There was a lake nearby where they went to clean up

"Ahhh...ahh...ahhhhh!" said Ash as the water hit his tired muscles. The others were relaxing nearby with the girls near Ash.

"This feels so nice" May said contently with Misty humming her agreement. Brock and Max were over on the other side relaxing.

Max asked the question on everyone's mind "So do you think this training will help us.

Ash looked up at the sky. The sun had set and stars were coming out. At this latitude and this far from the cities they could some stars that couldn't normally see with the lights of the city and where they live normally. (A/N: Light pollution is a bummer for stargazers like me. As for Hoenn's latitude according to the main sites it is a tropical region so I assume it's close to the equator)

"I think he is right he is doing it to help protect ourselves. If my mom was captured I would do anything to protect her. If anything happened to you guys I would do anything to protect you.

"And us" Misty said swimming over to Ash's right and May saddled over to his left. Ash blush a little bit as their breasts though cover by the bikini top was rubbing against his arms.

"Yeah what about us" May asked.

Ash looked at their eyes and could see the depth of their souls. Ash closed his eyes and said just loud enough to hear him honestly.

"I would die for you." The girls with tears in their eyes kissed Ash on the cheek and held him tight.

Max and Brock smiled at the scene and they relaxed for about an hour then got out and redressed and returned to the camp.

"Hey guys glad to see ya up and about." Drew called out.

"Perfect timing dinner is served. I already released your Pokémon" Tori said as she gave the Pokémon their food.

"Dig in there is plenty to go around" Drew had rummaged through Brock's stuff and made some of the stuff they normally made. He added in some meat and a couple of spices he liked.

Ash took one bite of it and said "This is pretty good what's in it." As the rest of the

Drew just chuckled "Now that would be telling suffice to say it's a family recipe. Now then dig in." They did so and after the meal they cleaned up and then went to bed. Misty and May kissed Ash good night before going into the tent with Gabby and Tori.

"Some girls you have their Ash." Drew said. Ash blushed. Drew took a look at the stars "Beautiful night isn't it?

"Yeah it is. Looking at those stars just makes you think the universe goes on forever." Brock said.

"Do you have sights like this where you live Drew?" Max asked

Drew sighed. "Yes but nowhere near where I live. Most of the area where we live is either blocked by trees or being out illuminated by street lights. An unfortunate consequence living close to a major city. If I want to go see something like this I would have to leave the suburbs.

"Do you like the subject?" This time it was Ash.

"Oh yeah big time but because of the math involved I couldn't do a lot of the physics. Before you ask we are still students and we aren't even in high school. You guys stop schooling at about ten or eleven right. Yeah mandatory education is 5-16 years old where we come from. Most go to a higher education at don't finish school until at least 21.

Ash thought about what he said. 'Schooling until 16 why? I could barely stand being in a school for five years. "Look Ash" Drew got his attention "your twelve thirteen years old roughly the same age as me. You have your whole live ahead of you to learn. If we continue on this journey at which are at the start line we will learn so much that it will make our brains hurt. But I have to know." Here Drew looked at Ash and then Brock and Max. "All of you I have to know. What do you fight for? What is your drive?" Brock and Max looked contemplative but Ash had his answer. "I will fight not just for me I will fight for my friends, my family and those who dare hurt them better think twice."

Drew just grinned. "I wasn't expecting an answer tonight but thanks for sharing. Brock Max when you are ready to tell what you fight for just let me know alright?" The two nodded. Drew noticed the tent's lights were out. "The girls are asleep its best we turn in soon. We start walking tomorrow with weights on." Here the guys blanched "Don't give me that it's all part of the training I had to go through it too. When we stop we will work on other skills. Hopefully will be in Lavaridge in about ten days considering the hike. Good night." With that he rolled over and clonked out. Max Brock and Ash went to sleep thinking about what he said and the horrors of his training

In the Tent 

"He really did that?" Tori asked Misty as they were laughing.

"Yeah he went to team Rocket and dressed up like a girl to get into the Celadon Gym. In the end

after we were able to save the Gym he was given the badge. In fact of all the gyms we went to in Kanto only Lt. Surge, Koga and Blaine were the only ones that gave their badge after Ash beat them. Heck the last Gym was Team Rocket for some reason.

"Wow you went on some crazy adventures with Ashy didn't you?" May asked lying on her sleeping bag."

"Yeah but it wouldn't change for the world. Even after I said I followed him for my bike.

"You too!?" May realized

"This I like to hear" said Gabby.

"Well Team Rocket had captured Pikachu and during the attempts to get him back from the magnet he accidently zapped my bike." May said sheepishly.

"Man I hope this doesn't become a recurring theme. But I don't think it will." Misty said getting the girls giggling."

"So Tori Gabby any thoughts on Drew?" May asked the two off-worlders.

Here Gabby and Tori blushed slightly. "We are still kind of young but right now Drew is focusing on finding and preventing the darkness from spreading beyond what's already happened." Tori said.

"But what about your feelings?" May asked

"We know he wouldn't choose. Besides we also know we aren't the princess for him in the prophecy he said so himself and yet he still wants to care for us. At best where we come from because of the laws against polygamy he would choose none of us to save us the heartbreak." Gabby said sniffling a bit at the end.

"Do you hope it will work out?" Misty asked.

"Knowing Drew somehow he will make it work." Tori said

With that thought the girls turned in for the night leaving them their thoughts as they slept.

Ten Days Later: Lavaridge Town

After an exhausting ten day hike during which time the kids were wearing weights on their legs and arms and also training in elemental manipulation and began training in hand-to-hand combat they finally reached Lavaridge Town.

"Finally…Civilization." May moaned.

"Finally…Nurse Joy." Brock moaned out

"Finally…DREW HAS COME BACK TO LAVARIDGE TOWN" (Could not resist with the Rock).

(Cue Faceplant then a Smack on the Head) "Really you need to stop watching WWE Drew." Gabby yelled at him.

"Sorry couldn't resist."

"Ugh. Whatever." Tori said.

"Look over there" Max pointed out. The group saw a bunch of people buried in the sand. "Those must be the sand baths. They are warmed by the magma underneath the town. They are the dry equivalent to the hot springs." Brock pointed out.

"Who cares about those we are for a gym battle." Ash pointed out. "Fine Ash but can we at least relax after the gym battle," Misty complained.

The group went over to the gym. Meanwhile Team Rocket had also entered town after following the group. The also had another monster in which they got from their benefactor.

Flashback before the Fallarbor Contest

"Grrr there is no way I am to let that girl December or whatever her name is beat me." Said Jessie as she stomped around.

"Jessie please calm down." "Yeah you don't wanna build up your stress level before the contest." Jessie and Meowth tried to placate the fuming red-head.

"I don't care what I want is a plan to get rid of that goody two-shoes." Jessie growled

"Perhaps I could be of service." Said a mysterious voice. The trio turned around. There stood a six foot man in a business suit but they couldn't see the man's face for it was veiled behind a scarf.

"Who are you?" Jessie.

"I am a contributor to chaos. You may call me Glenn. I have seen your plight and I have a proposal for you."

"What kind of Proposal?" Asked Meowth.

"A proposal that will benefit all of us. One that will clear your debts and our mutual enemies." Said Glenn

"You're talking about the twerps right? What's the catch?" Jessie asked.

"No catch I will provide with as much as possible to take out those meddling Kamen Riders.

"Jess I would think about this." "Yeah this could bite you later." Said her companions

"Forget about those consequences this could be our way to the top. Where do I sign?"

"Here you go and here's my card for getting the monsters. As a parting gift here's your first one." Glenn said as he released Seveperious and a contract which Jessie eagerly signed.

Flashback end

"Those twerps haven't seen the last of us and Slugmus will help with this."

"Yes mistress" said the monster in a feminine tone.

"Hey Jess look Hot Springs. We should be taking a break after all that walking we did chasing the twerps." Said Meowth

"Ohhh! "Why didn't so let's go." With that Jessie dragged her companions to the nearest springs.

Meanwhile our hero had arrived at the gym. When the heroes got inside they saw a red-haired girl running around on fire. "AHHHHH! Help! Help!" The group just sweatdropped and Tori cast a small water spell on the on fire girl.

"Ohhh…Thanks" said the girl. "I'm Flannery." Before anyone could say anything, Brock suddenly appeared. "My names is Brock and you my lady are—OWWW NOT MY EARS." As Max and Misty grabbed Brock's ears.

"You need to cool off." Misty said.

"Anyway like I said I'm Flannery nice to meet ya."

"I'm Ash from Pallet Town." Ash introduced

"I'm Drew this is Gabby and Tori. A pleasure. I and Ash are here for a gym match." Drew said.

"Excellent let's get started."

"Hold it." Brock said. "Last I heard a Mr. Moore was supposed to be the gym leader not Flannery. Furthermore were you really going to hold it on a non-regulation field?" Brock pointed out.

"He… my grandfather was the gym leader up until a couple days ago. Said something about going on a journey for poetry as for the field well…

The group saw the field and it was a wreck. Rocks and potholes everywhere and the field was unusable.

"I haven't gotten around to clean it."

Here Drew just sighed and rubbed his nose. Then he had an idea.

"Guess Brock was right but it just means training opportunity. Brock and Max clear the rocks. Ash and I will fill the potholes. Misty you and Tori wash the field. Flannery do you have any league badges.

"I don't know where they are?" Flannery said sheepishly causing the group to sweatdrop.

"O.K Gabby you go help her out. Let's go people.

So the group did so. Max used his fighting aura and broke the rock while Brock moved it with earth-bending. Ash and Drew filled up the holes while Tori and Misty was clearing debris with their water power.

Meanwhile Flannery and Gabby were searching for the Heat Badges.

"Where did Grandpa keep those badges?" Flannery whined.

"Perhaps I could be some assistance." Asked a voice. The two turned to see a man in his 60's approach them.

"Did you ever think of looking in the safe?" The Old man turned towards the safe.

"Oh so that's where they are? I guess I should be more organized. Thank you." Flannery said as she opened up the safe. They immediately left for the battle field.

Meanwhile on the battlefield the field was looking more presentable.

"Good work so far guys, Flannery I take it you found the badges." Drew called out as Flannery came out with the badges. Flannery nodded. "As soon as we clear the field we are going to battle." Ash said.

"One problem we don't have an official judge." At this Drew and Ash fell over. "You're killing us Brock." Drew yelled out. Then he sat down "Ugh I'm hungry." "I'll get some lunch for all of us." Tori said. "Thanks Tor, if you need money my wallet is in my bag." Tori nodded and left

"Did someone mention needing a judge?" Someone called out. The group turned around and saw an elderly gentleman in a ref's uniform. "I am from the CPPGJ, or the Committee for Popularizing Pokémon Gym Judging. I was sent by Mr. Moore to help out with the gym. I can see you need some help."

"Thanks it would be much appreciated."

Just then an explosion happened on the field. When the smoke cleared there stood a red monster along with a familiar evil trio."

(Insert Hoenn Team Rocket motto)

"Team Rocket!" The group yelled out. "Guys stay back Ash grab your belt." Drew yelled.

"Ah yes those pesky belts. Slugmus entomb them.

"With pleasure, CRUST COFFIN." With that it spewed a sticky material that entombed the group. This had the effect of preventing Ash and Drew from activating their belts.

"Hahahaha, whose laughing now. Now then time to grab all your Pokémon."

"Uh Jess look how many twerps there are." Jessie did a head count. "Hey where's that freckled twerp.

"Hopefully far enough away from you." Drew said. Just then Tori just walked in. "Hey Drew which pocket were they—What's going on?"

If he could Drew would face fault. "Forget about that get out of here."

"You're not going anywhere CRUST COFFIN." The monster spewed more lava to try and capture Tori. She dodged and pulled out her belt.

"I'm not leaving any of you. You guys are my friends." She dodged another attack. "I have the power of man's best friend and like a dog I will not abandon my friends." She said pulling out the Husky card.

(Start Original Pokémon anime battle music)

**KAMEN RIDE**

HENSHIN

**SIRIUS: BASE FORM**

Tori transformed and pulled out her staff.

LAVE BOMBS the monster yelled out and fired at Tori.

NEPTUNE'S SHIELD Tori said activating a water shield.

"Looks like I need some water help and what better animal then a whale" Tori said as she pulled out another card which had a Golden Retriever on it.

**FORM CHANGE: Delphinus**

When the light died down Tori's armor had amore stream lined look to it with a dolphin's fin on top of her head and was grey and white. She swung her staff. WATER SLASH she called out. She sent a water slash at the monster. It hit pushing it back. Tori took the opportunity to get in close and attack with her staff.

"You hurt my friends," another hit "you tried to take my Pokémon" a knock down "and you tried to hurt me" A stronger blow "you will pay" she flipped a switch on the side and caused her card to glow inside the belt.

**FINAL ATACK Ride: D-D-Delphinus**

Her armor glowed a bit and her staff turn into a spear. She flung it at the monster and it seemingly was blocked but it instead stuck in the monster. Tori charged at the monster and kicked it to the monster which landed on its back. Then she flew and using her deceptively heavy size she came down and struck at the monster destroying it (First part is Den-o rod forms finisher) along with creating a huge crater. With the monster destroyed the tar holding the group together. Team Rocket looked scared and went to retreat.

"I don't think so Pikachu Thunderbolt." Ash called out

"PIKAAACHUUUUUUUUU" BOOM

LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN ping.

"Do they ever give up?" Drew asked.

"Not since I've known them" Ash asked.

Drew turned to Tori. "You alright?

Tori blushed slightly. "Yeah I'm fine thanks for asking." Drew just smiled.

"Well done young lady you saved Flannery and her gym." The ref said blowing his cover.

"Thanks—Hey we never told you any of our names." Tori said causing the ref to sweat. Before he could get away his wig and mustache fell off.

"Grandfather? What are you doing here?"

"Well I was worried about so I came back in disguise to see how you were doing. Thanks to these young trainers it seem you will do fine.

"Thanks grandfather. It means so much to me you would say that.

Mr. Moore nodded and turned to Drew and Ash. "I understand you want a gym battle. Well why we don't handle it tomorrow. For now how about some time in the sand baths.

The group agreed especially the group who had sore muscles. So for the rest of the day everyone including a reluctant Drew spent time in the sand baths.

The next day

The group returned to the gym after a day of relaxing. Flannery and Mr. Moore was waiting for them on the battlefield.

"Ok whose going to go first."

Drew took out a coin. "Call it Ash loser goes first" "Tails" the coin landed on tails. "Darn I guess I go first." Drew said.

Mr. Moore nodded. "Are you ready? It's a three on three battle. Only the challenger can switch.

"One sec." Drew said. And in a dramatic fashion Drew removed tossed his hat and jacket at Tori who caught it. There stood in a black undershirt and shorts. He tightened his gloves to prepare for battle

"Alright ready."

"Very well let the battle commence."

"Go Mag." Flannery called bringing out the fire slug Pokémon. May pulled out her Pokedex Slugma, the Lava Pokémon. Slugma have intensely hot magma which circulates throughout their bodies carrying nutrients and oxygen to their organs.

"Well I'll save my Marshstomp for later. Doesn't mean I don't have other Pokémon. He went to his belt a pulled a blue ball. He flung his arm above his shoulder and expanded the pokeball. (Think Shotaro's stance from Kamen Rider W)

"Let's ride Manectric." With a flash a yellow and blue dog showed up

"Manectric." (For future battles imagine the pokémon saying their name when attacking also with canon battles imagine the commentary

"Mag use flamethrower." "Manectric dodge it and use shockwave." Manectric managed to dodge and fired a shockwave. It hit Slugma and caused some damage.

"Not good Mag use Body Slam." "No you don't get out of the way Manectric." Slugma managed to hid Manectric.

"Alright now follow up-WHAT?" Slugma had been paralyzed. Drew chuckled

"Seems you forgot about Manectric's ability. Static sometimes paralyses their opponent if they make direct contact with an opponent. Guess that means I have the edge. Manectric finish it with Spark.

"No Mag get out of there." But it was too late Manectric got Slugma and caused it too faint.

"Slugma is unable to battle Manectric is the winner."

"Very good Drew but let's kick it up a notch. Go Numel. (She has it in Emerald)

"Hm Ground-type guess I need to change tactics. Manectric return." Calling back electric-type.

In the stands

"Wow that was cool. I wonder what he's going to bring out now said Max.

"Probably a water-type knowing its type matchups." Brock said.

Back on the battlefield

"Let's ride Swellow." He called out sending the bird pokémon. The group was shocked he didn't break out his water-type yet. Ash brought out his Pokedex Swellow, the Swallow Pokémon. Swellow uses its impressive divebomber speed and its large talons to capture its prey.

"Why wouldn't he use Marshstomp?" Misty asked.

"He thinks there is a stronger Pokémon so he is probably saving Marshstomp for a stronger one. Plus with a flying type it takes away the ground-type moves." Brock said

"Very smart but it's not going to help you. Numel start off with Ember.

"Swellow dodge it" Swellow manage to dodge most of it. "Swellow use quick attack then peck."

Swellow did so and the speed of the quick attack combined with peck managed to do some serious damage.

"Not good. Numel get in close and use flamethrower" "Swellow get out there." Numel was able to hit Swellow sending it to the floor. "Follow up with Body slam." Swellow get up come on buddy." Numel hit the bird and sent up the smoke. When the smoke cleared Swellow was still moving but it was paralyzed. "Swellow are you ok." "Swe—LOW." Swellow started to glow with energy. "What's going on?" Flannery asked. Drew looked at Swellow and then chuckled. "Seems like you're having bad luck with abilities Flannery, this is Tailow and Swellow's ability Guts. When a Pokémon with that ability gets burned, paralyzed or poisoned its power doesn't go down. It goes up. "WHAT?" "It means that this battle has turned in my favor, Swellow you good to go?" Swe—low" it answered pained." "Alright Wing attack" the bird pokémon managed to hit Numel and with the guts ability it knocked him out. "Numel is unable to battle Swellow is unable to battle Swellow is the winner." Mr. Moore called out. Drew recalled Swellow

Flannery stood there stunned. She thought she could beat Drew but due to two abilities activating she was down to her last one.

"Flannery don't get so down you are inexperienced over time you will learn how to counter most of the stuff trainers throw at you." Drew called out. "But today you're going to be giving up two of those heat badges. Let's ride Marshstomp." Drew called out sending out his starter.

"Your right I can't get down and I will give it my all. Go Meg" Sending out her Magcargo.

"Let's end this quickly Marshstomp use water gun then chain into mud shot." Marshstomp managed to hit Magcargo with both attacks and quickly knocked it out (Battle scenes aren't my best original content). "Magcargo is unable to battle the winner is Drew and Marshstomp." "Good job Marshstomp." Drew called him back. "I suggest you heal your Pokémon or get a couple more. I don't think they were hurt that bad."

"Alright now it's my turn." Ash called out. "Ash would you relax. We'll let you battle after lunch." Drew said annoyed.

"Some things never change." Misty sighed and May just giggled.

After the group had some lunch it was Ash's turn to battle Flannery under the same conditions.

(Start Hoenn anime battle theme)

"Go Meg" "Corphish I choose you."

"Ash is already starting out with Corphish wonder what his strategy is going to be?" Gabby wondered.

Misty snorted "Ash a plan now that's a first." "HEY I don't need to hear it from the peanut gallery." Ash yelled out and started to battle. "Corphish use Bubblebeam." The attack landed but Magcargo stood firm.

"Mag use Flamethrower." "Corphish Harden." The attack hit but Harden minimized the damage. "Heh looks like my Corphish is putting up a tougher fight Flannery." Ash said making Flannery fume. "Corphish end it with Vicegrip." Flannery was frantic trying to come with a way to protect Magcargo. Then an idea appeared, "Mag use reflect." A barrier popped up and stopped the Vicegrip. "Heh looks like the attack was stopped cold." "Alright change it up Corphish use Crabhammer." This attack went through and was enough to knock out Magcargo.

"Magcargo is unable to battle, Corphish wins."

"Good job Corphish return. Go Treecko"

"Why would he be retuning Corphish?" May asked

"For that matter why Treecko it has a type disadvantage?" Gabby asked

"Knowing Ash this is par for the course in his strategies." Misty said.

"This battle is just getting started go Slugma."

"Treecko go in for a quick attack."

"Treecko did so but the reflect barrier which was still in effect blocked."

"Grrr…Treecko get in close and use bullet seed."

Treecko was able to do so but in the process he got burned.

"Darn Treecko return. Go Corphish."

"That strategy won't work twice. Slugma use Yawn.

It appeared to do no damage but Corphish became sluggish then fell asleep."

"Corphish no come on Wake-up." After a few seconds of trying Ash reluctantly called him back to prevent being beaten up. "Alright Go Pikachu." The electric mouse came out in a fury. Pikachu was able to dodge the embers and flamethrowers thrown at him. It even ended the reflect attack with a quick attack "Not good Slugma use smog" called out Flannery. The black smoke covered the field blinding Pikachu. "Not good. Wait I've got Pikachu use thunderbolt into the smog. "No Slugma use Yawn." "Don't even try it Pikachu thunderbolt again." The attack hit true and knocked out Slugma.

Flannery recalled Slugma and sent out her last Pokémon which was Torkoal.

"Alright Pikachu use thunderbolt." "I don't think so Torkal Iron Defense." The attack was stopped cold. "Now use Overheat." Torkoal sent a huge stream of fire which knocked out the mouse.

Ash sent out Treecko hoping to do some damage but another Overheat ended that. That left him with a sleeping Corphish.

"Looks like this battle is mine Ash. Torkoal use ember." And the turtle send out flames that were considerably weaker but sill did some damage.

"Not good Corphish needs to wake up soon." Brock said.

"Only thing saving Ash right now is that Flannery is using flame attacks after two Overheats. The fire attacks are weaker because of Overheat's effect dropping its attack." Drew said.

"Alright now use Body Slam Torkal" Flannery said. "Corphish get up." Corphish was able to finally wake up but it had taken some serious damage.

_'There's got to be a way to get around that Iron Defense. Corphish can't take much more. Wait it's a turtle so the belly has to be uncovered._' "Corphish get in close and use Vicegrip." "You think I am going to let you." Flannery called out. "Torkoal use Sludge Bomb." Corphish took the hits but was able to clamp on to the shell. "Now Corphish flip Torkoal with Crabhammer." "WHAT!" Corphish struggled but was able to flip Torkoal over. "Now while it's on its back use Bubblebeam." Corphish hit the flailing Fire turtle with its Bubblebeam knocking it out.

"Torkoal is unable to battle. Corphish and Ash from Pallet Town is the winner.

"Alright we won!" Ash cheered

"He did it! He did it!" Misty and May called out.

"Well what do you know his luck doesn't run out?" Drew commented as he clapped.

After healing their Pokémon. Flannery held out two heat badges.

"You guys show the fiery passion and the luck needed for battling. It's my pleasure to award you both the Heat badge.

"Thanks" said Drew and Ash. They looked at them and Ash did his victory pose while Drew flipped the badge while spinning.

"Alright we got…THE HEAT BADGE!" They said together.

With that the Lavaridge adventures were over. But Team rocket and their monsters are still on the horizon. Who is the mysterious Glenn? What will happen in the future? Where is the princess of the realm? All that and more on the Journey of the Dreamer.

**Chapter preview:**

**With four badges each Drew and Ash are ready to take on the next Gym which is May and Max's home gym. In addition there is a contest that seems destined to be haunted. What will happen when a ghost threatened a contest? **

**Next chapter: Ghost challenge and rumble in the jungle**

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Drew: Took you long enough.**

**UO: I know but I needed research and school is a bummer.**

**Drew: True that**

**UO: I own nothing Please review. Flamers will be fed to Charizard. Also changed Combusken and Marshtomp's trainers. Combusken is Gabby's Marshstomp is Drew's.**

**New powers**

**Delphinus: The Dolphin In astronomy Delphinus is a faint constellation and is hard to see as it is on the celestial equator but is near some other prominent constellations. For astronomers this is a great place for deep sky objects as in stars and asteroids. Latin for dolphin it has two stories surrounding it. One is that the Greek poet Arion when faced with being thrown overboard sung a last song and threw himself overboard and a dolphin saved him. When Tori takes this form as a mammal she can fight on land but is a bit weaker. She also has access to water attacks**

**Also here's the current party for the OCS with attacks with possibility to learn more**

**Drew: : Marshstomp: Water gun, Take Down, Ice Beam and Mud Shot; Swellow: Peck, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Arieal Ace; Haryiama: Arm Thrust, Strength, Rock Smash, Vital Throw; Cacnea: Needle Arm, Pin Missile, Faint Attack, Bullet Seed; Trapinch: Crunch, Sand Tomb, Faint Attack and Mud Shot**

**Gabby: Combusken: Arm thrust, Sky Uppercut, Flamethrower and Ember; Kirlia: Hypnosis, Confusion, thunder wave, Shadow ball; Pelliper: Wing Attack, Water gun, Stockpile and Swallow**

**Tori: Grovyle: Bullet Seed, Leaf Blade, Cut, Arieal Ace(Can learn it); Growlithe: Ember, Flame Wheel, Crunch, Extremespeed; Poochyana: Bite, Oder Sleuth, Quick attack Dark pulse**

**OSPREY…SWOOOSH**

**(A/N: edited 5/28 I changed it to this constellation mainly because I have a theme for all the riders. Drew's team is going to be based on the zodiac and the constellations. Gabby has the human constellations and Tori has the animal ones. I changed it to Cetus the Whale which is a large northern constellation. There are two sets north and south.)**

**A/N: Edited 7/14/13 changed it to a dolphin much more feminine than a whale.**


	8. Rumble in the Jungle

**OSPREY…SWOOOSH**

**UO: Yo! I'm back with another chapter. This is a chapter that has taken a while due to school, research and laziness.**

**Drew: I know the feeling.**

**UO: Alright now to do the disclaimer. Here's Misty. Misty?**

**Drew: She said something about showing off a new swimsuit with May. Dragged Ash with her**

**UO: Really it's February and what happened to Brock and Max**

**Drew: Brock is Skirt chasing; Max is trying to corral him. And Mist has a huge indoor pool at her gym.**

**UO: Fine I own nothing save my OCS. If I owned both series I would be Japanese rich, Pokémon would age characters Ash would have a girlfriend because there is a lot of pretty girls in the series**

**Drew: True that **

**UO: and Kamen Rider would have an American series that is either original or not changed much.**

**Drew: Personally Den-O, Decade, OOO, W, and Fourze would have the best shot in coming here. Kiva might be pushing it. The originals probably won't**

**UO: Alright time to start. Also the let's ride release is not mine either. Don't know who started it but it is inspired from Kamen Rider Chrome.**

Normal: Dialogue and Pokémon attacks

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bold: Yelling and Belt voices **

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_**

CAPITALS: spells and other attacks

Location: Verdanturf Town

After Ash and the gang left Lavaridge Town they proceeded to Petalburg City. Along the way they heard about a contest in Verdanturf Town. Seeing an opportunity to get another ribbon May convinced the gang to head to the town. Along the way their training regimen was bumped up. The pokémon trainers started to learn martial arts as a way to protect themselves. Misty was being taught Tai Chi Quan from Tori as a way to start implementing her water manipulation into her attacks. May and Ash were being taught Taw Kwon Do as a way to implement their impressive leg strength. Brock was given instruction Judo and Muay Thai to complement his size while Max was given instructions on Baguazhang (A/N: From Avatar and I know Drew would not have learned it all he was give booklets to train others). It has been a difficult month and a half since they started this but they are persevering.

Now they were in Verdanturf Town waiting for May's contest to start. They had just finished training their Pokémon and were walking around town when they spotted a familiar green haired person.

"Drew? Is that you?" May asked.

"I'm right here May" said Brown-haired Drew causing May to glare at him earning a smack on the head from Tori.

When they first met G-Drew, B-Drew (their hair color g means green b is brown) started to joke whenever May called out for him which resulted in him getting smacked by either Tori or Gabby.

"Not you blockhead my rival" May yelled. "Drew what's going on? Aren't you getting prepared for the contest?

"No my Roselia got beaten by a Dusclops. Let me warn you about a trainer named The Phantom he is taking out other coordinators."

With that G-Drew left leaving the group to ponder what this phantom was.

As they got to the park they felt the wind pick up. When the wind died down there was a masked figure in a black cape and hat wearing a face mask.

"I am the Phantom. Who among you will face me?" The figure rasped.

"I will face you. Go Pikachu" Ash called out.

"Very Well go Dusclops." Phantom called out his ghost pokémon

"Pikachu use quick attack" Ash called out

"Ash you knucklehead normal attack won't hit ghosts" Drew muttered.

"Heh seems you forgot about the immunity to normal attacks" the phantom called out. "Dusclops use Shadow punch."

The attack connected and Pikachu got seriously hurt.

"Heh, time to finish you off, Dusclops use-

Just then a car horn blared. The Phantom cursed and recalled his Dusclops. The woman chased him but he disappeared cutting his hand on a branch.

"Come back here you Phantom what are you doing with my son?" Yelled the woman

"Excuse me mam what do you mean by son." Brock said.

"Oh sorry you can call me Mrs. Grimm. See my boy Timmy was supposed to be studying but this phantom character is poisoning his mind.

"Don't worry" said Gabby "we'll find them get answers out of them."

"Right, Everyone Split up and find either this phantom character or this Timmy let's move he could not have gotten far." Drew ordered.

They quickly dispersed and searched the park.

Max and Tori were searching the woods near the fountain when Max spotted something.

"What's this" Max pondered. It looked like the branch was painted red.

"Wait a minute" Tori said "This looks like blood. Looks like someone in their haste or someone trying to keep a secret cut it and didn't realize it. Let's report back.

While Tori and Max were finding the blood, May was out alone looking for clues. She wasn't really focusing on the trail she was thinking about the dream she had a couple of days ago.

Flashback: (Play the Wind Waker Hyrule Castle)

May woke up in a castle. Unlike the Palace this one felt like a real medieval castle and looking down she was in a Princess outfit that was white on the top half and red surrounding her legs. (Pokémon Movie 8 at the beginning when they dressed up that's her garb.) She felt her head and felt a Tiara.

"Hello May" said a female voice. May turned around and saw Tsukihime. "Who are you where am I and how do you know my name."

"You may call me Tsuki as for how I know your name well I keep track of Drew's journey. As for this place this is your subconscious desire you wanted to be a queen and therefore your dream allowed me to talk to you in a comfortable environment.

"Ok so why are you here."

"I believe you are aware of the Guardians story?" At May's nod she continued "Then I believe you are aware of the Prince and Princess correct." Another nod "What you may not know is that they typically had a guard of six warriors for each pairing. Most of the time if there were multiple girls in the guard they were willing to share their respective prince with the princess as they grew to love him enough to lay down their lives. They were willing to protect them at all costs.

"What does that mean for me?" May asked.

Here Tsuki saddened a bit "Being here instead of the Palace means that you are one of the guards not the princess. I think you are aware who is the princess now?

May looked down realizing it was Misty. May sniffled a little bit realizing she may have lost Ash.

"Don't be sad May. You and Misty share a great relationship with Ash I am sure they won't make you sad. There will be ups and downs on the road but you will get through this." Tsuki then pulled out a deck of cards and a green belt buckle. "Like Ash when the time is right the power will come to you. And also don't tell Misty as she will find out on her own.

May nodded but then thought of something. "I remember Gabby and Tori saying something about them not being able to share Drew. What's going to happen with him?

Tsuki sadly smiled "It will all work out, a heart as strong as his will overcome this and let's just say when it comes time to marry he will be able to marry them and whoever else he finds.

Tsuki started to fade away. "Remember trust your heart and protect Ash as much as he protects you.

When May woke up the next day she found the same belt Tsuki gave her. She decided to keep it a secret from the rest of the group

(Flashback end; end music)

When the group met back up with the lady Max relayed what they found.

"Hm the blood would indicate he got cut." Brock mused.

"Which means that we are looking for someone with a recent cut" Drew concluded. He turned to woman "Can we talk to your son and find out his story?"

"Of Course" said Mrs. Grimm.

Minutes later the group had reached the Grimm residence which was a decent sized mansion.

"Ok Timmy is up in his room studying so please be quick" replied Mrs. Grimm.

"Will do Mrs. Grimm" Drew said as he went upstairs to talk to him.

When Drew got up the stairs and knocked on the door a voice beckoned him to enter. When he opened the door he saw a young man with brown hair writing down something.

"Hello there, sorry for disturbing you but your mom invited us over. We wanted to know about this Phantom character.

Timmy tensed which Drew noticed. "I wouldn't know anything. I have never wielded a pokémon before because my mom won't let me." Timmy got up angrily and Drew noticed a bandage on his hand. "I don't know why they would think he would be here I mean this Dusclops man is or whatever he calls himself is bad news." While he as ranted Drew looked at the desk and saw notes on various things; what caught his eye was a note on a Pikachu he battled earlier.

"I would like you to leave you are upsetting me."

"Again sorry for bothering you Timmy, but I would like to ask you a question? How did you get that cut?

"Uhh..." Timmy was busted.

"I think I know. You were running away from something or someone. You cut your hand without realizing it. So Mr. Phantom what would happen if I told your Mom and Dad about this.

Timmy sighed. "Dad was the original Phantom he helped me out. As for my mom she hates pokémon and it's getting harder to keep Dusclops from her. Please don't tell her she is suspicious enough as it is. And I want to go to that contest we have tomorrow."

Drew sighed. "Fine, I won't tell her. Matter of fact, we will help you keep your cover. I have a plan.

Minutes later when Drew came back he let Mrs. Grimm know Timmy wasn't cooperating with the Phantom. They decided to leave and head back to the center.

"Man we were this close to finding out who the Phantom was" complained Max.

"I know now we are back to square one" said Gabby.

Drew looked back and saw they were far from the gate. "Guys we were right. We just needed to dupe Mrs. Grimm.

"WHAT?" yelled the group?

"Not so loud. Anyway me and Timmy came up with a plan. We are going to stage an attack by The Phantom and have Timmy show up with his mother.

"So sneaky" said May.

"So who is going to play that part?"

"Weeeellll" Drew said looking at Brock.

"What?"

Hours later

"I can't believe your making me do this." Brock said in a replica Phantom get up.

"Relax Brock we will do this and get Timmy out of trouble with his Mom" said Ash.

"Alright Timmy just pulled up to the park with his mother. Remember your roles." Drew said as they got into position.

"Ok Brock its show time" Drew said into the microphone.

Brock cleared his throat. "So you are the coordinator who continues to defy my power. Well we will see how you like it if your Pokémon can't perform.

"We will see about that." May said "Go Beautifly" Beautifly appeared while Brock summoned Timmy's Dusclops.

"So the bug will challenge me huh well then Dusclops use Shadow punch.

"Beautifly use silver wind."

Both attack connected but Beautifly was able to handle it.

"Remember Dusclops take it easy."

The pokémon nodded and proceeded to attack again.

At the same time Drew saw the mother/son duo and went up to them.

"Mrs. Grimm, Timmy this isn't the best time to be here the Phantom showed up."

Timmy nodded but Mrs. Grimm pushed past him. Drew put up a half-hearted attempt to stop her.

He then radioed Brock. "Guys she's on the way start part 2.

Ash and Max nodded and started up the fan.

May took this cue and had Beautifly attack again. Just like they planned Dusclops took it and fainted just as Mrs. Grimm and Timmy pulled up. Mrs. Grimm saw this and realized the Phantom and Timmy weren't the same people. Just then a gust of wind almost knocked off the mask but Mrs. Grimm wasn't paying attention to it.

"So you have defeated me. Fine, I will leave this park alone however you have not seen the last of me." With the Phantom (Brock) took off.

"So that was the Phantom. I'm sorry Timmy for suspecting you. I guess it was because it was a nightmare from when I was younger. Thank you young people for helping my son" said Mrs. Grimm

"No problem mam we were just doing our duty." Tori said and winked at Timmy which he returned.

With that the group returned to prepare for May's contest the next day.

The next day May through some struggles with her newly caught Skitty managed to beat Timmy and his Dusclops and managed to help Mrs. Grimm love Pokémon again after a being forced to give them up to run her business. May got her second ribbon and the gang left towards Petalburg not knowing what lay in store for the hometown girl.

Time skip two weeks Petalburg City.

After more adventures and training the group finally arrived at Petalburg City.

"Finally we are home" May and Max said.

"FINALLY DREW HAS—OW" Drew said before getting

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF?" Tori and Gabby exclaimed bonking Drew on the head.

"Hehehe come on Pikachu let's go to the Pokémon Center.

The gang showed up and came up on a nurse joy talking with a black-haired man.

"Dad what are you doing here?" said May

"Uh nothing sweetheart just uh" stammered Norman

"Does Mom know about this?" Max asked.

"Now that's a funny story. You see Caroline..."

"Hold up" said Drew. "We are not doing this again.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked

"I mean we see the gym leader and for some crazy reason we have to bail them out of trouble of their own craziness.

"Drew calm down" Tori tried calming him down but Drew is on a roll.

"On top of that we have all those craziness on the way here. It was nice to help that Swablu but that incident with Brock's Lombre and Solrock and the Ludicolo was ridiculous."

"Drew please stop" Gabby pleaded

"On top of that we had that double nonsense yesterday in North Petalburg. It is stressing me out. You know what I am out sorry can't do this call me if there is a huge problem or the gym battle is going to happen." With that Drew stormed out.

"Sorry everyone Drew has a patience issue he's been working on it" said Gabby.

"Let him cool off" Tori said. "Now what's going on?

With Drew

"Ugh sometime this place is stressing me out." Drew sighed. "Now where am I going?" Drew didn't see a woman with brown hair and wearing a nice sundress carrying groceries. They collided sending the food flying.

"Ow. Oh man I am sorry mam" Drew said panicking

"No I am sorry. My name is Caroline" said the now named Caroline

"My name is Drew Smith. You wouldn't have a husband named Norman now would you?

Here Caroline froze. "Yes have seen that bastard. I bet he was with that nurse floozy"

Drew flinched. "Yeah I have seems like trouble in Paradise." He finished picking up the food.

"Well lately that husband of mine has been keeping secrets from me."

"Maybe he has a reason other than cheating on you" causing Caroline to snort.

"Yeah right. Like he is any different." Just then they heard people shouting. They turned and say a brown muscly figure coming toward them.

"LOOK OUT" Drew push Caroling out of the while jumping out of the way. He pulled out his phone to call the gang.

Meanwhile with Ash's group. 

They just got done listening to Norman's story. May and Max were crying at how their family was being torn apart by lies. Ash was pondering on how to get the two back together. Just then their phones went off.

Tori answered "Drew where are you? You've been gone a while

"I'm downtown. Looks like Team Rocket rolled out a new monster I need some help because I have Caroline with me.

"On our way." Tori hung up while the group was already out the door.

Back with Drew he was having a tough time handling the monster dubbed Slakerous by Team Rocket. He was in his Leo form but he was being tossed around like a ragdoll.

"Ugh ow. Looks like I need some strength" Drew said as he took out his phone. He pressed the Change button.

**STANDBY CHANGE**

He then pressed one that looked like a bull's head and pressed enter and replaced the phone

**CHANGE: TAURUS **

Drew's armor changed. He now had bulkier armor at the shoulders and chest. He also had an axe about half his size.

It was on this site the gang showed up. Tori and Gabby placing their belts on while Ash was preparing to scan his card.

"HENSHIN" they called out

**KAMEN RIDE: SIRIUS**

**ORION**

**EVOLVE**

They changed into Kamen Riders Sirius Orion and Aura. They began fighting the monster but were having trouble with him.

THUNDER PULSE

WATER BOMBS

ORION'S LIGHT

TAURUS CHARGE

The four warriors launched their attacks but it seemed to only graze the monster.

"HAHAHAHA this monster can't be beat you little worms may as well give up." Jessie boasted. He noticed May and her parents. "Slakerous attack the brown-haired twerp's parent this will be great revenge

Slakerous charged up an attack.

FOCUS BURST he fired the attack at Norman and Caroline.

"NO NOT MY PARENTS! May yelled and got in front of her parents.

"NO MAY DON"T" yelled out Norman, Caroline and Ash.

BOOM

The attack hit May and through up a smoke. Caroline was in hysterics while Norman was crying.

When the smoke cleared the hysterics turned to shock. May stood there unharmed. The belt she got from Tsuki absorbing the blast.

"MAY YOUR OK." Cried out Caroline.

"Of course I would do anything for my family now I have the power to protect more fully.

She pulled out a card and inserted the card into the belt and placed it on her wrist.

She held up her two figures above her head with the back facing her opponents. "You hurt my family I won't forgive you for this team rocket. She turned her hand around and brought it down to her belt while throwing up her hand in a fist.

HENSHIN

**EVOLVE**

The belt buckle opened up to reveal a green leaf the barrier that appeared pushed back the monster and came back to envelop May. She now stood in a green and brown armor. Her hands and feet were clad in black her armor had green and brown stripes. On her back was a pair of butterfly wings while at her side a deck case and a Chinese long sword.

"On the wind of change I am Kamen rider Kusa (means grass like Kusagakure from Naruto). May said while a breeze blew through the battlefield making her wings sparkle.

Her parents looked on stunned at the change her daughter went through. They realized their little girl was growing up.

"No matter Slakerous get that bug.

The monster tried to do so but May proved to be too fast for it. She inserted a card that looked like a Wurmple

"**STRING SHOT**." May called out tangling up the monster. She scanned another card that looked like Swablu.

**RAZOR WIND**. She followed up which sent the monster flying.

May then came in and started slashing away with a grace of a dancer and kept the monster off its feet.

The rest of the group looked on. Drew snapped out of it and called out "We can't let May have all of the fun come on." Drew changed back to Leo and fired off multiple attacks.

The monster staggered back and was on the ropes.

"May let's finish this off.

May nodded and took out a card that looked like Beautifly while Drew took his Phone and inserted it into his sword while Ash took out the Leaf Blade and Thunderbolt cards.

**SILVER WIND: 100% charged**

**THUNDER BLADE: CHARGED**

**STANBY LEO FINISH**

"No wait" the monster called out trying to leave.

"I don't thinks so" said May as she took out her sword and directed the wind to lift up the monster. She then moved the sword caused the wind slashes to strike the monster.

Drew and Ash jumped up to the monster. Drew came down while Ash went up aided by the wind. Then they across the sides and the one more slash diagonally and they were back on the ground. The whole attack took five seconds.

The three started to walk away while they sheathed their weapons. "This performance is over" May called out as the monster was destroyed. They went over to the group and powered down.

"Is everyone ok? May asked

The group nodded but May's parents grabbed her in a hug. They sobbed and muttered something about protecting her.

May blushed from embarrassment because of her parents. It only increased when Ash hugged her and kissed her cheek. Misty hugged her too

Norman cleared his throat "Well with all the excitement I guess I should tell you what I have been keeping secret. Follow me.

The group followed Norman back to the Pokémon Center. "You see this particular Nurse is also a technician and she helped me put together something for anniversary.

Caroline was stunned she completely forgot about the anniversary. Norman pushed a machine out.

"This is what we've been working on. I remember how we met and all the Beautifly that were flying around and well I was hoping to recreate it. Sorry for all the secrecy and happy anniversary.

With that Norman started up the machine. It an instant fireworks shot off and when they exploded they turned into Beautifly of different colors.

Caroline was in tears and embraced her husband. Max was crying that they wouldn't be breaking up the family. The girls were looking at the fireworks in awe; May and Misty were huddling up to Ash with him hugging them while Tori and Gabby were enjoying the sights. Brock was crying at the happy scene.

Drew however had a memory flash. What he saw was a balcony with fireworks going off in front of him. Drew looked down and saw he was in the regal gear from Tori's dream. He looked left and saw Ash in a similar outfit but more blue with gold trimming. Misty and May were in gowns Misty Blue and May Red that reminded him of princesses completed with Tiaras. He saw two other faceless figures one in purple one in a pink outfit. Looking next to him saw Gabby and Tori next to him in a sapphire and emerald dresses respectfully.

"-rew? Drew?" called out a voice snapping out of it and caused the dream to fade. He saw Gabby and Tori worried.

"Something wrong? Tori asked.

"No I'm alright." Drew said which made them smile a bit as they continued to watch the fireworks.

Next Day

They were now at the gym. Norman was prepared to battle Drew and Ash and through Ash's luck Drew was going first again (sixteen films Ash should have died at least once per film enough said.)

Drew took his battle pose (From Flannery's battle) and prepared to battle.

"Go Slakoth"

"Let's ride Haryiama."

Norman flinched his original strategy out the window.

"Slakoth use scratch.

"Haryiama take the hit and use Vital Throw.

Haryiama took the hit and through Slakoth away managing to knock it out in one hit.

Norman was ticked but Max was nervous. He had a hero worship of his dad and seeing Slakoth getting beat him that easily made him uneasy.

"Alright Vigoroth go". Called out Norman

"Haryiama same strategy but this time use arm thrust.

Vigoroth attacked with Focus punch but the Arm thrust was faster and after a few punches and a finishing slam Vigoroth fainted.

"I'm impressed not many people get through those two relatively unscathed. Now then go Slaking.

"Haryiama ready to do this?" The fighting pokémon nodded. "Alright go in and use Strength."

"Slaking use Earthquake.

The ground shook and Haryiama got knocked off its feet.

"Haryiama are you alright." The pokémon grunted and stepped up.

'Slaking is strong but there is one problem' Haryiama Strength again send Slaking flying.

The pokémon cried out and realizing the strategy tried to get Slaking moving but Haryiama lifted up the pokémon and sent it flying. "Follow up with Arm thrust and keep him flying. With a speed the sumo pokémon should have arm thrust Slaking and sent it to the floor knocking it out.

"Slaking is unable to battle the Haryiama and the challenger is the winners.

"Great job Haryiama return.

Max was stunned that his Dad was beaten so easily. But he regained his confidence thinking his Dad could beat Ash, no he thought he could lose twice.

After lunch and getting another Slakoth, Vigoroth and Slaking they were ready to battle again.

(Begin Hoenn gym leader music)

"Go Slakoth

"Go Pikachu."

"Begin" called out Kenny.

"Pikachu use quick attack.

"Slakoth dodge and use Shadow Ball

Pikachu got hit but stood tall. Ash ordered an Iron tail which Slakoth dodged as well.

"I see Norman's strategy he's using Slakoth to dictate the pace." Brock said. "Pikachu is too fast for Slakoth. So Norman is throwing Ash off.

On the battlefield Ash was thinking and came up with a new strategy. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt.

"Slakoth dodge and use Hidden Power." Hidden Power connected. "Follow up with Blizzard."

Pikachu was frozen and couldn't move.

"Pikachu return. Go Torkoal."

"Slakoth use Blizzard.

"Torkal burn through it with Flamethrower." The attack got through and Slakoth got knocked out."

"Impressive Ash but let's see how you do against my Vigoroth." As the white monkey showed up the battle commenced once more

"Torkoal use Overheat.

"Vigoroth dodged it and Norman ordered a scratch attack. Which was powerful enough to knockout the fire type.

Ash sent out Pikachu again.

"Now Norman is changing up the rhythm to confound his opponents." Brock said

"Norman is fighting harder against Ash than he does against normal trainers. He likes the fire he sees." Caroline noted.

Back on the field.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt.

"Vigoroth dodge and use Scratch." "Pikachu block it with Iron Tail." Pikachu blocked it but was surprised by a flamethrower by the ape.

'Damn I can't switch Pikachu otherwise I will have a wounded reserve. Wait a minute' "Pikachu use quick attack and get in close.

Pikachu dodged a flamethrower and got in close. Norman ordered a scratch but was surprised when Pikachu took the hit. Then Pikachu's ability kicked in and paralyzed the monkey. Pikachu followed up with an Iron tail which knocked out the monkey. But Pikachu's efforts also tuckered the mouse so he fell over as well.

Both trainers were down to one pokémon. Norman called out Slaking while Ash called out Grovyle.

"Grovyle use bullet seed." But the gorilla was fazed as he held up the big hands. Then he tried a Leaf blade but Slaking through the Gecko across the arena. "Slaking use Focus Punch.

"Grovyle use bullet seed.

Grovyle was able to hit the gorilla before it could charge up the punch. Slaking started to through a tantrum and unleashed an earthquake.

"Grovyle dodge and use Pound.

"Slaking grab him before he hits you." Slaking managed to grab Grovyle and threw him on the floor. "Grovyle use Bullet seed." "Slaking use Hyper Beam." The attack burned through the bullet seed and impacted Grovyle sending it flying. Grovyle struggled to stand up.

"Ash you have fought well but it would be best to give up for the sake of your partner" said Norman. Ash was about to do so but Grovyle stopped him. "Alright Grovyle lets' show him what we are made of." Grovyle nodded and started to glow green.

"What is that?" Misty asked

"That's overgrow. Grovyle's ability which can power up grass attacks." Brock said.

"It's over. The moment Grovyle refused to give in this battle is as good as Ash's" Drew muttered.

Grovyle jumped around the arena dodging Slaking's attacks and attempts to grab it.

"I'm impressed Ash but Speed won't win you this fight. Slaking use Focus Punch.

"Grovyle use Leaf Blade." The two attacks collided. The battle stood still but then Slaking toppled over. Max looked on stunned as the rest of his group stood and cheered. Ash won a well fought battle. May and Misty cheered loudest. Max stood there stunned until Drew nudged him.

"I know you wanted him to win both times but not everyone can win all the time. There is more to learn from losing than winning. You should be proud of your dad.

Later when Ash and the gang stood outside the gym. Norman had two Balance Badges. "Both of you fought well. Thanks for a great battle both of you. On behalf of the Hoenn League I present you both the Balance badge.

"Thank you" said both of the trainers. They nodded and went into their victory stances with the rest of the group looked on.

What sort of adventures will our group get into? Will they gain new friends? Will they find new enemies? Tune in next time on Journey of the Dreamer

**New Powers:**

**Taurus: The bull. One of the zodiac and the sign of those born between April 23rd and May 22nd. An old constellation dating to at least the bronze age it is a large constellation its latin name means bull. It represents stubbornness and willing to butt heads with the competition. Drew uses this as a way to get extra weight and strength. He has access to earth techniques and an axe.**

**END OF CHAPTER**

**UO: Man that took a lot to write. Research, school and other stuff. I glossed over the contests and skipped a few episodes. I am still not good at battle scenes yet. So anyway next chapter will be short filler. Its two episodes after this one. Reason why is because of how I wrote the episode in question is the couples episode where May and Ash bicker the whole time. With Misty involved it will be hilarious**

**Until next time. Please review not just look at my story. I need the help.**

**OSPREY…SWOOOSH**


	9. Lover's quarrel

**OSPREY…SWOOOSH**

**UO: Hello again. This chapter is going to be filler. I really wanted to do the episode with the couples mainly for the entertainment value with Misty and May arguing with Ash. **

**AAASSSHHH!**

**UO: What Now!?**

**Drew: That was May. Apparently Ash did something idiotic. **

**Ash: I didn't do anything. How was I supposed to know May was sensitive about her makeup?**

**Drew: (Sweat drops) Ash why are you here? Don't drag us into this mess.**

**Just then May showed up looking like someone drew on her. UO and Drew tried and failed to keep their laughter in.**

**May: I am going to kill you Ash Ketchum.**

**UO: Wait where's Misty?**

**ASSSHHHHH!**

**Drew: Just what do you to the girls?**

**Misty: He put several Caterpie in my room.**

**UO: Ladies please calm down. You can beat him up in this episode.**

**May & Misty: (evil gleams) Oh yeah.**

**Ash: help?**

**UO: You brought this on yourself.**

**Drew: I'm glad I didn't do anything.**

**DREEEWWWW**

**Everyone turns to Drew who chuckles sheepishly**

**Drew: I may have changed their hair color. QUICK START THE SHOW**

**UO: I own nothing save my OCS. Now if you will excuse me I need to save my Stars. (Chair flies by and misses him hitting Brock) Please Review constructively. flamers will be met by chair shots a la WWE.**

Normal: Dialogue and Pokémon attacks

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bold: Yelling and Belt voices **

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_**

CAPITALS: spells and other attacks

Pokémon Center Oldale Town

After their battle against Norman, Ash, Drew and the rest of the gang had helped out Professor Birch with some of the baby starters given to young trainers. They managed to beat team rocket and secure the baby pokémon.

Now they were ready to begin one of their longest treks on the Hoenn journey. They now had to get Fortree City with was on the other side of the continent from where they were. (A/N It is long. In the Hoenn games you could take the shortcut passed Oldale town but its more productive is surf down Route 104 to Dewford then surf 105 and 106 to Slateport and when you get Mauville you have to surf across the river and take road all the way up past the institute where you finally get to Fortree. Not sure if it's the longest stretch between gyms. I think it might be Sinnoh's path from Canalave to Snowpoint and that's because you have several events you have to do between those gyms. Sorry for ranting). They were preparing for the long road as there were only three or four confirmed settlements.

The boys were waiting patiently outside while the girls were getting ready. However Ash and Drew don't have the best patience so they were edgy.

"What is taking those girls so long?" Ash asked.

"Ugh I know what you mean. Dad on our road trips would say a certain time and when the time comes we have to wait an hour to finish packing—where are you going? Sigh that boy is going to get in trouble I just know it.

Ash just stormed back in not paying attention to his story. He walked up to the room and went inside. May was just now finishing packing Misty was tying up her hair and Gabby and Tori were putting on their shoes.

"What you girls still aren't ready? Come on we need to get going.

"Quit your griping Ash. We are girls we need to look our best for the day. You should pay more attention to your appearance." May said.

"I don't want to do something that girly.

"What was that?" Misty said.

"I said I don't get why girls have to maintain their appearance." Gabby and Tori took this opportunity to leave.

"EXCUSE ME! But me and Misty like to keep our appearance nice unlike you.

"Well what is being presentable have to do with Pokémon Training?

"Ugh I can't deal with you right now come on May." Misty huffed and they left the room. Ash grumbled and also left.

Outside the group started to head off towards Fortree. To keep the peace Drew and Tori stood between Ash Misty and May while Gabby was talking Brock and Max. However it didn't help.

"Drew can you tell May that her hair looks like a broom handle

"Tori can you tell Ash that he looks like a Neanderthal

"Drew can you tell Misty that she is a scrawny brat.

"IAM NOT Tori can you tell Ash is a momma's boy who still walks in diapers.

AM NOT yelled Ash  
ARE TOO yelled Misty and May.

AM NOT  
ARE TOO this continued on for a few minutes

_Someone please appear to stop this _Drew thought.

As if someone answered his prayers a traveling couple showed up.

"Hello there young trainers" called out the male

"The beauty of a fighting couple but what is seemed to be a battling ménage a trois said the female

Said trio blushed and Max gained a questioning look.

"We are not bickering.

Oh I see then it seems that our trois is a bad place. Very well, we challenge one boy and girl to a love double battle.

"You're on" called out Ash. "Misty I know we have battled together in the past can you let me and May do this.

Forgetting her anger Misty said yes.

"Very well I am Oscar go Nidoking called out the male

"And I am Andi go Nidoqueen called of the female.

"I'll ref" Drew said.

"Go Corphish" called Ash

May though was pondering who to choose which irritated Ash even more. "May come on this is important.

"Will you relax I am thinking.

"Well think faster.

"(Fumes) Fine go Skitty.

_This is not going to end well _thought the spectators

"Alright Corphish use Bubblebeam

"Skitty use Assist" The Assist turned into silver wind which burst the bubbles.

"May watch it I had that attack.

"Well sorry. Skitty use Double slap

"Corphish use Crabhammer"

The attacks collided with each other which irritated the teens even more.

"Oh it seems there is trouble in lover's lane" said Oscar.

"Let's help them out Nidoqueen use Submission said Andi.

The attack connected and sent the smaller pokémon flying.

"Follow up with Horn attack Nidoking."

That attack hit Corphish sending into Skitty.

"Finish with Dynamic punch" Said the couple together.

Both punches connected knocking them out.

"Skitty and Corphish can't battle anymore. Nidoking and Queen are the winners" called out Drewwhile thinking '_Those two are going get a stern talking too. _

"Well it looks like you need to work on your chemistry" said Oscar.

"No matter what these petty arguments are just roadblocks on road of love" said Andi and with that the dancing couple left.

"This is all your fault May if that Skitty of yours had not gotten in the way we would have won

"My fault? You Corphish was blind and kept attacking Skitty."

"Both of you calm down" said Misty.

"Why it's not like you would have done better" said May.

"She at least has enough sense to get out of the way." Said Ash

"Oh really why don't you say that to my hammer" called Misty bringing out said hammer.

"Alright guys let's just cool down. Misty don't talk to May or Ash. Ash don't talk to May or Misty, May don't talk to Misty or Ash at least for the rest of the day. It is giving us a headache" said Drew.

"Yeah/Pika called the spectators.

The trio turned towards each other and huffed causing the group to sigh.

Later

The group was walking with Misty and May in the back and Ash in front. The group was talking in their individual groups and it looked like the arguing trio was trying to get sympathy for their cause. Finally Drew had enough.

"ASH, MISTY, MAY FRONT AND CENTER" while Tori and Gabby thought _'oh boy he's pissed.'_

Said trio look ashamed as they walked over to Drew.

"Ok I've dealt with this long enough. You three are supposed to be friends heck even more than friends if I have seen your behavior around each other. You have been fighting all day over anything and everything. What is up with you guys?

"Well…Ash complained this morning we were taking too long. We were finishing looking presentable when that blockhead walked in and started complaining" commented May.

"Then he had the nerve to insult why we do this and then we tried to tell him its important he says it's too girly" said Misty.

"Ok Ash anything to say to your defense?" Drew asked.

"No when it is laid out lack that I admit I was a bit of an air head" Ash admitted.

"So you are saying this was caused by Ash's impatience and the fact that the girls were complaining about Ash's ignorance. That is pathetic. What if an enemy showed up instead of that nice couple? We could have been hurt badly because the trust you have worked on was destroyed. Or worse and you would have a guilty conscience. Now I think that I've torn into you enough I think you need to say something to each other.

The trio looked at each other and muttered apologies.

"What was that?" Said Drew.

Ash turned to the girls. "I'm sorry I should appreciate the work you put into your appearances. To be perfectly honest you girls look really pretty when you put work into it. Also I apologize about the name calling

May continued "I'm sorry about yelling at both of you. You are my best friends I don't want to yell at you at all.

Misty concluded tearing up "I am sorry about everything I enjoyed the time I have spent with I want to continue it. I...**sniff…sniff…sob. **Misty broke down crying. May and Ash just hugged her also crying at the sight of the redhead.

Drew sighed and looked up at the sky _I guess they needed to get this of their chests hopefully this will create a stronger bond for them. _Gabby just smiled at the scene "Alright kiss and make-up and let's go." They blushed but before they could do this they heard a scream.

"What was that?" Max asked.

"That sounded like Andi" Brock said.

"Let's move it people." Tori said.

With said couple. 

Andi was on the ground crying while Oscar was being hurt by a monster made by team rocket. Their two pokémon having been knocked out

"So you say we are a bad couple huh? Well then Loveless will teach you to mock us. Loveless take them out." Jessie called out

"Yes mistress" said the monster in a feminine voice. Its face looked like two black Luvdiscs kissing and with a thing black body.

HEART'S SORROW with that call the monster sent dark colored water at the couple destroying the ground around them and sending Oscar towards Andi

"Oscar are you o.k.?" cried out Andi

Oscar pained managed to speak "Yes my love…It looks like this may be the last act…May I say that I am glad that my last is of you.

"Oh Oscar…I love you too" cried out Andi.

"You love birds are going to go away now. Loveless do it.

"Yes mistress" HEART BREAK -OOOF!

As the attack was charging up Loveless was hit by arrows. The battling couples looked up to see Gabby with her bow ready to fire.

"Team Rocket I figured it was you. Brock, Max get Oscar and Andi out of here." Drew called out as he Tori and Gabby pulled out their belts while Misty grabbed her staff.

"Wait" called out May.

"Can you let me and Ash do this. Sorry Misty but you don't have armor. I want to make up with Ash over this morning.

Misty nodded and stepped back. "You sure?" asked Drew at the nods. "Alright kick some butt.

Another nod and the two turned towards the monster.

The belts materialized and they pulled out their cards. Ash flipped his card around while May inserted hers into the Belt. They got into their stances.

"Ready May?"

"Ready Ash."

HENSHIN They called out at once

**Evolve**

With a flurry of energy the belts materialized their armors. Kusa (May) and Aura (Ash) were ready for battle.

"A change of clothes won't help you. DARK WATER

A huge water stream poured out. May swiped a card with Beautifly on it. Her wings got bigger and she picked up Ash avoiding the attack. Ash then used a card that looked a Treecko.

BULLET SEED and Ash fired at the monster damaging it. They went in swords drawn and started to strike at the monster. Despite different styles and weapons they were synchronized to a point that the looked like they were dancing. The monster pushed them back and fired another attack. Ash got in front of May and activated his iron shell card. The damage was minimal and then May inserted another card this time looking like her Skitty using Blizzard.

BLIZZARD. May called out and the attack connected freezing the monster.

"Time to finish this" Ash said as he pulled out the Grovyle and Pikachu cards. While May pulled another Beautifly card this time depicting Silver Wind.

**THUNDER**

**BLADE**

**MAX ENERGY **went Ash's device while May's called out **SILVER WIND MAX ENERGY**

Ash stayed in front of May while May's wings started to blow the wind behind Ash. Ash started to run at the monster holding his katana light with Electricity while May started to twirl around like a Corkscrew. The tail wind increased the speed of the attack and they proceeded to slash through the monster. The attack looked like it did nothing but when May and Ash started to seethe their swords the group clearly heard.

"Game—"Ash began

-Over" May finished. With that the monster had six slashes appear and the monster disappeared.

"Oh man what are we going to do Jessie" James cried out.

"Grrr we will retreat for now." With that Jessie and Team Rocket left.

Ash and May powered down. May looked wobbly but Ash caught her. May looked up and blushed a bit.

"Great job guys." Drew called out. Misty ran over to May helped Ash stand May up.

"Oh that was so beautiful" Andi said.

"You were amazing I wonder what changed between this morning and now." Oscar asked.

The trainer trio looked at each other and blushed a bit. "Let's just say we have solved our differences and leave it at that" Misty said.

"Oh that is so good. Remember on the road of love there is always bumps and ups and downs" Oscar said.

"But if you continue to persevere and overcome these obstacles then nothing can stop your love from being your source of strength.

"Thank you" May said.

With that the group said their goodbyes to the traveling couple. Unlike this morning, Ash Misty and May were holding hands tenderly as they walked. Their love faced a huge obstacle but it is much stronger than before. What adventures will our heroes face? Stay tuned

"WAIT!"

"What's up Max?" Gabby said.

"There's been something that's been bugging me.

"What is it buddy?" asked Brock.

"What is a Ménage a Trois?

With that question everyone save Brock blushed. Brock just simply said "When you old enough Max we will tell ya."

"Oh come on" and the show iris out on the group laughing at Max's pout

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**UO: OK I said this was going to be out soon and I was close enough. With exams and papers coming up don't expect more than one or two updates before the month of May. Like I said this filler was planned but it advanced a bit on the relationships between Ash and his girls.**

**Drew: School bites doesn't it?**

**Yeah anyway here's the preview for the next chapter.**

**With a lover's quarrel gone the gang heads to Fortree City. But on the way they have to deal with weather problems and a new threat to their party. Will one of the characters get an upgrade to help out? Also a battle in the trees as Ash and Drew face off against gym leader number six.**

**Next time: Battle for the skies. Troubles with Water and dance with the Mistress of the sky.**

**Till then, wait where's Ash and Co?**

**Drew: Brock is at home recovering from the table thrown at him Max is on the computer. May and Misty are using Ash as a pillow.**

**UO: Sigh can't be helped anyway**

**OSPREY….SWOOOSH**


	10. Battle for the skies

**OSPREY…SWOOOSH**

**UO: Ok next chapter up.**

**Misty: When am I going to get the spotlight?**

**UO: Soon actually you will play a big role in this chapter. Sorry with a lot of characters I have to jump around**

**Misty: I know. Imagine further down the line with your series**

**UO: Your right damn I gotta figure something out**

**Misty: Don't worry you'll work it out**

**UO: I always seem to. Mind doing the disclaimer**

**Misty: Sure. UnitedOsprey1991 doesn't own Pokémon or Kamen Rider. If he was he would be rich and Japanese which there is nothing wrong with being Japanese. Also Ash would have fixed my bike sooner and maybe have worked on our feeling towards each other.**

**UO: Sixteen years and you are still caught up on that didn't he get ya new one after Johto?**

**Misty: Yeah? (Blushes) I guess the bike excuse was pretty dumb. **

**UO: Well in this story you are important to the plot so honestly I'm glad you realized your feelings. Well May got hers torched as well and one of the other character I am going to introduce when we get to Sinnoh, which will be the final arc of this story not the series, had the same thing happen to her. Speaking of this story I am going to end it at the Sinnoh tournament and then have them travel to my OC's world to set up the next one so this story will be kind of long. Sorry about rambling on with the story**

Normal: Dialogue and Pokémon attacks

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bold: Yelling and Belt voices **

_**Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:**_

CAPITALS: spells and other attacks

Chapter 10: Battles in the Sky: Weather and Trees

Location: Somewhere lost on Route 119

After several adventures along the way to Fortree City we find our heroes in the middle of something familiar.

"God Damn it Max are you sure we are going the right way." Drew yelled.

:"I am telling you the Pokenav is accurate we are going North." Max said holding up the yellow device

"Uh Max if we were going the right way the sun would be to our left as it is now setting. In case you haven't seen it is behind a bit to the right of us meaning we are going southeast" Gabby pointed out.

"What…Hang on…Uh…hehehe…I think I was holding it upside down."

The group facefaulted. Yes they were lost again and this time it was Max's fault. Misty recovered first. "Great this is just like when Ash was starting out. I remember when were supposed to go to Vermillion from Cerulean. That's normally about three-four days walking distance. We somehow ending up on Cerulean Cape which is north of the city setting us back about two weeks." (That is probably correct)

"Come on it wasn't that bad we managed to get Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squritle on that trip.

"Yeah after we fell into trap surrounding the village with Bulbasaur, almost lost Charmander to a rain storm and oh yeah I almost had my hair dyed by a prankster turtle" Misty complained. (You have to admit that is funny)

"Ok Misty I get it we are a little testy. Look its almost sunset how about we settle down for the night and resume our trip in the morning alright." Tori offered.

"Fine" Misty said as she sat down near a tree.

"Alright let's get our gear. May and Gabby you're on firewood duty. Tori you and Max start setting up the tents. Ash help Brock out with dinner. Misty you come with me for water. We will not doing training today I figured it would do to relax today.

The groups went off to do their tasks. Misty and Drew found a river and Misty decided to try to water bend the water. Problem was Misty was on a short fuse.

"Come on…come on…DAMN IT" Misty yelled out. The water splashed and got her face wet.

"Misty calm down. Water needs a level head to control successfully. What is going on?" Drew inquired?  
"Nothing Drew I am just pissed at everything" Misty huffed and sat down on the bank.

(Sigh) "Mist what is really going on?

"First off only Ash can call me that. Second its Ash and May. I have been on the sidelines they have been fighting alongside you Tori and Gabby. I just want to feel useful to Ash and I guess I am a little jealous of May. She gets to fight and be close to him while I can't." Misty while sniffling. "Now May will probably be the main girl I loved him first it's not fair." She said crying a bit at

"Ugh…why do I have to be the psychiatrist?" Drew muttered. He looked up at the sunset and thought about what to say. "Look Misty I get it you feel powerless. Your insecure considering your upbringing. Your great friends with them right?" At Misty's nod he continued "Well they will continue to fight for each other and you. I don't think they are hurting you on purpose. Just give it some time I think you will find a way to help soon. Now cheer up your face is too pretty for tears."

Misty blushed slightly at the compliment.

"Come on let's go back to camp they are probably worrying about us." Misty nodded and grabbed the water canteens that Drew had filled up before Misty confessed her turmoil.

"Mum's the word on this discussion Misty. One last thing before we get back to camp. This revolves around the gems. According to Tsuki, there were only one lead guardian for the main elements. Grass was never the name of one of the elements.

Misty's eyes widened at that as Drew walked ahead. Misty pondered '_Is he saying what I think he is saying. Then who is the guardian if May isn't it.'_ Misty shook her head and caught up with Drew.

They got back to the camp with everyone asking where they were. Drew downplayed it and said something a far river.

After dinner and some light training with their pokémon they settled down for the night. As they got ready for bed Misty was going through her stuff when she felt something hard in her bag.

"Hm? What is this?" Misty pulled out a crystal with a chain on it. The crystal was a sapphire cut in shape of the Cascade badge with cerulean colors like the name of her home city.

"Oh man I almost completely forgot about this. This is the jewel my mother gave me. This is the only thing I have of her to remember her by.

Flashback Cerulean City Misty Age eight.

Misty was not having a good birthday. Most of her gifts were hand-me downs from her sisters and some new clothes from her father. There was one gift left from her mother. She stepped off to the side with her youngest daughter

"Misty dear I have a special present for you" Misty's mother said.

"What is it mama?" Young Misty said.

Sakura (Made up name to go with the flower them of the older sisters.) just reached around her neck and took off her necklace.

"Oh mama that's your necklace."

"Yes it Misty dear. There is a story in my family that stretches back before the time of Arceus. This gem is related to that story." Carolyn told the story of the guardians and the prophecy (Read Prologue)

"Why are you giving it to me?" Misty asked.

"Simple my little Ariel (She loved the movie the Little Mermaid) this was supposed to pass from parent to eldest child. I inherited it from your grandma. However I had a feeling it wasn't supposed to go your sisters but to you" Carol said as she took the chain and wrapped it around her daughter's neck.

"It's pretty Mama it looks like our gym badge." Misty said in wonder.

"It should it inspired our gym badge. My family founded this city and helped build the gym." Here Carol looked at her daughter and spoke cryptically "Misty one day you will find your prince he holds a piece of your heart. He also holds the hearts of three others, if the prophecy comes true in your lifetime."

"I will mama but how will I know if I met the right one.

"When the time comes your heart will know. Happy birthday sweetie.

Misty hugged her mother close. It was the last happy memory of her for two weeks later her parents got into a car accident and didn't survive (I know it's been done but bear with it). She kept the necklace on her and through the last five years she always looked to the gem to guide her.

Flashback end

'Mama what should I do' Misty thought. A tear slipped out and hit the gem. The gem glowed briefly and faded. Misty headed back to the fire where the others were talking.

"Hey guys I am going to go to bed early sorry I am just tired from the trip." Misty said while yawning.

"Alright Mist have a good night sweet dreams don't let the Caterpies bite hehehe-ow" Misty bonked him slightly.

"Only because it's a joke prevented you from having a concussion" Misty as she went back to her bag and fell asleep her faithful Togepi curling up next to her.

"What's going on with Misty lately" Ash asked.

"I think it's what's been going between you and May" Brock said "Huh?" Ash said obliviously

"Honestly Ash since May got her armor you have been paying more attention to her than Misty. To be honest I think she is jealous" Tori commented.

Ash hung his head "I am sorry I don't mean to hurt anyone but it's hard to juggle two girlfriends. May has using her armor and I just want to help her more. Mist is my long time best friend and I am hurting her.

Drew sighed. "Ash you have a big heart. I know you mean well but sometime girls get their feeling hurt more than guys. Tell ya what next time we are in town take Misty on a date to make it up to her

"That's a great idea, while Ash is on a date Misty I can train on my own or some other fun stuff like finding some great food.

'Yeah definitely Ash like' everyone save though with a sweatdrop. "Are you sure May?"

"Ash we agreed to share between each other and I say its time you spent some time with your best friend" May say with a firm but pleasant voice.

"Ok as long as your fine with it May" Ash conceded. May smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Shortly afterwards everyone turned in making sure not to disrupt Misty. They were unaware of what was going on with Misty especially considering that her mind wasn't in her body.

The Palace (Play Hyrule Castle: Wind Waker)

Misty opened her eyes. She thought she was going to see another nightmare of May and Ash walking away from her and leaving her in despair. What she saw was a long hall with red carpeting and stone walls. The lighting was dim but it appeared to brightening slightly with her presence. She walked down the hall to a room that she felt was pulling her towards it. She ended up in room with several paintings. She was drawn to two paintings. One was a man, the figure was male and was wearing long cloak with boots and dressed like someone from medieval time. He was holding a staff with a gem crystal on top and on his side looked like a blade. Misty looked at the face and saw a familiar face.

"Ash!?" She looked at the painting next to it. It was a woman with red-hair that trailed to her mid back. She had a blue cape with a light blue armor. The boots came up to her knees and the gloves mid arm. On the boots and legs there appeared to be fins. Her chest looked a bit big but not uncomfortable. Underneath the figure's arms was cerulean colored trident. Around the figure's neck was Misty's necklace.

"What is going on?" Misty asked grabbing her mother's gem.

"Your destiny Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City." Misty turned and saw Tsukihime

"Who are you how did you know my name and where are we?"

"You may call me Tsuki. Where we are is called the Palace a place where your ancestors used to protect the land before its destruction. I have seen your journey for the entire time. I have seen your despair over what you think is abandonment. But I see more potential than any of the princesses of the Water Sapphire.

"Water Sapphire?"

Tsuki pointed at Misty's necklace. "You are from a long line of princesses that wielded the sapphire. None before have ever had the love of the water or in your case water pokémon and as a result the bond is incredibly strong.

Misty looked at the gem again now realizing this is what her mother was talking about.

"Are there any others?"

"Yes and you have met both. The wielders of the fire ruby and the lightning quartz. Your friends Drew and Ash. Come your destiny awaits.

Misty followed shakily to a door with Kanji on it. "Show your gem to the door to proceed." Tsuki said as if in a trance.

Misty held up her gem. The Kanji for water glowed joining the kanjis for fire and thunder. The door opened to reveal a spiral staircase. They followed the staircase to an open room with the same kanjis. The fire Kanji in front of her and the thunder kanji over shoulder were glowing.

"Ten gems, Ten Guardians. Show your gem and become your destiny."

Misty was a little hesitant but she looked at her gem again.

"For Ash, for the future and for you Mother I will do it. She held up her gem (Play the pulling of the sword from Zelda or whatever it is called) the kanji for water glowed blue and shone through. When the light faded a blue belt with a pokeball on it appeared in her hands. A set of cards with a teardrop on the back of them.

(End all music)

"When the time comes….You will know what to do said Tsuki as the castle faded away.

Waking World

Misty slowly woke up. It was sunrise and she appeared to be the only one up

'That was some dream' Misty mused. She got up and noticed a weight on her bag. She looked and saw the same belt as from her visit to the palace.

'It wasn't a dream?' As she looked at the belt. She noticed someone stirring and quickly hid the belt.

A few hours later they were on the road again. This time they were heading in the right direction towards Fortree City.

"At the current rate we are going we will be at our destination by early tomorrow. We will probably camp a couple miles from the city but hopefully we will make great time with the relative flat ground between here and the town." Brock said as the group agreed with him.

"Yeah nice sky and a nice seventy three degrees this is perfect traveling weather" Max said. He looked again noticing a temperature drop.

"Aw man it looks like rain" said May.

Drew looked at the clouds. "That's impossible. Those clouds aren't rain clouds they look like snow. (Snow and rain clouds look different. Snow looks a lot grayer than rain clouds)

Indeed seconds later there was a hail storm that suddenly appeared and hit them. Minutes later it cleared up.

"What the heck was that?" Tori exclaimed "I thought we were in the tropics.

They looked around and saw a white puff ball come towards. Ash pulled out his Pokedex

Castform, the Weather Pokémon. Castform is able to transform its appearance depending on the weather. It uses the power of nature to transform in order to protect its small body.

"So what is a pokémon like you doing here?" asked Gabby.

The pokémon motioned the group to follow it. As they walked they noticed Castform changing shape to a red sun.

The weather pokémon led the group to a building with a satellite dish on it.  
"Hello there travelers I see Castform ran into you while testing his weather capabilities. I am Bart and this my assistant Millie" and he was interrupted by Brock

"WOW! Such beauty such wonder—wait something's wrong I can't think about this girl that way there is something about this girl that makes me stop.

"Brock not wanting to chase a girl, IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! AHHHH!" Max and Drew started screaming until May and Tori bonked them to calm them down.

"Come let me show you what we do."

Bret showed the group a large machine that seemed very powerful.

"This is the heart and soul of the weather institute. This weather machine is capable of creating several weather conditions from rain to snow to sun. Castform here was created as a way to see the effects. It is capable of turning into a fire water or ice type.

"Wow this is cool. It's like those wind tunnels for cars." Drew said as he looked at the machine.

"We are close to a breakthrough with this machine. We could possibly use this to help bring rain to parched regions, sun to the eternally cold

"Or snow for snow days or those who have never seen snow" Gabby piped up causing the group who have seen snow to chuckle. (Hoenn is in the tropics)

Brent continued "Castform was created to see the effects of weather and we thank it every day.

Just then an explosion rocked the building.

Bret got on an intercom "What's going on what happened?

"We have intruders. They are claiming they are Team Aqua." The assistant was cut off by a female voice.

"What we want is the data that this place possesses for our glorious dream of flooding the world, come quietly and we will release the hostages." The line went dead.

"Damn what are we going to do" Bret said with Millie looking suspiciously calm.

"What we are doing is clearing this place of vermin" Drew said as the group released one of their pokémon. "Remember knock them out for now. Bret do you have a flash drive or a disk to copy it to.

Bret nodded and pulled out a disk. "Alright Millie go with the group I got this. Split up to take care of them.

The group agreed. Max, Brock, Misty and Tori were one group and the other group had Ash, May and Gabby. Millie stayed behind to help with the data collection

With Drew they finished copying the data.

"Ok let's move out. You stay with me we will get out of here.

"Ok Castform get out of here."

Cast.

"Alright now let's-"before he could finish Aqua made its way into the room from the looks of it they were not encountered by the other groups

"Hello doctor it seems to me you have something of ours" said the commander named Isabelle causing Drew too uncharacteristically frown.

With the Ash's group

Ash and the fighting members were fighting off Team Aqua goons.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt

"Combusken Sky uppercut"

"Kirlia use Psychic"

The Aqua goon's pokémon were knocked out forcing them to retreat.

"Alright those goons didn't know who they were messing with" May cheered.

"Heh that was too easy" Gabby commented.

"Come on let's go find the others" Ash said.

The group left unaware of the sinister plot behind them.

With Brock's group

They had just finished off another group and were heading back towards the generator.

"Man we are good" Max said.

"Max you don't have a pokémon you have no right to say something, but I agree" Tori causing the group to laugh.

Brock was pondering something "What's up Brock" asked Misty.

"Something has been bugging me since this whole thing began.

"What's that?"

"You know I go gaga over any pretty girl right? Well Millie is giving me a bad vibe.

"What kind of vibe?"

"The vibe that I got when I saw Ash cross-dressing I knew he was a boy so I didn't go after him."

"So you are saying it was someone in disguise right? Tori asked." "Yeah I guess I never really thought about it."

"Let's get back to the generator o we can discuss what we are going to do."

Back in the Weather room

"Cacturne Needle Arm"

The cactus pokémon managed to knock back the Golbat but they held firm. Cacturne was getting tired he was able to beat back several of the grunts with the others but he was the last one standing.

"Just give it up you little punk and we will be on our way" Isabelle said getting angry.

"Don't know what you plan on doing with this data but it can't be good" said Drew with a defiant smirk.

Isabelle growled and it got worse when the two groups returned from clearing out the base.

"Drew mission accomplished the Institute is secure" Ash called out as they got ready to battle the grunts.

"Seems like you are not in position to negotiate your term lady, here's mine; surrender peacefully and you won't get hurt by that Pikachu.

Isabelle groaned but before she could answer another voice did

"Here's a better one: give me the data and this researcher doesn't go splat and this institute doesn't blow up" coming from…Millie?

"What?" called the heroes but Isabelle had an idea who it was

"Damn Team Magma sent their resident disguise master Brodie I should have known said Isabelle"

Millie smirked and removed her/his disguise now there stood a purple haired man with a star-shaped tattoo wearing a red and grey uniform with a red mountain in the shape of an M.

"Heh I completely fooled you people now then I know you have the data boy give it to me and this scientist will be released unharmed. I already found that Castform of his and he gave me the id needed and the data on the main computer is gone.

"No don't Drew that data is invaluable please don't do it" Bret said.

"Sigh…can't be sure if there is more than one of you here. Here just don't hurt anyone.

"Well then thank you for the data disk. You lose this team Aqua, Ditto let's go." With that Brodie left.

Isabelle growled "Everyone fall back we are done here; Mission failure.

Team Aqua retreated with the group letting them go.

"Damn I knew that Millie was different" Brock complained

"She had us all fooled Brock it's a shame the data was lost" said Misty.

"Now who said the data was lost. The stuff on the computer might have been deleted. But Brodie got nothing

Flashback

"Ok Bret I need you to trust me. I want you to delete the data on this computer" Drew said alarming Bret

"What are you crazy we have valuable research on here?

"Would you relax, we are going to copy it to this flash drive" holding up said flash drive. "Then we are going to hold onto a disk while giving Castform here another disk with basic weather information. If we need to do we will give them the disk to get them out of here.

"Oh so the data won't be deleted.

"No way, I understand what you are trying to do for Hoenn this data is valuable. But in order for this deception to work you need to do a little acting.

Flashback end

"In the end all Team Magma got was stuff on Hoenn's weather patterns" Drew concluded, holding up the flash drive and giving it to Bret

"Wow that was awesome" Max aid amazed.

"Yeah let this be a lesson. Deception can be your best friend or your worst enemy. Just be careful on who try to deceive. I have a feeling before this journey is out we will have to deal with a bunch of it.

The group nodded and after the staff thanked them including the real Millie, which Brock went love struck over which caused Misty to hammer him, the group left towards the Fortree City.

Two days later

After their adventures getting to the city they finally reached Fortree City. They saw the massive trees that made up the city from their place on the hill.

"That's Fortree City guys" Brock said. "They built their houses in the trees to be closer to nature.

"Wow so the whole city lives in giant tree houses that is so awesome" said Max

"FINALLY DREW HAS COME-OWW DAMN IT"

"WILL YOU STOP THAT" Gabby and Tori said. (Its humor so I had to do this)

"That's cool but what we are for is a gym battle come on guys" Ash said.

The group came up to the gym but found the gym closed.

"Oh challengers I am sorry but the gym is closed" the group turned to a gym attendant.

"Sorry my name is Zachary. The gym is closed because of a festival we hold every year and Winona the gym leader is helping out.

"Well then let's find her come on Pikachu" Ash took off towards the town

"God damn it Ash slow down we just got here" Drew called out chasing after him with the group following after them.

On the way Max was looking around and saw a large bird flying overhead. It was a large Skarmory which appeared to have a couple of riders on it.

The group turned up at the town square which had hundreds of people gathered around a central area.

The large Skarmory landed and the passengers disembarked. The woman was tall with light purple hair. She a wind cap on her with goggles and her clothes were light blue and white (canon clothes).

"Who is that" May asked a random stranger.

"That's Winona the gym leader. She helps with the festival and especially likes giving kids rides on her Skarmory.

Ash overheard and walked over. Drew walked up behind him to try to rein him in.

"Winona!" Said woman turned to Ash who proceeded to Gibbs slapped on the head. (NCIS reference love the show)

"Excuse me young friend here he's just excited. I'm Drew and this is Ash. We were hoping to challenge you to a gym battle but we saw the gym is closed."

"Well sorry about that but I like to help out with the festival. I am more than happy to give you two the gym battle you want but it will have to be afterwards.

"That's fine, may I suggest we do it tomorrow that way we can all enjoy this. What do you say Ash?"

"Alright I can't turn down a fair." They decided to release all their pokémon to enjoy the fair.

"Ash might I suggest taking Misty around the fair I think she would appreciate it."

"OK" Ash turned to Misty. "M…Misty would you accompany me to the fair" Misty giggled "sure Ash" Misty grabbed Ash by the arm and the rest of the group went to enjoy the fair.

Max and May went flying on the Skarmory. Max was enjoying it especially he felt like he had a connection to the air as he felt the freedom of the air. He had a quick flash of him flying by himself while wearing a similar armor to his sister's but in gray and white. He shook it off and enjoyed being a kid

Ash and Misty were going through the fairgrounds enjoying the scenery.

"This festival is nice look at all the colors" Misty pointed out.

"Yeah, hehehe I am having a flashback to that one at Maiden's Peak.

Misty thought about it and blushed. "I can't believe you remember that.

"How can I not remember that? You were very pretty that day. I guess that's when I started to fall for you. I never thought you would return them.

Misty smiled and kissed him on the cheek. They continued to enjoy the festivities.

Meanwhile Team rocket was trying to get food but James spent it on getting a Chimecho.

"James you imbecile why did you spend our money on that fake Chimecho" yelled Jessie exasperated.

"Oh…Jessie it was a childhood dream to find but now my dream is ruined by that Magikarp salesman.

"Grr… no matter, we will get that money back if it kills us. Now then Scaremory spread out and cause chaos.

A greyish fusion of a man and a Skarmory appeared. "Yes master"

With Drew's group

"This is nice. A festival after a long journey" Gabby said.

"Yeah it is nice, plus this a pretty city, more connected to nature than those we have seen" Drew agreed

Tori looked at Drew "It was a nice thing you did trying to help Misty and Ash's relationship.

"Aw, you know me, keeping the peace, helping people's relationships and all of that jazz. I just hope when I am ready to date that I have a nice girl wanting to date me.

"Drew we have known you most of our lives you are the nicest person we know and we know some really jerky people" Tori said

"Yeah you will find a great girl. Even if it is us we promised a long time not to let you come between our friendships" Gabby continued.

"Even it isn't us and it is this princess that you have been looking for, I am not oppose to sharing. They have to go through us" Tori said

"If it weren't for those stupid laws we would have made our move Tori. Whoever catches your heart will be a lucky girl. I hope we find somewhere that allows this. It stinks" Gabby sniffled.

Drew just hugged them eliciting blushes from them "You girls have always been my biggest supporters thank you" the girls smiled. Just then they heard screaming. Drew sighed.

"Duty calls let's go girls" "Right.

The group reunited in the town square where the monster and his cronies were launching his attacks.

SWIFT BARRAGE

The monster launched the attack causing smoke to come up. Winona came down on her Skarmory.

"Who are you people what are you doing to this town

"Look James is that despair I hear"

"I would think so let's increase the power

(Hoenn Team Rocket theme)

"Team Rocket never heard of you. It's possible though you are based out of Kanto.

"Winona hold up" She turned to see our heroes pulling out their weapons and belts.

"We've got this. Max, Brock, Misty, protect the crowd. Let's Ride" Drew Said pulling out his phone while everyone pulled out their items.

**STANBY LEO/KAMEN RIDE/HUNTER/**

HENSHIN  
**COMPLETE/SIRIUS/HUNTER/EVOLVE**

When the lights died down our heroes were in their rider forms.

"Misty come on we got this go protect the crowd" At Misty trying to get in on the action

Misty reluctantly nodded. She went to protect the crowd.

The group began fighting the creature but it was hampered by its armor and the fact that it could fly around.

**THUNDERBOLT**

Ash fired a bolt at the creature but it was surprisingly nimble for its size.

**RAZOR LEAF**

May fired the attack but it only glanced at the monster and it took to the air.

FEATHER STORM

The monster fired at the group which caused them to jump back.

"What are going to do" Gabby called out as she fired an arrow which missed.

"We can't get close to it and we can't damage it" Tori said fired a water stream.

"I don't know about damage but I think I can level the playing field gather round." Drew as he pulled out his phone and pressed an image that looked like a scale and pressed the change button

**STANDBY LIBRA: CHANGE**

Drew's armor changed slightly. The only noticeable change was the fact that the lion's head was replaced with a scale and the plating was thinned out.

"Libra Scale change: Float

The image changed so that the left one was higher than the other. The group suddenly started to fly.

"Whoa this is so cool" May said.

"Libra's symbol is the scale. From what I've learned this power allows me to change the gravity or weight of anything or anyone. I figure we would have more luck in the air." Drew said as they pulled out their weapons

"Grr that's what you think" Scaremory said. He looked at the ground and saw a little girl fall to the ground. The monster grinned and turned to fire

FEATHER STORM

Drew cursed "Damn it we won't get there in time Libra Scale change: Normal

The group started to float down but it was to slow it would take a miracle to save her. As if the gods listened there was a bright flash which momentarily stunned the monster.

With Misty

Misty was clearing the last of the dark soldiers when she saw the little girl fall. The girl started crying and Misty tried to go get her. She saw the monster attack and she tried to get to the girl

'Gotta go faster, come on gotta save that little girl, please I have to save the girl.' As she was thinking her gem and belt she hid started glowing. Misty got to the girl before the attack and without thinking she grabbed the girl and shielded her. The flash blinded everyone who could see it.

"MISTY" The group called out. Ash was openly crying and May was fighting back the tears.

When the smoke cleared everyone who saw was stunned.

Misty and the little girl were unharmed. What's more a shield of water was surrounding them a belt had appeared on Misty's waist.

Misty YOU"RE OK" Ash called

Misty heard it but didn't acknowledge it right away. She looked at the little girl "Are you Ok little one?"

The girl nodded "Thank you very much miss angel" Misty laughed. The girl's mother came up to grab the girl thanking Misty profusely.

Misty got up and turned towards the monster. A glowing card came up which Misty inserted into the buckle. Misty held her foot out with her right palm facing out.

"I hope you prayed for mercy hurting children is unacceptable. HENSHIN

She turned her hand down and brought it back to the belt flipping it open to reveal a blue water drop

**EVOLVE**

A blue shield popped up and collapsed on her like a wave. Misty now stood in blue armor with green stripped on her legs with a sea green skirt a sea green tear drop on her chest and dark green eyes. The helmet had a wave design and had fins where the ears were. There were also fins on the arms and legs and an ice blue trident completed the outfit.

"Through the seas and the storms, Kamen Rider Triton (Wanted to do Ariel but it wouldn't fit Misty) is ready for battle.

"Wow so pretty" May exclaimed.

"A costume change won't do anything for you FEATHER STORM

Misty grabbed the trident and deflected all the shots fired at her. Misty grabbed a card which had her Starmie on it.

**SWIFT**

She fired the attack at the monster doing some damage but the monster appeared unfazed.

"Hahahaha you can't damage me. Now you can't hit me." As the monster took flight Misty inserted another card this time with a Dewgong on it.

**Aurora Beam**

The attack hit and it froze the wings of the monster.

"Grr no matter you can't hurt me"

**Flamethrower**

**Razor Leaf**

Two more attacks hit the monster. The flames actually caused the wings to fall off.

"Ice + Steel + quick heating equals metal fatigue. Your armor got frozen and now you can't fly" Ash called out.

"I have an idea Ash put in your Charizard Card Misty your strongest Water attack card. Max energy May

The two looked at May and nodded and inserted their cards while May pulled out her newly gotten Bulbasaur card

**FIRE BLAST MAXIMUM ENGERGY**

**HYDRO PUMP MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**SOLARBEAM MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**FINSHER: JOURNEY'S REWARDS**

The three pointed their weapons at the creature. They glowed in red blue and green energy

The monster tried to plead but it fell on deaf ear.

"Ready

"—Aim"

"Fire"

The tri-colored attack hit the monster. It stood for a few seconds while the trio turned around "Forgive me master" the monster blew up.

"Game Over" Misty called out. Team Rocket was blown away with the explosion.

They powered down and regroup with the others. Misty stumbled but Ash caught her

"Man what a rush my legs are wobbly" causing the group to chuckle. "Don't worry Mist I got ya. Ash grabbed her arm and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"It happens you'll get used to it Misty" Drew said. The crowd came out and cheered for the group.

"That was a tremendous battle. Thank you for protecting the people." Winona said.

"No problem, Winona. Glad we scheduled that gym battle tomorrow huh" Ash said.

"Yes I suppose so. Fortunately the fair wasn't destroyed. We can still have fun.

"That would be nice." Drew answered and with that the group went and enjoyed the festivities and when night fell well the exhausted trio that was Ash, Misty and May fell asleep together after discussing battle tactics for Winona. (Nothing happened they just were happy that they were alive). Their friends saw them sleeping and left them smiling at their closeness.

Next Day: Fortree Gym

The next day the group finally had their battle. Ash, after some arguing that included rock, paper, scissors, Misty's hammer, and a Pikachu thunderbolt went first (Drew: He should have gone first against Norman. UO: He didn't. Drew: Well then why was he fighting it. UO: Don't know back to the story)

"Dear spirits of the sky please grant me the strength to help defeat my adversary. This will be a three-on-three battle Ash. Let's fly Altaria

"Alright Grovyle I choose you

May pulled out her Pokedex. "Altaria, the Humming Pokémon. Altaria glides up into the sky using its wings like sails to catch rising breezes.

(Begin Hoenn gym leader music)

"Alright Altaria use Peck" "Dodge and use bullet seed Grovyle" The gecko was able to dodge the first one but got hit by a second one.

"Altaria use Peck again" "Grovyle climb the tower to dodge it.

In the gallery the spectators were commenting on the battle

"Grovyle is really fast" Tori said

"Unless Winona does something Grovyle is going to outrun Altaria all day long" Drew commented.

"Come on Ash/Go Ash!" called out Misty and May

Back at the battle

"Altaria use Dragonbreath" called out Winona. The attack hit but Grovyle stood tall

"Altaria use Dragonbreath again." "Grovyle dodge it and use bullet seed." The projectiles hit but Altaria shook it out.

"Altaria use Dragonbreath again" Grovyle dodged it and jumped above Altaria. "Now's your chance Leaf Blade Grovyle" The blade hit Altaria and with the combination of the hit and gravity upon impact the dragon was KO'd. The ref declared Grovyle the winner

"Huh I underestimated you Mr. Ketchum. No matter Go Pelipper.

"Grovyle return, go Pikachu.

"Pikachu should do fine he has a significant type advantage over Pelipper" Max said

"That may be but Winona is a gym leader for a reason Max" Drew said

"Pikachu use thunderbolt" "Pelipper use steel wing" The thunderbolt connected but when Pelipper moved to dodge the steel wing got stuck in the ground which grounded it. The electric attack was dissipated.

"What happed that electric should have hit him" Gabby said.

"The steel wing attack as a lightning rod and made the attack useless" Brock said

"Pikachu use Quick attack" the attack hit but it didn't dislodge the bird.

"Pelipper use Hydro pump" the attack had the unfortunate side effect of dislodging Pelipper.

"Pikachu use Thunder" the mouse launched the attack and connected with the stream of water. The power behind both attack knocked them out.

"Your pokémon are powerful. You should be proud of them" Winona commented.

"I have been proud of all of my pokémon. They are my family, especially Pikachu I see him like the little brother I never had.

"Pikaaa" Ash looked down "You did great buddy you deserve a rest."

"Hm. I feel the same way about the sky. The freedom, the expanse, the sky goes on forever. I dream of flying the skies with my flying-types. I guess battling with them serves the same purpose. Prepare for my first and my strongest pokémon. Fly on Swellow.

The pokeball released and revealed an alternate color Swellow.

"Go Grovyle" the wood gecko was released ready to fight again.

"Grovyle use leaf blade" The attack connected but it looked like it did nothing.

"That attack won't work twice, Swellow Aerial Ace." "Grovyle climb the tower and use leaf blade.

Grovyle tried to hit Swellow but the bird disappeared and nailed Grovyle which knocked him to the ground and knocked him out.

"Great job Grovyle, take a rest. I guess it is time to take the battle in the air. Go Swellow."

"I don't this is a good idea Winona's Swellow looks more capable fighting a prolonged aerial battle" Brock said

"We will see Brock. Ash is very unpredictable." Drew said watching the fight closely

"Swellow use Wing attack" Ash's Swellow tried to hit Winona but Swellow couldn't maintain altitude with the attack. Winona's used Peck managed to hit Ash's Swellow.

"Swellow use hyper beam." "Swellow dodge it." Ash's Swellow managed to dodge the first one but got hit by a second one.

"Not good that was a solid hit" Brock commented.

"Come on Swellow you can do it" May called out.

"Swellow Quick attack" "Swellow dodge and use peck." Both attacks missed and it became a dogfight with Winona's chasing Ash.

"This looks like a dogfight. Winona's Swellow is faster, if Ash doesn't do something his Swellow is toast" Drew said and Misty looked on worried

Ash looked on and tried to figure out what to. He saw Swellow kick up dust when got close to the ground.

'That's it' "Swellow quick attack head towards the ground" "Oh no you don't Hyper beam" the beam missed and Ash's Swellow headed towards the ground.

"Swellow use Aerial Ace finish off that bird." "Swellow use wing attack on the ground." The attack kicked up dust. Ash looked and saw the outline of the opposing Swellow. "Swellow use Wing attack at the shadow." The attack connected with enough force to knock out Winona's Swellow.

"Winona's Swellow can't continue. The winner is Ash and his Swellow.

"ALRIGHT!" cheered the group. "That was an impressive tactic. Aerial Ace makes the pokémon disappear making the attack seem unavoidable" Brock pointed out.

"When Ash kicked up the dust the outline of Winona's Swellow became visible not to mention the dust was disturbed. Ash is the most unpredictable trainer out there" finished Drew.

Misty and May went over to hug their man in congratulations.

"After lunch and healing I will give you your battle Drew" Winona said.

"After a fight like that I think lunch is more than appreciated."

So after lunch Drew stood on the platform ready to fight.

"So you have seen how I battle but it doesn't mean you will have an edge. Go Altaria.

Drew took his pose. "Ash maybe the most unpredictable trainer but I am not far behind. Let's ride Vibrava.

The locust pokémon took to the field surprising everyone. Drew had caught a Trapinch before meeting Ash and co and had evolved on the way to Petalburg. Now he was bringing it out in a flying gym.

"I chose him to start because he had some moves outside of ground-type. As for keeping up his ability is Levitate so he can fly.

"It doesn't matter, Altaria use Peck." "Vibrava use Dragonbreath." The breath attack hit and damaged Altaria.

"What some people don't realize is that Altaria changes from normal to dragon when it evolves. Vibrava when it evolves also turns into a dragon. The only things that hurts a dragon are ice types and other dragons" Drew said. "Vibrava sandstorm" the wind quickly changed and dust began flying started to obscure the battleground. Altaria appeared to be hurt while Vibrava looked unharmed.

"Ground, steel and rock types aren't hurt in sandstorms. My strategy is to quickly establish the order to the battle and control the field. Then I just let my opponent have it.

"Grr…Altaria hang in there and use your Dragonbreath." "Vibrava dodge and get in close" Vibrava did so and it caught Altaria by surprise. "End this with Crunch" the attack connected and dropped Altaria to the ground knocking it out.

"Altaria is a good flying type but as a dragon it leaves much to be desired. However your pokémon fought valiantly"

"So did yours I think you will go far in the league however you will have to through me first. Go Skarmory.

The metal bird pokémon came out and as it is a steel type it wouldn't be affected by the storm.

"Smart sending out your Skarmory, Vibrava return, let's ride Marshstomp.

The water ground type appeared ready to fight.

"Skarmory steel wing" "Marshstomp use water gun" Both got hit causing some dome damage.

"This will be fun "Winona said.

"Why isn't Marshstomp affected by the storm" Max asked.

"Marshstomp and Swampert, its evolved form are part ground types Drew used him in the Mauville gym to great effect" Gabby said.

"Skarmory use fury attack" "Marshstomp on the pillar climb it." Marshstomp managed to dodge it and the sandstorm cleared up.

'Perfect' "Marshstomp get up above Skarmory and use Ice Beam" "What!?" cried Winona. The water type grinned and fired an ice cold beam and the metal bird. The attack hit the bird which caused it to fall to the ground but it still had some fight in him.

"End this Marshstomp use Take Down.

The Water pokémon hit the bird with enough force to knock it out.

"Great fight Marshstomp" "MARSH"

"Your pokémon are indeed strong." "Thanks they train their butts off." "They?" "Yeah we train them as well but when we need to train our skills some of our pokémon take initiative and train themselves. Until he showed me I didn't know Marshstomp could use ice beam. It goes to show how far they are willing to go to be the best.

"I see you and Ash could go very far in this world" Winona said. "Don't know about me but Ash shows something that could only be seen in professional athletes. Armors notwithstanding, Ash has the drive to be the best; I can genuinely say that as a friend and as a future opponent.

"Thanks Drew I can't wait until we match up in the league" Ash called out

"Until the moment we face each other to the moment that battle ends he is my friend and brother all but in blood. We have a long journey and our journey in this world is just the beginning.

"You say that like your some sort of alien" Winona questioned. "Not alien just different worlds same species. Enough talk I came to win.

"Very well, fly Pelipper." "Marshstomp great job return, go Manectric." The electric pokémon appeared.

"This will be quick. Manectric shockwave." "Pelipper same strategy as before use steel wing to ground yourself.

Pelipper did so dissipating the shockwave. "Damn not good. Got it, Manectric bite the wing on the ground" Manectric responded quickly sending the pelican flying.

"Good strategy trying to ground yourself but it left you vulnerable to a counterattack. Manectric shockwave" the attack hit the bird and left it reeling. "End this with Spark" The attack sent the pokémon flying into the ground knocking it out.

"Pelipper cannot battle Manectric and the challenger wins." The group cheered for their comrade's win. Ash came up to Drew.

"You did awesome Drew, did you mean what you said about me.

Drew chuckled "Every word. I have your back you have mine never let that dissuade you."

"That was a great battle from both of you. On behalf of the Hoenn pokémon league I present you both the feather badge.

"Thanks" They looked at their badges and took their victory poses

"Alright we got the Feather badge" said the two holding them up.

With that the adventures in Fortree were over. A new warrior emerged feelings were returned and a badge earned. However evil lurks on the horizon. The good times may be hear but it may not last for long. How long tune in next time on Journey of a dreamer.

**New Powers:**

**Libra: The Scales. One of the zodiac and the only inanimate object of the twelve and the sign of those born September 23rd to October 22nd. The constellation itself has no prominent stars but it is often associated with its neighbors Scorpio as the claws and Virgo as the scale barrer It represents civility and order. Drew uses this to change the weights of his opponents and allows him and his allies to float,**

**End of Chapter:**

**That was a doozy. This chapter will be the last one before the month of May due to papers and exams.**

**Misty: You were right I was a big part of the chapter.**

**UO: I promised I delivered.**

**Preview: With the Fortree out of the way the gang heads to Mossdeep. But have they seen the last of Team Magma and Team Aqua?**

**Next time: Through the seas and space**

**A/N: As noted next time will be an episode between Fortree and Lilycove followed by the contest there. The following chapter I am going to mix it up a bit because a pokémon I want for the gang doesn't show up until after Mossdeep city in the anime even though it shows up before in the games. I am going to put that episode beforehand as it will help with the gym.**

**As always review constructively**

**OSPREY….SWOOOSH**


	11. Team battles Pearls and rockets

**OSPREY…SWOOOSH**

**UO: I AM BACK SEMESETER IS OVER. IT WAS TORTURE WITH A LOT OF PAPERS. …sucked the creativity out of me (sniff)**

**Drew: I hate that. I honestly thought you forgot us**

**UO: never though I have thought about several things for the future and this fic**

**Max: Uh oh that normally means a rewrite**

**UO: Maybe later on but I am changing plans a bit. Thought it would be more dramatic to introduce the main villain later possibly as late as the battle pyramid episodes. That's a while but there will inklings of him throughout the story up to then. **

**May: So before Sinnoh**

**UO: Gives you guys another excuse to go there and for you and Max to tag along. Also after doing some research apparently in the anime the Team Aqua and Team Magma showdown with Groudon and Kyogre are before Mossdeep which is stupid because the games have it long after it. So now my plans call for a brief summary of Lilycove, the last episode of Advance Generation maybe the Spoink episode an episode after Mossdeep then Mossdeep City then possibly getting to Sootopolis then the showdown, the eighth gym with Ash and Drew facing Wallace and Juan then the grand festival and then the Pokémon League which should cover the rest of Hoenn. The Battle Frontier I will go into more detail and as I said the Sinnoh conference is the endgame in this story. So a lot of jumbling around but this is Fanfiction. MY STORY MY RULES DEAL WITH IT. Also I can't remember the full details of the AG episodes in Hoenn I remember the Frontier episodes and the Sinnoh episodes. (Sweatdrops) Anyway May can you do the disclaimer. **

** May: UnitedOsprey1991 does not own Pokémon or Kamen Rider Nintendo and Nihon Japan do. He would be a billionaire and a better artist if he did.**

**UO: You know it on with the fic. Warning longish chapter ahead and first part is serious discussion.**

On the seas heading towards Mossdeep City

Ash was looking out at the sea on the boat they hired and reflecting on past events. It seemed like yesterday his new friends came barreling into his life. Drew felt like an older brother he helped him so much with his battling style and helped with his own personal training. He always felt strong to take on anything but now he felt like he could handle anything. Then there was Gabrielle and Victoria. To Ash they were the sisters he never had. Whether it was through battling or being traveling companions they were supportive through his adventures since that time in the mirage kingdom. Speaking of the mirage kingdom he looked across the deck. May was looking at her ribbons which were now up to three thanks to a thrilling comeback victory in Lillycove. May was also petting her little Skitty who was purring like kitten. Next to her sunbathing were Misty, Gabby and Tori they were talking with May over some things. Misty and May looked over at Ash and waved at him. Ash sheepishly smiled at them causing them to giggle. He still couldn't believe they were his girlfriends and had agreed to share him. But he couldn't help smiling at the thought. He had grown up on this journey and he finally got his head together about his feelings. All thanks to the pendent around his neck; which he still couldn't believe came from his ancestors before his world formed. Thanks to this pendant he could now transform into what Drew called a Kamen Rider and he has helped Drew defeat multiple monsters along with his girlfriends. He glanced again at Misty and more specifically the cerulean teardrop around her neck which gave off a beautiful glow. Ash couldn't believe she was a princess in a past life but given her beauty which didn't know until now he could believe she was pretty even back then. He looked and saw Brock taking care of the pokémon including Torkoal who for some reason decided to stay out of his pokeball. He saw that Max was practicing a kata for one of his arts and looked like he was focusing hard on it.

"Penny for your thoughts?" said a male voice. Ash looked over and saw Drew walking towards him.

"Hey Drew have a nice nap" One thing that always perplexed Ash was when they weren't training or battling Drew was probably one of the laziest people he ever met. Something that he said came about from before his training started and persisted to now. He put in a lot of work in his training and in battle he was serious and willing to fight but afterwards he would feel like a lazy bum. (Think Zoro from One Piece except he has better navigational skills).

"Yeah thanks for asking. It's a nice day for sailing though. So what's got you thinking?

"Just what has happened since you joined us. Our group had crazy adventures before but what had happened has brought it to a whole new level.

Drew just chuckled "Yeah I never suspected the adventures when I got this" holding up his ruby. "To think this is the beginning I have a feeling we will have more than what we have experienced up till now. I want you guys to be prepared. Death could easily happen at any time to anyone you have to be ready.

"I know… (Sigh) what will happen when we leave this world.

Drew looked out at the sea "I don't know I do know that we will probably head back to my world first then who knows. We won't know until we know. I do know we will fight together until the end whether that is months or years from now.

"Glad you have faith in me Drew" Ash said.

"You know it buddy. Besides if I can't whip you into shape your girls will." This caused the boys to laugh.

The boys calmed down. They looked out at the sea. "The breeze is nice I wish I lived closer to the ocean.

"Yeah this climate is nice wish it was this warm back in Pallet."

"What is Pallet like?

"It's small if it weren't for Professor Oak's lab we wouldn't be recognized. But it's very cozy what about your town.

"Oakland well it's kind of a bigger Pallet compared to its neighbors it's a working man's town. I would think they would be like Viridian. It's a good town nice schools it's just far enough away from the city to be comfortable.

"I would like to see it someday." "You probably will." Drew looked back and saw something off.

"Ash I know my sight is horrible but is that a purple pig on a raft"

Ash looked out and saw a pokémon. A familiar one to be exact "Spoink what is it doing out here."

The boat pulled up to the raft and brought the psychic pig pokémon. Spoink appeared to be grateful for the assist.

"So what is Spoink doing out here and for that matter how did it get here in the first place" Gabby pondered remembering the Spoink that lost its pearl long before their adventures in Fortree.

As she pondered a large wave hit the boat and through everyone off balance, more importantly Spoink lost its pearl. The gang tried to capture it but it fell over the side.

"Great now we have to find it" Drew said causing everyone to drop their heads. Spoink saw the buoy and used its psychic powers to levitate it onto its head. The group quickly pulled it off its head. "And we are going to have to keep Spoink from hijacking round objects…again…sigh." Ash's Torkoal started crying and went into the ocean…only it couldn't swim. Gabby and Tori just smacked their face while everyone sweatdropped. "Ash…I am going to ask this once…what the heck is wrong with your pokémon?" Drew asked

"I've been asking that since he blew up my bike." Misty said as Ash dove in to get the turtle pokémon. "You know Torkoal does bring up a good idea why don't we bring out our water pokémon and let them search the bottom.

"Good idea why don't we use our gear to help out" Tori brought bringing up a card depicting a black poodle like dog.

Those with water pokémon and water related abilities unleashed them. Misty used her Triton armor to swim more easily. Tori explained her card Cetus was the whale which is a large aquatic mammal. Drew used a new form which was Cancer the crab which gave him a similar power to Misty's and allowed him to walk on the ocean floor like a crab.

After an hour of searching the pokémon had found nothing and the humans had to come up for air. After discussing where to go the boat driver brought up an island not far from where they were. The group decided to head over there to see if the pearl washed up the shore.

The group landed on the island to rest up and pondered about what they were going to do with Spoink.

Spoink looked depressed but then saw an Azuril with a couple of kids. He used psychic to levitate Azuril onto it head which scared the kids. Ash pulled off the Azuril to give it back to the kids.

"Spoink what the heck that's wrong to steal their pokémon" Ash said as the little kids took off. This was only the first of many incidents they went through such as:

A Swablu

"How is he even round" Tori called out as they scolded Spoink again

A Castform

"Well when Castform is in its Fire form it is Red" Gabby pointed out sweatdropping

"Not helping Gabby" said Max

A Shroomish which scared its trainers

"Well it is round" Tori brought up. "Not helping Tori" Gabby said annoyed.

And of Course there was a Wailmer

"Oh come on this should impossible" Drew called out as they pulled the whale pokémon off Spoink

"Well its better than a Wailord" Max said. "NOT HELPING MAX" yelled everyone.

"Ugh why do I put up with this" Misty asked herself. "Because you love me?" said Ash. "I think that is the only reason why."

"Excuse me kids but I couldn't overhear you said you're looking for this Spoink's pearl?" said a guy wearing a lab coat.

"Yeah who are you" said Brock.

"Sorry my name is Dr. Isaac I do research on the pokémon Clampearl I may be able to help you."

Isaac took them to a facility that looked like a clam shell. Inside there was a big pool with multiple blue shells. Misty and May went starry-eyed at them; May at how cute they were and Misty for being water pokémon and the Luvdisc in the pool May pulled out her Pokedex and scanned the pokémon Clamperl, the Bivalve Pokémon. Clamperl holds a powerful shell that's useful in not only protecting itself, but also in clamping down on prey. Luvdisc, the Rendezvous Pokémon. Luvdisc group together during breeding season, covering the surface of the ocean in a brilliant pink

"Oh my god I hope to catch these for the gym (squeal)" Misty said excited, causing the group to chuckle.

"Yes well as I said my research is on Clamperl. You see I have discovered a link between Clamperl and Spoink more specifically the pearl on Spoink's head. You see I believe Clamperl produces the pearls for Spoink and Spoink protects Clamperl until they evolve. Let me show you something" Isaac showed the kids a bright blue pearl "This pearl we found one day in one of the Clamperl of the coast. Most we find are pink so we are not sure how this was formed.

Spoink looked on and when the group's attention was diverted it took the pearl levitating through the glass. The glass shattering got their attention and Spoink leapt through an open window.

"Great now we have a thief where's team rocket when you them" Gabby complained.

"Less talking more searching, go Swellow" Drew and Ash called out their flying types

"Beautifly go help find Spoink"

The group separated to find the wayward pig. Meanwhile Spoink was happily bouncing with the blue pearl. All of a sudden it tripped and the pearl went flying into the rocks. The pearl ricocheted across the rocks. Somehow it ended up in another Clamperl which had another pearl and that pearl bounced all the way back onto Spoink's head. Spoink just happily cried when the group found him.

"Look Spoink has its pink pearl" May called out.

"But where is the blue one?" Max wondered.

"If I had to guess Spoink tripped and fell into the rocks…great" Tori said dejectedly which caused the rest of the group to look at the rock and hang their heads.

"Something better come up or I am going to lose it" Drew said agitated.

Just then an explosion along with people screaming caught their attention.

"…That will work. Come on" So the fighters pulled out their weapons and belts and ran towards the sounds of terror.

What they found was their constant tormentors Team Rocket and a walking blue clamshell.

"Hahahaha…Now you puny people hand over all the pearls you have and we will be on our way.

"I don't think so Team Rocket" Ash called as he held out his card ready to transform. The other riders had theirs out as well.

"Oh it's the twerps…No matter Clampus attack them.

"Yes Mistress…WATER PULSE"

The group dodged and activated their belts

HENSHIN

**COMPLETE/SIRIUS/EVOLVE/ORION**

With that the riders fought the monster

RAZOR LEAF May called out but the shell closed and the attack bounced off.

AURORA BEAM Misty fired but did noting

THUNDERBOLT Ash attacked but the clamshell deflected the attack.

Gabby fired more arrows but they were just distracting the monster.

ATHENA'S CHARGE Gabby called out. It seemed to some damage but the monster shrugged it off.

"Guys we need to regroup" Drew called as fired of a fire attack which he knew wouldn't do much but it got him off their backs

"What do we do now guys we can puncture that shell"

"Hahahaha you twerps are helpless against this impenetrable shell" Jessie laughed.

"I swear I am going to strangle her if I get my hands on her" Tori said.

"It's not like we can drill through the shell" Max said

"Max you are a genius. Gabby do you still have that one drive?" Drew asked

"Yeah…oh yeah I do, what about it?" Gabby asked. "Because we are go to drill through that armor and I have the perfect way to help out.

"Oh you twerps have a plan no matter Clampus finish them

ICE SHARD

The warriors dodged it while Gabby pulled out the Orion memory and held out one that an H that looked like muscles expanding

**HERCULES **

While Drew pulled out his phone and pressed the one that had two circles with lines connecting them

**STANDBY CHANGE: CANCER**

When the glow died Gabby's armor had tuned more bronze and appeared to gain muscle. This was her Hercules form one of many human based constellations. While Drew's armor had turned more orange and had bulkier arms and thinner legs. His wrists a pair of drills on them that could slip down onto the hands. This was Kamen Rider Zodiac: Cancer.

"A new set of clothes won't change anything. Clampus finish them

"Gladly ICEBERG CRASH."

A large iceberg was launched at them the rest looked worried but Gabby and Drew stood

confidently as the attack launched at them.

"Drill on" Drew's left drill dropped down onto his hand while Gabby just reared her hand back.

"DRILL BREAK" "GAIA'S FIST" and with a resounding smash the ice was reduced to pieces.

"WHAT!?" Jessie called out surprised. "Hercules is the mythological strongman son of the Greek God Zeus. His strength was said to be unrivaled and capable of breaking anything" Gabby said "I wonder how strong your monster's armor can take from a punch that could break mountains.

"If he could survive that I don't he will last long against my drill with the power of a crabs claw some which could break human bone which is a tough substance as is" Drew picked up.(UO: I've read human bone is four times stronger than steel and they have lasted as long as 100,000 years so it's very durable)

"Grr… we will see about that go get them Clampus"

(Play Power Rangers Dino thunder battle music)

Gabby and Drew began fighting the monster. They were now doing more damage and more cracks were appearing on the monster.

"Grr…those twerps at this rate we are going to lose again. Troopers attack." Dark troopers showed up to try to interfere with the fight. Ash and the girls went after the troopers to protect the two fighting the monster.

DRILL FIST

ARES HAMMER the attacks connected enough to leave a hole in the monster.

"Ahhh…you kids are dead.

"Not before you. Ready Gab?" Drew asked while pulling out his phone.

"Ready Drew" Gabby said inserted her drive in the appropriate slot

**STANDBY CANCER FINISH**

**HERCULES FINISH FULL POWER**

**FINSHER HEAVEN'S BREAKER**

Drew and Gabby jumped up. Gabby's left fist glowed bright while the Drew raised his right hand causing the drill to drop over his hand and expanded five times bigger (for anime fans you know where I going with this)

CANCER DRILL-

ZEUS HAMMMER-

BREAKER/PUNCH

With a combined shout the attacked homed in on their target. The attacks hits home and burst through the armor surrounding the creature.

Check—

-mate

The two dropped their fists to the side as the monster blew up. With the troopers destroyed they all powered down while Team Rocket fled again.

"Damn they got away" Brock said. "Don't worry all that matters is that the civilians are ok" Drew commented.

"Now what are we going to do with you Spoink" Misty said. Just then Dr. Isaac showed up with a Clamperl.

"Oh good you kids are alright. I overheard you said the blue pearl was in the rocks. Well I happen to find the one that it fell into. Spoink why don't you try trading your pearl for the one in Clamperl.

Spoink nodded sadly and levitated the pink pearl back to the clamshell and got the blue one back for the professor. Clamperl seeing its distress offered the pearl back to Spoink.

"Well what do you know Spoink you got your pearl back" May said.

With that the group laughed and spent the night on the island

Two weeks later (This is now Episode AG107, The Spoink episode is AG093 I told you I was jumping around because of how the episode structure is messed)

The gang had landed on Mossdeep Island but had landed on the opposite side of the island from Mossdeep city. So now they had to climb over rocky mountains to get to the city. This led to their current predicament. The next town on their trip was over a rickety bridge and for some it was an easy trip. For others well

"I hate heights" Drew called out. Let it not be said Drew was completely fearless. He could handle airplanes fine and to a certain extend he could handle raised gym platforms. But for something like this well he was like his father in more ways than one.

"Oh come on Drew you can handle planes you can't handle a bridge" Gabby said laughing across the bridge.

"Planes are contained places and if they break up I know I will be dead if that happened. This thing looks like it could go at any time." Drew called out.

Pikachu just went across paying no attention to the squabble.

"See Pikachu is fine" "PIKA!" At that moment the bridge started to fall apart and Pikachu started falling into the raging river. With a quick burst Drew jumped down and then like a ninja used the falling beams to jump up onto the edge of the bridge. He landed and almost lost his balance but the rest of the gang caught him.

"You alright Drew?

"Yeah that was close. What was that about a safe bridge Gabby" Drew asked exasperated.

Gabby sheepishly laughed but then her attention was diverted to white blur. It was a white pokémon with black dot, claws and tail with horn that looks like a scythe. May pulled out her Pokedex Absol, the Disaster Pokémon. Absol live in steep mountainous regions, and rarely venture down into areas inhabited by humans, but should an Absol be seen by humans, it is said that catastrophe is soon to follow

Just as she finished a crowd people started showing up

"Great that's another bridge destroyed by Absol

"Let's hunt it down

"You don't belong here Absol"

Drew had enough "People what the heck is going here. Absol just literally showed two minutes ago after the bridge was destroyed.

"So what they are known for bringing disaster."

The crowd just yelled more as Absol fled. The crowd dispersed but one person stayed behind and introduced himself as Nicky

"I am sorry about the crowd. You see Absol starting showing up months ago and all sorts of disasters happened to follow. My brother, Gordon, doesn't thinks so and went into the mountains to see what else is causing this. The town is fed up with the Absol and hired hunter to capture them. We need to see Absol for ourselves."

"You know I think Absol is warning use not bringing danger. Drew didn't you once tell me one of your college football teams had an animal like that?" Tori asked

"A lot of animals do that but you are correct. Miami, which is a big rival of our school, their mascot is an ibis. They are the last ones to flee in the event of a storm like a hurricane and often serve as a warning to other animals. They then return to its nest first So maybe Absol is telling us there is a problem upstream. Nicky is right we need to check upstream.

The group agreed and headed towards the mountains to figure out what Absol was doing. As they climbed they noted some unusual phenomenon such as water coming out of the rocks.

"What the heck water coming out of the rocks? Where would a spring be this high up" Drew pondered.

Just then Absol appeared and Pikachu shot off a thunderbolt to warn him.

"Okay Absol what is going on why are you near where all those bridge collapses were" Ash called out.

Absol just stood its ground. Suddenly the rocks exploded and shot out a stream of water. Most of the gang was able to dodge it but Tori, Nicki Max Pikachu and Absol got swept out into the current.

MAX/TORI/PIKACHU/NICKY called out everyone. They rushed towards the cliff where they were hanging by the tree branch. Tori soon lost her grip and shortly afterwards Nicky did too. With a scream they started falling but Absol using its speed caught both of them and deposited them on the cliff side. Gabby and Drew grabbed her in a hug while Nicky was panting.

"Thanks Absol. I…don't know what we would have done if we lost Tori. You're a good pokémon I am glad we didn't rush judgment on you." Drew said while Tori was hugging the life out of him and shaking

"So we were right Absol was warning us. Come on we need to save Max.

"HELP I'M SLIPPING/PIKAAAA their grip failed. Ash released his Swellow he was able to save Pikachu but max just fell out of reach. Max appeared to be doomed but then a Heracross showed up and saved him.

"That's my brother's" Nicky called out. "Yes it is thank you Absol for saving my brother." Gordon said as Max was embarrassed by his sister hugging him.

"Gordon were you able to figure out what Absol was doing?"

"Yes I was investigating other Absol in the area. They seem to like to stay in the mountains. Only time I saw them come into civilization there was a rockslide or a flood. Their name as the disaster pokémon is only because they show up to warn people" Gordon concluded

"Wait a second" Brock called out. "The water levels have been rising for a while what if Absol had been warning of the upcoming floods."

"Crud, Brock's right. The rocks are acting like a natural dam. There had to have been a lot of rain lately. But like any dam too much pressure and it's going to burst. This is like a dam disaster a long time ago back in our world. The town didn't heed the warnings and a lot of people died." Drew realized and just then the rocks blew up in a geyser sending more water into the river.

"If we don't do something that town is going to get washed away" May realized.

Absol jumps up to a large boulder and attempted to knock into to the geyser.

"Come on guys we need to help Absol. Everyone released their pokémon to try and knock the bolder down. The humans chipped in as well.

Drew happened to be next to Absol to help him. Absol looked at the brown haired trainer questionably. "Absol you saved one of my girls you saved Nicky and you are trying to save this village who despised you. You're a good pokémon I would love to fight alongside a pokémon like you one day.

Absol looked on in amazement as they group tried to push the rock to no avail.

"Absol" Drew looked at him and nodded. "I trust ya Absol. Guys back off" The group looked at him like he was crazy. "Trust me" the group reluctantly nodded. "Ab—SOL" Absol charged up a Hyper Beam and launched it point blank at the rock. The trick worked and the bolder was knocked into the water which diverted the floodwaters.

"Absol did it/ Great job Absol." Cheered the group.

"Grr…That Absol is toast." Absol however launched a Razor Wind which sent them flying away. The townsfolk came out to see Absol who was now standing near the bolder. The townsfolk realized Absol was not the ones causing the disasters and celebrated him. The crowd also thanked the group and they spent the night in the town.

Later that night

Drew was getting ready for bed when he heard a knock on his door. He opened it and saw tori in her sleepwear. "Tori what's up are you ok?" Tori nodded "I know it's a little late but can I sleep with you tonight?" "It's about today isn't it?" At Tori's nod Drew softly sighed and let her in. Drew went over to the bed and opened up the covers. With a grateful smile she got in and Drew soon joined her. Tori latched onto his arm and started sniffling. "Hey what's wrong Tori"

"I'm sorry if only I was stronger I could held onto the branch and had to have Absol save me." Tori was shedding tears at this point "Shhh… its okay please don't cry Tori no one could have predicted that.

"It's just that once you find your princess you're going to forget me and Gaby and focus on her and…and (sob) WAHHH! Tori broke down crying. Drew just held her as she cried her eyes out. After what seemed like hours she calmed down enough for Drew to talk to her.

"Tori…look at me" Tori did so reluctantly. Drew instantly grabbed her in a kiss which shocked her but her eyes slowly closed and fell into the innocent kiss. When they separated Tori looked like she was going to cry again.

"Tori…never think that. Never believe I will give any less love to or Gabby. Whatever put that into you head need to be exorcised. What you said in Fortree City is true any other girl that comes into our relationship will go through both you and Gabby. Whether we are thirteen or thirty-three we will always be close. How close is what our hearts say. We are still young so don't you worry about anything. Regardless I will protect you and Gabby always.

Tori just looked at him and started tearing up again. Drew just used his thumb to wipe away her tears. "Thank you Drew, you the best boy a girl could ask for." Tori started smiling again. "Who knows you may enjoy the girls we find." Drew said

Tori just slapped his arm and laughed. "You are such a boy" "Hey I got you laughing though." "I guess you are right…yawn." "I think it's time for you to go to bed your welcome to stay." "Thanks Drew…good night." With that Tori closed her eyes while Drew stroked her hair and fell asleep as well.

The next morning the group started to head out but was stopped by an unexpected sight. It was the Absol from yesterday.

"Wonder what Absol wants" Max pondered.

Drew though knew what he was here for. "You want to come with us don't ya" the dark pokémon nodded. "Alright then welcome aboard Absol you are going to be a great addition to the team. With that the group left with a new pokémon in tow.

Three days later Mossdeep City (This is now AG099 and AG100)

"Finally we are in civilization" May said

"Finally our Gym Battle

"FINALLY DREW HAS COME BACK—OW!"

"STOP THAT" Gabby and Tori.

As they approached the gym a woman ran out. "Excuse me mam but we were hoping the gym leader was in." "Sorry but the leader is at the space center ready to watch a shuttle launch

"Shuttle launch?" said Max and surprisingly Drew and his girls. "Yes they are getting ready launch a rocket into space to discover the origins of pokémon.

"NO WAY" We came here for a gym match not a shuttle launch.

"Come on Ash what's the chance you won't see something like this again" Misty said.

"Besides I think you will like it" May agreed. Ash grumbled but relented. At the space center the gang entered what appeared to be a training room. They saw several machines and rooms that looked complicated.

May looked on in wonder at the machines, one caught her eye "Moon room used for training in zero gravity oh cool.

"You know we could never get this close to a real rocket without going to space camp or having high level clearance. The security must pretty lax." Drew commented as saw the g-force machine.

Ash wandered over to the MAT short for multi-axis trainer. Finding the machine unlocked him and Pikachu strapped themselves in. Seeing two buttons he pressed the red button. Suddenly the machine lurched to life and they were holding on for dear life. Pikachu was able to stretched his tail out and press the stop button.

"Ash are you alright" Brock called out. "Yeah just make the world stop I want to get off." "You will get no sympathy from me that's what you get for touching buttons."

Tori wondered over to a screen and saw a battle. There were similarly dressed people battling with a Solrock and Lunatone. In the corners of the battlefield were Baltoys levitating the battlefield.

"Come on I see a battle down there." The group followed her and came up to the door where the battlefield was.

"Hello we WHOAA" Gabby yelped

"What the HECKKKK" Drew yelled as the rest of the group got levitated by Baltoys power.

"Whoops sorry there you see were testing the psychic power of the pokémon" as one of the trainers floated over." "You see this is a weightless room and the only reason we help was due to the restraints on our ankles" said the other now obviously recognized as a girl.

"Sorry we were here looking for the gym leader" Ash said as floated upside down.

"Well then look no further I am Tate" said the boy

"I am Liza we are the Mossdeep double battle gym leaders"

Well that's nice" Drew said floating over "Me and Ash here were looking to challenge the gym leader and I guess we can do two and two.

"Hmm your idea has merit it would challenge trainers to work with complete stranger throwing them off balance." Tate said

"Very well we accept we will do this after the rocket launch" Liza said "In the mean time I hope you will enjoy the rest of the equipment just be careful.

The gang released their pokémon and started having fun on the machines. From some of them swimming in the gravity tank to using the moon walker they were having fun. Corphish found food that was going towards the rocket and being the pokémon he was he snuck into the boxes to have a snack

Meanwhile Team Rocket who did not have a monster this time was sneaking into the rocket center thing their boss will want a rocket of their own. At the same time Tate and Max inadvertently got in the real rocket believing it to be the simulator. Tate's mother caught team rocket heading towards the ship.

"You three stop right there what are you doing

(Insert Hoenn Team Rocket theme)

"Team Rocket what are you doing here." Ash called out

"None of your Business Cacnea use Pin Missile

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt" Despite the zap Jessie was able to get Seviper to us Haze. Team Rocket got away while Tori cleared the air of smoke.

The evil duo managed to get on the rocket and to their surprise they found Max and Tate. "Oh hello little twerp I guess we get to have some hostages on this trip. James tie them up." Jessie said. Soon the boys were tied up and the rocket was launching.

"What is going on" said the twin's dad. "The rocket is firing sir from inside the rocket. "WHAT! Pull up the camera. "Jin Tate and his friend are on the shuttle" "NO MAX/ TATE!" May and Liza cried out. It was too late the shuttle launched into space. After the boosters fell away the shuttle was cruising into space. Suddenly it stopped by an invisible force. Some of the center's Baltoys manage to stop it and cause them to hover in mid-air.

While all this was going on Corphish who had snuck on had released the boys and Tate had released his Solrock. Solrock used it psychic to pull Team Rocket out of the seats and Tate got the controls back. "Max I am going to need your help I believe I can land this thing due to the experience in the simulator but it's going to need two people to control the shuttle."

Max nodded and with instructions from Tate's father was able to glide the shuttle back to earth once the Baltoys released it. When they got on the ground Team Rocket tumbled out only to be set upon by the elder sisters of the duo they took captive.

"You think you can kidnap our little brothers Combusken use Fire Spin" the fowl burned up the villains in a fiery tempest.

"Then you have another coming Lunatone use Ice Beam." The crescent moon pokémon launched an ice cold beam that froze them in a block of ice ironically shaped like a rocket.

"Pikachu send the flying with Iron Tail" Pikachu did so literally sending them blasting off again.

When they were a sparkle in the sky the elder sisters hugged their younger siblings as they were worried when they were stuck in the rocket. Everyone in the center cheered for the group. The next day they were able to launch another rocket this time with Tate & Liza's father onboard. Now with the crisis over Tate and Liza were able to take on Drew and Ash in their battle

Next Day Mossdeep gym

Rachael explained what their field was like as it relates to space. With Rachel refereeing, Tate & Liza sent out Solrock and Lunatone to battle Drew and Ash who were pondering who to choose.

"Pikachu I choose you" "Let's ride Absol" The two realized that the best strategy was to out speed the duo.

"Let the battle begin."

"Lunatone Psychic on Pikachu" "Solrock use sunny and then Solarbeam."

"Absol in front of Pikachu" "Pikachu Quick Attack get in close on Lunatone"

Absol managed to take the psychic hit. Pikachu tried to get in close but Solrock manage to catch him and sent them flying into the planets.

"Lunatone Ice Beam on Absol." Lunatone managed to hit Absol and sending them flying again.

"Not good Ash we need another strategy otherwise we are toast."

"I know but what are we going to do" The pair tried calling more attacks but Tate & Liza manage to thwart their attacks. Soon Absol and Pikachu were tired and looked like they were going to faint on the next attack.

"Time to finish this Solrock/Lunatone Solarbeam/Ice Beam" the attacks combined to launch a very powerful attack "ABSOL/PIKACHU" their trainers called out just then the attack stopped stupefying the trainers and the pokémon.

"What are you saying Liza my attack should go first" "no mine should brother mine is more powerful" As Tate and Liza were arguing their opponents took advantage of the confusion.

"Combination attack?" "Oh yeah" "Absol Faint Attack" "Pikachu Iron Tail on Lunatone"

The two pokémon used the planets to bounce toward the moon pokémon and connected heavily on it sending cringing.

"Oh no Tate we need to get our act together"

"Right Liza Lunatone Rock slide" Lunatone tried to but it couldn't use it and it shook its head

"WHAT! Alright then use Ice Beam" Lunatone tried again to no avail.

"What is going on why can't I use any attacks?" Tate wondered out loud and so did Liza.

Drew pondered then started to laugh "Man Ash I think we have the Devil's luck." At Ash's look he explained. "Absol's ability. I used Absol primarily because of type matchup but now there apparently was an advantage I forgot. Absol's ability is Pressure which means you opponent uses up energy for their moves much faster than normal. All of the attacks targeting Absol were draining the energy of the move to the point they can't use them.

In the stands the spectators were asking their expert aka Brock. "Is this true Brock?" asked Misty. "As far as I am aware Absol is the only pokémon outside the legendries to have this ability. (Only other one available in the anime at this point would be Dusclops but they wouldn't know that) Drew was inadvertently hurting the leader's pokémon just by surviving.

"GO DREW/GO ASH" yelled the cheerleaders

Back on the battlefield the gym leaders were in a bit of bind they were running out of moves. To add to it they were arguing between themselves.

"Tate how could you forget about Absol's ability." "Me you are the older sister you are supposed to know this stuff.

"Ash let's keep up the pressure keep focusing on Lunatone" "Right Pikachu Thunderbolt" "Absol Bite" the attacks connects and was enough to knock out Lunatone.

"Lunatone cannot battle" "Tate no darn it guess I have to finish it myself Solrock Flamethrower on Pikachu" The sun pokémon fired at Pikachu and he got some damage on the mouse.

"Damn we got to do something" Ash said and suddenly he had an idea. "Drew does Absol know double team" "Yeah" "I got an idea that will probably win this match" "Ok" "Pikachu get on Absol" At Drew's raised eyebrow "Just go with it alright" Drew and Absol nodded. Pikachu hopped on "Now what" "Now get Absol to move in close" "I got it now Absol move in close"

(Hoenn victory music)

Absol started to move in close. "You think I will let you get in close. Solrock start charging up a Solarbeam." Solrock starting gaining power as the duo moved in closer. 'Got to time this just right' Both Ash and Drew thought. "Solrock fire now" Solrock fired and the beam got closer and closer. Ash saw the chance "Now" "Absol Double Team" The beam hit the ground and when the smoke cleared the there was no Absol or Pikachu. "WHAT? Where did they go?" Liza was searching around.

"LIZA BEHIND YOU" Tate called out. "WHAT" Liza looked behind her at the Jupiter model to see Absol and Pikachu falling towards Solrock with grins on their faces.

"Ready Drew" "Oh yeah. Absol Slash" "Pikachu Iron Tail" "ABSOL" "PIIKAA" The attacks connected and the two pokémon took similar stances to their trainer after their finishers. Solrock seemed to hover in mid-air for a second before it collapsed on the ground as the victors walked towards their trainers.

"Solrock cannot battle both the Gym leaders pokémon cannot the winner is Ash and Drew"

"Alright we won. WE WON" Ash yelled out. Drew was just as excited as went over to hug Absol. "You did great Absol I couldn't be more proud of you.

In the stands the girls were squealing with happiness as their boys won. Max however was wondering how they pulled it off.

"Well Max I figure Ash remembered Absol could use double team. Then they used the smoke from the arrack to disguise the fact they hid among the planet to hide the fact they were not there. Then they snuck around and with Solrock distracted they jumped onto them. Using the momentum of the fall they hit them with more than enough force to knock out Solrock.

"That about summed it up but it required me to trust Ash to know what he was doing and for Absol to trust Pikachu to not slow it down" Drew said as Tori and Gabby handed him his gear back.

"Well in the grand scheme of things that was one of my crazier ideas I have had battling and I have had a few" Ash said as Misty kissed him on the cheek "You think you have had crazy ideas. I remember the sprinkler trick when you beat Brock's Onix and Pikachu zapped it. But that is just what makes you Ash." "Yeah I have only seen a few battles of your but your strategies always amaze us" May said as she wrapped her arms around Ash. Ash just laughed and kissed them on the foreheads.

"If I could break up the lovey-dovey moment" Liza said and the group turned to the pair.

"You guys fought with perfect timing. You have never battled together before but it felt like you were doing it for year." Tate said and the group rolled their idea they weren't going to tell what they went through.

"So on behalf of the Mossdeep gym me Liza present the Mind Badge as proof you beat us" Liza finished and held out two pink almost heart shaped with a small gap in the middle.

"Thank you very much" Ash and Drew said as they took their badges. They looked at each other and nodded and went through their victory poses.

"Alright we got the Mind badge" as they took their pose side to side holding out their badges.

With that their Mossdeep adventures and their adventures getting there were over. But there are dark clouds on the horizon and their toughest test to date is coming. Will they survive? Stay tuned on the Journey of the Dreamer.

**New Powers**

**Cancer: The crab. One of twelve zodiac constellations and the sign of those born between June 23rd and July 22nd. It is a faint and small constellation between Gemini and Leo. In mythology when Hercules was facing the hydra he stepped on a crab. Hera placed the crab in the cosmos. Drew uses this primarily for its drilling capability which can drill through any armor as seen in this chapter.**

**Hercules: The Strongman. In mythology he was a son of Zeus who got knocked off Mt. Olympus. He went through twelve labors to be considered a true hero. In contrast to Cancer, Hercules is one of the larger constellations in the sky. Gabby uses this as a extra boost of strenght**

**A/N: UO: CHAPTER OVER…Finally this took a couple days. I told you I wouldn't be updating until May because of school. But anyway I will get started on the next chapter which I believe will be the Groudon and Kyogre battle.**

**Chapter preview: As the gang heads towards Sootopolis they get caught up in plan that could destroy the world. Two opposing forces one for the land and one for the sea seek to bring the legendary weather duo to complete their goals. When our group is forced to do battle with them will they be able to win or will Hoenn be the first region to fall to the darkness.**

**(A Mysterious song plays)**

**Next time: Battle of the weather: An old friend returns.**

**Please review. Constructive criticism obliged flamers will be ignored. **

**Until next time**

**OSPREY…SWOOOSH **


	12. Battle of the Weather Giants

**OSPREY…SWOOOSH**

**UO: Alright next chapter on the way. Where are my actors**

**Max: Present**

**May: I'm here Ash and Misty are finishing their lunch**

**Brock: I am here. But no Officer Jenny (waterfall tears)**

**Gabby: Ready to go**

**Tori: Where's Drew. (Dials his number) okay…okay, alright see you soon. Well he's on his way he said start without him.**

**UO: (sighs) Fine I can work without him a little while this will focus more on Ash and his girls.**

**Max: Are Brock and me going to get larger roles soon**

**UO: Brock probably not until we get to Pewter. Max I am trying to figure out something. Sorry large cast hard to juggle between roles anyway mind doing a disclaimer Max.**

**Max: UnitedOsprey1991 owns nothing related to Kamen Rider, Pokémon or any video game reference he may use as they are owned by their respective owners save his OCS. He would a billionaire and a better artist. He would also have given me that Ralts that showed up in Hoenn. **

**UO: Thanks on with the show. Oh and most of this chapter is original content. I try to mix the episodes with my own material. As a result it will probably be longer as there will a larger battle scene and it will be much longer. If you guys can help me for later battles please PM me or review my story. No flames please. **

Normal: Dialogue

_Italics: Telepathy_

'Thoughts'

**Bold: Yelling**

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_**

Underline: Dates and locations

Sootopolis City

It has been two weeks since the battles in Mossdeep city. During that time many things changed. For starters Ash caught another pokémon in the form of a Snorunt. Said Snorunt was a mischievous one as he stole both Ash's and Drew's badge cases. After a long chase that reminded the earth trio of Tom & Jerry they were able to get the badges back. After beating Team Rocket and saving Snorunt, the little ice-type decided to join with the group. That and he kept freezing Ash at every opportunity which made the group laugh. The next thing that happened was May won her fourth contest after beating Harley a flamboyant man who tried to break her spirit by tricking Max into telling him her secrets. After a confidence boost from her boyfriend and her friends she was able to beat Harley and win her fourth ribbon and able to send Harley off reeling. Then Max befriended a Ralts who sensed his psychic aura. Team Rocket attempted to steal the Ralts by disguising themselves and a monster as Ralts' family. But they were eventually able to see through the deception and send them flying. Max promised Ralts that when he became a trainer he would find him again and become its trainer. Now they were in Sootopolis City site of the last gym in Hoenn and quite possibly one of the more beautiful cities the group had seen.

"Wow this city is one of the most beautiful cities I have seen" May says.

"This reminds me of a city on the Mediterranean" Tori said. "Yeah this looks like an Italian city" Gabby added

"FINALLY—OW" "DON'T RUIN THE MOMENT" Drew started then Gabby and Tori gave him a pounding."

"One of these days I am going to get a concussion with that strength of yours girls. Anyway look at the top of the city" Drew pointed out "that looks like a caldera which means this is a volcano.

"VOLCANO!?" Max and May yelled. "You mean this city could be destroyed any second" May said hysterically. "Relax if this volcano was still active the city would not be in the mountain it would be far from the base. This volcano is extinct which means it's not going to blow" Drew said calming the siblings.

"So what's there to do here Brock" Gabby asked.

"Well there appears to be a water show that's being held here" Brock pointed out.

"Oh come on Brock why? We are here for a gym battle."

"No you and Drew are here for the gym battle. It's a water pokémon show I want to see it" Misty said agitated.

"Your girlfriend is right Ash let's just relax and enjoy the show. The gym isn't going anywhere." Drew said and Ash reluctantly nodded. "So Brock where is this show" Misty said.

Just then they heard fireworks coming from their right. "If I am not mistaken it would be wherever those fireworks are" Max said as they started to walk over to the fireworks.

When they got to the stage they saw two men; one had black hair with white tuffs wearing a light blue suit similar to Victorian era clothing. The other man had aqua colored hair wearing a white cap shirt and cloak (their clothes from the game)

"Ladies and Gentleman it is my honor to present the gym leader of Sootopolis City Juan and the former gym leader turned master coordinator Wallace.

The crowd cheered as the two took the stage and released their pokémon. The Milotic, Luvdisc and Sealeo came on the stage in dazzling spectacle.

"Wow. If I didn't know any better I say Juan was a coordinator" Drew said as the girls cheered at the beauty.

Before they could start two separate explosions scared the crowd and sent them fleeing. When the smoke cleared there stood two groups of people one side had red capes and hoods with an M that looked to be carved out of a mountain. They were led by a red-haired man dressed in a more business like attire but still had . The other group looked like pirates with a bones shaped like an A. They were led by a man that looked like a pirate captain with a shaggy beard and a black suit. Behind the leaders were two creatures one that looked like a Camurupt and the other a bipedal Sharpedo.

"Team Aqua and Team Magma this isn't good" Brock said. "On top of that they have a monster whoever is supplying team rocket must have contacted them" Ash said "Darn so much for the show" May pouted. "No time for pondering what could have been we need to get to the stage." Drew said as they fought through the crowd.

At the same time

Juan and Wallace were surrounded by both teams. They didn't know why they were being targeted but they had to show composure.

"So you are the gym leaders of this city. I have heard they guard the chamber to the legendary pokémon Groudon and Kyogre. You two hold the keys to unlocking the chambers. Give us those keys and no one gets hurt." Maxie said

"Heck no they are going to give it to us. Team aqua deserves them. The sea is where the world needs to be and we need Kyogre to do that. With our red orb we will control the seas" Archie called out as Team Aqua rallied behind them

"Preposterous humans need land to live. Groudon will make our dreams a reality. And with Volcorupt here along with the blue orb we will destroy anyone who gets in our way." Maxie retorted and Team Magma cheered for their leader and the monster gave a roar.

"No way Sharkclaw will beat you and your stupid land loving ways." Maxie yelled out.

AIR RENDER (Final fantasy reference)

HYDRO BLAST

THUNDER CRASH  
ATHENA'S LIGHT

HOWLING CANNON

BLOSSOM TWISTER

EARTH SPIRE

PYRO SPHERE

Eight attacks hit between the two groups. When the smoke cleared they saw the heroes jump in with Drew, Misty, Brock and Max facing Magma and Ash, Tori, Gabby and May facing Aqua. The gym leaders noticed they were just kids and wondered where the attacks came from.

Tabatha and Shelly (Dub error has it as Isabelle) however growled at the intruders. "You kids again you ruined our plans at the weather institute." Shelly growled.

"You hurt us twice that trick of yours at the institute and then at Mt. Chimney. You really get on my nerves" Tabatha said.

Drew smirked as he was facing Team Magma "Well let's just I have a problem with boneheads that want to destroy the world they give me a bad vibe. I got enough nutjobs trying to blow up my country." He tapped Max on the shoulder and told him to get ready.

"So these are the kids that stopped our plans huh" Archie pondered "They must be pretty strong to force you leave. Hey kids how about you join us together we could rule over the seas.

"Nonsense these kids should help Magma they should realize that land is the most important thing to the world.

"You guys make me sick. I love the water but I care for the land if you truly care about changing this world you would stop this madness. You would see that we suffer more than the pokémon" Misty cried out.

"That's right I like forests and the ocean should stay where it is. There should be a balance between the two." May called out.

"No matter we have you surrounded we will give you kids an ultimatum, hand over the gym leaders to us

"—or be destroyed what is going to be." Maxie finished. The group looked at each other and nodded. Ash just walked over to the gym leaders who looked nervous and told them to relax. The rest of the group started to back up slightly.

"You know my government has a policy" Drew said as he turned towards the advancing groups.

"We don't negotiate with terrorists. MAX NOW!

FLASHBANG BURST

With a blinding flash the villainous teams were blinded and stopped in their tracks. When the flash died down the heroes were gone.

"Grrr… find those brats and the gym leaders now" Archie said

"Spread out and find them we need them alive." Maxie called out as the teams spread out.

Meanwhile far and away from the stage the group was catching their breath in a park.

"Given the amount of time between the flash and the distance we bought maybe fifteen minutes." Drew said. Turning towards the gym leaders "What the heck do they want with you two"

Juan sighed "They are probably after the keys of the storm. They control the doors that keep Groudon and Kyogre contained. Our families have been the protectors of the city for a long time. "As such we as the current and former gym leader control the keys. If the two pokémon were released the whole world could be destroyed" Wallace continued

Brock interrupted "Guys save the history lesson for latter we got company" the group saw Team Aqua goons who immediately spotted them. Team Magma also showed up but they started fighting Team Aqua

"Guys split up each of us will take one of the leaders. Where do we meet up?" Ash said

"Meet up at my house here's the address" Juan said.

"Let's go people remember top priority is losing them and protecting civilians." Drew said and with that they left with Drew, Tori, Gabby and Max going with Wallace and Ash, Misty, May and Brock went with Juan. Both teams sent small groups to chase after him with their leaders and their second in command chasing after him

With Ash's group

Ash and his group were chased into a residential area with a lot of trees. They split with Wallace going with Ash. "We will meet up Juan's house it is in the upscale residential area. Let's go" Ash said as the split up.

Brock was running through the streets looking for a way to get away from the Magma grunts. He looked up and saw flower boutique. He saw the girl manning the counter and went to hit on her.

"Is that the smell of fresh cut roses or is that just you my sweet." While Brock was hitting on the girl named Fiona the grunts ran right by him. Brock finished flirting and picked up some flowers to hide his face and ran towards the edge of the district.

May and Misty

Misty felt a tremor up her spine "Somehow Brock did something that ticked me off. Probably hit on another girl" "He's that predictable huh?" "Yep" May and Misty had run into a park area. When finding a place to hide they decided to hide in a big tree. When Team Magma came in they were spreading out to find them. What they didn't count on was them using Mightyana to sniff them out. "Damn it those dogs are going to sniff us out." Misty cursed. "I've gone an idea Illusion of Blossoms" May said quietly and with a small gust of wind they vanished from sight completely. Team Magma noticed the wind but thought nothing of it as they searched for them. The illusion covered them with the smell of cherry blossoms and caused them to vanish from sigh but they still had to keep quiet as they still could be caught. An unfortunate weakness as just then a lowly Wurmple show up and crawled next to Misty. Misty felt it and turned towards the bug and started to breathe heavily. May covered her mouth, "Misty calm down" "I-I-It's a bug and I-I h-h-hate b-b-bugs." "Misty please calm down." Misty continued to panic and she was getting too loud for May's hand. Team Magma was still near the tree and if they found them they would have to fight their way out something they didn't want to do. May decided on something drastic and kissed Misty. Misty was so surprised she shut up. The Wurmple crawled away and the Team Magma grunts moved from the tree. May pulled away out of breath and Misty put her hand up to her mouth in embarrassment . "Sorry Misty but I had to do something." May said with a flush on her cheeks. "I-I-It's okay May. You had to do something" Misty said looking away. A few awkward moments later they jumped down from the tree. "Let's find Ash and Brock" May said. She started walking away. "Wait" May turned and it was her turn to be surprised as Misty kissed her. When May recovered she stuttered "W-W-What" "Who says Ash is the only one to kiss me. We share our boyfriend why not share each other. Let's just say I was curious." Misty said with a light blush. May smiled with a similar blush. "Come on let's find that knucklehead boy of ours." Misty said with a wink. May nodded and started to run alongside Misty towards Juan's house.

Ash and Juan

Ash and Juan were near some apartments as Tabatha and two other grunts were chasing them. They ran until they made a wrong turn into an alley and were cornered. Ash looked around and tried to figure out where to hide or get away _'Come on Ash think where to go. Darn it I have been in worse situations than this but now my life is on the line.' _"I think they went down this way sir" "Find them and bring them to Maxie" They heard Tabitha (A/N stupid name for a guy btw) Ash then noticed a fire escape. Figuring they would have more luck on the roof he ran towards it.

"There they are get them" "Wallace hurry up the ladder I'll hold them off" Ash called out as Wallace climbed up the ladder. "Okay Pikachu let's convince them not to follow us. Thunderbolt on 3 ready" "Pika!" "3…2…1…now THUNDERBOLT" "Pika-CHUUUU!" Both attacks hit true on the converging groups. They manage to knock back a couple and get enough separation to allow him to climb the ladder. When he climbed the escape he pulled up the ladder and continued up the stairs. Tabatha looked and saw Ash getting away. "Damn those kids. They are just asking for trouble." "Sir…what do we tell Maxie" "I will him of our failure. This will not go over well. Fall back to our hideout." The grunt nodded and picked up their fallen comrades.

On the roofs Ash looked behind him and saw they weren't being chased and breathed a sigh of relief. "Good they aren't following us." Ash turned to Wallace who looked grateful for the assist. "Come on I will take you to my house it is on the other side of the park." Ash nodded and roof-hopped out of the area.

With Drew's group

Drew and his group manage to get to a market area with people. The size of the crowd made it easy to get separated. So they would use the confusion to their advantage.

"Split up meet on the other side of the market. If you can knock out their pokémon." The group nodded and started fighting their way through the crowd with Juan going with Drew. Eight Aqua goons.

Tori ran through the crowds as two Team Aqua goons chased her through the market. She came upon a large water fountain. The grunts blocked her path and advanced towards her and released their pokémon.

"Come on girly let's go we don't have all day." Grunt 1 said. "Come quietly and we won't hurt you… much." Grunt 2 laughed. Tori just looked at them with a pissed off expression while fingering one of the pokeballs on her waist. "Really I think I remember saying we don't negotiate with terrorists. "Grr… you will pay for that go Golbat" "Go Mightyana" said pokémon went to attack her. "Heh I think you aqua goons need to cool off" She jump on top of the fountain and waved her hands WATER WHIP" Tori manipulated the water from the fountain and hit the pokémon advancing towards her back at their trainers. "GAHHH" "I thought you Aqua punks like the water good luck catching the rest of us." As she froze the water around them. Tori giggled and danced off of the fountain while the grunts had difficulty standing up.

Gabby

Gabby had wondered into a little children's area. She looked and saw kids playing with their pokémon and play children's game.

"There she is get her" one of the grunt called out. Gabby turned around and saw two grunts chasing her with their Golbats. Gabby looked around '_Come on I need something to knock these guys out but what' _she then saw some kids playing with a soccer ball '_Guess this will do' _Gabby ran over to the kids. "Hey kids can I show you something with the ball" the kids looked at her and reluctantly passed her the ball. "Let me show you how to curve the ball. First you line up the ball at your target" Gabby placed the ball down "Then you gather up some strength" She gathered up some energy "finally kick it in a way that adds spin on the ball like so NIKE'S STRIKE" Gabby drilled the ball and she sent it flying. It looked like it was going to miss the grunts but then in curved back and hit the Golbat knocking them to the side. The grunts were caught off guard as the Golbat were sent flying into a tree. The ball came back to Gabby and the kids were cheering "Now let me show you targeting. Line up your shot and then control it with your foot" she launched another shot at the left grunt. The ball bounced high enough into the air to set up a finisher and the kids cheering got louder "Finally a bicycle kick you simply turn to the side jump at the right moment and send it flying like so" with that Gabby sent the ball flying into the last grunt. "And those are three basic tips for soccer. Remember eat right, drink milk and exercise and you can be just as strong." The kids were cheering as Gabby ran towards the edge of the fairgrounds. '_When did I become a spokesman for G.I Joe_' Gabby pondered as she ran. (A/N: Inspired by Detective Conan. And I was watching the Copa Del Rey Final which is Spain's domestic soccer cup, not league there is a difference, when I made this)

Max

In another part of the market area Max was fighting through the crowds. The crowds were not moving but with his size he was able to slip through the crowds. The grunts following them however had to fight through the throngs of people as it was apparently a busy shopping. "Man am I ever glad I am still small." Max said to himself while catching his breath. He saw they were still chasing him and ran into a nearby shop which turned out to be a candy store. A kindly old lady was manning the store. "Hello young one. May I help you" 'Oh sorry mam, I guess I didn't see where I was going ." "I think he went in there" said a female grunt. "AHHH! Gotta hide, gotta hide." "Hide behind the counter young man." "Thanks mam" "I didn't see you my memory seems to be lacking." Max hid behind the counter as the aqua grunts came in. "Excuse me old lady have seen a boy run through here" said one of the male grunts. "I can't seem to recall. I mean I saw a nice couple, some young girls and plenty of little boys this is a candy shop." "Listen lady I saw a boy run through here and I know you are hiding him" At the same time Max peeked through the brownie trays. '_This isn't good got to get them out of here. I know maybe knock over one of the trays.'_ Gather a small amount of aura he sent it flying into the trays. The trays clattered around. "What the?" "That's it get out you hooligans." The woman chased the grunts out of the store using her broom. Max chuckled as the grunts were chased out of the store.

"Thank you mam. I am sorry about bringing them into your store" Max said. "That's ok young one." "Please call me Max" "Of course Max. I figure you have other people that they are chasing. "Yeah my friends are in trouble but we are trying to get away." "Then I bet you are hungry here" the woman went around and picked up some fudge and placed it in a bag. "Thank you how much do I owe you." "No need young one, think of it as a gift for your friends. "Thank you mam. I hope to bring my friends over." "Go on young man good luck with the rest of your journey." The woman waved Max off and he ran towards the edge of the market area.

Drew

Drew was out at the edge of the market area and he was already in trouble with Shelly. He had been forced into a pokémon battle with her and another grunt.

"Absol Faint Attack" Absol launched the attack and manage to beat back the Golbat and take out the grunt.

Isabelle growled this was not working out the way they had planned. "Grr… I had hoped to beat you and bring you in. Time for plan B." Isabelle pulled out a net gun and fired at Drew. "If I can't beat you then I better make sure I capture you for blackmail." The net came closer but Drew just smirked.

SLASH The net broke in two and sailed by him harmlessly. "WHAT HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?" "Simple you are only aware of our capabilities with pokémon. We have trained with other weapons for situations just like this. Now let me show you something I have learned. FIRE WHIP the attack connected but did not burn her rather it immobilized her. What…d-did you do to me?" Shelly cried out. "Just a little something to make sure we have the edge." Drew said as he walked towards her. "Nighty-night" with a whack to head Isabelle was knocked out. Drew looked at Wallace who looked impressed. "That was an impressive performance." "Thanks Wallace so now we wait for the others." Wallace nodded and went to sit on the bench. Drew looked at the knocked out woman when he heard his companions calling out for him. 'Well that was fast' Drew thought as he stood up. "Drew are you Ok?" Tori called out. "Yeah no match for me and now we have a prisoner to use against Aqua" "Good let's head to the address Juan gave us." Max said. "Right…uh Max what you have there." Drew said. "Oh I was hiding in bake shop and grunts came in to find me I was able to scare them off. She gave me the fudge for my friends." "Can we have some?" Gabby said. "Oh yeah definitely here you go." The group took some of the fudge and started to eat it and suddenly they stopped eating.

"Max?" Drew said "Y-Yeah?" "You do remember where this shop is right?" Gabby asked. "Yeah." "Good because we need to make sure to pick up some more because this is so good." Max just sweatdropped at their reactions. Drew regained his composure "right let's regroup with our friends." They all agreed and started headed to Juan's house.

An hour later

Drew's group arrived at the house. They stood outside the gates looking at the mansion. "Whoa that is a big house." Max said in awe. "You see one mansion you have seen them all. I personally hate the upper class. Juan is an exception but they just give me a bad vibe" Drew said. "Do you have mansions where you live?" "Oh yeah our town is a worker's town for the most part. You go over to the town next to use there are a lot of high end people. Same with the town next to that one but it's a difference in families" Tori said. "Let's just say our town is more like Oldale Town." Gabby said. "Still nice little house." "Ahh there you are my friends." The group turned towards Juan who was walking up to the mansion. "Come we may not have much time to discuss this" Juan opened up the gate and went inside. "Uh Drew what's with her?" "Just call it a little insurance against our enemies." After settling in and getting drinks Juan began his tale. "First I want to thank you for saving us from those brigands but it may not necessarily matter. You see as gym leader my family and Wallace's family has been guarding this city since time immortal.\

Wallace continued, "Originally the city was on an island similar to Mossdeep. But when Groudon and Kyogre last awoke thousands of years ago the city was nearly destroyed. If it wasn't for the fact that our ancestors were able to force Groudon and Kyogre asleep the city and possibly the rest of the world could have been destroyed. This volcano is the remnants of Groudon's destruction. We originally built the city as a reminder of what happened all those years ago but then it became useful as a defensive position during the warring states period.

"Since the time of our city's rebirth our ancestors have kept watch over the city. The two heroes of legend were in fact a priest and a shrine maiden who fell in love and seal them into two orbs a Red Orb and A Blue Orb. These orbs were separated but they alone cannot awaken them. The doors to the awakening chamber is locked by two keys one given to the eldest child of the couple and one to the youngest. Our families are descended from those two" Juan finished his speech and held up his key along with Wallace.

"Along with the keys there is a prophecy which I fear may come to pass soon" Wallace led them over to a tapestry. It had a Groudon and Kyogre that looked to be fighting each other. There were six human figures off to the side and what appeared to be two large birds one that appeared to be in the sky and one in the ocean. "The prophecy reads _Disturb not the balance of land and sea for they will lead to nothing but despair. The orbs of sea and land must not be reunited in the city of ashes for the war will commence once more. The Seas will strike in retaliation of the Land and the world will be swallowed by the maelstrom of the tides. Six warriors from a far will help quell the madness but they alone will not be enough. Only by partnering with_ _the guardians of the sea and sky will the war end. Only through the partnership of land, sea and sky will the beasts be defeated and their slumber ensured."_

The room was silent as they contemplated what they just heard. Ash looked up and scanned the portrait. "Wait a second; I have seen the sea pokémon." "What really" "Yeah me and Misty saw Lugia at the Orange Islands it looks like a Lugia." Misty flinched but nodded "I still have nightmares Ash you fell into the sea and nearly drowned" Ash just hugged her as she was shivering. "its Ok Mist I am here" Misty just smiled. "Fascinating that you have seen the guardian of sea but the guardian of the sky remains elusive." Juan pondered "Yeah, however I think I also saw the sky pokémon." "What really" "yeah I think that might be Ho-oh. I remember seeing it when I started my journey I haven't seen it since." Ash said while looking thoughtful. "That would make sense in most regions their legendary pokémon seems to be opposite sides of the same force. Groudon and Kyogre seem to represent the land and water. Maybe the two birds represent the sky and sea as well but instead of destruction maybe they represent rebirth. Ho-oh looks like phoenix which is a symbol of rebirth." Drew concluded. "You may be right but let's worry about that tomorrow, you must be tired after an exhausting ordeal. "Thank you Juan." Just then they heard groaning "W…Where am I" "Seems like our prisoner is awake" Drew said. "What do we do with her" Ash said "We interrogate her and depending on her answers we turn her into officer Jenny. Come on I bet you want a crack at her." Drew said and Ash reluctantly nodded. They walked over to Isabelle who was starting to regain her bearings. Ash sat on a seat while Drew walked over to her. "Hello Shelly" "You what did you to me?" "Nothing just locked up your muscles now you have answers we want them." "And if I refuse" "Well I could call officer Jenny and she could have you locked up for conspiracy and other crimes. You cooperate we will work out a deal." "Fine what do you want to know?" "How did you get the orb no one should have known?" "Simple we have a couple of people who know the city's legend working for us. They simply pointed the way which was on Dewford Island." "What do you intend to do with the blue orb" Ash asked. "Simple control Kyogre and control the seas. Control the seas you control the world." "What do you mean?" "Simple economics Ash, most of the world is covered by water and most of the trading is done by ship. Control who gets to ship where and you control the world." "That's right. We control the seas and governments will be forced to comply with our words. If they don't, they get to say good-bye to their country. Knowing most politicians they will cooperate to save their people." Ash asked one more question, "Last question Isabelle who gave you those monsters?" Isabelle looked down "Archie paid a lot of money to a shadowy looking man asking for a strong water monster. I remember he was wearing something like an old medieval uniform. He also mentioned something about he wanted to destroy these guardians for his master. "Name" "I think it was Glenn, he had similar powers to you and your friends something called Aura?" "Aura? Ash asked" "Yeah don't know much about that other than they aren't found here. I think Kanto and Sinnoh are the only ones with them." "Thank you Shelly, we will release you tomorrow. For now you are our guest." Drew said as he and Ash walked away leaving her to think. As the pair went to the dining room Ash spoke up "So what do we do with this information." "Well it looks we are far from done in this world Ash. Looks we are headed towards Kanto next after we finish the Hoenn league" "It will be nice to see Mom again." "I bet momma's boy," "Well she's all I had before Misty." "Sorry Ash" "Forget it I never really knew my dad and I don't want to meet him right now." "That's real mature Ash" "What can I say this trip is helping." "Let's not hurry and grow up. My dad is in his forties he acts like he is in his teens." "Good point… Hey Drew." "Hm" "Thanks for everything so far." Drew smiled "We have been through a lot Ash and before this journey is over we will experience so much. Just remember what you fight for," As they entered the dining room they see the girls talking. "Yeah, protect the ones I care about with my life if it comes to it" Drew patted him on the back as Ash walked over Misty and May and gave them a kiss on the cheeks.

Drew walked over to Tori and Gabby and did the same thing. "What was that for?" they asked. "Oh something for being there for me" Drew said. "That's sweet" Gabby said. "What did you talk with Ash about" Tori asked. "Just talking about what we are going to do tomorrow." "What is going to happen?" "Either we stop Magma and Aqua or the end of the world." Drew said in a deadpan tone causing the girls to sweatdrop. "You just casually mention the end of the world what is wrong with you" Gabby said with a similar deadpan. "Just something to take the edge off this is going to be our first big fight" Drew said with a smile. "So shouldn't we be resting up?" "We will, but tonight we dine on the luxuries afforded us for tomorrow we either live to fight or die in a blaze of glory" Drew as he took a sip of his milk while the girls looked at each other worried. "Girls" getting their attention "If the battle becomes too tough I want you to run" shocking them. "What?" they said quietly "You heard me if this battle gets out of hand I want you to run." "No way! We have come this far we won't abandon you at all" Gabby always the most vocal of the trio said. Drew sighed "You're not going to do what I asked are you" "Nope you are stuck with us. Through thick and thin and to death and back" Tori said. Drew just smiled and kissed them causing them to blush. "Alright just be careful." The girls smiled again. After a couple of hours of discussion about tomorrow and other things they went to bed with Ash, Misty and May sleeping in one room out of comfort (A/N: not in the same bed not yet anyway no sexual stuff for a long time plus don't want the sit cracking down on me) while Tori and Gabby did the same with Drew.

Next day on the way to the gate:

Juan and Wallace were driving the young adults towards the gate which was on a mountain. They came up to a closed off path. "We can't go any further my friends by car my friends. Come the gate is about a mile by foot." With that they got out of the trucks and proceeded to walk up the path. The scenery was breath-taking with access to the harbor on one and the rest of the caldera on the other. If it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation they would take in the scenery. After a half-hour of hiking they came across a large white door. It had carvings of Groudon and Kyogre constantly facing each other with what looked like sun in the back ground. In front of the door was a large lake that seemed to be guarding something. "I am not sure of your plans Mr. Smith." "It's simple Juan. You said they need to get the orbs to a pedestal inside the temple to awake them correct." At Juan's nod Drew continued "What better way to attract them then give them what they want an open door. We let Isabelle tell Aqua I am sure there is a spy in their camp they will tell Magma they come up here and we beat them and their monsters. Worse-case scenario we beat the monsters and hopefully beat the legendary pokémon and send them back." "And if that doesn't happen?" "Well let's hope that prophecy is worth something." Juan nodded again and motioned to Wallace and took out their keys. Juan's had a Groudon head on while Wallace had Kyogre's wings on it. They went to opposite side and inserted them into the indentation and turned them until they heard a click. A rumbling was a heard as the doors glowed red and blue. The door creaked open slowly as thousands of years of dust fell off the doors. The doors stopped moving and the rumbling stopped. "Now what?" asked Ash? "Now we wait" said Drew.

An hour passed since the doors opened. The trainers were doing their own thing such as May training her pokémon for her contests with some assistance from Wallace and surprisingly Juan who told them he was once a master coordinator. Max and Drew were doing some kata while Brock was feeding some of the pokémon that were out. Misty was simply resting near the water while her pokémon were playing in the water.

"Swellow" Ash looked up and saw Swellow pointing with his wing. "Alright come on down Swellow. Guys they are coming." The group called their pokémon back and got ready to fight. After a few tense moments Team Magma showed up first. The group looked on as they walked up to them.

"So we meet again kids. I can't wait to tear you apart and your pokémon." The group began pulling out their pokeballs. "Wait Tabitha" Maxie said to his second in command confusing the group. Maxie looked at the heroes "Look children we didn't come here to fight. I believe you are familiar with the monsters me and Archie bought correct. Well the only reason I bought it is because he threaten to destroy my hometown. I was talked into and this is only the second time I have brought him out. The time at Mt. Chimney was to plunge the world into chaos and I am grateful you stopped it" Shocking the group into silence. Maxie sighed "Look if you don't believe me let me give you something to at least let me cut a deal." He motioned to a grunt that brought over a case. "I believe you know what this is correct" He opened the case and inside was the Red Orb. "Here's my deal, let me go to jail and let my subordinates go. In exchange, Volcorupt and my team will help protect the gate, from my spies in my camp Aqua is bringing everyone here." "Commander don't we should share equal blame." "No I only formed Team Magma out of petty revenge. The ocean took my family and I figured no more oceans means I don't have to worry about the dangers of the oceans. I realize I would be killing our world quicker than what we are doing right now." Turning towards the group "So what do you say?" The group looked at each other questionably and Ash and Drew stepped forward. "You will turn yourself in right?" Ash asked at Maxie's nod Drew continued "Alright then you have a deal." Maxie nodded and motioned for Volcorupt to come forward. "You will help these kids guard the gate understood. "Yes master." Drew and Ash turned toward their comrades. Suddenly an explosion occurred. Parts of the mountain came apart forcing many of the grunts to flee and for the group to jump away to avoid the rocks. When the smoke cleared there stood Archie, Sharkclaw and a host of dark troops standing behind them.

The gang pulled out their pokémon. May noticed something "Wait I only see Archie and Isabelle where is the rest of Team Aqua." Archie laughed "Let's just say they aren't around anymore. My employer allowed some of his soldiers to possess my men. You can see the successful results they are the new breed of humanity. " The group's widened "You Bastard" Brock cried out "How could you do this to humans to your own men" Misty yelled. "They were people why did you do this" Max cried "Hehehe, I no longer need them when I am so close to my goals." The group looked furious. However, Drew was quiet. Tori and Gabby noticed and paled slightly. Drew had a quick temper if he was holding it in then he was really mad. "Drew easy there" "No need to get upset just calm down" "We will beat them just keep a cool head" Gabby and Toru tried to reason with him. "Hahahaha what's wrong little boy where's your bravado from earlier." Archie laughed. Drew took a deep breath and pulled out his phone causing his belt to appear. Drew pressed the lion faced button.

**STANDBY LEO **

Drew gathered energy in his left hand while holding his phone in his right crossed in front of him "I wasn't scared you bastard I was trying to calm myself from making a mistake. Now that you have shown your toys now let me show you mine. HENSHIN" he called out swiping across the phone.

**COMPLETE**

Kamen Rider Zodiac appeared after the flash died down. "I am prepared to fight to make sure this world is saved. If it means destroying people who lost their humanity then so be it." He turned towards the group who was shocked at his words. "Do not hesitate. They made their choice. If you hesitate you will die. If this were a larger battle you will die. I know you don't like killing they are not human anymore. Please fight alongside me."

"HAHAHAHA, you weaklings are you scared. My troops will decimate your pokémon and we will take Kyogre and rule the world.

Even the more reluctant fighters in group nodded and pulled out their belts

"For our friends" Ash started pulling out his card while Pikachu stood next to him

"For our families" Misty picked up as her belt materialized

"For this world" May continued as she attached her card to her belt

"We fight for humanity" Tori added on pulling out her Sirius card

"Because we are" Gabby finished as the belts began sending pulsating sounds as they took their stances while Gabby and Tori's yelled out their noises

**KAMEN RIDE/ORION**

"KAMEN RIDERS!" They yelled as one "HENSHIN"

**SIRIUS/ORION/EVOLVE**

Where six pre-teens stood now stood the their armored forms ready to fight.

"Juan, Wallace get back to town and warn the city to prepare for a catastrophe. Max and Brock you help them." "But we can help please let us help." "No Max this fight is not going to be like the others. The important thing is that the civilians are kept safe understood?" Max nodded and Brock grabbed his shoulder and led him away. "Right Let's go Riders"

Archie growled "A change of costume won't save you kids get them my minions.

The soldiers gave out a battle cry and charged with the heroes pulling out their weapons and began fighting them off in separate groups. (Thought about cutting it here but I decided to stick it out)

Ash and Misty

Ash and Misty were fighting back to back against several troops. Ash slashed with his katana and cut up several of the soldiers. Misty's Trident was defending a lot better than Ash's katana. She spun her trident and sent a wave of water pushing them back. Ash pulled out two cards and scanned them. One depicted his Grovyle firing bullet seed the other depicting his Bulbasaur firing its Razor Leaf.

**BULLET SEED**

**RAZOR LEAF**

**COMBO: LEAF'S BARRAGE**

The combined attack was fired in all directions. Misty jumped up to dodge it while scanning her Starmie and Staryu cards this time Starmie was using Thunderbolt (It can learn this and some people have used this idea)

**THUNDERBOLT**

**SWIFT**

**COMBO: THUNDER STARS**

The ones that weren't destroyed by Ash's were blown back by Misty's attack. There were about five left after both attacks. Ash and Misty nodded at each other and pulled out their finisher cards.

**THUNDERBOLT: MAX ENERGY**

**HYDRO PUMP: MAX ENERGY**

**COMBO: HYDRO POWER CANNON**

They charged up their weapons and fired at the troops. The attacks combined and sent shocks through the troops. They turned around holding their weapons and Ash sheathed his katana while Misty twirled her behind her back. "That takes care of them let's go help the others." "Right behind you Ash" as they ran towards the fights which looked like they were finishing up.

Same time Tori and Gabby

Tori and Gabby were having some difficulty mainly because Gabby relied more on distance and Tori focused on spell work. However they could still fight up close. Gabby used her dagger to cut through some of the troops while Tori tried to whack them with Aquarius her staff.

"Ugh Tori this is not getting us anywhere we need so extra help" Gabby said she slashed more troops."

"I know give me a minute. CHAREN'S WRAITH" She sent a dark colored attack at the troops as she pulled out another card. This one depicted a large bear. While Gabby pulled out another driver that had the letter A made of chains and swapped out their respective drives.

**KAMEN RIDE CHANGE: U-U-URSA MAJOR**

**ANDROMADA **

When the flashes died down they had new gear. Tori had claws that looked like bear claw and a helmet that had bear like ears and eyes. Gabby had taken on a more feminine look and two chains wrapped around her wrists.

"Interesting choice with the chains Gabby" Tori asked as she struck her claws ready to fight.

"Heh, it will allow me to this" Gabby whipped our chain and grabbed a boulder near the pond and swung it around taking out more troops.

ANDROMDEA'S DROP she took the rock causing to explode and sending multiple smaller rocks at the troops. The debris took out about eight of them completely and set up the rest for Tori's finisher

"Not bad here's a better one URSA CLAW" Tori charged swiping at the troops and giving large gashes ad causing sparks to fly. "Let's finish this and stop Archie." Tori yelled. Gabby nodded and slipped the driver into a slot about the chains while Tori pulled out another card and scanned it.

**ANDROMEDA MAXIMUM DRIVE**

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: U-U-Ursa major**

**COMBO FINISHER: METEOR CRASH**

Gabby wrapped her chains around Tori and flung her up high into the air. Tori's claws glowed whited and she came down fast using gravity and Gabby's strength. An image of a roaring bear shadowed over her as the claws caught fire as she gave out a battle cry. She hit the ground sending out a shockwave destroying the rest of the soldiers.

"Looks like things are clear on our end let's go meet up with the others."

Drew and May

It was a tale of two completely different fighting styles. Drew was punching, kicking and slashing through the troops while blocking with his arm and sword. He would have used something more akin to his preferred style of Taekwondo but he couldn't get enough separation for his legs. So he used his sword in tandem with his feet to do damage to them. May by contrast was dancing through her opponents. She would slash at one and dance away from another attack. She would jump and back flip over them and use her momentum to kick them back. Unlike Drew who would use his hands if he needed to, May was almost exclusively using her legs to fight them and was used to great effect. This leg strength came from dance exercises Tori tough introduced her to in addition to the weight training. As a result she could break rocks with her legs. Some of her kicks were doing a lot of damage to the troops.

"You alright May?" Drew called as he slashed another one coming at him.

"Never better although you could use more finesse in your attacks" May said as she danced around and slashed at a soldier's back.

"This coming from the girl who is only slashing once and thinks she's destroyed them. Really are we having this conversation while keeping the world from being destroyed?" Drew said as he turned towards the forest themed rider.

"Yes we are having this conversation you can add some more finesse to your attacks" May said as she kicked another soldier back.

"You want finesse I will give you finesse and power. Watch this" Turning towards a group of soldiers he jumped in the middle of them. ST. HELEN'S Sweep (Volcano reference) taking a page from Capoeira he started break dancing and launched a fire wave at the troops (Think Zuko when he does this move saving his uncle). Jumping in the air he spun on his hands and tripped and burned them to a crisp "BLAZING UPPERCUT" he finished the routine sending a large flaming punch to the chin and destroyed the last one. (He wouldn't use his Leo finisher on small

"Beat that Ms. Finesse" Drew taunted. May puffed up and pulled out a card depicting her Combusken using Blaze Kick and scanned it releasing energy

**BLAZE KICK: MAXIMUM ENGERY**

May let out a war cry as she charged at the soldiers launching multiple kicks, as she did so her Combusken showed her as she destroyed soldiers left and right.

BLAZING KICK she jumped up and in an image similar to Kamen Riders past she hit the last one with diving kick. "This duet is over" as the last one let out a defeated cry. "Heh I give that an eight not bad on the power but your speed could use some work" Drew said as he starting walking towards the gate. "Everyone's a critic you knucklehead" May as she hurried to catch up.

At the door as the other battles were going on

Archie was approaching the door to where Kyogre and Groudon were sealed when he was blocked by Team Magma and Maxie. (This chapter is starting to feel like a movie I now know the indignity of writer's block) "Archie please stop this madness you are putting the world in danger.

"You are weak Maxie suddenly wanting to repent for what you have done. You have blood on your hands with Team Magma." "That may be but I am still human in my eye. You destroyed your own men for what purpose nothing more than flooding the world for your desires." "Silence Sharkclaw clear them away" "Volcorupt stop them." The two creatures went at each other. Lave and high powered water were sent at each other. After a couple of minutes it was clear that due to type advantage the Sharpedo like monster was winning. Sharkclaw fired another water attack and caused Volcorupt to fall on his back. "You betrayed our master Volcorupt you know what the penalty is" "I don't care my master was able to open my eyes to what humans are. They are capable of redemption." Sharkclaw spat at him "So what you are not going to see the end of this tale now die" He punched a claw through his opponent "Forgive…me…master" Volcorupt muttered before he dissolved away. "Heh, that takes care of the traitor now what Master Archie" "Now finish off Team Magma" "Yes master " he turned to gathered Magma grunts VIOLENT SURF he launched a large wave of water at the grunts. Several of them were severely injured and Maxie looked badly hurt as well.

"Heh those weaklings are no match for Sharkclaw." Just then an electrical attack struck between Archie and his servant. They turned to see the riders show up. "Grr…those brats Sharkclaw finish them. My destiny awaits.

"Yes Master HYDRO BLAST" the monster fired a heated stream which hit them and sent them back. They quickly recovered and started fighting back. Misty went in with her trident and tried to stab at it but was blocked quickly by the claws. She spun around and was able to get a stab in. May was able to sneak up behind him and give the monster a quick slash. The monster grew frustrated and tried to hack at May who just danced out of the way. **THUNDERBOLT **Ash's belt called out as he unleashed a large bolt of lightning at the creature. "Grr I am going to destroy you VIOLENT SURF" Sharkclaw fired again Ash was able to dodge it while Gabby had switched back to her Orion gear prepared to fire an attack. GLACIER ARROW, Gabby fired an arrow and froze some of the water and allowing her break it up. Tori followed up with her bear claws slashing through the water and hit him again. Drew swung his sword jumping over Tori as he did so. The monster was thoroughly dazed but still could fight back.

**RAZOR LEAF/ICE BEAM/STRING SHOT**

The three aura riders unleashed their attacks and manage to freeze the monster in place. "Gah let me go you'll be sorry."

"Guys let's finish this now" Ash called out and took out his finishing cards. The rest of the group followed suit.

**THUNDER/BLADE: LIGHTING BLADE: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**SILVER WIND: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**HYDRO PUMP: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**ORION: MAXIMUM DRIVE**

**FINAL KAMEN RIDE: U-U-URSA Major**

**STANDBY LEO: FINSHER**

**ULTIMATE COMBO: FIVE ELEMENTAL CLASH**

May and Misty started by firing their attacks at the monster. The whirlwind of wind and water starting doing damage as Tori ran in and struck with her claws like a mother bear possessed. Her last attack sent Sharkclaw flying into the air. Then Gabby jumped onto to Tori's shoulders and fired four arrows hit the shoulder and knee joints. In the sky above the monster Drew and Ash were ready to strike.

LEO BREAKER/THUNDER BLADE

They slashed at the monster landing next to their girls. "Yippe Kiya" Drew said as the sheathed their weapons. "Come on let's go before Archie wakes up Kyogre." Ash called out. A loud rumbling cut short their efforts. "Something tells me it is already too late." Misty as part of the mountain collapsed. A grotesque blue monster about twenty feet tall appeared with a roar. "No Archie merged with that thing he is insane." Drew said. "Come on we need to help Team Magma off the mountain." May called as they walked over to the fallen group. Some of them were already helping out their fallen comrades. Some like Maxie were still on the ground. "You guys alright."

Tabitha spoke up "We were lucky most of these injuries are minor but we need choppers to get everyone out of here. I already radioed them in. However, Maxie I don't know if he will make it. He tried to block Archie but he was beaten up and stabbed." Maxie groaned "Sir you are awake." "Yes awake that seems to be the word of the hour." "I am sorry sir but Kyogre is on the loose." "I see. Well then…take me into the chamber." "WHAT?" said the group in ear shot? "Please…let me explain. I know by merging with the beast I could easily die but at the same time it is the only the way to combat Archie and Kyogre. I will try to fight them and prevent as much damage as I can. In the event I do die, well I guess my family will be reunited." The gang who had removed their helmets were showing different expressions with the emotional ones showing tears and the guys looking away. "Sigh…Ash help me pull him up." "Are you insane Drew?" Ash said "Maybe but I see a fire in him. Maxie I hope you know what you are doing" Drew said as he put his helmet back on. Ash did as well and pulled up Maxie and led him to the door.

As they descended to shrine Maxie was struggling a bit. "This…staircase…will be the death of me." The two boys laughed as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Maxie pulled out the Red Orb which was starting to react to a cave painting on the left. A large crater to the right was assumed to be Kyogre's. Maxie walked over to the pedestal to put the red orb in. "If I don't make it I have some information for you if you didn't already know. The man who gave me this, Glenn, he wields aura. He also has a power similar to yours and knows how to use it. Please careful" At this he turned towards them "I see a great destiny for both of you and the girls you fight with. I guess this is the end of me if I am talking like this. Now go this cave will collapse as soon as Groudon is free. And boys thank you for giving me a chance." They nodded and proceeded to exit. Maxie turned back to the pedestal. "Forgive me Clair." Maxie said as he put the orb in the pedestal. A loud rumbling occurred as lave started to pour out of the painting. It started to swallow Maxie and build up around Maxie growing to an epic size.

Outside

The rumbling shook the ground around the shrine. The group retreated off of the mountain as Groudon roared awake. They could only watch as the large monster took off towards Kyogre who was starting to flood the city.

"What do we do now" May said as they released their flying pokémon and powered down. "We could only watch and pray that Maxie knows what he is doing" said Ash "If he doesn't stop them then what?" Misty called out from the back of Ash's Swellow. Drew spoke up "Then pray for a miracle" The group looked on as the two mega giants started fighting each other and rain started to fall.

With the giants 

Groudon had just knocked Kyogre away from the beach. Kyogre looked mad and sent a large wave at Groudon. Groudon just raised some of the land to block it. He pushed Kyogre further out to sea. Maxie was still in control as he knew he had to keep it away from the city. Kyogre roared and fired a hyper beam. Groudon blocked it but the wounds from Maxie's human body was starting to show. Kyogre took advantage of the flinch and tackled it. He was sent flying and collapsed into the sea.

With the group far away from the action

The Riders had landed on a high cliff nearby. There were other people that had managed to get to high ground.

"MAY!" the group turned to see Max, Brock and the gym leaders. Max ran to hug his sister. The group turned back to the battle. "Groudon is hurt what do we do now?" Tori said seeing the takedown by Kyogre. "We pray for a miracle Tori." Drew said grabbing both Tori and Gabby's hands.

Just as Kyogre was ready to finish Kyogre off the water between the two started to circulate. At the same time the sky suddenly started to open up above them. It was still raining but it now started to show a rainbow. The disturbance in the water suddenly became a cyclone that rose up to the opening in the clouds. Then a mysterious melody started playing. Well mysterious to all but four. (I would suggest playing Lugia's Song at this point). "Guys do you hear that?" May said. "Where's it coming from?" Gabby asked looking around. "I think it's coming from the cyclone." Brock eyes widened "Guys I think I know what it is. "No way is it…" Drew started widening his eyes. "It's the song I never thought I hear again" Misty said her eyes just as wide. The cyclone dissipated revealing a large white bird with a light blue underbelly. Its wings were about 15 feet wide and looked streamlined for the water. (Stop it here)

Ash's eyes lightened up at the creature "Lugia is it really you" Lugia nodded it was the one from the orange islands. Kyogre fired an attack but before it could hit a stream of fire came down from the opening in the sky. Another large bird this time with rainbow colored wings. It looked a bit smaller than Lugia but still had a look of majesty.

"What's that pokémon?" Max said. Ash's eyes widening even further "No way Ho-oh as well." Ho-oh glowed and healed some of the wounds Groudon had. They flew over to the cliff. The spectators were a little scared of the legendries but they stopped short kicking up wind. Ash and Misty walked towards the two birds unafraid. Lugia spoke with power "It is nice to see you chosen one. It has been some time since Shamouti. I can see you have found your feelings for your red-headed companion and your brunette companion" causing the teens to blush. Ho-oh spoke next with an equal amount of power "I always knew you were destined for greatness ever since you left your home to start your journey. But to be a Guardian I never thought you would have that as your destiny" The birds turned around. "Now Chosen One hop on Ho-Oh's back, Chosen One's mate please hop on my back, we will provide you with the power to end this conflict." Ash and Misty looked at each other and nodded. "WAIT" they turned around and saw May running towards them. She leaped and grabbed them in a hug. "Please…Please come back to me. I don't want to lose you." May cried. The duo hugged back her back "May we will be back I promise you that" "Don't worry about us we are made of tougher stuff." Misty winked. Ash kissed her cheek and pulled away. Misty did the same and pulled out. They jumped on the birds as May reached out to as if to chase them.

"They will be ok." Drew said snapping May out of her stupor. "Why do you say that?" May asked. "Two reasons one we know they can kick butt we trained together after all." "What's the second?" Drew just looked out as the birds approached the battle scene as rain continued to fall "They have something to come back for" Drew said. May just stared and turned towards the fight and put her hands together as if to pray.

At the battle scene

Lugia and Ho-oh were flying over the battle. "Chosen one you and your mate activate your guardian powers. We will merge with you to fight Kyogre." The nodded and pulled out at their belts and inserted their activation cards and got into their stances. HENSHIN they cried out and instead of appearing in front of them they went in front of Ho-oh and Lugia. The shields came back across the birds bodies slowly disintegrating them. When they hit Ash and Misty their armors got a new look. Ash's armor had become bulkier and was more golden colored with green running down the arms and legs. A pair of red and white wings were locked onto the back. His katana was now in a golden sheath. Where Ash was flying now stood Kamen Rider Aura Gold Form. Misty was now more streamlined for the water with Lugia's little fins on the back. Her wings were white and about the same size of Ash's which were about three feet each. Her trident was already out ready to attack. Kamen Triton Silver Form was ready to fight. "Let's go Misty we have a city to save." "Right behind you Ash"

At the battle site

Kyogre and Groudon were now fighting at the shoreline but Groudon was still fighting but it appeared Groudon was losing strength. Kyogre fired another attack that looked to be the finishing blow.

**PROTECT. **A green barrier blocked the hyper beam. Aura (Ash) and Triton (Misty) were now flying in front of Kyogre. It roared and fired a hydro pump. Aura pulled out a card that his Swellow using Steel Wing and scanned it while Triton was hiding behind him

**STEEL WING **his wings expanded and blocked the attack. The attack however pushed them towards Groudon. Although weakened he was able to catch them with his claws. "Thanks Maxie" Groudon growled in response. "Come on let's keep going." Ash and Misty started to scan more cards. **THUNDERBOLT/AURORA BEAM **they fired the two attacks at Kyogre. They connected and pushed them back. When they went to try to slash at Kyogre he dropped below the sea only to surface to fire back at the two. "We can't get in close and our long range attacks aren't going to hold out forever" Misty called out. Ash looked on and tried to think of a way out. Kyogre took the opportunity to charge up another attack. "LOOK OUT MIST" Ash cried. Misty looked and saw a hyper beam being charged up and froze. Just as the hyper beam was firing Kyogre was put in a headlock causing the hyper beam to dissipate. Kyogre was struggling against the hold and Groudon despite its injuries was holding firm.

"Chosen one Groudon is telling you to finish Kyogre off." Ho-oh telepathically said. "He is right use our cards to finish him off." Lugia said. "But that will kill both of them" Misty cried out "He knows that. He regrets ever trying to summon them please you must destroy them now. Aim for the glowing areas in their chest" Misty and Ash reluctantly nodded and pulled a gold and silver colored card respectively and scanned them. The gold card had Ho-oh diving encased in flame, while the silver card had Lugia in a cyclone.

**SACRED FIRE: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**AEROBLAST: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: SUN AND SEA STRIKE**

Ash became encased in fire and started to spin while water started to swarm around Misty. They started to descend and merge the attacks. Images of Lugia and Ho-oh firing their powerful attack at Kyogre appeared behind the spinning duo. Letting out a war cry they drilled through Kyogre at the point where the Blue Orb was glowing. As they cut through Kyogre they also drilled through Groudon at the point where the red orb was glowing. They came through both of them still glowing with energy. With a last roar of defiance Kyogre started to shrink as it broke down and started being absorbed by the orb. Groudon was going through a similar process as they fell down to the shore.

With the spectators

The crowd gave a loud cheer. Max and Brock were cheering with joy while Gabby and Tori were dancing around. May looked on at the devastation with tears in her eyes. "They did it. I knew they could do it" May said sniffling. Drew shook her off her thoughts. "Come on May we got a hero to see" he said releasing his Swellow and hopped on May soon following.

With said heroes

Misty and Ash were on the ground having a discussion with Ho-oh and Lugia. "You did well Ash and you too Misty." Lugia said. "Thank you Lugia and thank you Ho-oh" "Your destiny is just beginning just remember your journey will be intertwined with others not just this world." Ho-oh said. Ash nodded. The birds turned to Misty "You hold more than Ash's heart you hold the key to the sea may it always serve you." Misty blushed and looked away. "As our gift to you keep the cards that are infused with our powers may they serve you well." "Thank you very much" Misty and Ash said together. With a melodious call and the song of the sea both birds returned to their respective domains.

"Groan…what happened? No…NOOO" both teens turned to see Archie waking up and screaming. "You brats will pay for this" Archie grabbed the blue orb but it started shining. "What is this?" the orb stared to suck in his energy. "NOOOOooooo" Archie cried as the blue orb sucked him in and then stopped glowing. Ash and Misty collapsed in relief they didn't want to fight again they were exhausted. "AAASSHHH MISSSTY" they turned only to be tackled into the sand by a brown haired along with Pikachu. They were momentarily stunned then they heard sniffling. "Never again….Please never leave me. I love you both I can't imagine life without you" May said crying into their chests. Misty and Ash just started rubbing her back as she cried while Pikachu rubbed his head against his trainers. They heard another groaning sound. "Where am I?" "Maxie…you're alive you knucklehead." Drew said as he walked towards him "Maybe but not for long. Those wounds of mine took a toll. I also think the same thing that took Archie will probably take me. Cough…I hope that they see me for what I did not for what I have become." Maxie started cough up blood "I know you gave me a chance even you said your country never negotiates with terrorists." Drew sadly chuckled "I'm right that they don't do that but I am not part of the government am I." They both chuckled but Maxie started coughing up blood. "Any regrets?" Drew asked "I only regret that will never meet my wife again" Maxie said as he started to fade. "You never know but I am sure she is happy to know you saved the world." Maxie just smiled "Thank…you...and...good-b…y…e." With that Maxie closed his eyes. The gathered group bowed their heads as Drew said a small prayer. He looked at the two orbs in the sand and picked them up. He turned to Juan and Wallace who was walking towards them. "What are you going to do with these" he asked Juan. "We will put them in our homes under lock and key. As for Maxie we will give him a funeral at a later date. You must be tired after all of this ordeal. Please stay as long as you like.

"I think we will take a couple days off we deserve after that who knows. Thank you" Drew said as he turned towards his friend who were smiling at the thought of rest.

Two days later Juan's house before sunrise.

Ash had slipped out of his bed which now had May and Misty in it. After their ordeal, May insisted on sleeping with Ash to never be a part from them. After some discussion Misty decided that she would do so only with her in it. After an awkward few minutes the first night, they realized they should have been sleeping like this the entire time as it was pretty comfy sleeping together. Back in the present Ash slipped out of his room slipping on his blue jeans and quietly closing the door. He walked towards a large glass window that looked over the city. A slight orange tint indicated sunrise wasn't far off. He stepped out on to the porch that overlooked Juan's garden and looked contemplative.

"Penny for your thoughts" Ash turned to see that Drew had walked out to join him. "Thanks" Drew just smiled "What's on your mind." "What happened the other day just that Maxie died and didn't have too. Killing all those transformed goons. What is the point if we kill everyone" Ash cried out only to get a smack on the head "Let me stop you there. You think you have it bad I have been battling my pacifist nature this whole time" "Sorry its just I am 13 I know they were only goons but what if we have to kill for real." Drew looked out at the sky which got a little brighter. "Ash if it happens it happens we will be there for you. Right girls." Drew turned to see Misty and May in their blanket and Gabby and Tori in theirs. Misty and May moved over to Ash who looked a little confused "What are you guys doing" "We missed our favorite pillow and it was a little cold without you" Misty said. As to emphasize the point a breeze picked and he shivered. Misty and May wrapped their blanket around Ash. Underneath Ash wrapped his around them and closed the blanket only showing their heads. "Never doubt we love you and will work through anything that life throws at us." May said. Ash just chuckled. Drew turned towards rising sun as his girls light wrapped an arm around him. "Ash when I said I fight for my girls, I realized that I fight for something else." They looked at him "I fight for the sunrise" at their questioning looks. "Every sunrise I see is another day that I am alive and the world is safe. Never forget that." Drew said. With that they turned towards the sunrise which was now starting rise above the horizon their rider forms were shadowed behind their respective owners.

Unknown to them a dark force was also watching the sunrise but was scowling "So those pathetic teams failed no matter. This world will fall to the darkness hahaha…HAHAHAHAHA" said the figure as he disappeared.

**END OF CHAPTER…FINALLY**

**Alright before you get mad here's what I did. I essentially turned the plot of the Hoenn games into some sort of Kaijuu battle which I think I did ok please tell me in a review or PM. So why a redeeming Maxie. Well in the anime he had second thought when Archie activated his orb. It was Pikachu not Maxie that got possessed by the orb. I also had a big battle scene which was my first real one. So please tell me in a review to improve**

**Anyway here's the new powers**

**Andromeda: daughter of Cassiopeia. 2nd largest constellation in the northern sky. In Greek mythology she was the daughter of Cassiopeia who in her vainness chained her to a rock to be eaten by the Hydra. Hercules in one of his tasks saved her and defeated the hydra. When Gabby uses this she uses chain much like the ones use in the legend. It is also an earth elemental**

**Ursa Major: the big bear. One of the most well-known northern constellations along with its smaller companion Ursa Minor also called the Big and Little Dipper respectively. Most of the legends for this one come from the northern tribes of native Americans like the Inuit. One of the legends involve three brothers which are the stars in the tail chasing the bear the dipper. The two stars on the side away from the handle are called the pointers stars because it points to the pole star in Ursa Minor. When Tori uses this she gains bear claws and becomes water resistant.**

**Anyway I also edited several chapter to add stuff like this and changed the title. Plus I have a challenge up please PM if you want to take it**

**Chapter preview: With the crisis over Ash and Drew do battle with the Sootopolis gym leaders. Afterwards they take some time off and enjoy the Sootopolis beach. But an elite four member is there and is waiting for them to fight. Will they beat this member? Find out in the Journey of dreamer Riders of Aura**

**Next Chapter: Elite battles. The artful gym battles and a battle with dragons.**

**Till then Review Constructively**

**OSPREY….SWOOSH**


	13. Battles on the water and vs Dragons

**OSPREY…SWOOSH**

**UO: Alright next chapter. Sorry about the time between chapters. Laziness and real life stopped me. After an exhausting chapter I decided to give our some time off in story. So after the gym battle they will have another day off of which they will start sailing towards Pacfidlog town for May's contest. I will probably do the full show there then the grand festival in the next chapter then head to the pokémon league. I figure chapter 16 or 17 they will be back in Kanto for the battle frontier. Hopefully I will add more detail when we get there.**

**Anyway on with the story as always please review constructively I only have two reviews but four favorites. Something is up with that. Also this story has taken a slightly darker turn but it won't happen much outside the really big battles. Finally I have decided to use moves that are current to Generation 5 so some moves that aren't to Gen 3 will be used. My Story My Rules**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing save my OCS. I would be rich otherwise.**

Normal: Dialogue and Pokémon attacks

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bold: Yelling and Belt voices **

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_**

CAPITALS: spells and other attacks

**Chapter 13: **Return to normal battles: On the water and against a dragon.

After taking a couple days off to rest and lightly train their pokémon and another to help with rebuilding the city, Ash and Drew were fully ready to face the two gym leaders. Word had gotten around that Juan and Wallace were facing two of the heroes from the humongous battle. To help distract them from the terror of the battle they opened up the gym for the citizens and televised the match. (You would be surprised how often sports are used to distract people and to give them a sense of normalcy. See the baseball games after 9/11 and the Boston bombings.) Now the gym's arena was packed with people ready for a great fight.

The MC began the ceremonies "Ladies and Gentleman welcome to the Sootopolis Gym. Today we have a special treat for you we have our gym leader Juan and the master coordinator Wallace facing off against two of our fair city's heroes." The crowd cheered for their gym leaders. "Please join with us in moment of silence for those lost their lives in the destructive rampage of Kyogre and Groudon." The crowd fell silent as the heroes bowed their head. They were told of those who died while they were trying to get to Kyogre. It stung them that those innocent civilians were killed and couldn't do a thing about them. After a few moments the MC came back on "Thank you and enjoy the battle." The crowd cheered ready for a fight.

The referee turned on his mic "This first battle is between former gym leader Wallace and the challenger Drew from Oakland. The rules for both battles are that the first battle will be a two on two match followed by three one on one battles until one side loses all five of their pokémon. There will be a short intermission following the tag battle. As always only the challenger can switch pokémon. Trainers are you ready.

"It seems time to fight with grace" tossing off his cloak "Go with beauty Ludicolo and Seaking" (His Ruby/Sapphire mixed with one from his emerald team).

"Compared to your style my ways may seem ugly but it is effective" he said tossing his hat and top shirt to Gabby and Tori. He took one ball off each side of his belt and crossed his arms. "Let's Ride Haryiama and Absol" he sent out the disaster pokémon and the guts pokémon.

"Let the battle begin" the referee called out to roar of the crowd.

"Seaking use Horn Attack on Absol Ludicolo start dancing for rain"

"Already Wallace is setting up one of his signature combos with rain dance." The announcer said as rain started to lightly fall on the field.

'_Great Rain Dance is going to be a boon for that team. Seaking would probably have Swift Swim which doubles the speed. I am also betting that Ludicolo has Rain Dish which will heal it as we are fighting no matter there is always a weakness. _(If there is one thing this generation did it was introduce combo related teams).

"Haryiama use Arm Thrust on Ludicolo, Absol dodge and set up a Razor Wind to fire on Seaking"

The attacks were launched as Absol ducked out of the way, his horn starting charging up with wind. Meanwhile, Haryiama started hitting Ludicolo with his palms. Absol fired his Razor Wind and hit the Seaking for some damage. Both sides reset themselves. Ludicolo was glowing slightly indicating that Rain Dish was doing its work. "Need to take care of Ludicolo now, Absol Slash Haryiama Tackle target Ludicolo." "Ludicolo Protect then Bullet Seed, Seaking step in front of Ludicolo and use Horn Attack." They went again. Seaking went to block Absol while Ludicolo blocked Haryiama's attack.

"What impressive defense for the former gym leader. Seaking protected Ludicolo from taking both attacks and cause some considerable damage to their opponents

"Your pokémon are quite impressive and your strategy is sound but you cannot what you cannot catch. Seaking Agility, Ludicolo Water Gun on Absol." Wallace said as his fish speed up and Ludicolo fired its Water Gun and Absol got hit. '_Gotta do something to turn this around' _Haryiama Absol on the center ring stand back to back. His pokémon did so as they kept their eyes on their opponents. "Haryiama use Tackle on Ludicolo, Absol standby for my word." "Such foolish endeavors young man. Ludicolo use protect. Seaking use Horn Drill on Absol." Ludicolo glowed green as a shield went up. The Tackle hit the shield as Seaking picked up speed.

"Oh no! If that attack connects Absol will KO'd and it will be two on one." Gabby gasped. "Drew has to have a reason if he left his pokémon defenseless" Tori said looking on worried.

"You fool it will be two on one." Wallace pointed out "Your right but who said it was me that was going to be two on one. Haryiama grab Ludicolo." The guts pokémon grabbed the dancing pokémon surprising everyone in the crowd. "Now throw him towards Absol with Vital Throw" With a loud cry he tossed Ludicolo. At the same time Seaking was in strike range of Absol. He jumped towards Absol with a focus in taking out his opponent. "Absol jump now" Absol did so and a green blur was heading towards Seaking. Too late to move out of the way the attack hit head on causing the dust to fly. When it cleared Ludicolo had swirls in its eyes"

"Ludicolo is unable to battle." Wallace stood stunned as one of his trademarks was taken out. "Keep up the momentum Haryiama Focus Punch Absol Slash on Seaking." With a loud cry the two pokémon launched their attacks as Seaking stood there helpless. "Quick Seaking get out of the way" Wallace cried out. Seaking was able to dodge the attack but the Focus Punch created a large wave that sent Seaking flying. The wave got part of the crowd wet. "Haryiama toss Absol up in the air. Absol Slash again finish it. With a roar Absol cut through the fish pokémon and landed next to Haryiama. Seaking landed with a splash knocked out.

"Seaking is unable to battle the winners of this are Haryiama and Absol. There will be a fifteen minute intermission. Also the challenger may still use the pokémon from the first battle.

"In a shocking turn of events Wallace went from having the edge in the fight to being down 2-0 thanks to some brilliant tag team maneuvering by the challenger" the announcer said as the crowd applauded.

Drew sighed and walked over to the bench his pokémon joining them. "Wow that was so amazing how did you come up with that idea." Max called out as they walked over to congratulate him. "Simple most martial arts involve turning your opponent's energy away. I applied the principle of Judo and flung Ludicolo back at Seaking. I just lucked out with Horn Drill." "So what do you expect for the final three?" Brock asked. "I think Milotic is going to be his ace so it will probably be last. I still have all six choices even though Absol and Haryiama are beaten up." "Alright good luck" Gabby said kissing his cheek with Tori following suit.

With the 15 minutes gone the competitors return to their sides of the field. The Leader Wallace has three pokémon and Drew still has all five. But from battles past we have an idea who is still left.

"Let's see you handle this. Dance Gyarados" (His Emerald Team has one) "And needing to get back into the game Wallace sends out his powerful Gyarados." The announcer said to the delight of the crowd.

'_Damn it he put me in a tight spot. I do not want reveal Manectric now and Cacturne is going to get beat up. Marshstomp might not do well and I can't guarantee Vibrava's survival in this gym most water types can learn ice type moves which is bad. My final two are going to get hit hard by Intimidate and they need to rest._

"What's wrong with Drew?" May asked. "Gyarados being shown now creates a dilemma. Does he want to save his electric type for another pokémon? Does he save his other pokémon? He doesn't know who to send out with Haryiama and Absol beat up." Brock said causing the group to start to worry.

Back on the field Drew got a warning for time he had to send out the pokémon now. "Sigh…Alright Let's Ride Haryiama" "In a surprise move the challenger has sent out his Haryiama after a tough battle in the Doubles round." "Haryiama I know you are beat up but you are tough we can beat that overgrown dragon." Haryiama gave a loud cry and turned towards the dragon. Gyarados gave a loud roar as the ref began the battle. "Haryiama start off with Fake Out" Haryiama went one way and struck Gyarados causing it to flinch. "And in a surprise opening move the challenger opens with Fake Out" the announcer called out. "Quick Tackle him Haryiama" "Stop him with Hydro Pump Gyarados" Haryiama tried to get in close but the Hydro Pump pushed it back. "Gyarados use Twister" Gyarados launched a large gust of wind at the guts pokémon hitting Haryiama harshly. "Haryiama hang in there try to get in close." Battling against the wind Haryiama struggled and managed to grab Gyarados "Now fling him with Vital Throw" Haryiama with supreme effort threw the dragon pokémon. Gyarados landed with a splash but quickly recovered. "This battle is over Gyarados use Hyper Beam" With a loud roar the dragon fired the attack hitting hit head on. "And with a powerful Wallace looks like he finally gets back into the game with concerns to remaining pokémon." Drew looked on worried that Haryiama was seriously hurt as did his friends. When the smoke cleared everyone was stunned. Somehow Haryiama was still standing albeit barely.

"Incredible the challenger's pokémon is still standing but for how much longer is the question. Drew looked the most shocked as he unconsciously grabbed the wooden cross around his neck. It was a miracle that he stood up to the hyper beam. Wallace was speechless "How…what are your pokémon made of." Drew took a moment to answer "I train them, they train themselves. More often than not they train until the collapse. We train alongside them learning their attacks. All they want is to train to fight alongside us. I never thought they could withstand a hyper beam like that. I am always proud of them. That's why this is going to be hard on Haryiama. Ref Haryiama will not be battling again. If he continues he will risk serious injury. I request a withdrawal in name of safety." "In a stunning move the challenger has requested that his pokémon be removed from the battle." "Very well as a result of a forfeit Gyarados is the winner. Challenger you have four pokémon remaining please remove your pokémon" Drew nodded and jumped towards Haryiama. "Haryiama I know you still fight but another attack like that and you will be hurt badly I am doing this for your own benefit" Haryiama weakly nodded. "Take a nice long rest you deserve it" returning his pokémon back and going back to his side.

"Why did Drew do that Haryiama could still fight." Max asked. "Other than the reason he gave it seems to be psychological. Gyarados was tired after the hyper beam and Wallace knows he could have been beaten. That Vital Throw did more damage than it appeared and if Drew didn't pull Haryiama out he could have beaten them. He still has momentum." Brock pointed out. "Come on Drew you can do it" his girls cried out.

"Let's ride Absol avenge your friend use Shadow Claw" The attack struck true and hurled the dragon back. "Don't let him attack you again use Thrash" Gyarados started launching its body at Absol hitting the disaster pokémon for serious damage. "Keep it up Gyarados." "Absol use Double Team." Gyarados went into an uncontrollable rage as he struck at Absol which turned out to be an illusion. Gyarados thrashed about kicking up more water. When he finally calmed down and went into a confused state Absol was nowhere to be found. "Absol Shadow Ball" From behind the dragon Absol jumped out of the water and fired the black ball hurting the pokémon more. "Now finish it off with Hyper Beam." "No you don't Gyarados use Hyper Beam as well." The two attacks collided and caused a large explosion. When the smoke cleared both pokémon were knocked out. "Both pokémon are unable to battle. This battle is a draw. Trainers send out your next pokémon" "With a powerful set off moves the challenger has drawn against the leader's Gyarados. Now the challenger has three fully fresh pokémon while Wallace is down to two.

"You are a worthy adversary but you will fall to my next pokémon. Go Whiscash"

"I think not especially with my pokémon. Let's ride Cacturne.

The battle joined once more. "Whiscash use Dragon Dance then use Water Gun." "Cacturne dodge use Needle Arm

The battle joined once more. "Whiscash use Dragon Dance then use Water Gun." "Cacturne dodge use Needle Arm." "Cacturne's arm glowed green and went to hit the fish pokémon but with the Dragon Dance he dodged it. "Whiscash use Body Slam" Whiscash got behind Cacturne and with loud cry he slammed into the grass pokémon. "Cacturne are you alright?" Cacturne nodded and stood ready to fight albeit a little wobbly. '_Gotta do something quick otherwise Cacturne's going to lose' _"What's wrong even with an obvious type match-up you can't even hit my majestic Whiscash

"Damn he might be a likable guy off the field but right now I want to smack Wallace's face." Ash grumbled.

"Whiscash Hydro Pump" Whiscash fired a large volley of water at Cacturne. "Cacturne use Double Team." Cacturne barely got the illusion move up as the large attack hit. Cacturne images showed up around Whiscash confusing it slightly. "It matters not your pokémon is only delaying the inevitable. Whiscash destroy those illusions with Water Gun." "No he's setting up a win Cacturne follow up with Faint Attack." The illusions came at Whiscash confusing the fish pokémon. One hit him and the water gun destroyed it only for another to attack it. Whiscash was getting pummeled as he couldn't find the real one. "Now use Bullet Seed" Five illusions surrounded Whiscash and fired its attack doing tremendous damage to it. Whiscash was in dire straits as he couldn't hit anything. "Finish it with Needle Arm." Cacturne came in and with an uppercut sent Whiscash flying. He turned towards his trainer as the fish fell knocked out.

"Whiscash is unable to battle Cacturne is the winner" Stunning Wallace and the crowd.

"I see he used Double team to increase the number of illusions for Faint Attack. Then he used the illusions to fire multiple bullet seeds. The Needle Arm was just icing on the cake." Brock mused with Drew's girl cheering the loudest. "You know in our country most sporting events stop after a team wins four games." Tori said "But now there is one more to go come on Drew" Gabby cheered.

Back on the field Drew called back his pokémon "Great job Cacturne gets some rest I might need you later." He turned to a still stunned Wallace "Well Wallace what you got?" Wallace started chuckling then outright laughing. "Yes this is the fight I have been missing since I got into contests. The thrill of the fight you woke me up to this Mr. Smith I thank you. But I have one pokémon left and I feel that she will go down easily. Dance with Grace Milotic." With a flash the graceful Milotic appeared. It looked well cared for ready to fight." "Alright then Let's Ride Marshstomp." The middle evolution of his starter gave out a loud cry and stood ready to fight. The ref restarted the match.

"Alright Milotic Dragon Dance then Twister. "Dodge Marshstomp and use Mud Shot" Marshstomp tried to fire its attack but the Twister deflected it and hit the swamp pokémon. Marshstomp came reeling a little bit. "Follow up with Iron Tail" the majestic dragon's tail shined and brought it down on Marshstomp's head causing some serious head pain.

"Damn, no choice Marshstomp return go Cacturne" "Oh what's wrong you getting a little mad" "Grr Cacturne Faint Attack" "Block and use Twister" Cacturne went in and Milotic used its tail to block Cacturne. Then she fired a green blast of wind. "Come on Needle Arm try to break through" "Milotic freeze him with Ice Beam." Milotic fired the cold beam at Cacturne and froze the legs. "Cacturne use Needle Arm break out of the ice quickly." "Never take your eyes off your opponent. Milotic use Iron Tail." Milotic brought her tail down on Cacturne. "Cacturne NO" Milotic removed her tail and saw that Cacturne was knocked out. "Cacturne is unable to battle Milotic wins" Drew looked frustrated and recalled Cacturne. "So where was that bravado before" Wallace said. Drew looked mad.

In the stands

"Not good Drew is getting frustrated" Tori said worried. "I would be too he lost one his pokémon without doing a lot of damage" Brock said. "No when Drew gets frustrated he loses his concentration and its only going to get worse" Gabby said equally worried.

Back on the field

"Let's ride Manectric" Drew called out. "So you finally reveal your electric type no matter they will fall like the rest." Wallace said. "We will see now Manectric start off with Spark try to get in close." "That won't work Milotic use Iron Tail stomp him out." "Manectric dodge it and keep charging in." Milotic tried to hit Manectric but even with Dragon Dance she couldn't him and the spark made contact. "Great job Manectric…no no NO damn it not what I wanted." Drew joy was short-lived as Milotic was paralyzed.

In the stands

"Why did Drew not want the paralysis he slowed down Milotic?" May asked. "It's Milotic's ability Marvel Scale when it has a status condition its Defense gets boosted. He might have slowed her down but he just made it harder for himself to damage him"

Back at the arena

'_Damn it this fight is not going my way' _Manectric use Thunderbolt." "Milotic use Iron Tail to deflect the Thunderbolt." "Manectric stop with the Thunderbolt get in close and Bite Milotic's tail." Manetric stopped his first attack and went to bite the tail which had been blocking the Thunderbolt. "Now use Thunderbolt to try to get some damage in." "Milotic use Iron Tail slam him to the floor" "Manectric hang in there you can do it" Manectric started using Thunderbolt which started to shock Milotic. Milotic started thrashing her tail which slammed Manectric onto the platforms. "Milotic send him flying and use Hydro Pump" "Manectric please hold on" Drew cried out in desperation" But it was no use Milotic flicked her tail and sent him up into the air. She fired her attack which hit true. "No Manectric!" Manectric fell on to a platform obviously knocked out.

"Manectric is unable to battle Milotic wins"

"And with that stunning turn of events the gym leader is now even with the challenger on pokémon." The announcer said to the delight of crowd.

"Not good he only has his Marshtomp left and it will be an endurance fight" Brock said.

"Drew calm down you can do this" Gabby called out. Somehow Drew heard her. He took a deep breath. "Gabby you are a lifesaver both of you are" Drew took out Marshtomp's pokeball. "Marshstomp I know your hurt but I also know you can do this. Let's Ride" and released his pokémon.

"Can you honestly think that Marshstomp can be my Milotic" "I know he can. Now use Ice Beam." "Counter with Twister" The two attacks collided and cancel each other out. "Move in with Take Down Marshtomp." Marshstomp moved in and hit Milotic hard. Milotic seemed shrug it off though even with its temporary paralysis. Marshstomp though felt the effects of the Take Down. "Milotic bring down the Iron Tail right on Marshstomp's head." "Marshstomp get out of there." But it was too late and Drew closed his eyes knowing the impact would have finished him. The crowd's silence was his first clue something happened. Drew opened his eyes and looked shocked. Marshstomp had not only stopped the tail but was holding it above his head. Marshstomp was also glowing blue indicating Torrent was active. "Marshstomp…what I don't understand." "Marsh…Marshtomp" "I see your fallen comrades inspired you. You refuse to lose for the sake of your friends" his pokémon nodded at his answer. "Alright then for our team let's finish this."

(Kamen Rider OST: Supernova) (It will fit with what I have got for the finish)

"Marsh…MARSHTOOOOMMMMPPPP." Marshstomp started glowing and changing shape when the glow died down a new pokémon was on the field. The pokémon was a darker blue with a fin over each eye and went to the back of the head and it was till glowing blue from Torrent activating. The back tail was bigger as well but the biggest change was the eyes. They no longer held the eyes of a pokémon they were the eyes of a warrior." The new pokémon grabbed the tail of Milotic and sent her flying. He turned towards his trainer and nodded. "Swampert" Drew whispered. Ash pulled out his Pokedex Swampert, the Mud Fish Pokémon. Swampert is the evolved form of Marshtomp. It is able to easily drag large stone weighing over 1 ton. It is also able to see through cloudy waters and detect approaching storms with its fin.

"It doesn't matter what form your pokémon. Milotic Hydro Pump" Milotic recovered and fired the Hydro Pump. It went towards Swampert but he simply held his out and deflected it away. "WHAT?" Wallace cried out '_You trained more than I realized' _Drew thoughtSwampert started raising the water up and surprisingly turned a murky color. He dropped it down on Milotic and sweeping her off the field. "Milotic quick use Iron Tail" "Swampert use Take Down" The Iron Tail came down but was blown back as the Take down blew through it. Swampert jumped back shrugging off the damage. "Milotic blow him away with Twister" Wallace cried out in desperation. "Swampert use Ice Beam." The Ice Beam froze the Twister and continued to freeze Milotic. She couldn't move at all and was Swampert's mercy. Swampert jumped up and in a move straight out of a superhero show he dropped his foot into a kick and shattered the ice and hitting Milotic throwing up a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared Milotic was unconscious and Swampert was on its knees panting. (End music)

"Milotic is unable to battle the winner is Swampert. This match goes to the challenger Drew. At first the crowd was stunned but they started clapping and cheering for an exciting fight. Drew was speechless but then he smiled and started laughing. They he started cheering for himself as he elated to win. "Swampert you are the pokémon get over here." With a little difficulty Swampert jumped over to give his trainer a hug. "You deserve a nice long rest as does my team return." Drew just smiled and clapped his hand in appreciation for the crowd as he walked over to his team. Gabby and Tori rushed over to grab hug him. They were smiling as he spun both of them around.

"You did great Drew" Ash said as they shook hands. "It was my pokémon that did it. Now let's see you beat Juan so we can get to the pokémon league. "Ash nodded as he got ready for his match.

After a half hour of cleaning up and eating lunch Ash and Juan stood ready to fight

"This match will be the exact same format as the previous match. It will be five-on-five with substitutions for the challenger only. The first battle will two-on-two and will end if the gym leader's pokémon are knocked or all of the challengers pokémon are knocked out. Trainers send out your pokémon."

"Dance with grace Sealeo and Seaking." Juan called out. "Pikachu Snorunt I choose you."

"Let the battle begin" the referee for this battle said.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt on Sealeo" "Seaking in front of Sealeo and use Horn Drill to deflect the attack back at Snorunt" Seaking's horn spun deflected the bolt back to Snorunt. "Grr…Pikachu Thunder same target" "Seaking again horn drill deflect the attack" "Not this time Pikachu take the Thunder." Pikachu absorbed the Thunder dissipating it completely. "Very Well Sealeo use Blizzard" "Snorunt use Icy Wind to counter it" The two attacks hit each other and surprisingly turned it into an ice boulder. "Hm Sealeo Aurora Beam, Seaking use Hyper Beam break up the ice." The ice broke up but Ash saw an opportunity to get closer. "Pikachu use Snorunt jump on the rocks just like in training and use Iron Tail and Headbutt respectively" the two nodded and started jumping through the falling ice. "Sealeo Seaking use Aurora Beam and Hyper Beam crank up the power." "Guys out of the way quick" Pikachu managed to dodge the attack but Snorunt took the brunt of the Hyper Beam and was knocked out. "Damn Snorunt return. Go Corphish." The lobster pokémon stood near his friend. "Corphish use Bubblebeam quick" "Sealeo, Seaking under the water then use Aurora Beam and Horn Attack" Juan called out. _'That gives me an idea' _Ash thought "When Seaking comes out of the water grab his horn. Pikachu dodge the Aurora Beam quick" Corphish did so surprising Seaking. "That won't work on me Mr. Ketchum. Seaking spin your drill send him flying. '_Gotcha' _Ash smirked. "Pikachu Iron Tail" Corphish was sent flying but it set up Pikachu to use Iron Tail which proceeded to knock out Seaking. "Good job guys now Pikachu on Corphish" Ash called out. "Grr…Sealeo start firing Ice Balls" Juan called out. "Pikachu Iron Tail the Ice balls. Corphish use Harden and Vice Grip to break up the remnants" Ash called while thinking '_Ok those Ice Balls are going to take a long time as he uses more.' _However the third Ice ball came much quicker than expected and separated the two pokémon. "Now Sealeo one more Ice Ball finish them off." Juan called out. "I don't think so Pikachu use Thunder" to everyone except his friends' surprise the Thunder broke up the large Ice Ball. While Sealeo was distracted Corphish snuck up on Sealeo. "Corphish use Crabhammer." With a loud cry Corphish uppercut Sealeo and knocked him out.

"With thrilling display of teamwork Sealeo is rendered unable to battle. Both of the gym leader's pokémon are now unable to battle. They were will be a fifteen minute intermission." The announcer said as the crowd started murmuring about the match. Ash walked over to his friends and sat down letting out a sigh. "Man that was a tough fight." He mumbled as friends looked at him. "If you thought that was tough remember he probably has a Milotic still waiting probably as his ace" Drew said. "Also you cannot be sure of type matchups as evident that Wallace's Milotic took out my Cacturne and Manectric." "I never fully relied on them Drew remember?" "That is what concerns me. Loo you are down one Pikachu and Corphish are tired what are going to do." "I will figure something out." Ash saw it was time to go back. "Alright time to win this badge." He kissed Misty and May on the cheek "Wish me luck girls." Ash said as he walked back to arena. Said girls slightly blushed and smiled.

Back in the arena

"The rest of the match will be contested under one-on-one rules. Same restrictions apply." The referee

"Dance with Grace Luvdisc" "Grovyle I choose you" the two sent out their pokémon and the ref signaled the battle to start. "Grovyle use Bullet Seed" "Dodge and use Water Pulse Luvdisc" Luvdisc dodged the attack and proceeded to dodge as well. "Grovyle use Leaf Blade" "Luvdisc stop him with Sweet Kiss" the kiss connected and confused the gecko.

"Damn. Juan confused Grovyle with that attack" Drew said causing Misty and May to worry.

"No Grovyle come on shake out of it" Ash called out. But Grovyle proceeded to hit itself around hurting him. "Luvdisc hit it with a Water Gun." Luvdisc proceeded to launch a powerful stream which proceeded to knock out Grovyle. "Damn Grovyle return. Corphish I know you are tired but I need your help." Corphish stood ready to fight again. "Now use Bubblebeam" Corphish fired but missed. Luvdisc followed up with a Water Gun and a Sweet Kiss. Corphish took the Water Gun but dodged the Sweet Kiss. Corphish fired another Bubblebeam but Luvdisc dove. "Corphish use Crabhammer on the water" Corphish did so and Luvdisc was launched in the air due to the explosion. "Follow up with Vicegrip try to grab him." Corphish tried to but Luvdisc suddenly sped up.

"Man Ash has bad luck with abilities. His depth charge idea was sound but with the mist it feels like it is raining activating Swift Swim" Drew grumbled. "I take it that's not good" Gabby commented. "Well Ash puts emphasis on speed so it may not be a bad difference. But now it is going to be harder to hit Luvdisc with Corphish's speed compared to his opponent.

Back on the field Juan was smirking "Luvdisc use Water Gun" "Corphish dodge and use Bubblebeam" the Bubblebeam missed but the mist was somehow suppressed by the bubbles. Luvdisc slowed down. "Corphish now's your chance use Crabhammer knock Luvdisc out." With a loud cry Luvdisc got clobbered and fainted. "Luvdisc is unable to battle Corphish wins.

"That was a good fight Luvdisc return" Juan called out. "You are a fun opponent Mr. Ketchum but now the serious battle begin now. Go Whiscash." "Corphish can you still fight" the lobster nodded. "Alright then Bubblebeam" "Whiscash use Surf to block then use Rock Smash." Corphish could not get out of the way fast enough as the Surf increased the Rock Smash's momentum. Corphish was knocked out and the score was knotted up at three knock outs apiece.

"Man this getting intense" Drew said letting out a long breath in the stands. He looked at May and Misty who were gripping their seats in worry. "You girls alright" they were shaken out of their gaze and looked at Drew. "Have a little faith Ash can do this." The girls just nodded and looked back at the field.

Back on the field Ash sent out his last available option which was Swellow. "Swellow use Quick Attack." "Whiscash grab and Tickle Swellow" Juan ordered. Whiscash use its Whiskers to Tickle Swellow lowering its Defense (Which I don't get). "Now use Hyper Beam send him flying" Whiscash fired the attack and Swellow took major damage. Somehow Swellow was still flying and launched an Aerial Ace. Whiscash dove under the water to dodge but the attack homed in on the fish and was sent flying. "Whiscash try to swing around the pillar and use Hyper Beam" Whiscash did so but Swellow dodged it and launched a Quick Attack and hit the fish pokémon. "Swellow go from Quick Attack into Aerial Ace before he lands in the water." With a loud cry Swellow knocked Whiscash.

"Whiscash is unable to battle Swellow wins" to the slight dismay of the crowd.

"One more guys one more. Come on Ash" "Let's go Ash/You can do it" May and Misty cheered.

"Don't start the party yet guys. Juan has one fresh pokémon. Ash has two tired out pokémon." Brock said. "Plus we don't know Pikachu's condition after the tag battle. He took the brunt of a number of attacks." Gabby concluded.

Back on the field

"I am impressed Mr. Ketchum but your road to the pokémon league ends here. Dance Milotic.

With a cry and a flash of light Juan's Milotic was ready to win. "Swellow are you good to keep fighting?" Ash said. Swellow nodded "Alright then let's do this." "I admire your pokémon's tenacity but they will be fall to my Milotic. Go Hydro Pump." "Swellow dodge it and use Aerial Ace." Swellow manage to dodge the attack and hit Milotic but it appeared to do nothing. "Use Iron Tail quickly Milotic" "Swellow dodge it with Double Team." "That won't work Mr. Ketchum. Milotic use Twister blow the illusions away." Milotic sent a green gust of wind which dispelled the illusions and caught the real one. Swellow got sent flying into the ceiling knocking it out.

"Damn it is all tied up. Pikachu is a bit beat up and Milotic looks like it can go awhile." Drew said. "Come Ash you can do it" Max called out.

Ash recalled Swellow and turned towards his best friend. "Ready to go Pikachu" "Pika" the mouse said and took the battlefield letting the battle recommence. "Alright Pikachu we are going for broke use Thunder" the electric attack stuck but Milotic looked unfazed even though it had electric burns. "Milotic use Recover" Milotic glowed green and almost all of its wounds healed up. "On the contest circuit a pristine appearance always won the crowds over. Recover is a good way to make sure that appearance is maintained. No matter Milotic use Iron Tail." "Pikachu counter with your own." The two attacks collided and Pikachu was flung back. "Finish it with Twister." The green gust of wind hit Pikachu. Juan smirked thinking it was over.

(Play the Advance Generation victory theme)

"Pikachu Thunder" somehow Pikachu managed to break through the attack surprising the crowd and Juan and causing his friends to jump out of their seats. "Now Quick Attack" Pikachu got in close and managed to get a hit but it bounced off. "Hydro Pump quick" Milotic tried to hit Pikachu but the mouse was too quick and fired off a Thunderbolt. "Milotic recover and get under the water." Milotic did so and tried to outrun Pikachu which was tracking it. "Milotic Twister then Iron Tail" "Pikachu try to get in close and grab Milotic's antenna." Pikachu dodged under the hydro pump and use the Iron Tail to jump up to Milotic's head. "Now grab and flip Milotic into the water and use Thunder maximum power." With strength not seen in a normal Pikachu he did exactly what his trainer order launched both pokémon onto the water and using the electric attack under water causing the water to blow up and caused the crowd to get wet. When it cleared Pikachu was standing on the platform and Milotic was floating knocked out. (End music)

"Milotic is unable to battle. The winner is Pikachu and Ash." The ref announced to the shock of the crowd but then they started cheering for the match. "What an incredible match. Back and forth every step of the way, but there could only be one winner and that is the challenger who is now eligible to challenge the Hoenn League.

Ash was in the middle of cheering and hugging Pikachu as they were announcing him the winner. His friends came over to congratulate him. The first to reach him was Misty and the red head jump into his arms as he swung her around. May soon tackled them to the ground causing the group to slightly laugh. Juan and Wallace walked over to join them. "You battles were truly inspiring. You fought despite the changes in battle structure and overcame great odds" Wallace started. "We believe that your heart and skill will serve you well in the pokémon league which will begin in three months. That's why on behalf of a grateful city I present you both the Rain Badge as proof you beat the gym leaders here." Juan said as he held out two badges that looked like three rain drops. "Thank you very much." The trainers said. The two nodded and turned to the crowd holding up their badges causing the crowd to roar with approval.

Two days later on the way to Pacfidlog Town

The group was now heading towards Pacfidlog Town on a ferry that would run between the two cities. Juan had told them there was a contest going to be held in Pacfidlog Town within the week. It was a three day trip so they got some practice in and some relaxing in as well.

"Snorunt use Ice Beam" Snorunt fired it but for some reason it hit Ash for the fiftieth time. "Ash I know I said this before but what the heck is wrong with your pokémon" Drew commented as he used a quick flame to unfreeze him. "I don't know" Ash sighed as he sat down. Drew looked up at the sky. "Hard to believe we have come this far in such a short amount of time knowing each other." "Yeah it seems like yesterday you were saving us in the mirage kingdom now we are ready to take on this league saving the world and taking names." Drew just chuckled. "Would you change it?" Ash just looked over at Misty who was walking over to them "No I wouldn't at least right now." Ash said as Misty sat next to him. "Hey you two guess what I heard" "What's up Misty." Drew asked. "There is apparently an elite four member on this ship. I'm surprised we didn't hear about it until now. He apparently heard about you two because he wants to challenge the heroes of Sootopolis." "Sounds fun don't you think Drew" "Not every day we get to face a pro let's go."

On the other side of the ship

Multiple trainers were gathered around a trainer next to a makeshift battleground. He was older gentleman wearing a seamen's get up similar to a pirate. His stern look was eying the trainers with a keen look. All of a sudden a commotion started towards the back. Four figures were walking up to the stage. Strange enough they were dressed like Drew, Ash, Misty and Max. "Ah good day to master trainer Drake, I am Drew and this is my friend Ash. We are the heroes of Sootopolis. And we have come to battle you my good sir." The now identified Drake looked at them with a keen eye. "You are lying My report says that the two people I am looking for are in a group of eight. Where are the other four?" "Well….uh" the Ash imposter said. "Grr…fine you want to play that way fine" Their disguises thrown off revealing Jessie and James. "Time for plan B hand over your pokémon and no one gets hurt Dragon master" Behind Jessie was a serpentine line creature that looked like a Dragonair. Along with several soldiers ready to make sure that Drake stayed put. Drake was about to pull out his pokeball when several voices sounded out.

**THUNDEROLT/WATER GUN/**PYRO BUSER**/PETAL DANCE **the attacks collided with the monster but it mostly shrugged it off. The crowd scattered as four armored figures came up to the group. This had Drake interested in the fight wondering what would happen. "Grr those damn…twerps Dragonis finish them off. "With Pleassssure DRAGON PULSE" The four heroes scattered as the pulse broke up the ground. ORION'S LIGHT, ATHENA'S CHARGE. Two more attacks were thrown at Dragonis but again it shrugged off. Sirius and Orion moved over to the group. "Hey guys how's it going" Gabby said. "We need to save this ship where's Brock and Max." Drew asked. "We already sent them make sure the civilians are safe and to make sure Team Rocket didn't get away." Tori said "Good so what are we dealing with. "Looks like a Dragon so I say we are dealing with a dragon type matchup." Misty said. "Any current weaknesses" "Only ones I am aware of are themselves or Ice types" Ash said. "Does everyone have an ice type attack?"

"I got Snorunt" Ash said

"I have water types which can use them" Misty

"Skitty can use Blizzard" May

"I can infuse my arrows with ice.

"I have a constellation that can probably do better than ice"

"So that means I don't have any…great. Sirius Orion and I got the mini troopers you three take care of this guy." "Right everyone called out.

Ash Misty and May pulled out their cards. Ash's had Snorunt, Misty's had Dewgong and May's had Skitty.

"You will fall before my master SERPETENE CRUNCH. They got out of the way as he tried to bite them barely dodging due to the speed. Ash entered his card **ICY WIND. **He blew the gust of wind causing the serpent dragon to slow down. But it still had some speed. Misty and May inserted their cards.

**AUROA BEAM**

**BLIZZARD**

**COMBO: AUROA STORM**

The attacks combined to fire a rainbow colored blizzard that seemed to damage it more. But the monster seemed to keep attacking. It spotted Tori powering up an attack and went to strike her down. "DIE YOU PATHETIC MORTAL POSION FANG" "TORI" Gabby and Drew yelled out. *Crunch * Tori was bitten on the arm. "Hehehe, now my poison will slowly kill you and there is no antidote if you don't beat me." Tori seemed to be too calm for someone just bitten by a poisonous snake. "Sirius you alright" Drew said worried. "I'm fine. After all you can't poison something already poisonous." At their questioning looks she just pulled out her card. It depicted d a monk holding a snake. "Serpens the serpent grants poison immunity and flexibility. Just like right NOW." Tori was able to bend around Dragonis and grab his tail. She proceeded to toss him towards the wall. Gabby pulled out another memory this one with a C shaped like a coiling snake and inserted into the driver.

**OPHINCHUS **

Gabby gain a bit more streamed like appearance with green scales. "Tori lets wrapped this snake up for the finish. Tori nodded and the two activated their final drives.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: S-S-Serpens**

**OPHINCHUS: MAXIMUM DRIVE**

**COMBO: SNAKECHARM ARROW**

The two attacks combined as the monster try to literally snake away. Orion's arrow seemingly tracked it as it slithered around. It was a comical sight as it tried to dodge to attack as the Aura trio looked on with a sweatdrop (the whole series won't be comical but in situations like this it won't be serious). Drew was finishing off the troops but the arrows hit some of the troops he was fighting. Drew got a little ticked off and tripped him. He turned towards Orion with a tick mark

"Orion" he began

"I don't what's wrong with me" Orion interrupted. "I was not going to say that" '_Damn I was going to say that' _"I was going to say you could have hit me. You also took several of my kills" "You could be a little more thankful" Orion saying with more tick marks." Sirius growled "Both of you shut it. Drew you be thankful Gabby please be careful with your shot next time" Zodiac and Orion gulped. Tori was almost the opposite of Drew with her temper. She cool and calm but when she was angry you know it. Drew regained his composure and turned towards the monster who now tied up. "Aura can you three finish this guy off please" Aura nodded and they pulled out their finisher cards and scanned them.

**THUNDERBOLT: MAXIMIUM ENERGY**

**HYDRO PUMP: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**SILVER WIND: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO FINSHER: TEMPEST SLASH**

Ash's blade glowed blue yellow and silver as his girls poured energy into his blade. Ash crossed the room and appeared behind the monster. "Check Mate" Ash said as he sheathed his sword. 36 different slashes reflecting how fast his attack was appeared and destroyed it completely.

Drake appeared next to group. "You masked heroes did a marvelous job. Tell me who you are.

"You may call us Kamen Riders" Zodiac said. "Kamen Riders huh, you wouldn't happen to be the same ones from Sootopolis City right?" Here Aura scratched his head "Yeah that would be me and Triton mostly" pointing at himself and Misty. "But the others here helped out as well." Drake nodded. "I see well I want to battle the men behind the mask. Mr. Ketchum, Mr. Smith Juan and Wallace told me all about you. It is alright your secret is safe with me." The group was stunned but they relented. Drew pulled off his phone and powered it down. The aura riders removed their change cards while Tori removed the card from her driver and Gabby removed her Huntress belt. They returned to normal with Brock and Max joining them. "I guess Juan and Wallace told you" "Yes your exploits at all eight gyms are exemplary. I would like to battle you to see how far you have come." Drew and Ash looked at each other and grinned.

One Hour Later

After cleaning up and assuring the passengers that they were safe they were getting ready to be treated to a battle between an Elite Four member and two league bound trainers. The ship had a regulation size battlefield in the ballroom and those that couldn't see were allowed to watch on close-circuit TVs. After a coin flip Ash was selected to go first.

"Ready young man" "I am ready Drake" "Alright then go Shelgon" "Go Pikachu." "You may go first" "Alright use Thunderbolt Pikachu" "Shelgon use Protect then Zen Headbutt. (I said at the beginning all moves up to Gen 5 which may change due next generation starting in October)

Shelgon glowed green and blocked the Thunderbolt. He then shined a light blue color and stuck at Pikachu sending him back slightly. "Whoa what attack was that" "That was Zen Headbutt a move developed in the Sinnoh region. It is a psychic attack." "What do you mean Psychic? Psychic attacks don't physically connect with the opponent?" "You need to learn that some attacks don't conform to the norms. Now then make your next move." "Fine then Pikachu Iron Tail" Pikachu moved in and struck the shell pokémon. Shelgon made a grunt of noise but appeared none worse for wear. "Shelgon has one of the highest defenses of any pokémon outside of possibly the legendary pokémon so that it could live to its final evolution Salamence." Drake closed his eyes "You show confidence but it is your folly. Shelgon use Double-edge" Shelgon charged at Pikachu and knocked him back. "Finish it Shelgon use Dragon Claw" Shelgon's claw glowed and started charging at Pikachu. He struck home and through up a cloud of smoke. Ash held his head down his eyes covered. Misty and May looked worried but Drew looked serious. "Your Pikachu fought well but even he couldn't stand up this punishment with the amount of training you had." The smoke started to clear and Drake noticed "Hm…w...what" Drake stuttered. Drew smirked and under his hat Ash did too. The crowd and Drake look on in awe as Shelgon was being held in the air by his claw and Pikachu despite his size was holding him up. Pikachu tossed him back and caused him to land on his back. Ash lifted his head "Drake my training is just fine…in fact I train just as hard as my pokémon." Ash said as a tear trickled down his cheek. "Every training session I train my body and they learn to fight more than using their own moves. My pokémon train their attacks and they train their bodies to the point of exhaustion. I know what their strength is better than anyone. If they break their bones they are hardly out of the pokémon center before they are back to training. If they are tired they wake up at sunrise and train alongside us learning and adapting. My pokémon are capable of great things. I believe in them and they believe in me. Never say they don't train enough." Ash finished as a blue aura seemed to radiate from him and somehow a yellow aura was flowing from Pikachu. Drake looked shocked "What are you?" Ash just looked at his girls and smiled. "I'm just a boy with a dream and the power to protect, don't forget it. Pikachu use Quick Attack." Pikachu started charging at Shelgon. Suddenly his body started glowing with electricity and covered him. Pikachu continued to build momentum and struck Shelgon. Shelgon stumbled back and fell on his knees and paralyzed. Pikachu stumbled but proudly stood up.

"What the heck was that?" Gabby asked the question on everyone's mind. Brock rubbed his chin. "I think I know what it is. There some rumors of a Pikachu capable of learning a powerful move. It was called Volt Tackle." "Well I call that powerful but there has to be a drawback something like Take Down" Drew commented

Back on the field Ash was having similar thoughts '_Drew's right. Pikachu has to be exhausted. He's putting up a brave front. Shelgon can't be better off especially since it is paralyzed. _"Pikachu you alright" Pikachu panted but nodded. "Alright one more attack. Thunder with all you have left." Pikachu nodded. "Shelgon use Double-edge before he can fire it off" Shelgon charged as Pikachu gather energy. It collided at the same moment Pikachu fired the attack. A huge cloud of smoke was thrown up. "PIKACHU" yelled Ash Misty and May. When the smoke cleared up both pokémon were knocked out. The crowd clapped for the end of the battle as it was a good match. Ash ran over to his best friend. "Pikachu speak to me come on buddy." Pikachu opened his bleary eyes and gave him a weak thumb up and passed out again. Ash let out a small sigh. He knew Pikachu was exhausted but was glad he would survive. Drake spoke to him after recalling Shelgon, "Your pokémon are impressive not many manage to knock out my Shelgon you should be proud. Ash hesitantly nodded and softly spoke "I always am." He then brought him over to Tori who began checking him out. Tori was learning to be a vet and a doctor so she was learning to patch up pokémon. Her gentle demeanor was calming to their pokémon and many a severe injury was lessened with her and Brock's touch.

Ash looked a little out of it as he sat down and put his face in his hands. He felt two pairs of arms around him and a tap on the shoulder. He looked up to see Drew standing above him and his girls looking with worry in their eyes. "Pikachu is going to be alright Ash. He has seen worse unfortunately" Ash nodded "I know but I still hate seeing him like that." Drew sighed and looked back at Drake "Any advice" "Just this. He's mortal like the rest of us I think I hit him mentally he might make some mistakes." "Or he could be just as tough. Great…well then wish me luck" Drew said as he removed his hat and placed it on Gabby's head who was next I him and removed his top jacket and gave it Tori who was wrapping Pikachu up.

Drake gave him a calculating look "Your friend gave me a good match. I hope you can give me the same satisfaction." "We will see" Drake gave a gruff nod. "Now then Flygon go" Out came a green pokémon with red outlines around his wings. May grabbed her pokedex from her pouch. Flygon, the Mystic Pokémon. Flygon is the evolved form of Vibrava. It's known as the desert spirit because of the song-like voice that emanates from the sandstorms it kicks up. "Drew grabbed a pokeball from his belt. "Let's make this a battle of dragons let's ride Vibrava." With a flash of light Vibrava stood defiant towards it evolved form. "Hm I would say that a pokémon like that cannot stand up to its evolved form. But based on your friend's Pikachu I am force to think again." Drew just nodded as the judge gave the signal to start.

"Flygon use Flamethrower" "Vibrava counter with Dragonbreath." The two attacks collided with Vibrava taking more damage. "Flygon use your Dragonbreath" "Vibrava use Faint Attack quick." The Dragonbreath was fired at Vibrava who just managed to dodge it with his attack. "Now use Crunch" Vibrava reappeared and bit down on Flygon's tail. "Flygon shake him off" Drake called out. Flygon shook its tail trying to shake him off. With a final whip it flung Vibrava on to the deck. The crowd was going wild at the match. "Vibrava you alright" the locust just nodded and got up. "'_I know I can't keep up with his speed but maybe I can get him to slow down.' _Vibrava use Steel Wing" (A/N: I am using more than four attacks so does everyone else on the site) Vibrava's wings glowed and went towards Flygon. "Your strategy is flawed Flygon use Ancientpower." Flygon started gathering rocks. He fired them at Vibrava. "Vibrava spin like a drill and break through as many as you can." Vibrava let out a cry and spun through the rocks surprising Flygon and drilling him down to the floor. '_That was good but I do not think it will work twice' _Vibrava Dragonbreath." "Flygon use Flamethrower." Flygon recovered faster than expected and nailed Vibrava with a flamethrower sending him to the other side of the field. "Vibrava are you ok?' Vibrava slowly got up but looked exhausted. "I commend you for fighting with Vibrava, but it is hopeless" "What do you mean?" Drake sighed "It takes a special talent to master dragons. That is why there is only one registered dragon gym leader and two elite four members that use dragons that I am aware of. I believe you have met Lance and Clair correct. It takes a talent and a passion. Vibrava though well cared for lacks the true heart of a dragon. Even you could evolve it to Flygon you do not have the heart needed to bring out his full potential." Drew looked down. Then he looked at his friends who were looking on with slight worry. He looked in the eyes of Tori and Gabby who smiled sadly.

Drew sighed. "You know Drake you don't know my Vibrava well. When I caught him as Trapinch I had no idea that he would be a dragon." Images of Trapinch and then Vibrava training flashed through as Drew was talking. "I at first needed a second pokémon to possibly fight electric types and others that might be weak to ground types. I trained him to utilize his strengths and make his speed a moot point. I didn't know he was a dragon until he evolved. I adjusted my training  
schedule to accommodate the new change. But my pokémon never saw a dragon they saw a brother in arms. They trained to fight any pokémon regardless of types." Here Drew's look turned serious. "Vibrava may not be a dragon in the common sense but evolved or not, who are you tell me what he does or doesn't have. Your pokémon are not unbeatable just look at your Shelgon he could only draw against a Pikachu. So what does that tell you about mine when mine train alongside the same Pikachu and are possibly as strong or even stronger." Drew turned to his Vibrava "You could never disappoint me Vibrava never let that stop you"

(Kamen Rider OST: Ride the wind)

Vibrava stared and nodded and then he through his head back and let out a war cry. "Vib…VIBRAAAVVVVAAAA!" Vibrava glowed white and changed shape. When stopped glowing another Flygon appeared where Drew's Vibrava was. "Vibrava…no Flygon" Drew just smiled and started laughing. "Now I see the spirit of the dragon is not something a pokémon has, it's what a trainer can bring out in their pokémon. Well then Drake, I think you messed with the wrong trainers because no one has that more than Ash and me." "We shall see then go Flygon use Ancient Power" "Flygon use Flamethrower" Drake's launched rocks and Drew's Flygon. Drew's Flygon melted the rocks. "Counter with Dragon Claw Flygon" "You do as well Flygon" it became a dogfight in air as they clashed with their claws. The exchange ended with Drew's Flygon knocking Drake's Flygon down towards the ground. "Now attack with Steel Wing" "No Flygon use Dragonbreath" Drew's Flygon sped through the Dragonbreath and collided with Drake's throwing up a cloud of smoke. When it cleared both were knocked out (end music) (No way I was having both with Drake is an Elite Four member). "FLYGON" Drew called out as he ran towards his pokémon. "You alright buddy" Flygon let out a whine. Drew chuckled and rubbed the dragon's head. "You deserve a rest. I'm proud of you buddy." Drew recalled him and stood up. The crowd finally woke up and applauded. Drew walked over to his friends. Ash and Brock fist pumped while Tori and Gabby walked up and kissed him on the cheek.

"That was a great battle my young wards" Drake had walked over to them. "You showed me you are capable trainers. I expect great things at the pokémon league from the both of you." "Thank you Drake" said the trainers.

With that their journey thorough Hoenn continues. With an Elite Four member's praise the confidence boost is enormous for our heroes. Will translate to a championship further down the road? Find out on the Journey of the Dream Riders of Aura.

**A/N END OF CHAPTER**

**UO: FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER**

**Man that was you know what to right. Two updates in one month how about that. Anyway next update will be a little slow I have a volunteer job for the next 6-8 weeks. Then I have school shortly after it. So maybe two more updates before I go back to school if I am more diligent I may update more.**

**Anyway **

**New powers**

**Serpens: the serpent. A small constellation none the less noticeable. It is found next Ophinchus. When Tori uses this it grants flexibility and poison immunity.**

**Ophinchus: the serpent barer. Found next to Serpens. Often depicted as monk holding said snake. When Gabby uses it she gains scaled armor and her attacks can home in and weave around objects like a snake. **

**Chapter Preview:**

**With their qualification for the Hoenn league secure Ash and Drew along with their friends go to support May in her quest for the Grand Festival. But first she needs a fifth ribbon and there are those that don't want her to win or be in it at all. Will May prevail?**

**Next Chapter: Contesting a Festival of chaos**

**Later oh and please review. It helps a writer out thank you**

**OSPREY…SWOOOSH**


	14. A Chaotic festival

**OSPREY…SWOOSH**

**UnitedOsprey1991: Alright next chapter is up sorry for any delay not like you readers care due to lack of reviews.(Gloom Cloud) Anyway(Brightens) May you're the star you're the main star this time. Gabby, Tori and Misty you will be main support cast this time.**

**May: Yeah Girl Power!**

**Gabby: Finally out of the shadow of our boyfriend**

**Tori: You said it**

**Misty: Sorry Ash but you suck up screen time**

**Ash: Aw Mist I don't mean too (Big pleading eyes that somehow works with his face)**

**Misty: (blushes) you big Teddiursa (Kisses Ash and hugs him)**

**Drew: I could puke right now. What about me and the boys?**

**UO: You are training along with Ash for the pokémon league all I am saying right now. As for Brock and Max I don't know.**

**Max: I want a bigger part please.**

**UO: You will but probably not until sometime in the Battle Frontier. Brock I already set up an idea a couple chapters ago. Brock disclaimer**

**Brock: UnitedOsprey1991 does not own Pokémon or Kamen Rider. He would be a Billionaire otherwise. I would also get to have as many Nurse Joys and Officer Jennies I want. (Waterfall tears)**

**UO: (Punts Brock to Canada) in your dreams. Anyway on with the story. This will cover Pacfidlog Town and the grand Festival**

Normal: Dialogue and Pokémon attacks

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bold: Yelling and Belt voices **

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_**

CAPITALS: spells and other attacks

Pacfidlog Town (Warning some mature content ahead but not enough for an M rating i.e. puberty stuff)

The gang had just arrived in Pacfidlog town to cheer on May on her last chance at getting into the grand festival for the year. (Just imagine stops along the way from Sootopolis) Along the way they met with a trainer named Morrison who quickly established Ash and Drew as rivals. They competed in everything from eating contests to runs. After a brief battle with Team Rocket the three became good friends though Morrison needed an eighth badge which sent him scurrying towards Sootopolis City. Then they ran into a village that was being destroyed by a hungry Munchlax. Another Team Rocket plot centered around grabbing the food and their pokémon ended with May capturing the Munchlax and destroying their monster with her newly acquire cards that included Focus Punch and Crunch. Then the two trainers faced off against Drake of the Hoenn Elite Four and managed to draw against him in separate one on one battles. With confidence inspired by almost beating them an now strengths an attacks the two potential champions were ready to train their pokémon for the league.

"So this is Pacfidlog Town?" May asked.

"Looks like a resort town" Gabby said

"Or maybe even a town in Hawaii look at the palm trees and the houses" Gabby said looking at the view.

"FINALLY DREW HAS COME—bleeegh" Drew went into his rant but Gabby and Tori soaked him causing the group to laugh.

"That never gets old" Ash said.

"Hello beautiful its such pleasure to-OWWW! Brock yelled" "What will it take to get through your skull that women aren't interested like that" Misty said pulling his ear.

"Neither does that" Max nodded and then asked "So May did you register for the contest"

"WAAAAH I'm going to miss the contest" May said and dashed to register. "May never changes does she" Drew said surprisingly dry. Tori got a tic mark "Don't you have training to do?" Drew started sweating "Yes Tori we do. Come on Ash we need to go. I will get you some chocolate later." Drew said quickly grabbing Ash's arm. "Waaah let go put me down" Ash said as they disappeared. "You better. May wait up" Tori growled and then went after May with Gabby and Misty in tow. Drew unfortunately had experienced the time bomb that is Tori's period. Gabby wasn't as bad but Tori could get mean. She started her monthlies not long after her 13th birthday (Tori is seven months older Gabby is about six months older than Drew). This was tremendous help for May who started hers not long after they met. Misty started after Ash's Johto journey. Anyway Tori's only calming agent other than Advil was chocolate and Drew always had some on him for snacks and when her periods were really bad (A lot of girls from what I have read start around twelve or thirteen some as young as nine which disturbs me).

Back to the story, Max and Brock were looking at the two dust clouds with a sweatdrop. "Now what?" Max said "I don't know about you but there is some neat stuff here like the beaches and the girls. Sorry Max but it is a little much for you" Brock said taking off towards town. "Brock get back here" Max called out.

With the trainers

Ash and Drew had reached an isolated area of beach. Drew caught his breath as Ash fell on the ground. "What the heck was that about" Ash asked. "Ash buddy let me give you some advice. When a girl is going through her time of the month don't get her upset. May you've noticed eats more about two to three days a month and Misty is tired and irritable roughly about the same amount of time. Honestly have you ever had the birds and the bees?" Drew asked. "Uh is that the one that talks about girls and what our body's going through?" "Yes well according to my dad about once a month for roughly three or four days a girl tends to change their behavior." "So what does that have to do with Tori?" "Well she is a nice girl and everything but her time of the month she has a worse temper then me." Drew sighed and looked out at the ocean "Look I may not be the best person to ask I think you need to ask an older male figure. First one I'd go to would be a father but from what you told me he is either gone or not a part of your life. So maybe this Professor Oak can help you when we get back to your home." Ash nodded. Drew grinned "At least let me tell you this our girls are good-looking now. After they mature I think we will need to defend our claim with extreme prejudice" Ash blushed a bit and suddenly images came into his head of his girls older in bikinis and suddenly his nose started bleeding. Drew laughed like a lunatic and after calming down he said "Like all things we will take each thing one step at a time. That reaction just means we are teenagers Ash. Come on we got training to do." Ash nodded and they released their pokémon training.

With May and the girls on the other side of the island

May had finally registered with the contest people and was walking back to the pokémon center when the other girls ran up to her.

"May…there you are" Misty panted.

"I felt…like I… ran a marathon" Gabby said collapsing.

"May…Where do you…get the energy…you…could be a track star at our school" Tori said finally catching her breath. May just sweatdropped "Sorry but I was a bit jumpy I wasn't going to make it. "Ugh May you are like Ash in more ways than one" Misty said. Just then Skitty popped out and started chasing her tail (I am making it a girl its meow sound feminine). "Skitty not now" Skitty then noticed a Apiom in the trees nearby. She proceeded to chase it away. "Skitty no come back here…SKITTY!" May proceeded to run after her kitten causing the others to groan. "More running oh my god" Gabby complained. "If that cat wasn't so cute I would strangle it, it has given us problems since we got her" Tori said. "She really is like Ash. Misty sighed then giggled "No wonder I like her so much" at the other two's questioning looks Misty waved it off "I mean in a platonic way of course. Ugh come on let's make sure our wayward coordinator doesn't hurt anyone." Misty said as they got their aching legs to move in the direction May went.

With said wayward coordinator

"Skitty where are you?" May called out. She sat down on a grassy hill with a tired sigh. "Darn it where is she?" May placed her head on her knees and started trying to clear her head and started thinking about what she has gone through. "I never thought I would be here. Seven months ago I couldn't stand being near pokémon. Now I don't know what I would do without them." May looked up to the sky. "It also been roughly the same amount of time since I met Ash" May blushed a bit. "He's been so supportive of me these last few months. He and Misty." Reaching into her pouch she pulled out her Kusa belt. "These belts changed everything. Before I could never hope to help Ash as much as he has helped me" She rubbed her hand over the part that opened up revealing a leaf logo. "Now that I have it I feel like I could never leave them" she put her belt away and held her hand to her heart. "I can't believe they want me to be part of their relationship. Misty had every right to take him. But she just smiles and says we will find a way just like Drew said. I can't believe I kissed her. It might have been the heat of the moment but I find myself wanting more. Is this love like what Tori and Gabby talked about?" closing her eyes she finished "Whatever it is I hope it never ends. I love them but is it wrong to love both boys and girls? Drew said something about sexual orientation when we were talking about relationships back in his world. He said there was currently a social stigma against same-sex couples but what about people who like both" She laid back and closed her eyes "this is so confusing all I know is my heart wants Ash and Misty but it feels incomplete."

(A/N: Sorry for the mature talk but I feel kids should be taught stuff like this as soon as they maturely handle it. I will never be willingly hostile to the LGBT community and this series of stories will reflect it. As a guy I wouldn't read a yaoi fic mainly because I am a straight male. But again it's a person's choice and I 100% respect it. As for the story just assume Drew and his girls had a talk like that before they left)

"Meow" May opened her eyes at the sound. She turned to see her Skitty in the arms of a green-haired man wearing a varsity jacket a red shirt and grey pants. "Skitty! There you are I was so worried about you" May said hugging the kitten. "Please stop running off like that you worry me" Skitty just nodded and purred as May scratched his head. "Thank you. My name is May I am from Petalburg City" "It's a pleasure to you my named is Joshua I live here. Are you a coordinator" "Yes I am I have four ribbons I hope to win here to get into this year's Grand festival" "Ah cool. You see I am also entering so I can get some experience for later on. Have you decided which pokémon you are going to use for the event" "No but I guess I should think about that huh" May pondered. Joshua looked at Skitty who was purring contently in her arms. "I think you should use Skitty. She looks well cared for and trained" "You think so" May looked at her Skitty who looked on curiously. "Alright then Skitty you are going to be my ticket to my fifth ribbon. Skitty just meowed in happiness.

"Look there's May" May turned to see Misty Tori and Gabby who were running towards her. They fell down causing Joshua and May to sweatdrop "You…really need to slow down" Misty said. "I don't think my heart can take it" Gabby cried out. Tori just collapsed in exhaustion. May nervously chuckled. "Misty, Tori Gabby meet Joshua a coordinator from this town. Joshua these are some of my traveling companions. The red head is Misty, the blond is Gabrielle call her Gabby and the brunette is Victoria call her Tori." At each name they raised their hands to acknowledge her. "Misty is a gym leader from Cerulean, Tori is aspiring to be a doctor and Gabby just likes the adventure. "Thanks May…saved us the trouble. Ugh need to cut back on sweets" Tori said. "Maybe you should cut back on the chocolate" Gabby deadpanned "Never" Tori growled. May nervously laughed again "Yeah they are great people but I think I wore them out with worry" "YOU THINK!" They yelled at the same time causing the standing two to sweatdrop. "Great she really is like Ash with her eccentrics Misty

With said eccentric trainer

"ACCHOOO" Ash sneezed in the middle of a command to Snorunt. "You alright Ash" Drew called out from his spar with Haryiama. "Yeah don't know what came over me." "You know in some cultures where I come from sneezing means someone is talking about you" "What does it mean when you sneeze fourteen times Drew" Ash laughed "I have allergies that isn't funny" Ash was still laughing. Drew growled and ordered Swampert to use Water Gun on Ash soaking him. "Ok I get it your ticked back to training" Ash answered. Drew just nodded and went back to sparing with his Haryiama. Ash returned to training his Snorunt. "Alright Snorunt use Ice Beam on the tree" Snorunt charged and fired. Unfortunately it fired at the wrong tree and nearly hit Drew who ducked out of the way. It ended up hitting Team Rocket sending them flying. Drew turned back towards Ash who along with his pokémon were sweatdropping. "Of course you know this means war right?" Drew said in a voice reminiscent of a certain rabbit. "Uh Drew…hehehe…it was an accident." "So is this Manectric Thunderbolt" Manectric fired off a bolt which was deflected by Pikachu. What followed was something straight out of a cartoon but was too intense to show the viewers.

Back with the girls

May and Joshua were now practicing for the contest while the others were either training their pokémon or practicing their katas. Skitty was showing her Swift combined with Blizzard (She looks like a pokémon that could learn it). "Good job Skitty" May called out. The cat bounced over to her trainer and meowed happily. "Your Skitty looks great May I think you have a chance to win this contest" "Ah thanks Joshua" He turned towards the other girls specifically Misty and Gabby who were practicing one of their kata of their fighting styles. "What are they doing" he asked curiously. "Well they are practicing some of the fighting styles they have learned. One of my traveling companions who is out training for the pokémon league introduced us to several styles. Misty is practicing Tai Chi Quan which requires great flexibility like water while Tori looks she is practicing Aikido which is a defensive style, she doesn't like to confront her opponents but she will defend herself if needed. That style focuses on redirecting an opponent's energy and momentum." "Why are you practicing these" "Other than exercise you never know if you are going to be without something to defend yourself" "True that" Joshua concluded and then brought his Houndoom over to practice his techniques.

"There you are Joshua" the group turned to see another girl walking up to him. This girl was wearing a great shirt and light blue skirt. She had red hair with an orange headband.

"I finally found you and what are you doing. Why he is hanging with women that aren't his girlfriend." "Uh excuse me who are you" May asked. "I am Erica who are you supposed to be" "I'm May this is Misty, Tori and Gabby uh how do you know Joshua" "Easy I am his girlfriend and when we win the Pacfidlog contest we will declare our undying love for each other. Especially with my pokémon Jynx." She said releasing the psychic type. '_This girl's delusional' _the gang thought.

"But instead of practicing I find him hanging out with these floozies." Erica continued "Hey watch what you say about us he did us a service in trying to find one of our pokémon" Misty said "Well I am surprised you're here talking to him. You have no figure scrawny how can you get any guy." Misty got mad. Ash had apologized for those comments from their younger days but it still stung a little especially since her figure got a bit better. "Easy" Gabby said "Calm down let's just talk it out" "Oh so the blonde bimbo says calm down I am surprised you know those words" "Blonde bimbo?" Gabby' eye twitched. She was well aware of the stereotype but she was one of the smarter girls in their class especially thanks to Drew and Tori helping her. "Lady what is your problem you do not insult people you just met." Tori growled "Why should I let a chubby girl tell me what to do" "THAT"S IT RAAARAGH!" Tori jumped at Erica and started clawing at her. (I respect women and I refuse to call them stuff like this but it helps the plot a bit)

With the boys

Ash sat up from his nap "I don't know why but I feel like we are missing something good" "Ash shut up I am trying to sleep" Ash shrugged and went back to his tree and took a nap.

Back to the main plot

Joshua had pulled of his girlfriend while Tori was being pulled off by the older girls. "What's your big deal?" Misty said. "My deal is that you four are trying to seduce my Joshua and trying to prevent us from our dream" Erica said with fire in her eyes. "What are you talking about? We have boyfriends" May said "What so you—"Erica enough." "But Joshua." "But nothing. I want you to leave and cool off. I will talk to you later" Erica growled and returned Jynx and left.

"Sorry about that she normally means well but she can be a little possessive" Joshua said. Misty huffed and sniffled "You think some of us are sensitive of the issues brought up." "Easy Misty Ash loves you regardless. Your figure however improved doesn't matter to him." May said soothingly as she wrapped her arms around Misty. "Yeah I deal with the blond stereotype all the time. Yet I am one of the smarter kids in the class and we have a tough school system." Gabby commented. "Drew doesn't care about someone's figure. In fact he is insulted how far someone would go to lose weight when they can be as pretty with some meat on their bones." Tori said as she unwrapped a chocolate bar to emphasis the point. "We have insecurities but our boys don't care." Tori concluded as she took a bite. Joshua nodded "It is fortunate that I kept her from saying anything really mean I think she was going to say—

"We know it's just we are a little insecure right now alright" Gabby sighed. Misty was calming down and May released her although if one was paying attention Misty was a little disappointed at the lack of contact. "So your boyfriends where are they?" "Well they are out training by the beach we separated this morning so May could get registered for the contest." May said.

Before Joshua could ask further a loud scream tore through the air. "What was that?" Gabby said. "That was Erica she is in trouble. Come on"

With Erica

Erica was running away from a dog like creature. It looked like a Houndoom but it was bipedal and looked more humanoid. Despite that had the familiar ears and had the rib cage and red snout.

"HAHAHAHA! YOU PUNY HUMAN, FALL BEFORE MY MISTRESS SO SHE MAY WIN AT ANY COST. NIGHMARE BREATH" The monster Houndrous fired a dark colored breath at Erica. Erica screamed as the breath came closer to her.

"MORPHEUS SLASH" A green slash appeared in front of Erica and blocked it. Erica watched as the four girls she insulted appear in front of her. "Erica you alright?" Joshua called. She nodded hesitantly. "This big monster appeared out of nowhere saying it was going to take me out so his master could win the contest. I tried attacking with Jynx but her attacks bounced off. I recalled her to safe her but he kept attacking me."

"Well I'm not surprised Jynx's psychic attacks didn't work. Houndoom is immune to psychic attacks. So I guess the monster inherited the strengths and weaknesses" Gabby said holding position in front of her. "What can you do? That thing is unbeatable he made me see things" Erica cried out hysterically. "What kind of things?" Tori asked. "All of the things I said to you, he made me face what I said to you. And the worst part was that I saw Joshua look at me with so much disgust he thought I was the plague" Here she broke down crying. Misty sighed "I would say its karmic justice but somehow I think you learned your lesson" "Don't ignore me FLAMETHROWER" Houndrous said. "Will you shut up AQUA WHIP" Misty said irritated as she blocked the flamethrower and knocked the monster back. "Why" They turned towards Erica who was still crying in Joshua's arms. "Why are you helping after I said such rotten things?" May just smiled and turned around. "We help people who needed Erica regardless of circumstances" she said pulling out her Kusa belt with the others doing pulling out there belts. She inserted her card and placed it on her waist causing a belt to appear. "Who are you?" Erica asked. May smirked as she raised her hand and the other girls got into their stances. "We are Kamen Riders. HENSHIN" she yelled out followed shortly by the others.

"It doesn't matter what forms you take you will fall FLAMETHROWER" the monster fired at the girls. They dodged and moved in. Kusa struck fast but the monster's tail struck at her causing May to jump back. Triton moved in with her trident trying to stab at it. Houndrous launched more fire attack and threw in a dark attack as well. Orion tried launching arrows which do a little damage but they weren't getting through. Sirius was finishing charging up her spell and fired. "TRITON'S SURGE (I will interchange Greek and Roman gods as appropriate) sending a large column of water at her opponent. It did more damage but the monster looked none the worse for wear. They regrouped and stood looking for a way to beat this monster.

"You girls really are starting to crease me. DARK SPIN" He fired a dark colored Fire Spin ensnaring the riders. "Now that they have been taking care of let's take care of you little girl." The monster chuckled as he approached Erica and Joshua.

In the vortex the girls were trying to break through. Despite their best water attacks the spin was still holding strong. "Damn we got to get out of her quick" Tori said. "We are trying Tor but this is a tough thing to break." Misty looked over at their youngest charge. "May are you ok" May couldn't hear her she was starting to hallucinate. Her being a grass warrior made the heat more unbearable. Images of Ash and Misty leaving her heartbroken was messing with her psyche. "May come on May snap out of it." Suddenly in May's mind Misty and Ash came back in a column of light. She snapped of her daze to look at Triton. "What's happening?" "I saw what Erica saw I saw you and Ash leave me to an eternal depression" May sniffled and coughed from the smoke. Misty sadly sighed "May look at me" she hesitantly looked up "Never believe that for a second ok. Ash loves you I love you, you love us. I don't care if you are the plainest person in the world and neither would Ash. It might be years from now but I want to raise my kids with yours do you understand me." May nodded. "As much as I hate to break up a man's dream we need to get out of here." Gabby said. The two blushed inside their helmets then looked at Gabby and nodded. Misty turned back to May "I've got an idea May grab your Focus Punch card" May did so and scanned it

**FOCUS PUNCH**

Misty grabbed her Hydro Pump card

**HYDRO PIMP**

**COMBO: HYDRO BREAKER**

"Now grab my trident" May did so. The energy from the Focus Punch flowed through the trident and Misty fired at the twister. The attack blew through the twister and struck the monster which had almost finished Erica and Joshua. Houndrous turned to see the riders singed but otherwise ok. "Grr I am going to finish you off once and for all." "Never. Good will always triumph" May said. "So you say FLAMETHROWER" he fired another flame attack. Tori threw up a shield to block it as May put in another card.

**SKY UPPERCUT**

May rushed ahead and dodged the flames that were fired at her. She got in an nailed the creature with enough force to send him skyward. May jumped back and landed to next to May. They looked at each other nodded and pulled out two cards.

**SOLARBEAM: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**HYDRO PUMP: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: SUNLIGHT'S HYDRATION**

Misty grabbed May's sword and powered up their attack. When it was fully charged they fired causing a blinding sunlight charged water attack towards the monster. It drilled through and destroyed it completely.

"This performance is over" May said they sheathed their weapons. They powered down and as the adrenaline left her May fell back only to be caught by Misty. "Thank you. I don't understand why you saved me." Erica said. May answered "We protect people we don't hold unnecessary grudges." Erica nodded "I want to say sorry for what I said before I should have gotten all the information first before rushing to judgment" the four looked at each other and nodded. "Water under bridge" Tori said. Erica smiled and turned back to May who was slowly standing back up. "With being said I wish you luck tomorrow in the contest. I don't want my hero to disappoint me." "You got it" May smiled and the couple left.

"Hey guys what's up" the girls turned to see Drew and Ash walk up. "What did we miss" Drew asked. The girls looked at each other and started laughing. Drew smacked Ash on the back of the head "I told you we missed something good" "Me you told me not to interrupt your nap!" the two started arguing while the girls broke down laughing.

Next Day contest hall: Final round of contest.

After the ordeals of the previous day May Joshua and Erica were able to take part in the contest. Like Joshua suggested May use Skitty. Joshua used his Houndoom and Erica used her Jynx. All three along with a disguised Jessie made it to the final. In Erica's match she went up against the team rocket member. Jessie dressed up as the Jester tried to use Meowth and use Transform. It worked until he tried changing into a Wailord. The judges caught this and disqualified her. Jessie furious started attacking the crowd. Fortunately Erica stopped her with her Jynx and flung her and Team Rocket out of the arena. With the crowd calmed down Joshua and May took the stage. It was an even match between the dog and the cat but it ended when Houndoom and Skitty launched a Flamethrower and a Blizzard respectively and collided. After a few seconds it ended in Skitty's favor blowing Houndoom back and depleting Joshua's points and giving May the win.

Now it was the final round and Erica and May were looking forward to the match. In the stands May's friends which now included Ash and Drew who took time out from their training at May's request to cheer her on. When asked to do it they were both reluctant until Misty and Tori's glare forced them to comply.

"Man I should be training for the league" Ash complained. "And I'm supposed to be in school but you don't see me complaining. May asked us to watch and cheer her on. We have two months to the league we can at least support her now. Our pokémon could use a day off." Drew growled. Ash grumbled but agreed.

"Brock do you think May will be alright in this match" Max asked. "She just needs to keep a cool head Max. I think she can do it but needs to focus" Brock replied.

On the contest floor Erica and May were ready. "Don't disappoint me May." "Don't worry about me just be ready to lose" May smiled.

"Five minutes on the clock and begin." Vivian said.

"Dazzle them Jynx" "Skitty take the stage" the two pokémon came out with a cry. "Skitty start this off with Tackle" "Jynx use Psychic to levitate Skitty and then use Lovely Kiss" Jynx's eyes glowed blue and Skitty levitated off the floor then proceeded to kiss Skitty which put it to sleep."

"No Skitty wake up" Mat cried out. "Let's finish this quickly Jynx use Blizzard." "Meow" Skitty woke up quickly which calmed May down. "Skitty quick dodge it and use Assist." Skitty did so and her paw glowed which produced a String Shot which captured Jynx in its webbing. "Good now try it again" Skitty did so but launched a Razor Leaf which cut the string freeing Jynx."

"Not good, not good." Drew said a little impatiently. "What the heck is she doing relying on Assist?" Gabby asked. "I think she is hoping for a fire move which would help against Jynx but Assist is like Metronome but more limited to the attacks her pokémon has." Brock said.

Back on the field Erica was on the attack. "Jynx levitate Skitty with Psychic and then use Blizzard." "Skitty use Assist again." Skitty did so but it only produced a Sting shot which got frozen and the cat took the brunt of the attack. "Skitty use Assist again" This time the attack produced a Vine Whip. "That's not going to work Jynx use Psychic" Jynx's eyes glowed blue and swatted the Vine Whip. "What's wrong May where is that bravado you showed me earlier." May growled. "Skitty I know you can do it try Assist one more time." Skitty managed to get another attack off this time it was Petal Dance which hit Jynx for serious damage. "Good Job Skitty one more time" Skitty did so and this time got Fire Spin" "No Jynx use Hyper Beam try to block it." The two attacks collided and began pushing back and forth. The Fire Spin began losing its energy. "Skitty you can do it come on I believe in you." Unknown to all except her friends she was glowing green and Skitty was glowing a white. The Fire Spin powered up more and started overwhelming the hyper beam. The attack broke through and hit Jynx for considerable damage. "Skitty finish it with Tackle" Skitty hit Jynx with considerable force knocking the rest of Erica's points down. "And with that attack the last of Erica's points are gone. As a result May and her Skitty win." Marion said. "Alright she did it" Ash cried out. The others cheered and whistled. On the battlefield May was jumping around in joy. Her Skitty jumped into her arms and she hugged Skitty back. "You did amazing Skitty, great job." Skitty meowed and May accepted her fifth ribbon now eligible for the Hoenn Grand Festival.

Pokémon Center later that night

After celebrating for a few hours the group was getting ready to go to bed as it was late at night. May was sitting in her pajamas brushing Skitty who was purring contently. "Five Ribbons I can't believe it. All of my pokémon are amazing even you Skitty mommy is very proud of you." A knock at the door shook her out her musings. "Come in I'm dressed." Ash and Misty walked through the door in their PJs with Ash wearing sleep pants and an undershirt, Misty in a blue sleep dress. "Hey May how's it going." Ash asked. "I am good just congratulating Skitty, she such a good pokémon all of them are." May said but her two friends notice a change in her tone. "May what's the matter?" Ash asked. Misty sighed "May are you still hung up on what the monster showed you?" May looking away provided all Misty needed. "What happened Misty?" Ash asked. "We told you we faced one of Team Rocket's monsters. What we didn't tell you is that May got shaken up by one of the attacks." "May what did you see?" May closed her eyes and Skitty jumped down to join Pikachu on the floor. "I saw you and Misty" May started sniffling "You walked away and you forgot all about me. You left me crying on my knees. I-I-I WAAAAH" May started outright crying.

Ash quickly hugged her turning her around so she can sob into her chest. Misty came around and hugged her back as May was hiccupping. Ash just quietly soothed her while Misty was tearing up at her closest female friend was crying. "Please…Please…Don't Ever leave me" May was crying hysterically "My heart I can't bear to not have you in my life." Ash just kept hugging May as they slowly made their way to the bed. With the way May was crying they weren't going to be leaving anytime soon. May starting to calm down but she was still sniffling. "

May look at me" May hesitantly looked up not sure what she would see. What she saw brought more tears. It was a warm comforting look in those brown eyes. "May I may have known you for only a few months but you have made my adventure here in Hoenn fun." Here Ash looked up. "It was so hard when I saw both you and Misty I hoped I didn't have to choose." Here Misty started tear up a bit." "When you agreed to share me I was overjoyed. I wanted you both in my life regardless of circumstances." Here Ash looked back at the girls. "May if I wanted to leave you I would be six feet under." Ash gave his trademark smile soothing the girls. "I don't think I say it enough but I love you both." Here Ash kissed Misty and then May causing them to shed happy tears. Ash put a hand on May's cheek "Now let's turn that frown upside down May." May smiled but squeaked when his hand touched a sensitive spot. Ash looked confused and poked it again causing May to hold back a giggle. Ash's confused looked turned devious. May looked on in horror. "Ash don't you dare." Ash came closer "Ash stay back NOOOAAHAHAHA" Ash proceeded start tickling May and causing her to laugh. Misty tried to stay out of it but traveling with Ash had given him ammunition and as a result she fell prey to the tickle attack. The girls soon regained the momentum and started tickling him. Even Pikachu and Skitty got into the act and soon they were all tangled up in laughter and sheets.

Outside the room Drew had listened into the conversation when he heard crying knowing something might be up. When he heard laughter Drew smiled and walked away knowing their bond would be stronger than ever.

After what seemed like an eternity the trio settled down. They began to yawn being so tired so Pikachu hopped up to the light switch and turned it off and hopped back to bed. After rearranging Ash was on his back May was on his stomach on his right while Misty was on his chest to his left as he pulled up the sheet to at least provide some privacy even though their clothes were still on. Pikachu and Skitty curled up together near his legs. They smiled at each other the two girls kissed him and snuggled in "May never forget that we love you" Ash said as he fell asleep. Misty followed him and May stayed awake for a little while. '_Why did I ever doubt them_.' May looked at the space near Misty's legs and Ash's other shoulder. '_Why do I feel like I am missing warmth. Is it because the bond is incomplete? I guess whoever falls for Ash will fill those spots.' _May closed her eyes '_Whoever it is I hope they won't mind sharing' _May thought as she fell asleep.

Hours later

May was ironically the first one up. She looked around groggily and yawned. She looked around wondering what this warm feeling was. She looked up and smiled. Ash for all his goofiness looked so peaceful in his sleep. His arm was wrapped around her third bedmate Misty also looking just as beautiful with long hair. Ash's other arm was in her hair as he was stroking it before falling asleep. She looked and saw the sun was barely up. So she put her head back down to get some more sleep content that she would be loved for a long time.

More hours later

After fully waking up and getting ready the gang was now on their way to Slateport City site of this year's grand festival. The S.S St. Flower was taking some of the contestants who were far away from Slateport and delivering them in time for the grand festival. It came complete with a pokémon center and a training area. May was practicing with her Bulbasaur while Drew and Ash were training for the pokémon league. Bulbasaur pulled off a good Razor Leaf and then combined with Petal Dance which created a beautiful display. "Good job Bulbasaur return" May called out. May looked over at the two boys. Drew was training with his Cacturne. His other pokémon were nearby training with each other launching attacks at each other to counter them. Ash was still training with his Snorunt. Another Ice Beam was fired but it hit Drew in the back. "Ash what have I told you about training that attack either not have trainers nearby or face opposite of me" "Well sorry but Snorunt still can't get this attack now. The power is alright but the accuracy stinks" "Yeah power is definitely there I surprised I haven't gotten frostbite." Drew grumbled causing May to laugh. Ash looked over and saw May laughing and smiled. "Hey May" "Hey yourself" May smiled back. "Ok I am going to puke do it somewhere else. I'm for you guys but please do it somewhere else." Drew complained "Well then go puke somewhere else" May said with a tic mark" "Easy May he was joking" Ash said grabbing her shoulder. "Sorry. Anyway I am going to go check out the rest of the ship." Drew started walking away but ran into an officer Jenny. "Sorry officer" "It's no big deal. I wasn't looking where I was going. I am looking for a criminal that might steal the Ribbon Cup." "Really" Ash asked as he walked over. "Yes this trophy is just as valuable as a league trophy. So extra security is needed" "

So who are you looking for?" Drew asked. "I am looking for Brodie a former member of Team Magma" "Team Magma didn't they get disbanded after the Sootopolis incident" May asked. "Yes. How did you know?" Jenny asked suspiciously. "Let us formally introduce ourselves.(So wanted to put lyrics from Sympathy for the Devil. I don't own it the Rolling Stones do) My name is Drew this is Ash and May. Are you aware of what stopped that incident?" "Yeah like I would believe a bunch of masked heroes helped save the city with the help of the two Legendary Birds. " Jenny trailed off as the kids pulled out their devices. "Did they have something like these" Ash asked as he held up the Aura belt. "Yeah…no way you three stopped them." "Not just us there was a red head who was a pivotal role there but she and two others of our party helped stop Team Aqua. Maxie the leader of Magma sacrificed his life to stop Archie Aqua's leader." Jenny held her head at the information. Ash asked another question. "How in the world did he escape" "I guess when we had our backs turned he escaped. It might have to with the deal we cut to save the city" "What deal?" Jenny narrowed her eyes. Drew sighed. "We cut a deal to get the orb Maxie had. He had the orb that controlled Groudon. We were supposed to turn only him in. It was either them launching an attack on the city or letting Maxie take the fall. Not like it mattered Archie broke through our line and unleashed Kyogre. We rectified our mistake officer it's over." Jenny sighed "Your right. But please be careful he is a master of disguise he could be anywhere." They nodded and left Jenny for the pokémon center.

"After we drop off our pokémon why don't we check out the Ribbon cup" May said. The boys agreed and left for the display.

In the display room they saw the trophy. It was a shiny gold and enclosed in a glass case. There were guards nearby but otherwise the room was devoid of people. "Wow this is a pretty trophy." May asked. "It is but I have seen some better ones." "Really" "Oh yeah, remember our talk about sports in my world." At the two's nod he continued "Well the big trophies in my country are those of the four major sports. The Vince Lombardi Trophy, named for a famous coach, is presented to the NFL which is a football league, the Stanley Cup, named for the baron that donated the cup, is for hockey's NHL. You are aware of baseball right Ash well in America baseball is our past time, they play for the commissioner's trophy named for the head of MLB. The last one is the Larry O'Brian trophy who was one of the leaders of the NBA a basketball league. They present them every year to winners of their respective leagues on T.V so I know what they look like" Drew concluded.

They looked back at the trophy. "I still plan to win it though" May said. The boys smiled and Ash hugged her. Just then Munchlax came in with a guard chasing them. "Ugh Munchlax what did you do now?" May as Munchlax ran right into the stand knocking it over. The three watched in horror as the trophy was knocked over and shattered. May quickly fed her one of her pink surprises. When they took turns cooking Brock almost had to be near May to make sure the food was edible as Munchlax was the only one that could eat her cooking.

"I am sorry about Munchlax it was my fault" May said bowing to Mr. Contesta. Raoul just smiled "It's nice to see you taking responsibility for your pokémon's actions. Now let's see what the damage is shall we?" "Uh sir can I ask you something" Drew asked. "Yes what is it?" "What is this trophy made of?" "It supposed to be made of gold, with jewels incrusted into it. Why?" "So it's not supposed to break? I see. Then we have a problem this thing shattered like glass" Drew pointed out. "WHAT?" Raoul raced over to see the trophy. As they did the Brock, Max, and Misty showed up wanting to know what was going on along with officer Jenny. "What happened we heard about something breaking in here." "May's Munchlax was running from a guard but it ran into the display case breaking a trophy that is supposed to be unbreakable" Ash said causing said trainer to turn red. "You don't have to be that blunt Ash I am embarrassed enough as it is" May said. Ash just hugged her "Sorry May." "Damn it" They turned to see Raoul holding up a note. "This trophy was a fake someone swiped the real trophy and replaced it with the replica." Raoul handed the note to officer Jenny. Jenny took the note and growled. "It was Brodie alright he swiped right out from underneath us." "If it's not found then the Grand Festival will be canceled.

"WHAT? No I worked so hard for the Grand Festival to be canceled. And I ruin it because of my pokémon" May panicked. "Max take your sister out of here she is losing it. Misty go help him" Drew said as he began arguing with Mr. Contesta.

Out in the hall May was hyperventilating. "May calm down please your freaking me out" Max said trying to calm May down but she wasn't listening and now was crying. "Max go back to the room see what is going out" Max nodded and left. "May…May calm down" Misty said shaking May. May was hysterical at this point and, seeing no one around, Misty kissed her. May's arms were waving around but slowly calmed down and fell into it. Misty stopped and there was a disappointed groan from May. "There we go you all calmed down?" May nodded "Thanks Mist" "Just think of it as returning the favor from before. But I don't want Ash finding out just yet alright?" May nodded. Misty patted her head "Good girl. Come on let's see if they worked on a plan."

Back in the display room the two girls came upon a spectacle. Mr. Contesta and Drew were going at each other and it looked like it was heating up.

"You cannot cancel this event. There are probably millions of dollars invested in this event." Drew yelled.

"That may be the case but without a trophy there is not a way reward the champion." Raoul countered.

"Then make two for next year so this year's winner can have his or her moment in the spotlight."

"No we insist on one trophy per year. I am sorry young man but your friend will have to try again next year if we let her in.

Here Drew got in Raoul's face "Do not blame my friend for something that is mostly your fault as well. In fact you should be thanking her for breaking that,"

Raoul backpedaled. "What do you mean our fault and what do you mean we should be thanking her"

Drew chuckled. "Your security was compromised and your trophy was snatched from underneath your nose. On top of that you should have had a backup in case something like this did happen. Lastly who the heck leaves the actual trophy in a room like this it was asking for it to be stolen. If that thing didn't break we wouldn't know until it was gone."

"Alright that is enough" Brock said. "Look we cannot change the past. Right now we need to figure out a way to lure Brodie out." The group started thinking. Drew's eyes snapped up "Other than May Max and Misty has anyone left or entered the room." The group looked around and shook their heads. "I am going on the assumption he is still on this ship right? We are also the only ones that know about this." Jenny and Mr. Contesta nodded. "Alright here's what's going to happen. We are not going to inform the passengers it will only create a panic." Drew said pointedly at Mr. Contesta. "Anyone have an extra pokeball?" May tossed an extra ball at Drew. "Anyone got any gold paint" "I see you want to show off the ball as a potential second prize thus hopefully drawing Brodie out" Brock mused. "That's right now we just need to spread the word and bait the trap. Also considering that he is a disguise master we need some way to track him" Jenny pulled out a tracking device and placed it on the pokeball and sealed it in the case.

"Now what" Max asked. "Now we spread the word" Drew told them.

So the gang went around the ship completely selling the story that there was another prize on board. After a couple of hours the gang and officer Jenny was hiding waiting for the perpetrators.

"Someone's coming" Max whispered as heard footsteps. Soon three figures appeared looking to steal the pokeball. They all jumped out ready to arrest the intruders. "Hold it right there Brodie" Ash called out. The three turned around and it was Team Rocket in disguise. "Oh it's just Team Rocket up to no good again" Misty commented causing them to relax. "You twerps why aren't you scared of us" Jessie growled "Well for starters you have no monster with you and right now you are just pathetic right now trying to steal a fake item" May pointed out. The Team Rocket members gulped knowing they didn't have one right now. "Still now that we know it's a fake we will take that Pikachu of your" the rocket trio ran towards them trying to grab Pikachu. "Pikachu Thunderbolt." Pikachu launched them off the ship protecting the prize.

"Now then let's keep on the lookout for Brodie" Brock said. Just then the captain walked up. "Children it's terrible the pokémon center is under attack" The group gasped but Drew narrowed his eyes. "Come on we need to save our pokémon" Misty called out. "Wait a minute something isn't right" Drew said. "Captain you said the pokémon center was under attack correct?" the captain nodded. "Well then let me call our friends who are there you don't mind do you" "I don't know if you can they might be panicking" the captain said.

"Just humor me" Drew smiled and pulled out his phone which was in its normal mode. He dialed Gabby's number and waited. "Gabby? Hey how's it going…we are doing great listen I'm here with the captain he says the pokémon center is under attack anything to it….Really you saw the captain walk in" Drew looked at the fake captain who was starting to sweat. "So either I must be crazy or someone is an imposter…yeah I think so too...alright we'll be over there in a few minutes…love you too." Drew said turning off the normal function. "So how long did it take you to come up with this disguise Brodie" Drew said looking up with a serious face. "Grr…damn you brats" the captain growled throwing off the disguise revealing the change master. "Golbat use Haze" Brodie called. Golbat proceeded to do so blinding the group. "Max…cough…blow the…cough…smoke away." "WHIRLWIND" Max blew the Haze away and when it cleared Brodie and the pokeball was gone.

"Alright split up" Jenny said handing them radios "He could be anywhere so be careful." The group nodded and left in separate directions.

Drew and Misty

Drew and Misty were searching near the kitchens. They entered the cooking area and explained to chefs they were there on orders from officer Jenny. As they looked around they noticed a chef cutting up vegetables but was messing up the vegetables. Drew walked over to the chef. "Hey buddy your cutting it wrong you want me to help you" Drew said while secretly pulling a knife out of the utensil drawer." The chef hesitantly nodded and Drew grabbed a pepper to start cutting it up. "There see cut smoothly and gently" the chef nodded. Drew cleaned his knife but as he was putting it away the chef swung the knife which Drew blocked and swung his knife. Misty saw the commotion and grab a bowl. Brodie started attacking them and they fought back through the kitchen using fruits and kitchen stuff. At one point Misty landed near the stove and was in a losing struggle with Brodie but Drew tackled him away. When he checked on Misty Brodie flung flour at them to blind them to get away.

"Damn he got away" "Your safety is more important. Ash would kill me if anything happened to you. Radio the others." Misty nodded.

Max and Brock

They were by the pool which Brock was going love-struck on the girls by the pool and Max was keeping him from going completely crazy. They got the message from Drew and Misty that he escaped. Suddenly Brock stopped fawning over one of the girls saying there was something wrong with the girl. Max remembering what happened before leapt into action. "Brock get down AIR RENDER" the girl jumped up and Brodie removed his disguise. "Stop right there Brodie" Max called out. "You think you can catch me never" Brodie said as he jump on top of the ship and ran towards the bow. The boys groaned and chased after them with a bewildered crowd behind them.

Ash and May

Having heard the first two transmissions Ash and May were on their guard at the bow of the ship. Suddenly a shadow fell over them and Brodie landed in front of them. Without a preamble Ash leapt into action and attacked Brodie. May watched on as her shared boyfriend attacked the master of disguise. A dust cloud went up and when it cleared up there were two Ashes.

"May please help stop this guy he is the imposter" the one on the left said. "No way he is the imposter I'm the real Ash.

The rest of her friends showed up. "Aw man not this trick again. Two copies of the same person forcing a friend to pick out the real person and unfortunately May is that person" Gabby moaned. "Let's hope May makes the right decision" Tori said.

Back with the fighters May was having a hard time deciding between the two Ashes. And their constant yelling was not helping. '_Come on May focus_' May thought. As she was thinking the world fell away. '_What is happening' _May noticed that the only thing visible were her friends who were glowing different colors. '_Is this aura or is it something else' _May turned towards the bickering duo. May focused on the two auras. One was blue and crackling like electricity. The other was in flux. For some reason the electric one felt more comforting. '_There he is' _"PETAL STORM" May fired her attack and hit the one on the left. Ash turned to May "Whoa May how did you which one was the real me" "I don't…know." May said started to sway and fell. Ash quickly caught her "You ok?" "Just tired…thanks Ash." May said tiredly as she had an emotionally draining day. "Sleep my little Beautifly" Ash chuckled and rubbed her hair.

While this was going on Drew and officer Jenny walked up to Brodie. "Where's the trophy and the pokeball scumbag?" "Heh…outdone by a couple of kids. The trophy is in my bag. Now that I think about it wasn't worth it to steal thing." Drew rummaged through the bag and grabbed the trophy. "This thing means more to a lot of coordinators. Jenny I believe you can take it from here." Drew said as he walked back towards his friends. Jenny smirked as she read the Miranda Rights to Brodie. Drew walked up to Ash "How is she" "Tired from the training to the adrenaline to almost being kicked out of the festival she is a strong girl to handle all of that." Ash said as he picked up May bridal style and walked back to their room. "No you go, I got the trophy" Drew said sarcastically as he went to find Mr. Contesta.

A couple of hours later

May slowly opened her eyes to see she was back in the room that was given to her for the trip. She sat up wondering how she got there.

She sat up wondering how she got there. Her door opened and she saw that it was Ash and Misty bringing in some dinner. "Hey May how are you feeling?" Misty said. "Better. Thanks for dinner" May said as she began eating. "How are my pokémon? "They are fine May. Pikachu and Max are watching over them." May nodded and continued to eat while Misty and Ash were chatted with her. "May what really happened out there how did you find the real me" Ash asked. May looked thoughtful "I don't know I was panicking and closed my eyes. Next thing I know I see all these colors. I saw yours was blue and crackling like electricity but I felt comforted when I saw that." "So going on what you said you saw Ash covered in electricity" Misty asked. May nodded "So what does that mean?" May asked. "I don't know but we will find out" Ash said. The girls nodded and with a kiss from Ash on her cheek they let May rest.

Two days later Slateport City

After two days at sea they finally arrived at Slateport City home of the Grand Festival. May was pumped up and ready to go.

"Alright let's go register for this thing so I can win the trophy we protected" May said with fire in her eyes.

"FINALLY WE HAVE COME BACK—OW THAT HURT!" Drew started to go into his rant but Misty pummeled him with her hammer (A/N Will he ever finish it. Nope) "How the heck are you our illustrious leader" "I don't know but damn it that still hurts can't you cut a guy a break" "NOPE" Misty Tori and Gabby said causing a storm cloud to pass over him. "How come I can't do that while Brock gets to hit on girls? I mean he is already hitting on a couple of girls already" "Nice try not that is not going-BROCK WHAT THE HECK" Misty started scolding Drew until he spotted Brock hitting on another girl and stomped over to hurt him. "We have some weird friends don't we" May asked. "Yep wouldn't change it though" Ash chuckled. May just kissed giggled and kissed on the cheek.

"May there you are" the couple broke away to see May's mother Caroline walking up to them. "MOM what are you doing here? Where's dad" "There was an influx of challengers at the gym but he is going to watch every second of this contest" Caroline said. She then saw May and Ash close together causing May to blush "Uh this is not what it looks like" May said blushing a bright red. "Oh I think I know what is going on…Ash is your boyfriend isn't he. Oh I knew you would get together you and Ash are so cute together." As she said this Misty had come back with Brock and could only gape as she witnessed Caroline gushing over the two. Caroline took May to the contest hall to register and to talk about her trip since she left home. Misty and a recovered Drew walked up to a stunned looking Ash.

"You didn't tell Caroline you two were boyfriend and girlfriend" Drew said in a deadpan tone "Nope" Ash said in a similar tone. "I am also assuming you didn't tell her we were dating as well" Misty said in the same tone as the boys. "Nope" Ash said "So I am assuming you didn't tell your mother" Drew with a tic mark. "Nope was saving it when we saw her" Ash. "You do realize you are going to get hit hard right?" Misty concluded. "Probably with your hammer and Drew's fist" Ash said with a shrug.

POW SMACK

Ash fell down with two large lumps from said hammer and fist. "Your smarter than you look .Now are you going to be a good boy and tell those two sooner rather than later?" Drew said with a smoking fist. "Depends on if you kiss my bumps to make it feel better" Ash said with a grin. Misty rolled her eyes "You big baby" but did so regardless. Drew just looked away at his girls. "So now what" "Let's go check out the festival ground this looks like the Olympic Games" Tori said she dragged Drew and Gabby along. "Tori slow down my arm is meant to stretch like this" Gabby said. "We will meet you back at the hotel" Drew yelled out as they disappeared into the distance causing the red-head and her boyfriend to sweatdrop.

Meanwhile May and her mother were over at the contest hall finishing registering for the festival. "So May how long have you and Ash been dating?" Caroline asked. May nervously chuckled "Well…mom it's a little complicated about my relationship." "What do you mean" "Well…" But was cut off by a voice she didn't want to hear again. "May darling there you are I have looking for you" shouted the flamboyant voice. May paled and turned around. A man dressed up like a Cacturne with purple hair.

"Harley…hehehe…hello" May hesitantly said. Caroline misread the situation "Oh so this is one of your friends" "Hardly mother he is just a creep who is willing to put down others to make himself feel better" May growled. "Oh don't be like that. After all I helped you win that one contest." Harley said. May however was prepared to counter "By helping meaning I beat you after you tricked my brother into revealing personal things about my life" (traveling with the group gave her more confidence in her abilities and will not trust Harley at all) Caroline gasped and frowned at Harley who started sweating '_Damn there goes my plan to woo her mother'_ before he could start again he was interrupted. "Hey May there you are how's…it…going?" Tori trailed off seeing Harley she narrowed her eye. "Tori...huff what is it…oh Harley what the heck are you doing here" Gabby huffed. "Why I won my five ribbons and have a right to be here like little Maybelle here" Harley said. "Yeah I bet you want to make sure she fails don't you" Gabby countered "Of course not I just want to wish May luck" "That's funny it doesn't sound that way to me" the group turned to see Drew standing there. "Drew what took you?" Tori said. "Well I was making sure my arm wasn't broken. Now then Harley what the heck are you doing?" "Oh just making sure May registered her tootles for now" But before he could escape the brown haired Drew closed the distance "What you are doing right now is considered harassment. Unless it is for the competition I don't want to see you anywhere near May at all. Got me?" Harley sweated and nodded and ran off. (Again not against gays but he sounded gay and Harley gave me a really bad vibe before his intentions were revealed) Drew scoffed "What a wimp. May I don't want you anywhere near him alright" May nodded. "Good now let's head to the hotel we need to check in.

They met up with the others and went to May's room. They found it had an ocean view and a well-furnished. "Wow nice digs they really go all out for these events don't they?" Drew commented looking around the room. "Oh May these letters are for you" Caroline said. May turned around and saw a mailbag full of letters. "These are all for me?" Her friends looked through the letters finding it full of letters from people who competed against May all wishing her luck in her first Grand Festival and expressing apologies about not showing up. "How about that they all sent letters to you May. You have quite a fan club May" Misty grinned. May looked down "I'm scared I won't do well and let them down." Ash came up to her and took her hand "May you will do great. You got plenty of support here between the eight of us so don't panic alright" May nodded. "I hate to be the party pooper but Ash don't you have something to say to Caroline?" Drew asked. Ash gulped "Uh could we get some privacy" Ash asked. "Sure Ash come on girls you too Brock." Drew said as they walked out. Max stayed behind to help support May

"What does he mean May and why is Misty still here?" Caroline asked. May sat down and looked away with Ash and Misty on her sides. "Remember how I said it's complicated between me and Ash" Caroline nodded. May hesitated but Ash grabbed her left hand. "I am dating Ash that is correct but he is also dating Misty" Caroline looked shocked and turned to the young man. "Please Caroline May has been nothing but supportive of our entire relationship and if it wasn't for us you would be looking at a mentally broken daughter or worse." Misty spoke next "She saved my life several times she's has become a great friend and" she squeezed May's hand and blushed "I haven't minded sharing Ash with her. So you know there may be a couple of others but we will support each other through bad times and good." Caroline just took this with a passive look. "Mom please say something" May said worried. Caroline got up and walked over to her. She closed her eyes preparing for the worse. She felt arms wrap around her and it wasn't the familiar arms of Ash and Misty it was her mother's. "My little Wurmple I can't believe you are growing up so fast. You were so afraid of pokémon and now you have a boyfriend and a girlfriend you make mommy so proud." Caroline sniffled as she hugged her daughter. Ash and Misty looked at the crying family with small smiles. "Ash" Caroline called out "Take care of both my children especially my baby girl here. Don't worry about her father I will talk to him."

Ash nodded and he and Misty joined the hug with Max moving into hug his mother. Outside the earth trio had tears. "Makes you homesick doesn't it" Gabby sniffled. "Yeah I miss momma" Tori commented. Drew took out one of the two things he always wore around his neck. It was a locket that had pictures of his parents. He rubbed the picture on the right which held his mother's portrait. '_Momma…I know you love me…but it hurts every day I can't see you.'_ "Drew you alright" Drew snapped out of his thoughts to see a concerned Gabby and Tori. Drew nodded "You thinking about your mother leaving?" Tori asked. He looked away providing all the answer they needed. "She loved you don't forget it" "I know…but it still hurts" Tori and Gabby just hugged him.

Next day

After qualifying from the preliminaries May, green-haired Drew and Harley had qualified for the round of 64. Under the Grand Festival rules they had to use a different pokémon for the first round and then two others in the battle round. May had used Beautifly to great effect but she ended up towards the back of the qualifiers. After almost blowing it in the appeals round with her Skitty due to Harley's interference May manages to get in only to draw Harley in the Round of 32. May already running on nerves now was sweating bullets. Her match was the third one in the round.

Backstage May was waiting for her turn. "Hello little May" "Harley I thought Drew made it perfectly clear to stay away from me" "Oh May he only said that up until we have to face each other and unfortunately we drew each other as opponents." Before Harley could get closer he was grabbed by the green-haired Drew "Leave her alone Harley" "Feh like she was going to beat me anyway." Harley said as she walked away. "Thanks Drew" "Your welcome May. I know I harp on you but you have surprised me these last few months. Especially after your second contest" May chuckled "I have had some help and a confidence boost." Drew smirked "It's those new guys isn't it. The other Drew and his two girls" May nodded. "Whatever they are doing tell them they are doing a good job. Now then beat that Harley senseless." May nodded and thanked Drew and went up to the stage.

"Our next match will be between Harley of Slateport City versus May of Petalburg City. Five minutes on the clock and BEGIN!"

"Banette and Cacturne show missy how it's done

"Bulbasaur Beautifly take the stage" May called out.

"Banette use Screech Cacturne use Bullet Seed" Harley called out. The two pokémon hit their marks taking a chunk off May's total. "Bulbasaur shake it off and use Vine Whip on Cacturne" "Get out of the way" Cacturne was caught on the legs trapping it. "Follow up with Silver Wind Beautifly" A large gust of wind hit its mark taking points off of Harley's score. "Now Spin Cacturne and Beautifly use Silver Wind" Cacturne was spun into Banette causing them to lose focus. The Silver Wind hit them causing them to spin wildly into the ground to the delight of the crowd.

"Man May is tearing it up out there" Ash said. "I think she got a confidence boost from somewhere. Whatever it is the crowd is eating it up." Drew said as May's family cheered her on.

Back on the field Harley was mad "Let's see you try that again Banette use Torment. Cacturne follow up with Pin Missile" "Beautifly pick up Bulbasaur and climb out of the way" Banette got into Bulbasaur's face and paralyzed its vines. Cacturne fired the attack but missed as Beautifly grabbed Bulbasaur and flew up.

"Harley just disabled Bulbasaur's Vine Whip so he can't use it for a while" Brock said "That's desperation he is losing a lot of point" Drew pointed out.

"Banette use Will-O-Wisp" "Bulbasaur use Petal Dance to counter it" the two attacks collided creating a beautiful layer of rainbow dust wowing the crowd. "Cacturne use Pin Missile into the dust" "Beautifly use Silver Wind Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf on Banette" the two cleared the smoke and nailed Banette depleting the rest of Harley's points giving her the win.

"Alright she won" Ash and Misty cheered. '_That will show that bastard' _Drew in the stand thought while clapping. Harley was furious and left the arena in a huff.

Backstage May was resting for her next match. "Great job May" she turned around to see her rival Drew. "Thanks that means a lot" Drew smirked "You put that phony in his place now you might have to face me next" "I can't wait for that" May said with determination. Just then they heard screaming from the stage. "What's going on" Drew asked but when he turned around May was nowhere to be seen.

May was running down the hall. '_I hope I'm not too _late' her belt in hand she slotted in the Change Leaf card and placed the belt on her waist. She held her hands out in her transformation pose.

HENSHIN

Her Kusa armor formed and she picked up the pace.

Out on the contest floor Team Rocket had attempted to masquerade as another competitor but was quickly found out. When Ash attempted to send them flying with Snorunt his Ice Beam it was failing until encouragement from the real trainer Snorunt evolved into Glalie and froze Team Rocket. That is until their monster showed up and unfroze them which sent the crowd panicking. This monster looked like a tall Ninetailes and its tails were giving the other warriors fits. Every time they got close two of the tails would whip out and hit them.

"AQUA SHOT"

"POSIDEN'S SPEAR

**BUBBLEBEAM/SWIFT COMBO: SWIFT BEAM**

They attacks fired but the tails of the monster, Ghost Fox was able to deflect them with his tail. Primarily because the tails was deflecting the projectiles that were getting close to it. "Hahahaha, you puny Kamen Riders are nothing against my attacks you can't get close and I deflect any attacks. Now taste this WILL O WISP" A hoard of dark purple flames were launched at the heroes. They were able to deflect some of them but a majority of them got through and caused damage to the riders sending sparks flying. "Pathetic riders you couldn't beat me if you tried" Ghost Fox yelled out.

**COMBO: PETAL STORM**

Ghost Fox was pummeled by the petals and leaves and sent flying into the bleachers. Kamen Rider Kusa landed near her comrades.

"Better late than never May where were you" Ash asked? "I was backstage I didn't hear anything until the crowds starting screaming." May said pulling out her Chinese long sword Mori no burēdo (Blade of the forest). Ghost Fox recovered. "Grr…another one. No matter I will destroy you like the rest. "EMBER STREAM" the fox launched a large stream of fire at May who just dodged out of the way and pulled out two more cards

**TACKLE**

**BLIZZARD**

**COMBO: ICEBERG CRASH**

May sped up to the fox while being encased in ice and spun and kicked him in the head. "Grr…girly you are starting to crease me" the fox looked around and saw Caroline. He grinned "How about you stop me trying to kill these innocent people NIGHTMARE SHADE.

"NO MOM" May ran towards Caroline who was frozen in shock. May took the attack dead on.

"HAHAHAHA anyone caught in my Nightmare Shade will be stuck in their worst nightmares" the monster laughed causing the group to attack with a fury.

In May's mind her worse nightmare was being realized as her mother had slapped her and called her horrible names.

"You whore you cheap slut trying to break up a perfectly good couple in Ash and Misty"

"Mom why I thought you loved me regardless of my choices." The dark Caroline scoffed "You think I loved a whore like you (I hate saying stuff like this but it felt like it had to be done to progress this story)

"Mom…no…please…sniff" May started crying in despair. "May…May my little Wurmple please listen to me" "Mom?" "Don't listen to her she is not your real mother." "May…please your friends need you I need you…please snap out of it." May snapped out of her funk "Mom…she loves me. I don't need to worry. She loves me regardless of my choices." She turned to her doppelganger. "You aren't my mother be gone from my mind." The shadow broke away into particles of light which slowly merged with May.

Outside of May's mind things were not going so well, most of the riders had taken heavy damage from a combination of fire attacks and Ghost Fox's tails. They were on the ground struggling to stand as the fox moved in. "Hn… these riders are nothing worth my time. Oh well time to destroy them once and for all.

**VINE WHIP**

Suddenly he was ensnared in a very thick vine. "WHAT…HOW DID" he turned around and saw May standing "YOU…I THOUGH YOU WERE STUCK IN MY ATTACK"

"My mother loves me regardless of choices. You just made me realize that sooner" May called out but she was in a different armor

He armor had a more sharpened look along the lower parts of the legs and arms. In addition her wings were larger and vibrant than before. To finish the look her head piece now had a part that looked like a tiara. This was Kusa Fairy form.

"Grr...EMBER STREAM" May dodged it with grace and she summoned two more attacks.

**RAZOR LEAF  
BLIZZARD**

**COMBO: FROSTBITE SLASH**

May swooped in a slashed with her sword. She swooped in four times leaving ice where she slashed the fox.

"GAHHH" the fox cried as he was frozen to the ground. His tails were as stiff as a board for the ice was below zero. May pulled out two cards which she charged up with her chakra.

**SILVER WIND: MAXIMUM ENGRGY**

**BLAZE KICK: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: BLAZE STORM**

May floated up and the wind gathered around her raising up into the rafters. Flames gathered around her legs which the wind increased its ferocity. The wind created a funnel which was right over Ghost Fox. With a loud yell she fell towards the fox. May landed behind Ghost Fox as a large hole appeared in the middle of it. "This performance and nightmare is over" May say as the fox gave out a loud cry and blew up. May walked over to her mother and powered down. "Thank you mother you saved me in there" "My little Wurmple no my little Beautifly you make your mother so proud" Caroline grabbed the still armored warrior in a big hug while the others looked on.

Hours later

After clean up the contest got back under way. Team Rocket had gotten away but thankfully no one was seriously hurt. May had battled Anthony in the Round of 16 with her Combusken and Bulbasaur. Despite exhaustion she managed to pull off another win. She was creating a media buzz as she was a rookie with no prior contest experience training yet she got up to the Elite Eight. Sadly her run ended with a match-up with her rival Drew. Despite a valiant effort from her Combusken and Skitty she fell short. But the crowd applauded her efforts as she showed tremendous sportsmanship in defeat even shaking the judges and Drew's hands and clapping to the crowd. Now they were back in the hotel getting ready to sleep.

"May you did amazing today" Ash said as he walked up to her. "Thanks Ash I couldn't have done it without you or my friends support" A knock on the door drew their attention. Caroline was at the door. "Hey May I just came to say good night you must be exhausted" "I am thanks Momma" Caroline gave her one last hug and kissed her forehead "You've grown up so much I don't even recognize you" Caroline whispered. She turned to Ash "You have my blessing to date my daughter don't break her heart please" "Never in a million years. I love her too much" Caroline nodded and left. May yawned "Alright sleepyhead come on" Misty said. They got under the covers and snuggled in. "That was exhausting" May said. "Yeah big competitions always are" "I meant the last couple days" May said tiredly. "May you did great you deserve every ounce of rest you deserve." "Thanks…good night" May closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. "Poor thing" Misty said as she rubbed May's head. "Yeah believing people will leave her can take a toll on her" Ash said as he kissed her for forehead. Misty hummed. "I miss my mother Ash. Seeing Caroline react like makes me a little sad." Ash hugged her close "My mother is your mother Mist. Tell you the truth I miss her too" "Thanks Ash" she kissed him good night and they drifted off to sleep.

In Drew's room he had his locket out. He turned a small key and laid it on the night stand. A soothing lullaby drifted through the two rooms and comforted the homesick teens knowing they have a mother figure waiting for them at the end of their journey.

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**UO: Another long chapter done. Sorry May**

**May: Its ok. It created drama, romance, fluff and action**

**UO: Thanks**

**New Forms: Kusa Fairy form. By overcoming darkness from the doubt caused by her relationship with Ash May gained a new form in Kusa Fairy form. This form allows her to access more power assumed the power of flight without the need for cards and gained more power her strikes. She also gains a boost of speed In exchange it loses some defense like a fragile fairy. This is a shout out to the new Fairy type being introduce to pokemon**

**Chapter Preview**

**With May done with the Hoenn contest its now time for the pokémon league. But can they survive getting to the league and even surviving it?**

**Next time: Flames of competition**

**Please review it establishes partnerships. I did so with Kage Bijuu and Spartan719 and I ended up helping with a lot of their ideas. So help me and I can help you also check out the two authors stories they are good.**

**With that **

**OSPREY…SWOOOSH**


	15. Fires of competition

**OSPREY…SWOOOSH**

**UnitedOsprey1991: (In a Michael Buffer Voice) Ladies and Gentleman Boys and Girls it is time for the First Main Event of this Story. The Ever Grande Conference) Are your ready Ash and Drew?**

**Ash: Yeah! It's time for the Hoenn League**

**Drew: Ready to lose Ash**

**Ash: Please I could beat you with my eyes closed**

**Drew: Yeah right you would have won in the show three times at least by now.**

**Ash: Like you could win in your first tournament.**

**Misty: Boys enough save it for the battles.**

**Gabby: Yeah come on your wasting it here. Besides Drew could beat your boyfriend**

**Misty: Oh really on whose authority do you make that claim**

**Gabby: Mine and I think this story needs a warm-up fight (lunges at Misty and begins a catfight)**

**May: Misty here I come to help (Gets into the fight)**

**Tori: UnitedOsprey1991 does not own anything except his Ocs. Kamen rider belongs to Toei Pokémon belongs to Nintendo Michael Buffer's famous ring introduction is his by trademark. (Leaps in to help as it breaks down completely)**

**UO1991: (Still in Buffer) Alright now with the competitors ready there is one thing to do. READERS! Let's Get READY TO RUUUUMMMMMMMBBBBBLLLLLLEEEEEEE! (Fight hits UO1991 as he ends it knocking him out.)**

**Ash: Is it wrong that I am getting turned on right now?**

**Drew: Ash if that's wrong I don't want to be right**

**Brock: On with the story. Oh and mature and possibly sensitive topics ahead.**

Normal: Dialogue

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bold: Yelling **

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_**

Underline: Dates and locations

Slateport City: Day after Grand Festival

When we last left our heroes they were cheering on May in her first Grand Festival. She nearly fell to despair as a result of Harley's intimidation tactics and another monster sent by Team Rocket. However thanks to her mother and her friends she unlocked a new form and defeated the monster attacking the festival. She then created a stir by reaching the Top Eight before bowing out gracefully to her rival coordinator.

Now we find our heroes waiting for said coordinator. They were waiting for a quick way to get to Ever Grande City. "Damn it May where are you" Drew growled. "Ash where did May go?" Tori asked. "Ugh if I know her she is probably shopping" Max asked only to get bonked by Misty. "I believe she asked Ash Max. Now Ash where is May" Misty asked "Well…" "Hey everyone guess what" The group turned to see May running up. "I scored us tickets on an airplane to get us to Ever Grande City faster" May said excited. Most of the group looked skeptical but Gabby tensed. "Gabby you alright" Drew whispered. Gabby couldn't hear him so he pulled her aside.

Gabby's mind

_She was seeing what appeared to be a news cast. A plane crashing into a metal tower a second plane hitting its twin, people screaming, the building collapsing people running. Another plane crashing into a weird building that looked like a pentagon. A large crater that appeared to have a fire in it. People being pulled out of the wreckage dead among them fire fighters and other emergency personal. These images kept replaying over and over._

"Gabby"

_Now she was seeing a plane carrying her friends. These seemed to merge with the previous images and formed an elaborate montage of death and destruction_

"Gabby!" She snapped out of it and looked to see a worried look on his face. "You alright?" She hesitantly nodded. "It still stings doesn't it" she nodded again. He just hugged her "I will sit next to you on the plane alright" Gabby just grabbed his arm. They walked back and caught up with the rest of the group. Brock noticed the scared look on the face of Gabby but shook it off as they got on the plane and took off.

On the plane the gang was settling in when the flight attendant came on the radio. "Hello there, this is your flight attendant we regret to inform you this flight is not going to Ever Grande City" as she revealed herself as Jessie from Team Rocket. "TEAM ROCKET" Everyone except Gabby said. Gabby however started hyperventilating. "Gabby calm down its going to be alright. "We will be taking that Pikachu of yours" just then a warning light blared "What is happening James" "We seem to be low on fuel Jessie did you remember to refuel the plane" "Uh…I guess I forgot" Jessie sweatdropped. "Jessie this is serious we need to find a place to land" "Look James over by those whirlpools I will help you Jimmy" Meowth said. With some difficulty they managed to land on the beach and kept the plane out of the whirlpools.

"Let me out…PLEASE LET ME OUT" Gabby was in the middle of a breakdown at this point as she pushed open the door and ran out. "Tori come on Ash grab our stuff. Gabby wait up we don't know where we are. GABBY!"

Drew and Tori ran after her but she was fast and considering her expertise was hunting she could hide pretty well. "Gabby where are you?" Drew called out "Gabby we are off the plane it didn't crash come out please" Tori called worriedly. "Where is she" Tori asked. "I don't know. Damn it I should have pressed more for a boat" "you didn't know it was going to have Team Rocket. We also underestimated her fear" Tori said placing an arm on his shoulder. "Sigh… what some people would do to hurt a country" Drew sadly said.

They heard sniffling. They turned to a tree with a large leaf in front of it. They lifted the leaf and sadly smiled. Gabby had her face on her knees crying and sniffling. "Hey you…room for two more" Gabby lifted her head and attempted to clear her face. Drew just slid in behind her and hugged her to his chest while Tori hugger back. "Let it out Gabby we are right here" Gabby did just that crying her eyes out. It went for fifteen minutes letting his shirt be soaked with tears. Drew didn't mind he just rubbed her while Tori held on rocking her. "What did you see" Drew asked. "I…I saw that day…I saw the plane crash with all of us on it…sniff…WAAAHH" Gabby just kept crying until she fell asleep. "Think she will be alright" Tori asked.

"Yeah…think it would be ok to sleep with her tonight?" "Why are you asking me we share you" "I just thought I would ask you if you mind." "Only if you let me do the same thing I think she needs us both." Drew nodded and picked Gabby up and shifted her to his back. "You know under different circumstances this would be the perfect vacation spot for when we are older." "You never know Drew we find a tropical paradise of our own. Nothing but you me Gabby and any girl that has you in their swimsuits" Tori giggled. Drew's nose bled a little at the thoughts. He growled "Your killing me woman" Tori ran off ahead and Drew went to catch up laughing all the way.

Back at the crash site.

Ash and the gang were building a camp site as they might be there for a while. The group heard rustling and turned to see Drew and Tori walking out of the bushes. "Hey guys" Drew called out waving to group and adjusting his hold on Gabby. "There you guys are where did you run off too" Brock said. "Gabby ran off we found her but she tired herself out." Drew said as Tori pulled on Gabby's sleeping bag and laid her down on it. Tori grabbed a washcloth and put it on her head which Gabby moaned slightly. "She looks overheated hopefully she will be alright in a couple of hours. We'll put her in the shade." Tori said as she and Drew moved her to the trees. They walked back to the fire. "So any plans yet" "No but this is Robin he crashed on the island years ago and yet he hasn't found a way off. His Wailmer is out in the water there" Misty pointed to the big pokémon on shore. "Sit down relax we got some food we can discuss what we are going to do. That includes you Team Rocket you got us into this mess you will help us get out of it" Ash said.

(Sensitive stuff ahead)

The two standing nodded and sat down. After a few minutes Max asked a serious question. "So what caused Gabby to freak out like that?" "Max that was rude they might not know." "It's alright May." Drew sighed.

He looked up at the sky "I envy your world Ash" Drew said. Said trainer looked at him "You only have to deal with groups bent on stealing pokémon not outright destruction." "What does that have to do with what Gabby did" Max asked. "I am getting to that. Sigh…back in our world we have to deal with a lot of problems. One of them affects our country directly. There are people who go so far as to blow themselves up to create panic and destruction.

Drew closed his eyes "It was a day just like this maybe a little warmer. A group of these terrorists took over four planes. They flew two intentionally into these towers that was a center for economics. They flew a third into the headquarters of our country's defense and if it wasn't for the civilians on the fourth plane they would have flown it into the building of our country's leader. That wasn't the worst part." A tear trickled down. "Those two towers…which were 110 stories… collapsed" shocking the group. "The people above the collision site stood no chance of getting out and there were people still in the building when they both came down." Drew started sniffling "3000 people killed. 3000 innocent people killed for an extremist's plan" the group sat quiet processing what was said. "How…how long ago was this?" Misty asked. "It happened at the beginning of our fifth school year. When we came here we were about three-quarters through our seventh year" Drew said.

"Not even three years ago" Brock said. "I see an event like that could traumatize people from flying. Gabby must have had a flashback to that day" Drew nodded. "This is why I don't like terrorists. You Team Rocket are not exempt from this. You might be petty but your group might be the worse of them here.

"Now look here twerp don't you go accusing us of being like these terrorists groups. We are Team Rocket we only go for pokémon" Jessie as she stood along with James. Drew looked ready to fight but Ash and Misty grabbed him while James grabbed Jessie. "Alright enough. We need to work together to get off this island" Drew nodded and he was released. "Alright then but how are we going to do that" May asked. "Let's just take some time an cool off its past mid-day so let's get into the shade and get some practice in" Ash said. They nodded and released their pokémon so they could train a bit.

After about an hour of training they were getting a little tired. Max had walked over to Drew who was observing his pokémon training while doing some punches and kicks on a tree. "Hey Drew what's up" Drew launched a powerful kick which cracked the trunk. "Just some venting some frustration" Max looked over at Gabby "Is Gabby still ok" "Yeah can you go check on her change the wash cloth" Max nodded. "One more question" At Drew's look Max asked "How close were you to those planes that crashed" Drew looked down. "I could see the smoke from the towers from my house" Drew said and went back to punching the tree.

Max went over to Gabby who was starting to stir from her impromptu nap "What…what happened?" "Hey Gabby how are you feeling" "A little tired" she said as Max put the washcloth on her head. Drew walked over "Hey you. Have a nice nap" Drew asked as he sent Max to get some water. "Yeah…man I feel like laying here forever this feels nice" "Well we might be staying here for a while unless we figure out a way off this island." Gabby hummed then got a questioning look. "Aren't some planes made to float in some places?" Drew's eyes widened and he kissed Gabby's forehead. "You just may have saved us try to see if some of your pokémon can help you?" Drew ran towards the other parts of the island to let them know what the idea was.

Over the next few hours as the sun started to drop trainers and pokémon worked together to create a large enough raft for all of them. Drew Ash and Brock directed Haryiama Cacturne May's Combusken and Gabby's Combusken to break up and haul parts of the ship. Tori guided Ash's Grovyle, her **Growlithe, Gabby's Poochyana and Ash's Torkoal to knock down trees. Gabby and Max guided Drew's Swampert Absol and Manectric along with Brock's Lombre to drag the logs and leaves to the shore where May Max and Misty along with Tori's Grovyle and May's Beautifly who provided the string sowed them together. Meanwhile Team Rocket was scheming while helping out moving the stuff into position. Finally their raft was done. It was a combination of the planes hull and some of the trees on the island. There were harnesses made of Beautifly silk and rope enhanced with May's power for the water and flying types to swim and pull the boat. The leaves and the blankets off the plane and fashioned them into a sail. Two more longs were used as the mast and were tied together with more rope that Team Rocket seemed to have.**

**"Well now this looks like a good boat" Brock said at the campfire. The rest of the gang nodded. "Tomorrow we set sail" Ash said "And once we set sail we can finally get to the pokémon league." "Good I thought we were going to be here forever" May said "Not that I would mind with Ash and Misty" May blushed. Ash laughed and grabbed her in a hug. "I agree May. Hey we are going to take a walk alright" Drew said as he got up and his girls followed him. "Guess they want some private time right now" Ash said as May and Misty laid into his shoulders and closed their eyes. Ash smiled and rubbed their heads. "I guess it's time for bed come on sleepy heads" They nodded and went to their sleeping bags. The rest of the group nodded and started to turn in.**

**On the other side of the island Drew Gabby and Tori were sitting on the beach looking at the sunset. "You know this would be a perfect vacation spot" Gabby said laying her head on Drew's shoulder" "Tori said the same thing" Drew said causing the girls to laugh. "I know we are young but I see us on an island like this for our honeymoon" Tori said blushing. "Maybe…maybe Hawaii, the Bahamas or someplace like that" Drew said. They looked at the sunset in comfortable silence. "I told them about 9/11 Gabby" Gabby turned her head down. "I'm sorry Gabby" "It's alright they would have found out anyway. I want to get better on this…It is so hard to keep seeing that day again and again." Gabby said quietly. Feeling Drew's arm squeeze her she placed her hands on his. "Three years I don't know if the world will ever be the same. We will fight everyone if we have to for a better world." Drew said. The girls just closed in and closed their eyes listening to the waves. After a few minutes they got up and went back to camp where they fell asleep.**

**The next day they were ready to leave the island. "Alright time to get off this island" Max said. They began pushing the boat out when Team Rocket stopped them. "I'm sorry twerps but we will take that boat" Jessie said. "I knew it, I knew we couldn't trust you" Drew growled as they pulled out their weapons. "Oh no you don't" Jessie said as grabbed Gabby with their mechanical grabber and pulled her to them. "You make a move and we kill her" "Drew help me!" "Gabby it's going to be ok" Drew said as they slowly put their weapons down. Team Rocket pushed the ship out to sea. "How are we going to get her out of this mess" Ash asked. "I don't know" Drew said "Misty can't you swim with Triton?" "I don't know if I can with the whirlpools.**

**On the raft Team Rocket was gloating over the fact they have one of the so-called twerps. "Hahahaha we finally have one of these pesky riders so blonde twerpette how does it feel to not have you pesky little toy?"**

**Gabby who's hands were tied up just smirked "I may not have my driver but I can still kick your butt" Gabby said as she kicked Jessie knocking her down. James and Meowth tried to attack her but she kicked them in the head. Just then the boat reached the whirlpools which caused the boat to rock and begin to break apart. Team Rocket was blown away while Gabby fell into the water.**

**"Oh no Gabby is going to get sucked in" Max called as Drew and Tori were already running into the water pulling out his phone he pushed a button that looked like twin fish while Tori pulled out the **Delphinus and her Sirius card and swiped them

**STANDBY: PISCES**

**HENSHIN**

**COMPLETE/KAMEN RIDE SIRUS/KAMEN RIDE CHANGE: ****DELPHINUS ****While Tori assumed her feminine dolphin form Drew gained a new form. His armor was blue and green with fins similar to Misty's Triton armor only more muscular. His helmet had green eyes and had half a fish on each side which met up to form a tail in the back and had two daggers on his legs. This was Zodiac: Pisces form. Both of the now aqua clad warriors dove into the water and raced towards the whirlpool. **

**Back on shore Robin who looked like he was a fish was looking shocked at the armor transformation. He turned to his friend Wailmer "There must be something we could do Wailmer" Wailmer looked thoughtful and turned towards the whirlpool and started glowing shocking the group on shore.**

**Back in the water, Gabby was slowly sinking unable to get out of thick ropes '_Got to get free. Whirlpool sucking me in must break free. Losing air' _Gabby let out a bubble of air and slowly closed her eyes '_Drew…Tori…remember me' _her last sight was two armored figures swimming towards her.**

**Drew and Tori reached Gabby and quickly cut the ropes and put her around Drew's shoulders. They started fighting against the current knowing it was the only way to get out. Tori quickly activated her dolphin fins and added extra power. Drew turned on the jets on his armor and tried to break through. They finally did so almost exhausting themselves.**

**They quickly swam up on the other side of the whirlpool and surfaced. "Is Gabby ok" Tori asked worried. "Don't know but we got bigger problems look" Tori saw they were on the other side of the whirlpool. "Damn it how are we going to get back" Tori asked. Drew looked around for anything they could do. Tori spotted something "Uh Drew are my eyes deceiving me or are our friends moving on the water" Drew looked and saw they were in fact they were moving on the water passing through the whirlpools.**

**"Hey guys up here" Max called out. May launched a Vine Whip which wrapped around the two and pulled them up on the large mass. They landed and laid Gabby on the moving island. Removing his helmet Drew placed his ear on her chest. Finding a light pulse he did what his taught him and started CPR. After chest compressions he gave a deep breath and blew into her mouth. After a few seconds of no action he felt something on his head preventing him from moving. He released his mouth and stared at Gabby who opened her eyes. "I think… I need to… nearly drown… more often …that was …a good kiss" Gabby chuckled breathlessly. Drew gave out a loud sigh and started laughing as well falling to her side. "Don't do that to me" Drew said calming down "No…promises" Gabby said. "What are we on anyway" Tori asked. "We are on a pokémon. Robin's friend Wailmer evolved into Wailord trying to help us out" Brock said looking towards the front. Drew sat up and looked where they were looking. Wailord gave out a cry and blew through its blowhole. "Traveling on a large whale…great…I need a nap" Drew said powering down, revealing soaked clothes. He fell back causing the group to laugh at his plight. He felt Gabby's hand and squeezed it causing her to smile Tori, powered down as well grabbed a couple of towels and dried them out and smiled as they slept.**

**Four hours later they finally returned to dry land at Slateport. The heroes disembarked at a dock but Robin stayed on board "Robin what are you doing" Ash asked. "I have been on the island so long I don't know if I can go back to the real world" Robin said. "Don't you have someone to go back to" Drew asked. "No I was a nine to five busy man no time for dating and my family thinks I'm dead." '_I see just like Cast Away' _Drew thought as Robin continued. "I thank you for getting me off the island but it made me realize that it gave me a new life" Robin looked as Wailord friend. "Thank you but this is where we part ways." Robin said as he hopped on the whale and went back to Wailmer Island. The gang waved him good-bye as he vanished.**

**"So now what" Max asked as they started walking towards the pokémon center**

**"Three things we all take a shower we stink to high heaven" the group agreed. "Second we secure tickets on a boat I don't feel like flying again." Again the group agreed. "Third we do not let May pick our rides" The group agreed but then May's mind caught up to her "HEY! NOT FUNNY!" May cried out. The rest started to laugh and May pouted but Ash just grabbed her by her shoulders causing her to blush slightly again as they walked back to center for a long rest.**

Days later: Ship heading to Ever Grande City

After resting and getting on a ship towards Ever Grande City we find our heroes with sight of the city. "Alright one week to for my next pokémon league challenge" Ash called out. "You know it. One week until we beat all newcomers and then I beat you in the finals" Drew responded "Your right except it is going to me that wins this who" Ash replied. "Is that so" Drew turned towards Ash and began trading bards back and forth

While the boys were arguing the girls were looking at them in amusement "Those boys of ours they are fired up aren't they" Misty said. "You should see Drew when one of his teams are doing well" Tori said causing them to laugh. "Well with the boys want to win badly" Gabby said. "Yeah I remember in Johto and in the Indigo league Ash was so pumped to win but bad luck found him and he lost before the Elite Eight" Misty sighed dreamily "For some reason I have a feeling he could do it this time." "So changing gears what do we do once we are off the boat" "I got it right here" May said pulling out a book. It was title Sights Sounds and Eats for the Ever Grande Conference

The other girls sweatdropped "May…you are more like Ash than you realize" Misty said. May giggled, "Good eats and good friends is all I need for a simple girl like me" the girls just laughed at the joke.

Once off the boat the gang was now following May to find what was considered one of the best ramen shops in Hoenn. "May are you sure we are going the right way to this noodle shop" Max asked. "Of course my sense of direction is second to none" "May we all know both you and Max stink at directions" Tori said. "Don't rub it I know where I am going" '_Yeah right' _the earth trio thought. "This shop better be worth it we are hungry" Gabby complained. Drew however noticed something up. With a slight wave of his hands his Leonid sword was at his side ready to slash. "Guys heads up I think we are being watched." The group stopped and looked around. Suddenly they heard cawing. A bunch of Murkrow came swooping in and started pecking at them. One of them went for the book in May's book. "Hey don't you dare take that VINE GRAPPLE May fired two vines which struck the Murkrow holding the book. Only for another one to take the book "You pesky bird MARS SHOCKWAVE" Drew called out sending a wave of fire around the heads of his friends charcoaling some of them only for more to take. "Grr…Pikachu Thunderbolt" Pikachu shocked some more but the Murkrow kept coming. "These birds are starting to annoy me" Gabby growled sending a couple of Shock Arrows out and scaring more off. Just then the Murkrow got slashed by a mysterious figure. Before long all the Murkrow were scattered and a Meowth appeared in front of the group. But unlike Team Rocket's Meowth he was wearing a fedora hat and boots.

"Meowth good job" A voice called out. The group turned to see a brown-haired running up to him wearing a green jacket and a red shirt. "Everyone alright there" "Yes we were handling but thanks to your Meowth we only have scratches" Drew said as he bent down to the Meowth's level to shake his hand. The Meowth looked at his hand and walked passed. "Sorry about that he is a little standoffish he is not a bad pokémon at all. My name is Tyson. By chance were you guys going to Ever Grande Noodle Nosh?" "Yes we were do you know where it is?" May asked. "Yes I do follow me" Tyson said.

Now at the Noodle shop the teens were slurping down noodles "May you be bad at directions but these are good noodles" Drew said. "I think we can agree Ash and May can't read a map" Misty said. The two dropped their heads but quickly recovered. "So Tyson what are you doing in Ever Grande City" Ash asked. "Well other than competing in Hoenn League which I assume you and Drew here are for, but I am going to part in the last leg of the torch relay." "Torch Relay." Max asked "Oh yeah I remember me Ash and Brock here did that in the Indigo league." Misty remembered. "So when are you supposed to be going" Drew asked. "Well…SHOOT! Gotta run Sorry the relay is in an hour. Come on Meowth" Tyson finished up his noodles and ran to their right. "And I thought we had bad timing" Gabby said finishing her bite. "Come on guys finish up and let's go see this relay" Tori said as they packed up

At the relay site the league president Charles Goodshow along with the local Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy were waiting for Tyson. Next to them was the sacred fire of the legendary pokémon Moltres. "Sorry about the wait Mr. President" Tyson as he caught his breath. "No problem Tyson we just arrived ourselves. Oh well hello there" Tyson and Mr. Goodshow turned to see the gang run up. "Ah hello again ready to see me off?" Tyson asked. Mr. Goodshow smiled "Oh I recognize most of you. The Cerulean and Pewter Gym leaders along with Mr. Ketchum. You all participated in the relay for the Indigo League a couple of years ago. I also recognize May here" At her surprised expression he chuckled "Don't be surprised. An Top Eight appearance in your debut grand festival had me pretty impressed. I see your brother here as well but I do not recognize you three." "A pleasure sir. My name is Drew these are my companions Gabby and Tori. I will also be in the League as my debut appearance." Drew said pointing out his friends "Ah I thought I recognized you. You're the one who beat six gym leaders without losing a pokémon. You also helped out Ash with his Mind badge didn't you. I look forward to seeing both you and Ash going far in this tournament. Now then let's get this show on the road. Tyson here is the flame" With a cheer the torch was lit and with his Meowth Tyson took off. "Come on kids hop into the limo I can take you to see the sights" Mr. Goodshow said as they piled into the limo.

As they drove around Charles pointed out the various sights. "Over there gentleman is the main stadium there are four secondary fields for the qualifying rounds. Here we have the pokémon center where we will register you. Now for you spectators there is a nice shopping center with some great restaurants." May and Max's eyes lit up at the thought of the restaurants while the girls lit up at shopping. Drew and Ash however focused on the stadium. "The Big stage Ash are you ready to win." Ash nodded "Yep. Just so you know you have to get through me to win right." Drew smirked "I think you mean you have to go through me" they laughed until Charles got a call on his radio. "Mr. Goodshow it's terrible someone disguised themselves as a Nurse Joy and an Officer Jenny and have stolen the sacred flame." "WHAT! We are on our way, where are you?" "We are in the forest on near one of the training grounds" "Mr. Goodshow pull over we can get there faster with our pokémon." The limo pulled over. Drew released Flygon and Swellow while Ash released his Swellow. "Hop on quick" They boarded the pokémon and with a flap of their wings they were off.

With the stolen torch

Team Rocket had stolen the torch with the help of their newest monster. It was a humanoid Moltres named Death Phoenix. Tyson and his Meowth were trying to protect the flame but were failing miserably. "You can't beat us little boy we are undefeatable" Jessie boasted. "Well except the time the other twerps beat us time and time again." James countered "Quiet James. Death Phoenix finish them off" "Yes Mistress DARK FLAME" Tyson tried to protect his Meowth as the flames came closer.

NEPTUNE'S SHIELD" A water shield came up over Tyson and Meowth. He looked up and saw the people he met before jumping off their pokémon. "Team Rocket why aren't we surprised" Ash called out. "Grr…soldiers attack" Dark Troopers showed up ready to cause chaos. "Me and Ash have the fire bird you guys get these guys" the group nodded and pulled out their belts and activated them causing them to send out sounds

**STANDBY LEO/KAMEN RIDE/ORION**

"Who are you guys" Tyson asked wondering how a bunch of belts were going to beat them.

Ash smirked "We are just some traveling Kamen Riders. Remember that HENSHIN" followed shortly by the others

**COMPLETE/SIRIUS/ORION/EVOLVE**

Now in their armors they went to their assigned tasks with Aura and Zodiac went to take care of the fire bird.

"So you are the ones my mistress was talking about. Grr…taste this SKY ATTACK" The bird started to glow brightly and charged at them. The two got out of the way barely and got singed a bit on their gear.

**BUBBLEBEAM **Ash fired a concentrated fire of bubbles at the bird. Phoenix just closed his wings and sent a gust of wind at Ash knocking him down. LION'S CLAW Drew called out but the flame attack did nothing and the bird knocked him away. "You can't hurt me with your puny attacks just give up." "Never" Ash said as he scanned another card **THUNDERSHOCK **the belt sounded as Ash directed the bolt at Phoenix with his sword. Phoenix dodged and unleashed another attack FLAMETHROWER and surrounded Ash.

Misty and May saw the flames swallow Ash and looked on in horror "ASH NO!" their momentary distraction allowed some of the troopers to sneak up on them. Gabby saw this and quickly snipped those approaching them "Don't let the battle distract you" Gabby called as she swung her dagger to attack another one. "He'll be fine let's finish these guys off." The two girls hesitantly nodded and went back.

Drew growled and flipped out his phone. He pressed the button that looked like a water jug and replaced the phone.

**STANBY CHANGE: AQUARIUS**

Drew's armor changed. Instead of a fiery lion motif he was a mixture of blue and light blue. The armor looked built like a swimmer but was bulkier at the chest. On his back was something akin to a water tank with two hoses on the arms. On his chest were two wavy lines and on his back was a lance about two and half feet long. This was Zodiac: Aquarius form. "You bastard take this" Drew yelled shooting a large blast of water at the bird. Phoenix just took to sky and started launching fire balls. Drew dodged it and sent activated flipped a switch on his back. A large gust of air propelled him into the sky and started chasing them. "You will pay for my friend. AQUA BURST Drew called out pointing at his lance at the bird and firing several shots the bird. Phoenix just dodged all of them and fired back. Drew was forced to deflect the shots while struggling to fly.

"Ha little boy you can't beat me a flying" the monster laughed until he ran into something and was smacked aside. When he got his bearings he was stunned. "YOU I THOUGHT I DESTROYED YOU"

Before they took to the air

In the flames Ash was getting torched and was getting tired. "Gotta out of these flames they are counting on" "ASH" his girls called out but he could barely hear them. "Misty…May. I won't give up" just then a glow came from his deck case. He pulled out the glowing card. It was his armor but it looked more like an aura warrior he had read. It was darker blue with gold trimmings. A cloak was adorned over his back. His belt however looked different. The buckle still looked like his original but now it looked like it had six slots for different cards.

"A new card…right time to see what this baby could do" Ash said as he scanned it.

**ADEPT**

Ash's armor glowed and assumed the form on the card. This was Aura: Adept form. The flames were dispelled by his release. Aura looked at his deck case to see new cards. They were of the six pokémon he on him to take on the Hoenn League. "My pokémon" looking at his belt he had smirked behind his mask. "I have been using your attacks for which I am grateful for now I guess it's time for us to fight as one." Ash said as he inserted the cards into their respective slots.

**PIKACHU/SWELLOW/GROVYLE/CORPHISH/TORKOAL/GLALIE**

He heard them give a roar of approval as they got ready to help their trainer. Flipping the switch with Swellow he grew wings and took flight. He saw the fighting and activated the switch Torkoal card

**IRON DEFENSE**

Ash still flying a silvery shine as Dark Phoenix ran into him. At the yell by the bird Ash flipped Corphish's card and deactivated Torkoal's card.

**BUBBLEBEAM**

Ash fired point blank doing some considerable damage and sending him towards Drew who proceeded send him straight into the ground at Team Rocket. The monster collided with Team Rocket sending them blasting off again. The Moltres flame was also sent into the air. Tyson seeing this panicked and reacted "Meowth grab the flame" Meowth leapt in grabbed the flame just before it hit the ground. "Whew that was close" Tyson sighed.

Back with the battle Ash and Drew landed with Ash deactivating both cards. They turned towards the monster who was recovering. "No! Where is my mistress" "Hey buddy I wouldn't be worrying about Team Rocket" Ash called out as Drew flipped his pone and pressed the Aquarius button

**STANDBY AQUARIUS: FINISH**

While Ash turned took out Pikachu's and Grovyle's card and inserted them into his sword.

**THUNDERBOLT**

**LEAF BLADE  
COMBO: THUNDER BLADE**

HYDRO CANNON Drew called out sending a stream of 500 PSI water from both cannons at the bird dousing the flames of the phoenix leaving a very soaked bird. "No my flames" "You should be worrying more about your life" Ash said and with Pikachu and Grovyle behind him he slashed five quick times and shocked the monster thoroughly. He walked back towards Drew who started walking back as well. He sheathed his blade while Drew lifted his cannons onto his shoulders"

"Game over" Ash said as the bird gave out a final cry and blew up. Ash still in his Aura armor walked over to his girls who looked like they had cried. Ash powered down and got close.

"Hey—SLAP" A resounding slapping sound resounded causing everyone to flinch. Ash touched the spot that got slapped "Ow…Mist what did you do that for?" Misty was angrily shedding tears now. "YOU BIG IDIOT" Misty grabbed him in a fierce kiss. When they parted "Stop doing that…you have no idea what you put me through with these stunts, me and May" and broke down crying. Ash just hugged the sobbing girl closer and May came in and hugged them as well. "Ah young love…I miss those days. I can see the red head's love for both of her companions" Charles chuckled. "Sir don't ruin the moment" his assistant said as they all started to walk back towards the stadium with Ash and Drew's hand intertwined with their loves.

One week later one of the auxiliary fi

The tournament had started with several preliminary matches. Their friend Morrison had shown and registered with minutes to spare. Before the actual tournament they had to hold a set of preliminary one-on-one matches. Morrison using his Beldum faced off against an Electabuzz. Despite only having one move Beldum fought and when it got hopeless it evolved into Metang and with a larger move set he won the fight. Next was Drew who went up against a Camurupt with his Haryiama. With little effort he sent the camel packing and showed why he was one of the favorites. Then Tyson took to the field with his Meowth who went up against a Persian. It was revealed that Meowth had a bad history with Persian. That history almost cost Tyson the match as the Meowth kept attacking it. Persian was able to get more attacks in but Meowth was able to control his emotions and win the battle.

Finally it was Ash's turn. His opponent was Gilbert who specialized in fighting types. When the match started he sent out a Hitmonlee. Ash countered with Pikachu. "Alright Pikachu use Iron Tail" "Hitmonlee use Rolling Kick" Hitmonlee used its long legs to strike out against Pikachu. Pikachu's small size was used to its full potential as he dodged around the leg and struck against Hitmonlee sending him into to the ground.

"Pikachu is really fast for one of its species" Tyson commented. "Tyson he is just getting started" Drew smirked.

Back on the field Gilbert ordered Hitmonlee to flip and launch a Hi Jump Kick. "Kamen ride knockoff. Pikachu backpedal towards the walls and keep dodging the kicks." Pikachu did so and dodged three successive kicks. On the fourth one with Pikachu flipped up and caused the kick to hit the wall causing Hitmonlee to cry in pain. "Hitmonlee is hurt" Brock said. "High Jump Kick if it misses will hurt the pokémon pretty badly" Max pointed out.

Back on the field Pikachu and Hitmonlee reset but Hitmonlee was hobbling one leg. "Pikachu Iron Tail on the hurt leg it has to be its weak point." "Hitmonlee finish it quickly with Mega Kick." Pikachu charged in and struck true with the Mega Kick. When the smoke cleared Pikachu had jumped on the out-stretched leg and struck on Hitmonlee n the head knocking it out. "Alright we won" Ash called out. Pikachu put a peace sign and crossed his paw over his chest like some sort of hero. "Alright so we are all into the main tournament" Morrison said. With the preliminaries out of the way Ash was chosen to light the ceremonial flame with his friends in the stadium and his family watching from home.

Next day

The real tournament began the next day

with double battles. They needed to win three of them to advance. The non-battlers were watching Drew take on Momo in the first of his battles. Morrison had already won and Ash was in a different stadium with Misty and May. Tyson's battle was later in the day.

"Let the battle begin"

"Dusclops, Linoone let's go"

"Let's ride Flygon, Absol" Drew called not even removing his hat and shirt.

"Dusclops use Shadow Ball, Linoone Swift. "Absol on Flygon take to the skies" Absol jumped on Flygon and took to skies dodging both attacks. "Flygon swing around use Steel Wing on Dusclops." "Linoone protect Dusclops use Slash on Flygon. Dusclops use Will-o-Wisp" "Absol use your Slash on Linoone' Absol jumped up and intercepted Linoone with a critical hit. Flygon powered through the attack and struck Dusclops. Absol landed on Flygon on the other side. "Absol Night Slash, Flygon Dragon Claw on Dusclops." "Linoone use Swift try to drive them off Dusclops try a Shadow Punch" Drew smirked. "Absol take the hit and finish your attack" Absol nodded and took the blow and the swift and still kept charging striking Dusclops with a powerful blow. Flygon flew in and finished it off.

In the stands Tyson was impressed. "Absol has incredible chemistry with Flygon" causing the girls to laugh. "Yeah right, if anything in Double battles Flygon and Absol are one of the worse on Drew's team. If Drew wanted to be serious he would have used Flygon and Cacturne or Swellow with Absol" Gabby said. "Drew hasn't removed his hat he isn't being serious." Tori pointed out

Momo was shocked and tried to recover. "Linoone use Water Pulse on Absol." "Flygon intercept with Flamethrower." Flygon fired a white hot flame that burned through the Water Pulse and hit Linoone burning it. "Absol finish with Slash" With a loud cry the Slash connected and sent Linoone into the wall knocking it out.

"Both Linoone and Dusclops are unable to battle. The battle goes to Drew Absol and Flygon" Drew tipped his hat to the crowd as he walked towards his pokémon. "Good job you two" the two nodded but then looked toward each other and huffed. "Behave you two or no special treats for you" the two gulped. Drew asked Brock to teach him to make some pokémon food. He came up with two different varieties one he feed based on the pokémon and one he put special seasoning in that made it delicious especially Absol who refused to train with the others until prodded with this food. Drew sighed "Come on return" Drew called them back and walked out of the stadium

Four days later

The doubles competition had given way to the Top 16 competition. In the Doubles Round, Morrison had advanced with his Metang and Growlithe winning against a Machamp and a Marowak. Then Drew advanced with his Swellow and Swampert against a Psychic but it took a desperate improvised move against an Aggron and Metagross involving an Ice Beam with an Aerial Ace and a Muddy Water blocking the vision of their pokémon. That shook his confidence a bit but still advanced to the round of 16. Tyson then advanced with his Sceptile against another Aggron and through a combination of Leaf Blade and Bullet Seed he won as well. Finally, Ash pulled out a win against a Tropius and a Swalot with his Torkoal and Corphish. Torkal and Tropius had been knocked out by each other leaving Corphish to try to win against a seemingly unbeatable pokémon as the attacks kept bouncing off of Swalot. But thanks to a cleaver strategy he won by launching a Bubblebeam into Swalot's mouth. Now in the Top 16 they had been placed in a tournament bracket. Ash was up against someone named Katie while Morrison was on the opposite side of his bracket while Drew and Tyson were in the lower half with them positioned to face off in the semi-finals.

Now it was Ash's turn to battle with Morrison having already won to advance to the quarters. Katie stood on the other side looking cool and confident. The ref gave the signal and the battle began.

"Go Venomoth" "Torkoal I choose you" "Venomoth use Stun Spore" "Torkoal use Iron Defense" Torkoal blocked the Stun Spore but Katie disabled it. "Torkoal use Flamethrower scorch it" "Don't even think about it, Venomoth return go Golduck." "Torkoal try and use Body Slam" "No you don't Golduck use Hydro Pump" Golduck slammed Torkoal's stomach and sent him into the wall. "Follow up with Fury Swipes" and with a combination of claws Torkoal was knocked out dropping Ash into a 1-0 hole. "Torkoal return, go Pikachu" "Good job Golduck go Dugtrio"

"Damn Ash is at a complete disadvantage" Drew said in the stands causing Ash's girls to worry.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt" Ash called out back on the field" "Dugtrio underground and then use Sand Tomb" "No Pikachu try to speed out of there use Volt Tackle" Pikachu used the electric move as Dugtrio used Double-edge. Pikachu was knocked forcing Ash to come in and pull him back out. "You ok Pikachu" Pikachu gave him a weak thumb up and fell unconscious. Ash walked back putting Pikachu on the side of his platform. "Alright you want my best you got it go Glalie" Glalie came out in a fury. "Dugtrio underground" "no you don't Glalie use Headbutt" like a missile struck true on Dugtrio forcing him above ground. "Now use Ice Beam" Glalie struck true finally scoring a victory over Katie and putting the score at 2-1. "Grr…Dugtrio return go Misdrevous." Feeling confident from the last match Ash ordered Glalie to Ice Beam and then Headbutt. Katie then ordered a Destiny Bond which led to Misdrevous to be knocked out. Ash was confident he tied up the match until the ghost pokémon's eyes glowed purple and hit Glalie also knocking it out making the score 3-2. With three of Ash's pokémon out they signaled an intermission.

"I don't understand what happened to Glalie" Misty asked. "Darn it she used Destiny Bond. If the pokémon that uses is knocked out then the one who knocked it out is out as well. Instead of a tied battle, its intermission with three of Ash's pokémon knocked out. The only advantage Ash has is he has three pokémon not revealed yet while Katie has two potentially tired ones and two not revealed" Drew said. "He still has Swellow Corphish and Grovyle right?" May asked. Drew nodded as the battlefield changed and the two girls started cheering again.

Now on a water field Katie sent out Golduck while Ash sent out Corphish to take advantage of the water stage. "Alright let's get keep our momentum up Corphish use Crabhammer

Golduck use Fury Swipes" the attacks just canceled each other out. Golduck fired a Hydro Pump while Corphish dodged it and went in for a Crabhammer. Katie smirked and ordered a Confusion which sent Corphish into the water confused. The crowd wondered where Corphish was but he ended up sneaking up behind and using Crabhammer. Still confused Corphish grabbed Golduck who tried a Fury Swipes embarrassing Katie and her Golduck that a confused pokémon could still keep attacking. Corphish swung Golduck into the wall and then use Bubblebeam to knock it out. Hoping to keep up the momentum Ash kept Corphish in the battle but was forced to switch to shake it out of its confusion. Swellow was next up and faced off against Venomoth. A short battle and a disabled move later resulted in Swellow winning. Scizor was Katie's fifth pokémon and went up against Swellow despite being part bug. After a use of Double Team, Swellow used Aerial Ace to finish off Scizor leaving Ash up 5-3 and Katie down to her last one.

"How about that Ash turned the momentum around and now is one pokémon away from joining us in the quarterfinals" Drew said with May and Misty going into a cheering frenzy. "Your scream yourself horse sis" Max said which earned him a noogie from his sister.

Katie stood silent then said "You are impressive Mr. Ketchum but how are you going to last against my best pokémon. Let's go Walrein" the large Walrus roared for battle. "Alright Swellow use Peck." The attack bounced off Walrein. Walrein launched an Ice Beam which clipped his wing. Swellow tried Peck again but another Ice Beam knocked Swellow out. With two options left Ash went with Corphish who was tired but no longer confused. Walrein used Body Slam while Corphish tried to use Bubblebeam but was squashed under Walrein's weight.

"Oh man not even Swellow and Corphish could put a dent into Walrein" Max groaned, worrying Ash's girls. "Only pokémon left is Grovyle and he has a slight disadvantage with Ice types" Drew said.

Ash reluctantly sent out Grovyle. Katie smirked and ordered another Ice Beam. Grovyle dodged and used Leaf Blade which missed due to the water type diving. Grovyle tried to find him but Walrein came up behind Grovyle and fired an Ice Beam. Grovyle shook it off and tried to get him again. Ash got frustrated but then noticed the Ice on the water. "Grovyle let him attack you again." The crowd was confused and Katie used this to her advantage and ordered another Ice Beam. "Now use Leaf Blade and deflect the ice on to the water" Grovyle yelled out and captured the Ice beam towards the water freezing it and removing the advantage. "Now use Quick Attack Grovyle" Grovyle rammed Walrein into the wall getting the crowd into it. "You think speed will help you think again. Walrein use Mimic" Walrein sped out of the wall and the momentum hit Grovyle like a freight train. Grovyle recovered and fired off several Bullet Seeds. Walrein tried to recover with Body Slam but Grovyle was faster. Katie growing desperate ordered a Mimicked Quick Attack. Ash ordered Grovyle in close and at the last second uppercut with a Leaf Blade knocking Walrein out and finally giving Ash the win.

"ALRIGHT" Ash's entire section cheered with Misty and May being the loudest as the screen went from the battle screen to the victory screen. Ash being a sport shook Katie's hand and then waved to the crowd.

"How about that we are all in the quarterfinals" Tyson said. "One more round and we can face each other in the semis" Drew said as he clapped along with the rest of the crowd.

Three days later (Rest day then Quarters then another rest day takes place on the second rest day)

"CHEERS" the table sounded as the clanked their soda glasses together. The four trainers had all reached the Semis as promised. Ash had faced off against a circus performer that was seen as a dark horse in the knockout stage. After a grueling battle Ash won on a Volt Tackle by Pikachu and won six knocked out pokémon to four. Tyson barely won thanks to his Meowth going up against a Houndoom and pulled off a desperate Fury Swipes on the wall. Drew advanced 6-3 with an impressive performance by his Swampert and Haryiama after it looked like it wasn't going well after losing Swellow and Cacturne. But he turned it around and knocked out four pokémon in a row and drew with the fifth one sending a message to the rest of the Semifinalists. A Haryiama victory locked him into the Semis. Morrison won with his Metang after losing three pokémon in a row after being up 3-1 when he ran into a very tough Sableye. With the rest day they took advantage to hold a celebration in a pizza restaurant which was more than happy to serve the semifinalists and their guests. Mr. Goodshow said he would pick up the tab considering they put up a great tournament. Their pokémon were getting rest at the center.

"Man what a road to where we are now" Drew said sipping his glass. "Yeah I am so pumped to be here" Morrison munching on a slice of pizza. "No matter what happens we are still friends right" Tyson asked. "Never a question" Ash said. "So before we fight each other's brains out any good travel stories" Morrison asked. Ash and Drew smirked "We got some good ones" Drew said as he began telling the stories. Gabby and Tori were smiling on next to him while Misty and May next to Ash. "Our boys came so far" May said dreamily as she laughed at a funny incident Brock brought up involving Ash in a dress. "So who is going to join them on stage if they make it" Misty asked. Tori and Gabby looked at each other. "I am going to. He has known me a bit longer and might feel more comfortable with me up there" Tori said. "What about you and for that matter who is going to be the main girlfriend" Misty and May looked at each other. "You do it Misty I have no right you have known each other longer. Please you be the public girlfriend" Misty blushed and with the guys distracted Misty kissed May on the cheek. The earth girls smiled.

"Excuse me" the guys quieted down and saw a couple of kids who looked like a twin brother and sister. "Can we get your autograph please" they said together. The four trainers smiled. "Sure kids" Drew took out a pen and started signing the autograph book and passed it around. This prove to be a signal as other people came up to them. The girls laughed at the plight as they tried to finish their meals and autograph their pictures.

Next day

It was now Tyson and Drew's battle. In Ash and Morrison's battle Ash went up 2-0 as Morrison could not get the momentum going. After a harsh criticism by Ash Morrison was able to get back into it with his Swampert but drew with Ash's Corphish. At 3-1 the field changed and after the intermission Morrison took control of the battle with his Steelix. He beat Pikachu then Torkoal before finally falling to a Grovyle Leaf Blade. Morrison then tied it up at four when he released Gligar who used a Guillotine which choke slammed Grovyle. Swellow was Ash's fifth choice and after an aerial fight Gligar and Swellow knocked each other out. The last matchup was Metang and Glalie. A back and forth battle that including sending Glalie's attacks back and forth and a large Meteor Mash Ash pulled out a win with a spinning Headbutt under Metang and knocking it out sending him into the finals causing the girls to squeal in delight. Now it was Tyson and Drew's fight. They stood on either side of the battlefield waiting for the fight.

"Tyson" getting his attention "No regrets no holding back, in fact I will do something I haven't done at the beginning of a battle this tournament" Drew said and with a wave of his hand he grabbed his hat and tossed it towards Tori who caught it. He removed his jacket and tossed it to the ground and tightened his gloves. "I am going to be serious from the get go. I hope you are ready" Drew said and the girls in the crowd were swooning over his physique causing the KI to come from Gabby and Tori. "I was thinking the same thing Drew let this fight be memorable" Drew nodded and the ref signaled to start.

"Go Sceptile" "Let's ride Absol" the two pokémon gave a roar ready to fight. "Sceptile use Solarbeam" "Absol Hyper Beam" The two attacks hit with an outstanding power throwing up smoke. When it cleared to the shock of their trainers they were both knocked out. "Well, this will be fun" Drew said with a smile as he returned Absol "I agree" Tyson said returning Sceptile. "Let's ride Flygon." "Go Shiftry" With a cry they stood ready to fight. "Shiftry I know you have a disadvantage but please give it your all. Use Shadow Ball

Shiftry nodded and fired the black ball at Flygon who was in the air." "Flygon don't let him get close use Dragonbreath." The attacks collided and threw up a cloud of smoke. "Use the smoke to your advantage, Steel Wing" Flygon blew through the smoke and zeroed in on Shiftry. "Shiftry Bullet Seed try to slow him down" the seeds flew at Flygon who was being pelted. "Hang on Flygon started spinning like we practiced and throw him up into the air" Flygon started spinning and at the speed he went the attack got deflected. Flygon smashed into Shiftry and sent him flying. Now in the air Flygon got above Shiftry "Now Flamethrower do not hold back at all" Flygon launched the fire attack and Shiftry was knocked out before he hit the ground.

"That's 2-1 for Drew he's doing great" Max said. "Don't get too confident Max Tyson did not get here being weak" Gabby said.

On the field Tyson recalled Shiftry. "I'm impressed Drew. But now it's time to get serious go Haryiama" Tyson's third pokémon appeared in a flash. "Hm…Flygon I am going to need you tag out" Drew recalled him and contemplated who to send out. After a few seconds "Let's Ride Swampert" A lot of people were curious why he didn't choose another one. "Why did he choose Swampert now he has Swellow right?" May asked. "Only reason I see is he did not bring in Swellow. he figured that there was only one pokémon that Swellow could beat and that was Haryiama. Plus he is asserting he could beat Haryiama without a type advantage just like Flygon beat Shiftry with a ground type and with both grass types out Swampert could wreck shop" Brock mused.

"Interesting choice Drew but you won't beat me. Haryiama use Brick Break." "Swampert use Ice Beam" the beam connected but Haryiama plowed through the Ice Beam and connected. "Ice attacks won't work on my Haryiama it has the ability Thick Fat" Tyson said

"Cuts down Fire and Ice attacks…darn it…Swampert use Muddy Water" Swampert's eyes glowed a large wave of water grew up behind them and swallowed the field and Haryiama.

"Follow up with Take Down" Swampert charged as Haryiama recovered "When he gets in close use Seismic Toss" Swampert was caught by surprise as Haryiama grabbed him and tossed him halfway across the arena. He was still conscious but was now struggling to get up. "Swampert come on get up" "Finish him off with Focus Punch" "Swampert get up please" Drew said losing his composure slightly. Haryiama came down and hit Swampert throwing up a cloud of smoke. "SWAMPERT" Drew called out. When the smoke cleared Tyson and the crowd were in shock. Haryiama's fist was being held by Swampert's arms. In addition he was glowing blue indicating Torrent was activating. Drew looked shocked then gained his confident grin. "My faith in my pokémon is rewarded now Swampert toss him away" Swampert judo throw Haryiama into the ground. "Now use Hydro Pump" Swampert took a big breath and the Torrent powered attack at close range completely destroyed Haryiama and knocked him out. With the score 3-1 Drew returned Swampert and returned to his bench so the field could be switched. '_Three down but Swampert took a beating. Flygon might be ready to go. I want to save Manectric for his Meowth. Cacturne might be next. Haryiama I don't know when I can use him'_

In the stands the group was talking about the match. "So who do you think Drew and Tyson will send out" Misty asked. "If I know Drew he is saving Manectric for Meowth Tyson doesn't have any water or fliers he wouldn't leave him out of the fight" Ash said. "You think he has a chance" May asked. "Oh yeah Flygon can still go Swampert might be banged up but he might be sending out next to buy Flygon more time to rest.

Intermission over Tyson sent out his Donphan. Drew undeterred sent out his Cacturne who looked ready to fight. "Donphan use Sandstorm" Donphan spun and kick up dust. "A good strategy Tyson but there is a problem. Cacturne's ability is Sand Veil good luck trying to hit it. "Cacturne use Faint Attack" Cacturne disappeared and reappeared behind Donphan and hit him. "I forgot about Cacturne's ability but you just lost the edge Donphan use Rollout" Donphan started rolling and hitting Cacturne picking up speed. "Why is Drew not attacking" Max asked and his friends were at a loss. Drew however was calm and composed. "Alright one more time" Donphan spun around one more time and targeted Cacturne. Cacturne however stood unflinchingly solid. "Now Cacturne" Cacturne lifted his leg and stopped Donphan cold to the shock of the crowd. "What…how" Tyson asked. "My pokémon are trained for any circumstances. Cacturne was especially trained to use his lack of mobility to his advantage. I had him trained like a soccer player his legs can stop a Graveler and have proof of that. Now Cacturne use Needle Arm" Donphan stood no chance as the Needle Arm stuck true and crashed into the wall knocking him out. "4-1 where's you're A game Tyson" "I seem to have run into a team that can counter my own. But I have faith in my pokémon. Go Metagross.

'_Metagross…great, Absol would have been good here and I have two tired pokémon. However I might have an idea'_ Cacturne time to tag out. Flygon time to ride again" Flygon stood ready for another round. "Metagross use Confusion" Metagross caught Flygon but he broke free. "Flygon use Flamethrower" Flygon heated up Metagross. "Now Steel Wing try to fly into Metagross" Flygon sped right into Metagross and hit him a couple of times. "Enough of this, Metagross use Psychic then Hyper Beam" Flygon was captured and was knocked out by the Hyper Beam. Drew however looked calm. "Flygon good job I'm proud of you. Ride again Swampert.

In stands everyone looked confused. "What the heck is Drew doing it's not like him to sacrifice his pokémon needlessly" Max asked. "It's almost like he planned these moves." Brock pondered. Gabby and Tori looked on wordlessly.

Swampert roared but it was weaker than before. "Metagross use Meteor Mash." "Swampert I know you're tired but hang in there use Hydro Pump" Swampert still empowered by Torrent launched its attack but Metagross spinning around blew through the attack and Swampert was sent flying. "Swampert can you still fight" Drew asked worried. Swampert surprisingly got up and stood ready to fight. "Alright then let me know if you can't take anymore" Swampert nodded. "Use your speed and use Hydro Pump" Swampert started firing his Hydro Pump at Metagross which struggled to dodge it. "Now Ice Beam" The icy attack froze Metagross but he quickly broke out of it. "Alternate both attacks" Swampert did so and Metagross got pissed. Unknown to everyone a chip appeared in Metagross' armor. "Metagross use Psychic" Swampert was caught as he tried Ice beam again. "Now send him flying" Swampert was sent colliding into the wall finally knocking him out. Drew walked over to where Swampert was "You did great. Your whole team is proud of you. Take a nice long nap you are going to need it" Swampert nodded and closed his eyes as he returned to his poke ball.

"Drew took that loss hard" Misty said. "Yeah but he might have set up to take down Metagross" Brock said.

"Ride Again Cacturne" "Where's the bravado before Drew its 4-3 and your pokémon are getting beat what's your deal." "My pokémon know what they got into you worry about yours" Tyson nodded. "Metagross use Psychic." Metagross tried to use it but Cacturne broke free easier than Tyson thought. "Tyson maybe you are losing it. Cacturne is part dark so psychics won't work on him" Drew said with a smirk "Now witness one of my favorite combos. Cacturne Double Team then Faint Attack" Cacturne's illusions started striking Metagross faster than he could respond. Cacturne hit a spot near the front left leg and Metagross roared and hit Cacturne out of the way. Drew saw the reaction and smiled. "Bullet Seed let's go" Cacturne fired at Metagross and a couple of the seeds hit the leg. "Now Needle Arm same spot" Cacturne moved in close and struck near Metagross's legs. "Metagross use Meteor Mash" Cacturne was too late as the steel move hit home. He stumbled as Metagross used Hyper Beam knocking him out.

"4-4 what the heck is Drew doing" Ash yelled out. "Hm your Metagross is strong. But the last three pokémon have set you up to lose this round" Drew said confidently. "Let's ride Haryiama" he said to shock of the crowd. "Why now? Why does he bring him in now?" May asked. Tori however had a smile on her face and whispered to Gabby who gained a similar smile.

"You must be desperate if you're bringing Haryiama in now. Metagross use Psychic and bring him in close" Tyson said. "Haryiama do not struggle." The crowd was even more confused as Haryiama didn't struggle. "Now Hyper Beam when gets close" Metagross began charging up the Hyper Beam. '_Wait for it…Wait for it' _"Now Haryiama break through and use Arm Thrust" Drew called out. Haryiama broke out of the confusion and through his harm at Metagross tilting the attack so it fired into the air and landed on its back causing the crowd to gasp. "Now Focus Punch on the exposed stomach" Haryiama gave out a loud cry and nailed Metagross causing a crater to form. Haryiama jumped away and waited for Metagross to get up. Metagross tried to get up but the injury to the leg caused it to collapse. "Your Metagross is finished" "How…how did you do this?" "Simple physics Tyson. Cold metal contracts and hot metal expands. When Flygon use Flamethrower it quickly expanded and melted to the point it becomes malleable. When Swampert used Ice Beam and Hydro Pump I was causing the metal to become brittle and start to crack. Which is where Cacturne came in and exposed the crack and injured the leg, all it needed was the right amount of force like a point blank Focus Punch to the stomach to cause it to break. Even if Metagross could move his leg would have buckled and for medical purposes he would have be removed. Either way it's 5-4. You're down to Meowth and I have one fresh pokémon" Drew said.

"I get it Metagross is a tough matchup type so Drew used science of metallurgy to break Metagross's shell and now he is one win away from facing Ash in the finals." Brock said. "Drew was always smart but to use strategy like that shows he has come far in his maturity. Something I think Ash should pick up on" Gabby said as Ash watched the match.

"Haryiama tag out let's ride Manectric." "I know you're my last pokémon but we can do this. Go Meowth." Meowth grew his claws ready to fight Manectric. "Use Fury Swipes" Meowth swung his claws hoping to get some damage in. "Manectric use Bite" Manectric bit down on the claw. "Now Spark" Manectric crackled with electricity and shocked Meowth and let go. "Meowth use Double Team" Meowth created several illusions. "Not going to work Shockwave" Manectric launched a large wave that obliterated all the clones but the real one wasn't there. "Iron Tail do it" Meowth hit Manectric from behind. Meowth suddenly felt numb as he became paralyzed causing Drew to smirk. "Tyson you may as well give up. You are on your last pokémon he's paralyzed I have one more and that has a type advantage. In chess this is where I say checkmate you had a great run and a great match" Drew pointed out. Tyson knew he was right but he was in a dilemma; Meowth's pride or his safety. In the end Tyson chose his safety. "No choice. Ref I surrender Meowth is too important and considering what my opponent has left I don't think I could win" With that the match ended to the delight of the crowd. Drew and Tyson shook hands and he knelt down to Meowth's level. "You had a good match I hope you feel better." Drew said as he held out his hand. Meowth looked at it and shook it surprising Tyson. "Good luck with Ash he will be tough" "Don't I know it." Drew said as he looked towards the crowd and clapping for them.

Day of the final: sunrise

Ash snuck out of bed and the holds his girls had on him. He needed to clear his head knowing he was facing his friend tomorrow. As he walked out of the pokémon center he saw Drew over by the lake shore facing the rising sun.

"Hey Ash" not even turning around. "Thinking about this match?" Ash nodded even though Drew couldn't see it. "It is difficult to fight it is more difficult to fight a friend. Morrison made the mistake and it cost him dearly." "I know but knowing we trained together makes this fight harder" Ash said. Drew turned his head slightly and smiled. "It just means it will be a great show" Ash felt a bit better. Drew turned around and started heading back. "Know that I am bringing my A game you better bring yours" Drew said walking by him. Ash nodded and looked back out to the lake. "Girls I know you're worried about him but leave him alone right now" Drew said as he got out of ear shot. "We want to support Ash" Misty said. "He looks like he needs it" May said. "Girls leave him be he needs to calm his mind I don't think he needs a distraction. The best you can do is cheering your lungs out at the stadium" Drew said walking away. Misty and May looked at Ash and just kept watching him.

Hours later at the stadium

The stadium was packed. Thousands of trainers and fans were packed in to watch the final of this tournament.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the finals of the Ever Grande Conference. Now then it is time for introductions. In the blue corner from Oakland he has dominated the field on his way to the final it is Drew." Drew walked out with Tori and Gabby flanking him. He waved to crowd who cheered, smiling the whole time. "His opponent in the red corner finished in the Top 16 at the Indigo conference and the Final 8 in the Silver Conference. From Pallet Town in Kanto it is Ash Ketchum." Ash waved wildly as Misty and May flanked him. In the stands Brock, Max, Morrison and Tyson were cheering the loudest. They walked up to the referee "Alright shake hands."

Drew and Ash locked eyes. Drew held out his hand and Ash shook it.

(Play Bon Jovi: Wanted Dead or Alive at this point until I say stop. I don't own it at all)

Drew and Ash turned at the same time towards their respective corners. A wind blew through the crowd as it quieted as a mysterious guitar played in the background. In simultaneous motions they removed their hats and over shirts and gave them to their companions who trailed behind them. They walked towards the edge of the field and turned towards the platforms. They pulled out their gloves and slipped them on and stepped on the platforms. Then they rose up to the desired position. The two trainers locked eyes as guitar faded away. (Stop the song here)

"Trainers are you ready" They nodded and as the ref signaled to begin the flames in the cauldron increased in intensity as if expecting a legendary match.

(Begin Hoenn Elite Four music)

"Grovyle I choose you" "Let's Ride Cacturne" The grass types took the field. "Already going for broke Ash" "Yeah I think we will be seeing a lot of draws. Grovyle use Leaf Blade" tightened his fists and the blades formed. "Very well, Needle Arm" Cacturne crossed his arms and glowed. "Ready when you are" "Grovyle charge in" "Cacturne take him down" What followed was two minutes of stalemated sword fighting that showed off a lot off power. It ended when Grovyle tripped Cacturne and he responded in kind by sweeping Grovyle who jumped. "Grovyle Bullet Seed" Grovyle fired but Cacturne blocked it. "I don't like doing this Grovyle return" Grovyle did so. "What's the matter Ash" "I can't keep up with you in the power department but I can still out speed you. Torkoal I choose you" Torkoal spewed smoke. "Cacturne Faint attack" "Torkoal use Iron Defense." Torkoal blocked the attack and fired an Overheat which scorched Cacturne. A body slam later and Drew was facing his first deficit of the tournament. "Impressive Ash our training has paid off. Let's ride Swampert" Swampert appeared ready to fight. A Muddy water and Take Down later and Drew was tied with Ash. "Alright now Glalie I choose you" the battle was rejoined. The two conflicting Ice Beams threw up smoke not causing damage to anyone.

"Change of strategy. Swampert return let's ride Flygon" shocking the crowd knowing Flygon was to Ice. "Flygon use Flamethrower." "Glalie slow him down with Icy Wind." The attacks hit both pokémon and both cringed. "Flygon shake it off use Steel Wing" Flygon flew in fast and struck true. "Swing around and use Steel Wing again and spin fast" "Glalie use Ice Beam slow him down." Flygon flew into the Ice Beam and collided with Glalie causing an explosion. When it cleared both Flygon and Glalie were down for the count. "Man what a match Drew. I haven't had this much fun in forever" Ash smiled. "2-2 and a whole host of tricks left I think it's time to stop fooling around. "Let's ride Absol." "Corphish I choose you" "Absol Shadow Claw" "Corphish Vicegrip." The two attacks collided and struggled for dominance. "Absol use Slash" "Corphish grab claw and send him flying" Corphish dis so surprising Absol and flung him. "Now Bubblebeam" Corphish fired and hit Absol" "Absol Double Team. Absol turned into illusions and surrounded Corphish. "Not this time. Corphish start break dancing and fire Bubblebeam into the illusions" Corphish did so as each of the illusions were dispersed. "Where is he?" Ash asked. "He doesn't have Dig so no underground. Left…right…" "Above ya Absol use Slash." With the momentum Slash hit Corphish and created a crater. Corphish was knocked out thoroughly.

(Pause music)

With the score 3-2 intermission was called. Ash and Drew walked back to the bench where they fell in heap. "Man that was exhausting" Ash said as Misty got him a bottle of water and May massaged his shoulders. "So any strategy for the final three" May asked, taking delight in massaging his shoulder. "Yeah find a way to beat Absol. He has switched up his team between each round. Only one I know he has left is Manectric. He could have Haryiama or Swellow" "That sounds smart Ash." As he got up for the next round, Misty pulled him back and kissed him. "Win or lose you are our champion…never forget that." Misty said as May hugged him. Pikachu stayed with the girls.

Same time

Drew was chugging water down. "I knew Ash was tough but to force Flygon to draw and knockout my Cacturne" "What can I say we trained him well" Gabby said. "Who do you think he will send out next?" Tori said "Don't know but I best be ready" Drew said as he got up. "Drew" he turned to both girls "Be careful" they both said. He smiled and walked back.

(Restart music)

Now on the field Grovyle made an appearance while Absol took the field again. "Grovyle use Bullet Seed." "Absol use Faint Attack" "Not going to work Grovyle try to find him and then use Leaf Blade" Grovyle nodded and concentrated and found him after a few seconds. He struck when Absol was a few seconds from his face and swung the other one like a guillotine knocking Absol out.

"Damn Ash you put me in a tight spot. "Ride Again Swampert" Swampert in its glory took the field. "Grovyle use Leaf Blade" "Swampert counter with Ice Beam." Grovyle got through some of beam was caught frozen by the brunt of the attack bringing the score to 4-3 in Drew's favor. "Now use Take Down" Swampert nailed Grovyle and knocked him out. "Good job Grovyle go Swellow use Peck" "Swampert block the attack as best you can" Swampert blocked most of the Peck. "Use Muddy Water Swampert." Swampert surfed on the attack "Swellow Aerial Ace through the water" Ash said thinking quickly. Swellow hit Swampert going up and came down hit him again sending Swampert to the ground knocking him out" "Damn Ash I think you can beat me with the score at 4-4. Let's Ride Swellow" Drew's Swellow appeared and took flight. "Swellow Quick Attack" "Swellow you do the same match up move for move." Both Swellows fought like predators and fought all over the arena. The fight ended when the two tired pokémon were ordered to use Aerial Ace. They both collided and fell to the knocked out cold. "5-5 Drew who do you have left" Ash called out. "Who do you think" Ash nodded

(Stop elite four play Hoenn Victory music)

"Pikachu lets go" "Let's ride Manectric" the crowd was going crazy as the last battle of the tournament was ready to take place. "Pikachu Volt Tackle" "Manectric use Spark charge at him." They collided and bounced back. "Manectric use Shockwave" "Pikachu Thunderbolt" The two attacks collided again and they were starting to take their toll. "Hang on Manectric get in close and use Bite" "Pikachu stop him with Iron Tail" They collided once more and they were starting to get tired. "One last attack Ash to decide the champion" Drew called out. Ash nodded "Manectric" "Pikachu" "THUNDER MAXIMUM POWER" With a loud roar the two electric pokémon launched their attacks and collided with each other. There was a huge power struggle. It was a question of who wanted it more. "Pikachu come on buddy" "Manectric you can do it" the two pokémon roared as the attacks exploded and threw up a cloud of smoke. After a couple of minutes the dust cloud cleared showing Pikachu still standing and Manectric collapsed in front of him. "Manectric is unable to battle the winner of the Ever Grande Conference is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town to the roar of the crowd.

Both trainers looked on in shock and disbelief. Drew because he lost and Ash because he won. The platforms lowered as they stood their motionless. It was until Misty glomped Ash and Tori grabbed Drew's shoulders that they snapped out of it.

"I won…I won I WON" Ash cheered and spun Misty around in pure happiness. Pikachu jumped into their embrace as they stopped spinning around. "You did it you're a champion Ash" Misty said kissing the daylights out of him.

Over by Drew he had walked to Manectric. "You and all my team are the best. Don't let this battle get you down. We can get him next time" Drew said as he returned Manectric. Drew looked over to see Ash celebrating and walked over.

"Hey Ash" Ash turned to see Drew Tori and Gabby walk up "Great match cannot wait to do it again" Drew said holding out his hand which Ash took with enthusiasm.

Later on with their friends watching and Misty and Tori up on stage the two trainers got their trophies. Drew got a gold plate with jewels in it (Think Wimbledon's Women's trophy for the winner don't know what the male runner-ups get). Ash now stepped up to Mr. Goodshow "We have been waiting for you to win one Mr. Ketchum what do you plan on doing now." "Home then training then I don't know" Mr. Goodshow thought about it "I got an idea but let me get in touch with the person ok" Ash nodded and turned around. Ash motioned for Drew to join him and as one they raised their trophies in triumph to the cheers of the crowd. They may be the champions of Hoenn but the adventures is just getting started. Stay tuned for the Journey of the Dreamer.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**UO: Finally got it done consider it a late b-day gift from me. It took so long the fight ended and my actors are sleeping. Oh well**

**New Powers: Aura Adapt form: With this card Ash assumes the Adapt form of Kamen Rider Aura. As the name suggests instead of using individual cards he can take the powers of his pokemon and use their individual abilities like he were a pokemon. Drawback is he can only use two at a time and needs to switch cards if he wants other powers**

**Pisces: Sign of the fish and the sign of those born between February 22nd and March 21st. Normally associated with those with Artistic qualities. The Vernal Equinox due to procession now lies in this constellation. When Drew uses this he can fight underwater and swim like a fish. His primary weapons are twin hunting daggers**

**Aquarius: Sign of the Water Barer and sign of those born between January 22nd and February 21st. Surprisingly an air elemental constellation it contains no prominent stars. However this is a big place for deep sky objects like black holes and stars with planets. When Drew assumes this form he gains cannons that can launch streams of water. He can also use jets on his tank to fly.**

**Preview: With Hoenn complete Ash returns to his hometown. But the reunion is short-lived as monsters attack Pallet. What's more a new challenge appears for our trainer duo. What will happen in the Battle Frontier? Stay tuned**

**Next chapter: Frontiers of the home front**

**Two more things. One I will be splitting time between this and my Bleach AU story. So updates might be slow. Two I help out with Spartan719 and Kage Bijuu so please check out their stories Alright its 130 here and I got a concert to go to tomorrow. Review constructively flamers will be torched with their own flames**

**So with that I leave you the immortal lyrics by Bon Jovi which I don't own**

**I'm a cowboy…On Steel horse I ride. I'm Wanted….Dead or Alive.**

**OSPREY…SWOOOOSH (Rides the wind behind the mysterious guitar sound)**


End file.
